Trágica reacción
by thelo
Summary: ¡Y hay triangulo! Dejarse llevar por las nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos sin mirar atrás ¿Sera tan fácil como lo creía? E&T&Y y S&S Capitulo Re-editados.
1. Chapter 1

**Trágica Reacción**

_**Simples sentimientos**_

Sus músculos le dolían de manera intensa, sentía todo su cuerpo arder y como las gotas de transpiración corría lentamente por su piel haciéndole un leve cosquilleo, aun trataba de tranquilizar su respiración pero su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte y rápido, se veía incapaz siquiera de levantar un solo dedo. Estuvo entrenando hasta que literalmente callo rendido, corriendo de un lado a otro sin detenerse un solo segundo, pues la maquina seguía su curso normal hasta agotar la ultima pelota, ultima que lamentablemente no pudo golpear lo que le impidió lograr su objetivo, pero el agotamiento era tal que no había cabida para la frustración. Y ahí estaba él, tirado en el césped aun con la raqueta en mano, su mirada se paseaba entre las nubes hipnotizado con su lento movimiento. Pasaban los segundos, su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y una extraña sensación de tranquilidad le invadía hasta el alma. Cabía la probabilidad de que nadie quedara en el instituto cosa que le complacía y le hacía disfrutar de la soledad con mayor amplitud.

-Es una lástima que no le hayas dado a la ultima pelota –surgió una voz tras él. Entonces recordó que no estaba completamente solo, en realidad casi nunca lo estaba.

-No importa... la próxima vez no será así —respondió.

-De todas formas debe ser frustrante no alcanzar a golpear la última pelota, es decir ¡La ultima! Ibas tan bien, pero justo fallaste en ¡La última! Debes creerte todo un perdedor —podía sentir la cizaña en cada palabra.

-Ya entendí, Tomoyo —el cansancio no le permitía enfrentarla como debía.

-Bueno podría haber sido peor, ya sabes haber fallado todas y golpear sólo una —Eriol noto el sonsonete burlesco, el disfrute por su derrota y el deseo de fastidiarlo por ello.

-¿Acaso me odias? —dijo con sarcasmo.

Tomoyo sonrió amargamente y acepto su propia derrota.

-Idiota... Tú sabes que te amo —soltó como si nada.

Era una conversación lenta de tono aburrido, de palabras arrastradas, de tintes melancólicos y burlescos que tan solo a veces se permitían tener. Emocionalmente para ambos era agotador.

-Nunca cambiaras el tema ¿Cierto?

-Probablemente jamás —contesto divertida.

Miro de reojo a su emisora. Está al notarlo le mostró la lengua y él le sonrió.

-Pues nunca sabré que respuesta darte.

-Eso ya lo se... —botó con un aire frustrado acabando ya con el tema antes de que se tornara penoso.

Se conocían desde pequeños, ambos eran vecinos; vivían uno frente al otro por lo cual su amistad surgió de la manera más simple y dulce, entre juegos de la infancia, la mutua curiosidad por el mundo.

Para Eriol con el paso del tiempo, de los años su aprecio sobre ella bordeó al afecto fraternal como el de un hermano protector, un cariño inquebrantable y necesario, transformándose Tomoyo una de las personas más importantes dentro de su vida; ella era la persona que mejor le conocía; cada gesto, cada mueca y sus placeres, sus mañas todo frente a ella era transparente y obvio, innegable, un sujeto incapaz de ocultar ni disimular nada y a fuerza de práctica se enorgullecía cuando la chica dejaba pasar alguna que otra cosa o gesto fuera de lugar. Pero aquello no le molestaba, de cierta manera le satisfacía que fuera así porque si no había nadie que lo conociera mejor como Tomoyo, también se aplicaba a la inversa... porque nadie conocía mejor a Tomoyo como Eriol.

Era mutuo el cariño, el apoyo, la confianza; Confidente, consejero y por lo que harían y darían cualquier cosa. Nunca encontrarían una forma posible de expresar el cariño y el significado de tenerse uno al otro, siempre dispuestos a representar el papel que quisieran, consejero, cómplice, receptor del mal humor del otro. Cada demostración era demasiado pequeña y diminuta; que no terminaba de reflejar ni la más mínima parte.

Eriol valoraba la personalidad de su amiga; fuerte, decidida, a veces un tanto infantil y despreocupada, pero siempre alegre y tratando de transmitir sencillez, una que lograban envolver a Eriol y hacerlo sentir único en el mundo de ella.

-¿Tardaras mucho?

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente? —Eriol sabía que si resolvía quedarse toda la noche ella no tendría reparos en acompañarle durante esa noche.

-No, es curiosidad —aclaro en voz baja.

Eriol lleno de aire sus pulmones y tratando de olvidar el dolor físico se sentó de golpe.

Esa amistad también tenía inconvenientes y uno muy grande.

Desde que tenía memoria Tomoyo había sido sincera respectos a sus sentimientos decía no tener razón alguna para avergonzarse de ellos, por eso nunca trato de guardárselo en lo más profundo de su corazón como lo haría cualquier otra chica. No. Ella nunca se permitió ese secreto. En algún momento, a medida que crecían y se entregaban a la adolecía y que todo cambiaba, menos las seguidas confesiones, se dios cuenta que lo que para él era un juego de niños para Tomoyo era la más pura verdad, verdad que Eriol quiso cambiar, convencerla de lo contrario, y trato explicándole los diferente aspecto de las relaciones, sentimientos y emociones humanas y personales. No funciono. El sentimiento por parte de ella evoluciono a aspectos más grises, los rechazos eran momentos tormentosos y densos que él trataba de evitar a toda costa. Llevaban años en la misma dinámica porque ella no cambio y Eriol se resigno.

Al final fue la costumbre lo que fue convirtiendo aquella incomodidad y carga un poco más soportable. Y porque también fue ella quien le había enseñado a no preocuparse tanto, apelando a que si ella como víctima de un amor no correspondido —como tendía a dramatizar— no se moría en lamentos, él con mayor razón no debía hacerlo. Al menos se querían y aunque fuera sólo como amigos para Tomoyo, eso bastaba.

Por lo tanto no era necesario acomplejase demasiado con la situación... o eso era lo que le gustaba pensar.

Aun así esperaba que algún día ella lograra olvidarse de ese excesivo cariño, porque para él de eso se trataba, un exceso de cariño y familiaridad que fue confundida con amor, y después de todo podía imaginarse lo doloroso que se debía sentir aceptar un mera amistad. Sentía la mayoría de veces admiración por el temple y honestidad de Tomoyo pero de igual forma había otros momentos en que sentía una profunda lastima y pesar. Incluso se arriesgaba a decir que probablemente nadie lo amaría con la intensidad que ella lo hacía y por eso odiaría con toda su alma ceder algún día a sus declaraciones, tan solo por lastima.

-Bien, me iré a cambiar. —tomo la pequeña toalla que le había lanzado su amiga y comenzó a secarse el sudor— No te preocupes no tardare.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y después tengo que esperar por ti una hora.

Él le sonrió distraídamente y ella acepto su propia derrota.

Se dirigieron al vestidor de hombres Eriol entro y Tomoyo, con un resoplido en los labios, se quedo esperando afuera.

Tomoyo siempre se animaba diciéndose que no se comportaba de esa forma por ser una arrastrada o por andar mendigando un poco más de cariño. Simplemente lo hacía porque le nacía y porque era una rutina más en sus vidas, esperar siempre por él era casi ridículo pero cierto. Además esa sencillez y honestidad de acto lograba que no todo se volviera tan trágico y doloroso, sino mas bien sincero. Bromear sobre sus sentimientos he incomodar a Eriol por ello le producía cierto alivio consigo misma, porque probaba su fortaleza. El hecho de quererlo no era fácil ni mucho menos, pero siempre se defendería con su orgullo y dignidad. Con algo de entereza, admitía que jamás podría ser una de esas personas capaz de ocultar un amor a final de los tiempos podría molestar o no, pero jamas renegaría de sus propios sentimientos.

-Ya estoy listo. Vamos —salió después de media hora. La encontró sentada en una de las bancas arrinconada a la muralla de los vestidores cuando sus miradas se toparon él sonrió, una sonrisa franca y divertida.

Tomoyo estaba fascinada, siempre lo estaba en esa hora particular de la tarde, cuando Eriol aparecía justo después de una rápida ducha, con el cabello desordenado y mojado, pequeñas gotas de agua escurriéndoles por la punta de los negros mechones de cabello mojando su cuello, goteándole sobre los hombros; humedeciéndole aquella camisa blanca y arrugada, abrochada descuidadamente y con los faldones fuera de sus pantalones. Sus ojos brillantes y profundos de un azul intenso azul, le miraban despejados y lánguido.

Toda su presencia y su parecer rebelde le quitaban el aliento.

-Pensé que estabas apurada —dijo Eriol llamando su atención.

-Ah ¡Sí voy! —se levanto rápidamente y fue tras el paso adelantado del chico.

-¿Tu madre no te dirá nada? —pregunto ya un poco más preocupado por la tardanza.

En realidad sí se estaban tardando más de lo acostumbrado.

-No lo creo. Hoy tiene doble turno así que probablemente llegara tarde —respondió ella.

-¿Otra vez?

-Eso sucede cuando eres dueña de hogar y madre soltera —dijo con amargura— Es por eso que he estado pensando en buscar un trabajo.

-Ayudarías mucho —Eriol le animo con una leve sonrisa—, pero no te presiones con eso.

-No lo hare, sin embargo quiero alivianarle un poco de carga —reconoció.

Cuando ya iban llegando a la salida, se fijaron en el grupo de estudiantes que aun quedaba, eran cuatro alumnas que reconocieron como integrantes del consejo estudiantil; entonces eso sólo quería decir una cosa, que entre ellas también encontraría a su enemiga sentimental, enemiga no, la ganadora indiscutible desde hace mucho. Tomoyo observo al chico y lo vio con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, ella siguió su ese rumbo que no era otra que Kaho Mitzuki, una visión gloriosa ciertamente.

Eriol babeaba por ella bueno, en realidad todos babeaban por ella era la gran debilidad masculina del instituto Tomoeda. Pero lo que diferenciaba a su amigo era que al parecer, sospechaba, que Kaho le correspondía plenamente. Unicamente que ambos eran demasiados ciegos como para notarlo.

Tomoyo al verla pensaba que no era muy difícil imaginar porque era tan popular, Kaho era el prototipo ideal de la mujer perfecta, mejor dicho, odiosamente perfecta. Poseía todo lo necesario para agradar; ser querida y admirad. Era amable, amistosa, inteligente y de buenos sentimientos; Como no, también era muy hermosa. Hermoso cuerpo; alta, delgada y esbelta, hermoso rostro angelical, hermosa piel suave y lisa, hermosos ojos de un hermoso color almendra y hermoso cabello castaño, hermosa, hermosa, hermosa... tan desesperantemente hermosa que dejaba sin respiración. Tan buena, que daban ganas a Tomoyo de zamarréarla para lograr ver si con eso alguna clase de imperfección o defecto salía a flote, y lo peor de todo era que a ella, de manera casi inevitable, también le caía bien y es que realmente Kaho Mitzuki ¡Sí que era una persona muy agradable!

-Idiota —profirió a Eriol y este ni siquiera se dio por aludido, estaba demasiado embobado como para prestar atención a cualquier cosa— ¿Por qué no vas a saludarla? —le aconsejo tan exasperada como celosa.

-¿Cómo?

-Porque no vas a saludarla.

-¿Por qué tendría que saludarla?

-Porque la estas mirando como un bobo, y dudo que tus ojos sean los suficientemente arrasadores.

-No sé de qué estás hablando —se sintió un verdadero idiota, haber estado contemplando a Kaho de esa manera tan obvia frente a Tomoyo.

-Digo, que si ella te gusta deberías hablarle —repitió ella.

-Pero... —él le dio una mirada dubitativa como tanteando el terreno, y el terreno era Tomoyo.

-Eriol tú me gustas, pero no me cortaría las venas por ti —objeto haciendo un gesto de reproche.

-No se trata de eso —y la verdad es que si se trataba de eso.

-Entonces llámala.

-No.

-¡Llámala!

-No.

Tomoyo rezongo ante la negativa y fijo su mirada en Kaho y empezó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Mitzuki! —El grito resonó tan amistoso como cínico y forzado. Surtió efecto en el momento que la chica se giraba a verlos Tomoyo se acerco un poco a él— No me des las gracias —le susurro triunfante mientras lo agarraba del brazo para dirigirlo a ella.

Pero Eriol se detuvo en seco al ver como Kaho le miraba con ese rostro dulce y angelical, le invadieron unos desconocidos nervios que no le dio para mucho más que ofrecerle una tiesa sonrisa a la distancia.

Kaho despidió a las otras tres compañeras de salon. Y comenzó a acercase hacia donde estaban ellos— Eriol, Daidouji ¿Como están?

-¡Oh! Solo dime Tomoyo —Kaho asintió afable—. Creíamos que ya no quedaba nadie en la escuela.

-Sí. Bueno, es que pronto será la feria escolar y estos días nos quedamos para comenzar la organización ¿Y ustedes por que están acá? —la pregunta fue dirigida a Eriol, según dio cuenta Tomoyo.

-Entrenamiento de tenis —respondió él escuetamente.

-Y yo me quede a acompañarle —se apresuro agregar Tomoyo. Pocas veces en su vida había visto a Eriol tan nervioso e inseguro, generalmente con las mujeres era bastante natural y agradable, ningún seductor, pero era diestro en ese ámbito— ¿Por dónde vas? —preguntó y Kaho señalo su camino calles abajo— Nosotros igual, podríamos caminar juntos.

En el trayecto Tomoyo era la única que hablaba y prácticamente sola, sin embargo prefería eso a un silencio rotundo que comenzaba formarse cuando cerraba la boca. Aunque le parecía tan ridícula como tierna la timidez de ambos, después de todo Eriol y Kaho eran compañeros de salón, termino por exasperarse. Pronto no tardo en sacar un tema que se formo en común, las obligaciones escolares, algo bastante soso y aburrido pero que les daba tiempo necesario para acostumbrarse a su compañía. Lo que rápidamente le valió ser olvidada.

Un sentimiento de rechazo la invadió y experimento esa sensación de insignificancia junto a ellos, pero no debía reclamar y no lo haría, en pocas palabras, el que ellos estuvieran hablando amenamente gracias a ella... ¡Dios, merecía un trofeo por ser la mejor amiga!

-Mi camino sigue por allá —les aviso Kaho deteniéndose e indicando una calle que doblaba.

Ambos chicos se miraron absortos el uno del otro. Tomoyo enarco las cejas con ironía, parecía una despedida de no verse jamás y no que mañana se cruzarían más de diez veces seguidas.

-Entonces nos vemos maña... — quiso decir Eriol pero Tomoyo rápidamente le propino un fuerte y disimulado codazo, quien se contuvo a soltar una maldición.

-Eriol puede acompañarte —ofreció Tomoyo.

-No es necesario —les dijo Kaho apenada, y le dio una brillante mirada al chico— En serio, puedes irte con ella —señalo a Tomoyo con un sonrisa.

-Pero si nuestras casas quedan a una sola cuadra desde acá —seguía insistiendo Tomoyo— No creo que a Eriol le importe.

Esta volvió a propinarle un codazo. Eriol contorsiono su rostro en un quejido ahogado y la miro amenazante con la cara advertencia de que no lo volviera hacer.

-Es cierto no tengo problema —repuso él una vez pudo hablar con normalidad— No es bueno que vallas sola, además ya está oscureciendo.

Kaho medito por un momento pasando sus ojos de uno a otra.

-En ese caso... Acepto.

Tomoyo soltó un suspiro, mezcla de victoria y derrota. No se vio capaz de seguir frente a esos dos seres resplandecientes el uno por el otro.

-Siendo así yo sigo por mi camino —antes de partir le guiño un ojo a Eriol y murmuro unas palabras que él no pudo entender.

-Nos vemos mañana, Tomoyo —se despidió Kaho siempre amable.

-Sí. Como sea... —fue la lánguida respuesta que pudo ofrecer.

Kaho miro interrogante a Eriol y este hizo un gesto con la mano para que no le diera importancia.

Tomoyo les hecho un último vistazo y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino. Quizás ella era una tonta por dejar que esas cosas pasasen, pero es que ya había invertido... tanto tiempo tratando de conquistar a su amigo. Si quiera para que pensara en ella aunque sea sólo un poco más que como una amiga y nada daba resultado e inevitablemente, dolorosamente, se dio cuenta de que Eriol nunca le correspondería. Jamas. Y ese hecho lo había aceptado hace mucho.

Por esa razón decidió a ayudarle con Kaho, además de que notaba la atracción mutua entre ellos, también era un propósito personal si dejaba ir a Eriol, ella podría liberarse también. No había sido una idea planeada previamente, ser celestina de la persona que se quería no era para nada algo que quisiera hacer, pero al ver como ellos se miraban, al notar las chispas y la química natural, simplemente había pensado ¿Por qué no?

No quería deprimirse ante una amor no correspondido, tampoco quería arrastras a Eriol con ello. Sin embargo, sí esperaba que las cosas cambiaran; Es decir, todo cambia y probablemente ese año las cosas podrian ser diferente, tenía la esperanza de moverse junto al mundo; Olvidar a Eriol, que Eriol se enamorase de allá, que alguien odie a Kaho, para variar - rió internamente- ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ese año podría ser su año de suerte.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

como están? yo feliz de presentarles este nuevo proyecto ojala les gustes hace tiempo que lo tenia en mente y bueno ya no me aguante y lo lance así que no me caería mal una buena bienvenida jejjejeje y de verdad deseo que lo disfruten

Para comentar un poco del fic en esta historia Tomoyo esta enamorada hasta las patas de su amigo Eriol, y ella ya renuncio a tenerlo... pero las cosas no son tan faciles

SII! puse denuevo a Kaho pero esta ves no quise que fuera un antagónico malo a propósito quise colocarla como alguien odiosamente buena osea la Srta perfeccion (pero recuerden que todos tienen su lado oscuro)

tambien habrá SXS para que la historia tenga mas contenido y tambien espero que les guste

bueno alguna ves comente que mi prox fic sera un triangulo en el cual ni yo se con quien terminara al final, obviamente estan ErioL Tomoyo y ?... eso se los dejare como sorpresa pero ya conocen los candidatos y yo ya tengo al finalista... jejjejje

sin mas que decir espero que esta simple y entretenida historia de amor les guste y tambien sus RW pues vale la pena saber si continuar o no  
Muchos besosssss

y nos vemos a la próxima  
bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Trágica Reacción**

_**Las cosas toman su curso**_

Aun recordaba la primera vez que se declaro a Eriol, era una imagen tan precisa y nítida. Apenas habían pasado cuatro días de conocerlo ambos tenían cinco años, siempre se encontraban después del jardín infantil para jugar en casa de cualquiera de los dos. Ese día fueron a divertirse a casa de Tomoyo, subieron a la habitación de la niña; Jugueteaban, brincaban y correteaban, inventado todo un mundo de fantasía, explotando al máximo sus imaginaciones hasta que quedaban exhaustos y aburridos, entonces, siempre por insistencia de la pequeña terminaban sentados con hojas y crayones a su alrededor.

Estaba grabado en su memoria.

Comenzaron a dibujar y colorear, Eriol se dedico a dibujar dinosaurios o al menos se esforzaba para que saliera lo más parecido a uno, sin embargo, Tomoyo lejos de juego secretamente comenzó a confeccionar una tarjeta que negaba a mostrársela sin antes estar terminada. Al rato después, cuando el niño ya aburrido dejo el cuaderno y lápiz de lado se dedico a esperar con curiosidad el proyectó de su amiga. Ella se detuvo y levanto su rostro con una mirada triunfal y entonces se puso de pie y se paro frente a él, su carita redonda de niña estaba roja, pero en ella había cierta emoción y presura, Eriol la tomo lentamente tratando de comprender mejor la sonrisa que le ofrecía su amiga, mezcla de expectación y vergüenza.

Por fuera la tarjeta era de un color violeta y en las orillas destellaba la brillantina plateada, en el centro se encontraba un corazón de color amarillo con dos alas de un suave celeste, bastante bien hecho para un niña de cinco años. Eriol miro aun mas confundido el colorado rostro de su amiga, quien lo alentó para que la abriera. Los azulados ojos de su amigo se abrieron de par en par, encontró un dibujo aun más raro; un bosquejo conocido y medianamente bien hecho que por razones de ya a ver visto similar pudo reconocerse en él y a su amiga tomada de la mano, él sonreía y ella le besaba la mejilla. Al rededor de ellos flotaban los corazoncitos rojos, unas líneas de colores trataban de imitar fuegos artificiales sobre sus cabezas.

Esta vez la mirada de Eriol mostraba asombro, la pequeña sonrió y precipitadamente se coloco de rodillas y acercándose lentamente le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, el niño sintió un calor muy desconocido adueñándose de cara. Al separarse se miraron desconcertados, extasiados, inocentes... Tomoyo se levanto acelerada y salió corriendo de la habitación para encerrarse en el baño y cuando se atrevió a salir, Eriol seguía sosteniendo la tarjeta en sus manos mirándola de todas las maneras posible mientras trataba de entender de lo que se trataba.

Siendo esa su primera declaración o más bien una ingenua confesión en donde no existían las palabras, tan solo ese suave y tierno beso de niños, la recordaría siempre. ¿Y bien? no era difícil imaginar la respuesta.

Tomoyo se miro al espejo y termino de acabar sus trenzas hechas de manera bastante descuidada, una a cada lado las dejo caer con soltura; No se tomo la molestia de despedirse de su madre, no quería despertarla ya imaginaba lo cansada que debía de estar. Bajo las escaleras en un lento trote tomo su bolso de encima de la mesa y salió. Cuando se encontraba cerrando la pequeña reja de entrada, escucho también el sonido propio de su amigo al salir.

-Menos mal, así no perderemos tiempo —le dijo Tomoyo con una brillante sonrisa.

Eriol se echo a reír.

-Buenos días —saludo con gesto preocupado.

-¡Vamos caballero! —canturreo lista para comenzar a dirigir la marcha.

-Es que... —parecía indeciso y Tomoyo lo percibió.

-¿Qué? —se detuvo en seco.

-Es que ahora; Puedes acompañarme, claro —dijo rápidamente— Pero ayer quede de pasar a buscar a Kaho.

-Ah —la sonrisa se le borro, y a su pesar, su rostro adquirió una gris expresión—, entonces nos vemos en la escuela.

-Pero puedes acompañarme —ofreció sin ocultar su rastro de culpa.

-¡No! —profiero demasiado alto— Sería incomodo —trato de sonar comprensiva, quería sonar comprensiva, pero todo escapaba de sus manos— Será mejor que me valla.

-Pero...

-Nos vemos en la escuela, Eriol —despidió cortando cualquier otra objeción.

Detestaba esa absurda lástima que le mostraba Eriol, cuando a ella se le acalambra la lengua de tanto decirle que no se preocupara más por el asunto.

Era temprano aun y ya los demas comenzaban a pulular por todas partes. El ánimo de Tomoyo no mejoro en el trayecto, arrastraba lo pies y era incapaz de quitarse esa sensación de amargura y nudo en su estomago, a veces los pensamientos de Eriol junto a otra chica le arrancaban el aire, pero se convencía de inmediato que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

Su rostro se logro iluminar al advertir la delgada figura de la muchacha apoyada contra la pared del edificio que sosteniendo un libro en la mano, a pesar del bullicio, podía leer cómodamente. Se fue acercando y cuando ya se hubo parado frente a ella se lanzo atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-¡Te extrañe tanto! —estallo con alegría.

La castaña desprevenida pero más que acostumbrada respondió la efusividad de su amiga.

-No exageres —dijo Sakura con voz estrangulada, apretada aun trato de acomodarse los lentes antes de que se le cayeran— Sólo me ausente dos días.

Tomoyo la alejo, pero la siguió sujetando por los hombros.

-¿Ya te sientes bien? —escudriño con preocupación el rostro de la chica.

-Sí. Únicamente fue un resfriado, Tomoyo.

-Menos mal...—respondió aliviada.

Sakura kinomoto era la estudiante numero uno por excelencia; Poseía el promedio más alto de todo el instituto, era presidenta de su clase y además de ser jefa de los grupos de asistencia para alumnos con bajas notas, también era representante del equipo de matemáticas y por mucho el mayor orgullo del instituto Tomoeda. Tomoyo sabía que la vida de su amiga era un centro de deberes y obligaciones; toda ella era un conjunto de orden, desde el uniforme perfectamente puesto, su cabello castaño peinado meticulosamente, sus zapatos siempre lustrosos y brillantes... hasta sus lentes que realzaba su imagen de empollona. Y lejos de ser un objeto burla Sakura era respetada y valorada por sus compañeros y profesores, a pesar de no ser alguien de carisma desbordante como Kaho Mitzuki, siempre causaba una cordialidad mutua.

De de algún modo, el que fueran tan diferente hacia de esas el complemento que las unía: Sakura tranquilizaba y canalizaba un poco la personalidad inquieta de su amiga y por su lado, Tomoyo, le proporciona la distracción y los momentos gratos que le hacían reír.

-Pero eso no quiere decir nada —le contesto Sakura después de un rato cuando la morena finalizo su relato.

-Claro que quiere decir algo ¡Quiere decir todo! Si ellos desean venirse juntos es por que disfrutan la compañía del otro.

-Tienes que ver esto como una oportunidad...

-¿Oportunidad de qué? —bufo. Aunque sabia bien a lo que se refería.

-Has dicho cientos de veces que quieres olvidar a Eriol; que su amistad es lo único que cuenta ¿Pero cómo quieres lograrlo si las veinticuatro horas del día te las pasas junto a él? Es lógico que no te lo puedas sacar de la cabeza si no te has dado esa oportunidad.

-Sí, pero es que... Estoy canalizada en ello, pero alejarse es complicado.

-No se trata de alejarte de él —apunto Sakura acomodándose los lentes— Solamente que ambos tengan un espacio limitado.

Tomoyo guardo silencio, repasando, analizando y reflexionado lo dicho y admitiendo que el punto que Sakura había tocado era acertado.

-Puede, puede que sea verdad —susurro.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?... —pregunto animándola a que Tomoyo terminara la idea, buscando el que comprendiese mejor las cosas.

Tomoyo le sonrió.

-Que eres demasiado inteligente —termino por decir mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza— y es por eso que te tengo.

El rostro de Sakura se desencajo en una extraña sonrisa.

-Pero es verdad —dijo Tomoyo al cabo de unos segundos con más seriedad. Aunque de tan nada más pensar que debería distanciarse de Eriol se convencía de que era la idea más estúpida.

Un chico se acerco a ellas interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la morena, y que de todas maneras, no tomaban rumbo alguno.

-Kinomoto, el director dijo que te espera en su oficina —informo llanamente marchándose tan pronto como dejo el mensaje.

Tomoyo giro su cabeza hacia la aludida y ensancho los ojos asombrada.

-¿Acaso has hecho algo malo? —preguntó emocionada.

-Claro que no —respondió con gravedad.

Tomoyo soltó una risilla divertida.

-Tuve la esperanza —dijo con fingida desilusión.

Antes de irse, Sakura, le regalo una severa mirada.

**OO**

Fue directo hacia la oficina del director, saludo a la secretaria respetuosa como siempre y golpeo antes de entrar. Espero un "Adelante" y al abrir la puerta vio de inmediato al director de pie, un hombre maduro moreno; alto y delgado que con la mano le indicaba que tomara asiento en la silla frente al escritorio. Dio un paso adentro; cerró la puerta con delicadeza y observo con curiosidad la presencia de Shaoran Li.

Shaoran Li era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, prodigioso jugador, ídolo de las adolescentes y modelo a seguir de los hombres de baja autestima. Si había manera de describir a Shaoran las primeras palabras serian; Su cabello color marrón oscuro, su cuerpo atlético, sus hechizantes ojos miel y aquellos labios deseables que ninguna mujer en su cordura rechazaría. Eso era todo lo que había que saber de él y claro, que con ese desecho de cualidades estaba muy lejos de ser una persona humilde, más bien, era engreído, presumido, un niño caprichoso que solo miraba por sobre sus hombros y que poco sabia mas allá de su nariz. Sakura nunca había cruzado ninguna palabra con él y tampoco pretendía hacerlo. Jamás. Y le intrigaba enormemente verlo en aquella oficina sentado al lado de ella destilando arrogancia y tedio.

-¿Por qué esta ella aquí? —pregunto Li de manera despectiva.

-Porque la señorita Kinomoto será su profesora —dictamino sin preámbulos el director en una calma muy contradictoria a su mirada firme.

Lo involucrados se observaron en un rápido segundo antes de mirar al hombre frente a ellos con desconcierto y horror.

-No se dé que habla mis notas están bien —dijo indignado Shaoran.

-En la mayoría de los ramos, sí. No obstante su promedio en matemáticas lo ha bajado considerablemente y está arriesgando su continuidad en el equipo de baloncesto. Recuerde que el año pasado tuvimos que hacer malabares para que usted lograra pasar sin problema alguno. Es una clase de favoritismos que no nos podemos permitir por segunda vez.

-¿Cómo? —dio un salto del asiento molesto. En tanto Sakura no pareció afectada después de los segundos previos a la noticia.

-Relájese —ordeno el director con severidad—. El requerimiento mínimo de notas debe ser de un noventa por ciento y desafortunadamente no alcanzo a llegar —hizo una pequeña pausa—; Ni a este instituto, ni a usted nos convendría dejar pasar por alto eso. Si somos realistas en algo, es en admitir que gracias a usted podemos lucir esas copas en la vitrina de la entrada y, tomando en cuenta el años ya pasado, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder nuestro mejor jugador, así que son medidas inmediatas.

-No creo que tomar estas clases sea mi única opción —refuto aun de pie— Si soy tan bueno en lo que hago es porque paso la mayoría del tiempo entrenando, esa es mi mayor dedicación, las clases... me quitaría un valioso tiempo. El entrenador no estará de acuerdo con esto.

-Sí que lo está —respondió tranquilamente pero sin quitar su grado de firmeza y luego se dirigió a la chica— Espero que entienda señorita Kinomoto que este es un favor que le pido yo personalmente, se que carga con muchas responsabilidad y esto supondrá un esfuerzo más en su grupo de estudio, pero quisiera que se dedicara con ahincó a aclárale todas las duda a Li —desvió su ojos a Shaoran otra vez—. Y sepa que para usted esta es un orden directa del director y no aguantare una desobediencia. Su rendimiento académico es igual de importante que los deporte y no lo dejaremos de lado, ni evadiremos responsabilidades ¿ Entendió?

El director se dejo caer en su asiento acomodándose con un aire de suficiencia y de conocimiento que tomaba cada vez que un discursó se le venía a la cabeza. Un pequeño discurso sobre cómo debían apoyarse uno a otro por ser dos pilares importantes en el desarrollo del instituto Tomoeda, y de cómo tenían diversas responsabilidades a la hora de representar su institución.

Pero la atención de ambos chicos no estaba en palabras superfluas. Shaoran, pensaba que ahora su tiempo se reduciría al mínimo, que la chica que sentada al lado de él era una estudiosa sin gracia alguna y no le agradaba para nada su rostro serio y exigente. Sus padres lo regañarían, el entrenador le regañaría, sus amigo se iban a burlar...

Mientras Sakura, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a ayudar a pasar diferentes ramos no le era complicada la situación, y sólo esperaba poder llevar el asunto necesariamente adecuado como para poder instruir sin dificultades a Li. Esperando y rogando que fuera más llevadero de lo que se mostraba... En conclusión, solo esperaba lidiar con él

-Serán tres días a la semana —dijo el director poniéndose de pie y abriéndole la puerta. Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida— Los días y el horario serán su opción y recuerden que siempre estaré al tanto — el director reflexiono unos segundos y luego sonrió— No, nada más. Pueden retirarse.

Salieron y escucharon la puerta cerrarse tras de sí. Se detuvieron en silencio y se miraron. Sakura abrió la boca con la intención de hablar pero rápidamente Shaoran la interrumpió.

-Antes de que se te ocurra salir corriendo y cuchichear con tus amigas la suerte que tienes, te advierto que no lo hagas —demando ceñudo— No creas que el placer es mutuo. Tengo una reputación y la quiero cuidar a sí que será mejor que mantengas tú boca cerrada y no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones respecto a nuestras clases —término diciendo con una mirada desdeñosa— ¿Me oíste?

Sakura entendiendo perfectamente, y conteniendo el desagrado que le causaba tenerlo frente a ella en ese momento, se llevo una mano a la boca y carraspeo suavemente antes de responder, adoptando una voz neutra.

-Lo mejor sería después de clases ese es mi horario disponible, y los días los eliges tú —dijo rápida y precisa, sin agregar ningún gesto o sonrisa dio media vuelta y salió antes del que el chico pudiese decir algo más.

Shaoran Li se quedo confuso con la casi inexistente sensación de haber hecho el ridículo.

**OO**

Cuando los vio conversando en el pasillo se odio mentalmente por haber pasado al baño antes de ir a su salón, ahora se vería en la obligación de acercarse a ellos y saludarles y todo por no quedar mal, cosa que no le molestaría demasiado hacer y con toda intención. No había forma de pasar desapercibida en un largo pasillo que parecía extenderse hasta no tener final ¿De que hablaran tanto? Siempre que les echaba un vistazo estaba riendo y en sus rostros distinguía como disfrutaban.

Cuando el par de ojos reparo en ella, en cómo les observaba casi embelesada, Tomoyo dio un respingo y trato de salir del paso con un simple "Hola" pero Kaho no se conformo con eso y la detuvo. Ella siguió manteniendo una actitud incomoda que trataba de que no se viera reflejada en su rostro.

-Pensé que te vería con Eriol hoy en la mañana —confeso Kaho con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, ojala no te haya decepcionado —respondió con inevitable toque de ironía de la cual se arrepintió de inmediato. Sabía que era los celos, no podía tener control sobre ese sentimiento punzante.

Kaho obvio tanto el comentario como el tono, sin darle intención ninguna.

-Bueno, pero nos iremos juntas hoy —ofreció casi divertida por la perspectiva.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y ataco a Eriol con una mirada fulminante, después de todo, era el responsable de todo.

-¿No te quedaras a entrenar? —inquirió la morena.

-Digo que me quedare para hacerte compañía. Mientras entrena, claro —Kaho se había adelantado a responder con una sonrisa complacida— Espero que no moleste. Eriol me dijo que se quedaba siempre después de clase y que tú le acompañabas siempre.

Volvió a punzar sus ojos sobre el chico y su disgusto no se aplaco cuando noto las mil disculpa en su expresión. Pero si sufrió una ola de estoicismo que le hizo soportar todo con el mentón bien alzado.

-No, no me molesta —y de improvisto las palabras de Sakura llegaron a su oído, claras y precisas, un consejo que cada vez tomaba más lógica tanta como para estar dispuesta a seguirlo sin dudar— Es más, será mejor que no me quede.

Eriol pareció extrañado y de seguro intranquilo pensando que se trataba de un mero enfado y no de una decisión que a Tomoyo le arrancaba esperanzas de fuerza.

-Espero que no sea por mi —intervino Kaho preocupada pasando sus hermosos a Eriol.

-No, claro que no —respondió sencillamente Tomoyo— tengo otras cosas que hacer. Además si nos quedamos las dos terminaríamos por hacerle perder la concentración.

Contemplo por un momento a la pareja. Era tan perfecta una combinación que causaba tanta admiración como envidia. Kaho era tan hermosa, delicada y femenina envuelta en un aire reservado y misterioso que era una bienvenida a querer seguir conociéndola para descubrir cada detalle que la conformaba y Eriol tan amable, tan preocupado y gentil, al mismo tiempo fuerte y decidido, de ojos azules profundos e intensos. Tan perfectos que daba escalofríos. No sabía en qué momento sus pulmones se había llenado con aire contenido, quizás mientras se preguntaba si pasaría años antes de que dejara de sentir esa necesidad de unirlos y al mismo tiempo el separarlos a kilometro de distancias. Logro votar el aire y con ello dejar ver un asomo de sonrisa. Estaba derrotada, siempre lo supo, pero nunca había pensado imposibles si no hasta ese minuto.

-Nos vemos —susurro urgida por escapar.

La verdad era la peor enemiga de todas y Tomoyo lo sabía bien, era dolorosa, cruel y no quedaba más que aceptarla; Claro, no todas las verdades algunas valían la pena saberlas y escucharlas, pero otras, como las que ella sabía: Que Kaho y Eriol se querían era una verdad que dañaba y aun así valía la pena estar al tanto, ya veía clara las intenciones de Eriol, y ella no se las echaría a perder... No tener esperanzas en cierto modo era liberador.

Y por el momento había tomado su buena cuota como para amargarse el resto del día y su ánimo ya iba arrastras como sombra bajo sus pies. Entro al salón al mismo tiempo que la campana se anunciaba.

Se dejo caer en el último asiento de la fila de en medio, Sakura, unos cuantos asientos más adelante, la sentía lejos y la necesitaba.

Dejo su mirada clavada en el pizarrón y lo último en que prestó atención fue a el profesor y a Sakura entrando detrás de él, porque rápidamente su mente comenzó a divagar indeciblemente, trato de enfocar sus pensamiento en cualquier cosa que no fuera Eriol pero contraproducentemente eso la hacía pensar mucho más en él, y veía a Kaho también; se los imaginaba juntos, abrazados, tomados de las manos, caminando por un parque. Y a ella misma, igual de enamorada y sola.

-Pase a tomar asiento se alzo la voz del profesor sobre todo los alumnos que de inmediato guardaron silencio.

Tomoyo siguió en sus pensamientos y no percibió la figura alta que paso a su lado deteniéndose un puesto atrás de ella. Tampoco escucho los murmullos de las mujeres ni los comentarios de los hombres. Ni un saludo de bienvenida o nada. Todo se centraba en la imagen de un chico de ojos azul marino.

-Alumno... —hablo el maestro con expresión dubitativa a la persona que ocupaba el último asiento al final del salón— Me puedes repetir tu nombre.

Este nuevamente se levanto y una voz de tonos cortantes e impasibles, tal cual una fría brisa recorriera cada rincón, respondió.

- Yue Tsukishiro.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

wuaa que les parecio este cap... demas decirle que con mi alma espero que bien, no me he podio dedicar mucho a escribir y cuando lo hago paresco metrallera... pero espero que sea por sobretodo un buen resultado

Me marea.. ya iventar planear la historia... no me molestaria que me ayudaran, hagamos de esto un fic interactivo..jejejej

bueno las parejas ya se juntaron hora falta ver como se va desarrollando la cosa... espero sus RW proque como digo vale la pena sabr si continuar o no, pero agradesco de corazon los primeros, y ya saben no me molestaria sus consejos... XD

bueno un saludo besos cuidense!

bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Trágica Reacción**

_**Con vendas en los ojos**_

_-Bien, Tomoyo Daidouji, te prohíbo pensar en Eriol Hiraguizawa. Vamos, vamos, vamos piensa en otra cosa. ¿En qué debo pensar? No debería pensar en nada, debería tomar atención al maestro, sí, tengo que prestar atención al pizarrón… Pero química es tan aburrida... Además podría decirle a Eriol, que después me enseñe ¡No! ¡Basta Tomoyo! Contrólate... ¿Que estará diciendo ahora el profesor? parece importante... Me pregunto si hará un examen de esta materia, espero que no._ _¡Todo esto es tan aburrido!... ¿En que estará Eriol? Mmm.. Ya que demonios, aunque trate no puedo dejar de pensar en ese idiota ¡Quiero estar con Eriol...!_

L a chica dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa con un sonoro ruido que solo avivo la atención del maestro que desde mucho ya se había fijado en Daidouji y sus morisquetas y de cómo parecía hacer de todo menos prestar atención a su clase. Para mas remate distraía a los demás.

-Señorita Tomoyo.

-_Quiero estar con Eriol... Quiero estar con Eriol._

-¡Señorita Tomoyo!

-_ Pero Eriol no quiere estar conmigo, entonces que se vaya al demonio._

-¡Señorita Tomoyo!

-_No es el único hombre, es mas hay hombres mucho mejores que Eriol... Maldición. Quiero estar con Eriol._

_-_¡Tomoyo Daidouji!

-¡¿Qué?

El profesor contuvo las ganas de gritarle y con su rostro todo colorado de irritación simplemente le indico con el brazo que saliera del salón.

Tomoyo con el arrepentimiento a cuesta, se levanto para salir, si se quedaba a disculparse solo empeoraría las cosas, salió de la manera más silenciosa y modesta posible una vez fuera del aula y con la puerta cerrada, el profesor pudo relajar sus músculos.

-¡Como puedo tener tan mala suerte! —resolló.

Se escucho desde afuera, provocando las carcajadas entre los alumnos. El rostro del maestro nuevamente se coloreo de un intenso rojo.

Cuando Eriol salió al exterior busco por todas partes a Tomoyo y la que encontró fue a Sakura sentada en una de las bancas cerca de las canchas vacías de tenis. Comenzó a acercarse a ella, sin dejar de mirar en los alrededores esperando encontrar a la morena por algún lado.

-Hola —saludo distraído.

Sakura despego sus ojos del libro.

-Tomoyo está castigada —dijo acomodándose los lentes.

-Otra vez... Me urge hablar con ella —se lamento Eriol.

-Bueno, ya sabes dónde está.

-¿Y esta vez porque la castigaron? —pregunto sentándose al lado de Sakura.

-Le grito al profesor —percibió la expresión alterada de Eriol y seguidamente explico— Fue sin querer, no se dio cuenta ya sabes cómo es... A sí que no te sientas culpable.

-No me siento culpable —contradijo esté.

-Oh, está bien —respondió sin interés y volvió a poner su atención a la lectura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Algo —afirmo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de Mitzuki y tú.

Eriol se rasco la cabeza y apoyo los codo en las rodillas, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-Lo único que no quiero es perder su amistad —explico con tranquila desesperación es su voz.

Sakura suspiro dejando su libro de lado y contemplo a Eriol pacientemente, y veía que sus sentimientos eran sinceros; en su rostro se notaba el la pesadumbre y el remordimiento, casi los mismos reflejos cansados de Tomoyo.

-Deberías pensar en ella —comenzó a decir— Tomoyo se esfuerza mucho, más de lo que tú piensas. Ella hace a un lado sus sentimientos para anteponer los tuyos y su mayor preocupación es que tú no la veas como un fastidio.

-Pero si yo jamás la veo así; ¡Jamás la podría ver como un fastidio!

-Es lo que yo pienso —aclaro Sakura—. De todas formas ustedes dos no tienen caso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La única manera en que puedan resistir los sentimientos del otro es distanciándose.

-¡No! Ni pensarlo —sacudió la mano vehemente .

-Ese es el problema —regaño Sakura con una mueca de enfado— Dependen demasiado el uno del otro y no hacen nada por remediarlo a pesar del daño que se hacen.

Pero la verdad era que a Eriol poco le importaba si era dependencia, necesidad o lo que fuera Tomoyo era su amiga, una parte indispensable en su vida y ni por un sólo segundo se alejaría de ella.

Ese ultimo pensamiento creo en él una extraña sensación de egoísmo.

-No seas egoísta. Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, es molesto ver como ella sufre y tu nunca haces nada —manifestó Sakura como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

**OO**

Con la mayor rapidez posible sacaba una galleta del paquete que guardaba en el bolso, se inclino un poco hacia un lado evadiendo el estante frente a ella y vio que la anciana bibliotecaria aun no llegaba. Pero aun así no quería confiarse, si la veían comer, sería su ruina.

Estaba sola en la biblioteca cumpliendo un castigo bien ganado, ahora por su imprudencia tendría que hacer un informe completo sobre química orgánica y ni siquiera llevaba una frase completa. Sin embargo, ese no era el problema ya que él profesor apiadado, le había dado una semana de plazo, aun así, tendría que pasar todas sus horas libres rodeadas de libros. Ni que fuera una fantasía de Sakura.

Cuando sintió a alguien entrar trago rápidamente tomo, el lápiz y comenzó a fingir que escribía, pero cuando noto que era un estudiante más soltó un suspiro de alivio; vio, al atisbar una pierna enfundada en un pantalón desaparecer una mesa adelante de ella. Aunque no logro mirar mas allá por culpa del estante que dividía las mesas formando un pequeño cubículo personal. Cuando nuevamente comenzó a tirar de la boca abierta del envase, tomo una galleta que se detuvo al camino de su propia boca. Un fuerte sonido la arranco de su concentración.

-¿Que demo...?

Quien fuera, estaba escuchando música y aunque lo más probable era que estuviera con audífono por la distorsión del ruido, el sonido era demasiado fuerte en ese silencio y llamaría la atención de la bibliotecaria como lo había hecho con la de ella.

Tomoyo se levanto sigilosamente tratando de resguardase en su cubículo queriendo evitar la mirada reprobatoria de la anciana, aunque dudaba que si estuviera allí no se hubiera acercado ya atraída por el boche. Quiso ver, con una inexplicable curiosidad, quién era el personaje que se reventaba los tímpanos del oído. Acerco una silla cercana al estante frente la mesa y se paro de puntilla sobre ella. Atisbando sobre el mueble miro al intruso que se atrevió a romper el silencio de la biblioteca. Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa y soltó una exclamación de admiración.

Nuca lo había visto antes ni en los pasillo, ni afuera del instituto y alguien con la apariencia que él tenía, básicamente, no podía pasar desapercibido en ninguno de los dos lados.

Poseía una belleza y elegancia bastante peculiar para un adolescente que vestía con las mismas ropas del uniforme que los demás, tan normales y simples... Estaba sentado con un tobillo sobre la rodilla, con la cabeza levemente inclinada y sus ojos observando con desinterés el libro que sostenía sus manos, y ante esa imagen, todo lo demás quedaba invisible; no percibía una biblioteca, ni los libro tras su espalda su belleza era tan sublime que absorbió todo a su alrededor. Tenía el cabello largo y de color grisáceo claro, una piel blanca que parecía transparente, un rostro de facciones masculinas finas y armoniosas, perfectas. Y ojos de un exótico celeste plateado, y que una vez vistos jamás se olvidarían. Todo un conjunto que desembocaba en la apariencia de un ángel demasiado hermoso e irreal como para ser cierto.

Quiso enfocar mejor su vista, se apego un poco más al estante y poco a poco el libro que estaba a la altura de sus pechos fue cediendo hacia la orilla y callo del otro lado con un fuerte y resonante golpe. El desconocido y fijo sus ojos sobre ella, y por un segundo se vio traspasada por una fuerza que la dejo sin aliento. De un salto bajo de la silla y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, espero a que su corazón pasara el susto y por el costado del estante que daba al pasillo, se asomo y con rebuscada valentía se dirigió a él.

Cuando lo examino de manera más clara, se dio cuenta que realmente era una persona imponente en su forma delicada y angelical, era alguien que resultaba intimidante. Era un cuadro para ser adorado y venerado, le costaba creer que existiera algo más perfecto que ese rostro y ese cuerpo alto y que le hacía sudar las manos de emoción. Tenía un gesto un poco serio, observo Tomoyo, ni siquiera se había inmutado con su presencia. Sus rasgos seguían tan quietos, petrificados como un cuadro mismo.

-No deberías estar escuchando música con ese volumen acá... —se atrevió a comentar, alegre de que su voz sonara con normalidad.

-¿Por qué me hace daño? —la voz suave y profunda de ese sujeto le dio un escalofrío. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado consejos acústicos, lo cual no dejaba de ser cierto.

-No, porque te lo pueden quitar —respondió como si fuera lo más lógico. Miro el aparato musical que guardaba en sus manos y sonrió amigablemente— La bibliotecaria es muy quisquillosa y te aseguro que no te lo regresara en algún tiempo, diría años.

El chico no respondió, sólo hizo un ademán de que muy poco le interesaba. Ella estrecho los ojos, mas cautivada que antes.

-De seguro que allá afuera no te dejan ni un minuto tranquilo... —Tomoyo se cruzo de brazos— ¿Eres nuevo?

Yue la miro con curiosidad, pensado si lo hacía a propósito y con intención. Pero por lo que vio era una pregunta bastante estúpida y al parecer franca.

-Sí, soy nuevo —respondió con la esperanza de que se fuera pronto.

-En ese caso, me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji —se presento. Poco a poco su rostro se fue tornando serio al notar que el chico no le respondía con la misma cortesía y eso la decepciono— Ya veo, tú perteneces al grupo "Soy mucho mejor que tú. Trátame como un dios"

Aquellos fríos ojos de hielo la miraron con tedio, como si no fuera nada más que una cosa molesta. Pero ella no se dejo amilanar.

-Yue Tsukishiro —acabo por responder a lo que Tomoyo sonrió complacida.

-Bueno, Yue Tsukishiro, te recomiendo que te vayas a ese rincón —indicando el último cubículo formado por los estantes le sonrió traviesa— Es la sección Bibliográficas y nadie va, pero aun debes tener cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Dicho lo ultimo, se volvió para ir a su lugar con la idea fija adelantar en algo el dichoso informe.

A los segundo después Tsukishiro se dirigió donde le había indicado y al pasar por su lado alcanzo a escuchar el suave murmullo de un "Gracias".

-De nada, Yue —respondió divertida.

Ya decidida a comenzar a escribir otra línea otra vez oyó la puerta abrir y cerrarse, miro hacia la entrada para ver si era la bibliotecaria. Su corazón fue el primero en alertar a Eriol, quien tan rápido como reparo en ella fue en su búsqueda.

-Escúchame —Eriol se sentó en la silla frente a ella y como una bala disparada dijo— Te quiero pedir perdón.

Tomoyo levanto una ceja suspicazmente.

-Exactamente por qué me quieres pedir perdón.

-Por cómo me he comportado contigo, por cómo crees que te estoy remplazando con Kaho ¡Y te juro que no es así! —anidio tajantemente.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea así —le indicó Tomoyo dándole una mirada como si estuviera loco.

-Pero ya no sé cómo actuar. Por un lado estás tú, que me dices que no me preocupe de tus sentimientos, pero es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer, Tomoyo. Y cuando lo hago sientes que es una ofensa.

-Nunca ha sido mi intención.

-Y por otro lado estoy yo, quién piensa cada segundo que hacer para no herirte —Eriol le tomo las manos y se las apretó con suavidad— Moriría antes de hacerte algo que pudiera dañarte.

-Lo sé —dijo conmovida ante la angustia de su amigo— Eriol, se todo lo que haces para no dañarme y entiendo la desesperación que debes sentir por mí. Pero quiero que entiendas que por sobre todas las cosas yo soy tú amiga, y siento que con todo esto, nuestra amistad no adquiere el verdadero sentido. Por la culpa de mis sentimientos tú no puedes confiarme todo, y eso es lo que me duele...

-Claro que te confió todo —rebatió sentido.

-Entonces quieres que te repita el nombre de Naoko.

-¿Que hay con ella? —abriendo excesivamente los parpados desvió la mirada con disimulo.

-Y lo de Airi.

-P... pero...

-También Mey —le soltó las manos y comenzó a hacer las cuentas con los dedos— Honoka, Misaki, Junko y...

-¡Ya! —Eriol tomo aire— ¿Como sabes de todas ellas?

-Vamos, creías que no me iba a enterar de todas esas chicas y el ridículo intento de mantenerlas ocultas —ironizo— Y además, porque la mayoría de ellas creyó prudente comentarme que estaban saliendo contigo… Ya sabes, para que así no me entrometiera.

Eriol mantuvo silencio por unos instantes.

-Me siento como un idiota —gruño.

-No te culpes, ese no fue el acto más honroso pero lo hiciste para cuidarme y te lo agradezco —él le sonrió superficialmente— Pero aun así me siento defraudada.

-Lo siento, se que debí contarte pero... Ponte en mi lugar —pidió—, es difícil para ambos.

La culpa se apodero de sí. Sabia, que su amigo se preocupaba tanto o más de ella. Era odioso, nada resultaba como querían, pero por lo menos la preocupación era sincera... Aspiro hondo y trago lentamente. Era difícil. Era un paso primordial, uno que les ayudaría a aceptar los hecho, Sakura se lo había dicho. Era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

Aprovecho su último trozo de fortaleza y dijo.

-Sabes, creo que Kaho es una gran chica. —tomo aire— Se llevan muy bien, y la afinidad esevidente; se ve que se gustan mucho. Realmente mucho.

-¿Eso crees? —levanto las cejas.

-¿Acaso tu no? Es más, no sé porque aun no se han declarado.

-Creo que todavía es muy pronto, es grandiosa pero quiero conocerla mejor —Eriol le sonrió con ternura y tomo sus manos nuevamente— No tienes que actuar así.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya te dije, por sobre todas las cosas yo soy tu amiga —ella quiso separar el contacto pero él hizo presión—... y si para eso tengo que asumir a Kaho lo haré. Jamas podría entrometerme entre ustedes.

-Eres una gran amiga, Tomoyo.

El corazón se le encogió dolorosamente, esperaba que aquel dolor no se hubiera visto reflejado en sus ojos pero no podía valerse de ello. Se recompuso lo mejor que le fue posible, pero mirar el rostro amable y preocupado de Eriol y saber que ella era la causa la entristeció profundamente, algo que iba mucho mas allá de las lagrimas o de la amargura. Lo amaba tanto.

-Será mejor que termine de hacer esto —dijo con la voz atorada. Separo por fin sus manos de las del chico y se contuvo de restregársela para hacer desaparecer el roce.

Él carraspeo y le dio una sonrisa que pretendía ser relajada.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó.

-No es necesario ya estoy acabando —Eriol la miro desconfiado— En serio, ya estoy terminando.

Unos segundos quietos, se miraron; sin pretensiones algunas más que la de asumir lo hechos. Tomoyo aparto la mirada incapaz de seguir sosteniéndosela como si nada ocurriera, como si no se muriera de amor por dentro. Lo oyó tomar aire y exhalarlo pesadamente, era un suspiro cansino que le agrego una carga más sobre ella. Eriol se puso de pie y agrego con simulada naturalidad.

-Está bien, pero no dudes en llamarme si quieres ayuda — ofreció antes de irse.

Tomoyo lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta y suspiro aliviada. Súbitamente recordó que no estaba sola y se pregunto si era posible que hubieran oído su conversación, era lo más probable, pensó sin mucha importancia. Asomo su cabeza por el pasillo miro hacia atrás, donde se suponía que estaba el chico nuevo. Sólo lograba escuchar el estridente sonido de la música.

-¡Sakura, espera! —Tomoyo llamo a la par que iba saliendo de la biblioteca. Se acerco a ella en un trote corto y rápido.

-¿Ya terminaste? —pregunto mientras se encaminaban por el pasillo.

-Claro que no... Ya quisieras. Pero no te preocupes, porque tendrás la oportunidad de ayudarme.

-Que suerte —dijo con sarcasmo.

-No te preocupes —recalco con una sonrisa— que después te recompensare invitándote a donde tú quieras.

-Luego te daré unos apuntes y te ayudare a ordenarlos... —suspiro pacientemente.

-¡Eres grandiosa! —exclamo la chica, Sakura rodeo los ojos se acomodo los lentes— Ahora que lo recuerdo Eriol te buscaba con urgencia.

-Ya hablo conmigo —dijo apagando de inmediato su expresión animada.

-¿Y qué paso? —inquirió Sakura

-Nada, lo mismo de siempre, me pidió perdón porque creyó hacerme daño; yo le dije que no había nada que perdonar... Y ya sabes, lo usual, tan amigos como siempre.

-Ó sea todo sigue igual.

-No lo creo que sea tan así. Puede que no sea tan malo —recapacito.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero digamos que mi dignidad y autoestima tratan de brindarme un poco de positivismo.

-Me alegra oír eso —dijo entrelazando un brazo con el de ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

Tomoyo le respondió de igual manera, pero repentinamente se apego más a ella en un tono confidente.

-Por cierto, hoy me tope en la biblioteca con un chico muy extraño nunca lo había visto —decía en voz baja—. Es algo desagradable y un tanto intrigante a la vez, pero tiene un aura que dice, aléjense... No parece normal, ¿Lo ha visto?

-Probablemente te refieras a Yue Tsukishiro —adivinó.

-¿Eh?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tomoyo —expreso con paciencia—, él se presento hoy en clase y por supuesto tú no lo recuerdas porque tu mente navegaba en cualquier otra parte. Tienes serios problemas de atención.

-Sí recuerdo, algo —dijo pensativa— Con razón me miro como si estuviera loca al preguntarle su nombre, debió haberme reconocido como compañera.

-Es lo más seguro. Y por favor presta atención a las clases —rogo entrando al salón. Tomoyo asintió obedientemente y cada una fue en su lugar correspondiente.

Creyó Tomoyo, por el silencio ensordecedor, que se trata de la presencia del maestro sin embargo al alzar su mirada vio que era Yue Tsukishiro quien ingresaba al salón enmudeciendo a todos a su paso, creando ese estado colectivo de curiosa admiración. Todas y todos lo miraban sin disimulo o vergüenza alguna, atentos y expectante, a Tomoyo la hizo pensar que en cualquier momento extendería sus alas dejando al descubierto su identidad, sonrió para sus adentro. Todos parecían exagerar, y era obvio que el chico no estaba complacido por toda esa atención que recibía.

Se sorprendió verlo sentarse tras de ella y sorprendió mucho mas al darse cuenta que ella misma no le había quitado los ojos descarados de encima, guardando el mismo silencio reverencial que los demás.

Volteo lentamente y ahí estaba él, examinándola con una fijeza admirable. No sabía porque, pero esa aura un tanto tétrica y majestuosa que le rodeaba y toda esa imagen dura y severa, por alguna extraña razón a Tomoyo le causo gracia. Y solamente le respondió con una sonrisa como si de un niño se tratara. Entonces Yue alzo una ceja interrogante.

**OO**

-Creo que no le agrado —admitió Kaho mientras seguía con los ojos los rápidos movimientos la raqueta .

-Ella... me dijo... que... si le agradabas —respondió con voz entrecortada sin detener los golpes— No hagas caso —corrió al lado contrario—, Tomoyo es una persona bastante... particular —corrió a la otra esquina y asesto otro golpe a la pelota—... con sus amistades.

-¿Puede que este celosa? —aventuro a decir.

Eriol se detuvo con la respiración agitada y enjuago su transpiración en su brazo.

-Lo dudo —mintió Eriol. Sin esperar otra pregunta reanudo su rutina de tiros.

-¿Que tan amigos son ustedes? —interrogo alzando un poco la voz.

-Desde... la infancia.

-Debe ser lindo tener una amistad como la de ustedes —cavilo unos instantes— ¿Ella te gusta? —Eriol falló el tiro.

Esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido y sintió terror de que malinterpretara su relación de amistad con Tomoyo. Se detuvo nuevamente esta vez para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo jadeante.

-Lógica.

-¿Lógica? —repitió con incredulidad.

-Cuando los veo juntos parecen tan unidos como si los dos fueran uno. No dejan entrar a nadie más en su circulo y son sus gestos, sus claves, como se comunican con los ojos. Eriol, me parece que no es sólo una mera amistad —su tono languideció levemente.

-Es porque somos muy unidos y nos cuidamos mutuamente —explico pasando distraídamente los dedos por las cuerdas de la raqueta—. Entre nosotros no hay más que amistad, casi hermanos.

-¿Ella nunca te ha gustado entonces? —inquirió siguiendo el movimiento de los dedos de Eriol.

-No...—se sintió profundamente incomodo, pero agrego— Pero para mí ella es indispensable.

-Ya veo —Kaho dio un lento suspiro y algo en ella pareció perder fuerza.

-No es nada de eso —manifestó Eriol con una suave sonrisa en los labios, caminando hacia ella se acuclillo quedando casi a su altura, había cierta picardía en su mirada cuando hablo— Mis sentimiento ya son de alguien más... y Kaho, sería un milagro si todavía no te has dado cuenta aun. Sé que puedo ocultar bastante mis emociones, pero no tengo intenciones de hacerlo contigo.

Kaho sonrojada y todo, se mostro visiblemente satisfecha con la respuesta y no rehuyó su mirada ni su cercanía.

Eriol presintió el momento, si se acercaba un poco más la podría besar, si se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante y aproximaba su boca y la posaba sobre la de ella estaba seguro de que le corresponderían sin miramiento alguno. Un beso, un ansiado beso... Se quedo estático. Hubo algo que le impidió moverse mas allá de los limites, algo que no le dejo actuar con la libertad necesaria. Su mente se fue a blanco y tuvo la sensación de que un beso, de pronto, sería demasiado. Como un idiota se alejo lentamente, sustituyendo las expectativa de la chica por una mirada confusa.

-Bueno, será mejor que termine el entrenamiento —dijo después de un largo silencio.

-Sí, yo te espero —contesto casi ajena a cualquier intención o pensamiento de él.

Eriol volvió a la cancha, flexiono las rodillas, apretó firme la raqueta y espero el primer saque. Era muy pronto, le gustaba y mucho, pero era muy pronto. Sabía que dar el paso y tener una relación con Kaho era también asumir, en cierto modo, un distanciamiento con Tomoyo, no quería eso y sin embargo, sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Kaho no sería una chica que pudiera ocultar para no dañar a nadie, que podría dejar de lado para ir tras su mejor amiga cuando esta lo llamase o a la cual tendría que justificarse por su infinita falta de compromiso. No, sus prioridades tendrían que cambiar, Kaho era distinta, tenía que serlo.

Sakura tenía razón dependían demasiado del otro, no era bueno, pero era inevitable.

**OO**

Estaba sentada sobre su cama avanzando un informe que cada vez se tornaba más tedioso. No quería pensar en Eriol y al menos la química ayudaba con algo éxito. Se pudo concentrar finalmente y ya llevaba una buena parte escrita; apurada por los apuntes e información que le dio Sakura, se dedico sin pausa alguna a ocupar su tiempo útilmente. Y aun así era extraño no estar con Eriol como otra tarde cualquiera, verlo entrenar, rogando porque no se tardara mucho, esperarlo hasta el final. Caminar sola de la escuela a la casa era inusual y muy triste.

Sintió una punzada en el cuello, soltó el lápiz y se masajeo la nuca. El teléfono sonó y con pereza se acero para tomarlo.

-¿Quien habla? —pregunto desanimada.

-Tomoyo, soy yo —se escucho del otro lado.

-Eriol —dijo irguiendo la espalda alertada— ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Quiero hablar contigo —oyó desde la otra línea.

Las ventanas de ambas habitaciones, la de Eriol y Tomoyo, quedaban una frente a la otra con una vista distanciada tan solo por el ancho de la calle. La chica se incorporo y gateo sobre la cama, descorrió la cortina y vio a Eriol saludándola con la mano desde su propia ventana.

-Creí que estarías con Kaho —dijo.

-No, hace un rato que llegue... No estaba de ánimos hoy.

-Apuesto a que es porque me extrañabas —bromeo Tomoyo.

-No cabe duda —la observa a través de la ventanal— Me quede algunos minutos antes de irme y luego acompañe a Kaho a su casa.

-¿Por qué nunca haces eso cuando estás conmigo? —reclamo con fingido enojo.

-¿Acompañarte a tu casa? Acaso no lo hago siempre —Tomoyo bufo y él rió.

-Sabes de lo que me recordaba hoy —pregunto repentinamente— Todas esas cosa que hicimos cuando niños.

Sucesivamente muchos recuerdos del pasos inundaron la cabeza de Tomoyo y acto seguido comenzó a reír cuando escenas graciosas, ridículas y absurdas se proyectaban en su mente. Tantos recuerdos, casi toda una vida juntos les valía su buena cantidad de travesuras compartidas en la infancia. Como amigos, como hermanos, como únicos.

-Te refieres a la vez que jugamos a la peluquería y nuestras madres casi les da un infarto cuando nos ven llenos de pelones —ambos rieron— Casi quedamos calvos.

-También cuando quisimos decorar mi habitación, como un pantano —aporto Eriol.

-¡Querían matarnos por eso! Había lodo por todas partes en tu casa ¡Dios, tu pieza era un barrial! Las paredes, el suelo, tu cama...

-Al menos la redecoraron.

-Porque no les quedo otra —Tomoyo acertó a decir.

-Esa vez que nos perdimos, siguiendo a un heladero...

-Esa fue tu culpa —acuso con una risa entretenida—, yo no quería ir.

-Y cuando hicimos llamadas a larga distancia a otros países para aprender a hablar otros idiomas

-Cada vez que hablamos de eso... Nos miran con odio —Tomoyo volvió a reír— Nunca me he atrevido a preguntar por la cuenta.

-Pero la que más me gusta recordar, aunque no estuve ahí para presenciarlo...

-No lo digas —exclamo.

-A los seis años, era invierno —comenzó a relatar con toda intención— ese día llovía; yo enferme y estaba un tanto grave.

-No me...—Tomoyo comenzó a sentir vergüenza y calor en sus mejillas— ¡Es un recuerdo reprimido!

-Y tú querías estar igual de enferma que yo para así no dejarme solo, siempre tan noble. Capaz de salir...

-Salir a correr desnuda por el patio de mi casa —finalizo con bochorno.

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

-Lo más gracioso no era yo corriendo desnuda, era mamá tratando de alcanzarme —anidio.

Eriol rió.

-Y frustrante después de todo nunca enferme, ni siquiera agarre un refriado.

El cariño y nostalgia de esos tiempos donde todo parecía ser más fácil, les llego a ambos como un torrente de emociones tan potente que tuvieron que guardar silencio uno segundo en memoria de esas travesuras pasadas.

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos —dijo él.

-Sí, así es. Creo que podríamos estar días recordando todas las cosas que hicimos —observo la lejana sonrisa de su amigo.

-Es verdad —murmuro.

Tiempos en que su amor no era impedimento, tiempos en que mirar el rostro de su amigo le producía solo una secreta satisfacción, pero ahora... Ahora, después de todo, simplemente no podía.

-Eriol, aun tengo que hacer otras cosas antes de dormir, será mejor que hablemos mañana en la escuela...—explico acelerada como cada vez que se justificaba o cuando la ansiedad que le provocaba Eriol le era insoportable.

-Mañana nos iremos juntos —anuncio, haciendo caso omiso del esfuerzo de Tomoyo por dejarle.

-¿No te irás con Kaho? —pregunto con cierto anhelo.

-No quedémonos en nada así que me iré contigo —respondió, matando en seguida las mariposas que revolotearon por un segundo en el estomago de Tomoyo.

-En ese caso no será mejor que le des una sorpresa y la vayas a buscar sencillamente.

-¿Tú crees? —Eriol sintió como ella trataba de poner distancia con una absurdo desenfado.

-No es la gran cosa pero de seguro Kaho se sentiría alagada.

-Puedes que tengas razón.

-Estoy segura de que la tengo —reafirmo ella.

-Aunque cualquiera diría, que escapas de mi —trato de decirlo en un tono de broma pero la sequedad de su voz le delato— ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque es lo mejor para mí. Eriol, no me preguntes, no me digas nada… Sólo hazme caso —pido sensatamente aunque deseaba gritarle que la dejara en paz, que no siguiera enamorándola.

-Está bien, no diré nada... Por ahora —le advirtió.

Eriol se equivoco al pensar que ya habían quedado claro y conformes con la plática que sostuvieron en la biblioteca, pero estaba cansado, honestamente ya no quería lidiar con esa clase de asuntos, si eso significaba que Tomoyo la pasaría mal.

-Ah... ¿Eriol? Te quería decir una última cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

-Dijiste —trago saliva molesto, frunció el ceño y sintió que Tomoyo jugaba con él— Que no hablaríamos…

-Juro —le interrumpió de inmediato trémula— Que jamás volverás a escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca...— Eriol vio como ella levantaba su mano y apegaba la palma al vidrio de la ventana en símbolo de aquel juramento— No quería dejarte perder la oportunidad de oírlo por última vez. Es verdad Eriol... no jugare sobre esto nunca más —sentencio Tomoyo con atisbo de burla y melancolía, sin embargo, con la suficiente seriedad como para que tomara enserio cada palabra y gesto.

Una extraña sensación invadió a Eriol cuando la escucho, algo cortándose de cuajo dentro de él, acabando finalmente; Un tanto desorientado colgó el teléfono para después no mover un musculo. En vez de alivianarse la opresión en su pecho se volvió más pesada, y presente. No tenía idea que era ese "algo" pero después de despedirse Tomoyo, aquel raro sentimiento no lo abandono, más bien parecía querer hacerse presente en cada parte de su cuerpo. ¿Culpa? No, ya conocía la culpa, pero lo otro, no sabía que era... Era un rastro inentendible que habían dejado esa última confesión.

Eriol decidió ignorarlo, no había nada más que pudiese hacer o quisiese hacer a al respecto. Era la simple ilusión de perderla y podía ser compresivo consigo mismo en ese aspecto... De todas formas jamás pasaría, ellos serian los mismos amigos de siempre, por siempre ¿Entonces porque no se sentía tan seguro?

_**COTINUARA...**_

* * *

No les da rabia que Eriol no sea capaz de ver mas alla de sus narices..!.. pero si eso ocurriera no habia historia… jejje, pero les dire que Eriol la pasara mal, y aquí se viene todo el poder de… "nunca se sabe lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" XD

Corta participacion de Yue.. pero ya habra mas de el…. Me gusta la simplicidad con la que se esta dando la hitoria…

un agradecimiento a- kamille, Dami, LMUndime, ezme, Shami, Estelanna, Arisa, haruko . que son quien sigue la historia y se toman el tiempo de escribirme.. :) gracias!

bueno para el prox cap..., Tomoyo y Yue se veran obligados a compartir una labor, Shaoran conosera la verdadera personalidad de Sakura... y lo mas importante la relacion de esos dos amigos pareciera ir en decaida...

Espero sus Rw, y les cuento que para quien lee mi A tus ordenes, ya saldra el prox capitulos...

bueno... cuidense

bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Trágica Reacción**

_**Sobre exageraciones**_

-Hoy —fue la mal disimulada orden que tomo desprevenida a la chica.

Sakura dejo de pegar los anuncios en el mural de la escuela y lo miro con expresión interrogante.

-¿Que has dicho? —sabía bien a lo que se refería pero aspiraba a una pizca de cortesía.

-Que hoy comenzaremos la bendita clase —le dijo sulfuroso.

-Oh, está bien —Sakura volvió a quitar su atención de Shaoran, y esté percibió el desprecio, algo que a leguas se veía que no estaba acostumbrado y que lograba colorear su rostro con indignación.

-No creas que es porque quiero o necesite, es mi entrenador el que me ha obligado —escupió infantilmente queriendo causar algún efecto.

-Está bien —dijo indiferente. El chico sin decir una palabra dio la media vuelta y salió raudo por el pasillo. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción asomo en los labios de la chica

-Acaso entre en algún universo paralelo —pregunto extrañada la voz de Tomoyo que se hacía presente— ¿Por qué Shaoran Li y tú hablaban?

-Nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo —dijo presionando una tachuela sobre la esponjosa superficie

-¿Con qué?

-Le ayudare con matemáticas.

-Te ofreciste —hablo frunciendo la frente— ¡Vaya!

-No, yo no me he ofrecido fue el director quien me lo pidió —explico—. Recuerda esa vez que me llamo.

-Entonces era para eso —la miro incrédula— ¿Por qué no te negaste?

-Con que caso —se encogió de hombro— Además no es que me importe mucho.

-Aun así te compadezco —dijo con un mohín desagradable— Será mejor que le lleves una espejo como pizarra así prestara más atención, es un engreído, Sakura ¿Cómo le soportaras?

-Ya sé eso —aseguró— Pero que otra cosa puedo hacer, es una orden del director y sólo será por un corto plazo, espero.

Sakura acabo de pegar la ultima hoja en el mural y camino al salón junto a Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Eriol?

-Bien —dijo recordando su última conversación— Ya no hay tema importante que relacione a Eriol y mis sentimientos. Es hora continuar.

-Que seguridad —dijo poco convencida. Tomoyo le miro resuelta.

-Se cuando tengo que apartarme —le recalco— Algún día tenía que ocurrir. No digo que este curada ni nada muy cerca de ello, pero me esforzare para que pase rápido.

Tomoyo sentía sus propias palabras tan optimistas como siempre; estaba muy lejos de querer deprimirse y ponerse a llorar como una magdalena, ese tipo de actitud no iba con ella y nunca lo haría. Después de todo, la vida es bella y ella era joven. Al menos eso trataba de recordarse cada vez que Eriol invadía su mente y corazón.

-Espero que sea cierto lo que dices...

-Escucha, mi amor por Eriol, se puede ir al demonio —dijo soltando una sincera carcajada.

Pero al oír eso, la castaña no dejo de estremecerse, conocía y sabía a la perfección todo lo que su amiga sufría y que en ella por el momento, más que alivio había voluntad. No obstante, confiaría en ella, no la pondría en duda al contrario reforzaría el deseo de ella con su apoyo.

-Te creo —dijo Sakura imprimiendo su apoyo—. Aunque no niego que me asustas un poco y creo que también eres un tanto bipolar, problemas de atención y personalidad errática, no es sano, Tomoyo —bromeo para alivianarla.

Tomoyo simplemente se sonrío en un silencioso agradecimiento.

Todos estaban en sus asientos la campana hacia poco había sonado y con caras amargas esperaban al profesor. Sakura se quedo en su lugar mientras la otra pasó de largo para dirigirse al suyo. Al poco rato llego la maestra Yuriko e hizo los saludos correspondientes antes de iniciar la clase.

-Hoy vamos a comenzar un nuevo trabajo.

El unánime abucheo de los alumnos se hizo escuchar por cada rincón.

-Y será en parejas —dictamino severa. Cada quien fijo su mirada sobre el que sería su pareja dejando la secreta constancia— Antes deberán inscribir las instrucciones, no perdamos tiempo así que tomen nota.

Tomoyo sin preocupaciones empezó a anotar lo que debía. Era un hecho establecido durante años que su pareja de trabajo seria como siempre Sakura. Ambas hacían un buen equipo; Que mejor el trabajar con alguien de confianza y mucho más con su no menos inteligente amiga.

Y mientras escribía rigurosamente las indicaciones, por un segundo sin importancia, se pregunto por casualidad tan sólo eso ¿Con quién trabajaría Yue Tsukishiro? Era el nuevo, quizás sentirían incomodidad a su lado, claro, descontando a la chicas que babeaban por él sin disimularlo. De repente un sentimiento de compañerismo que estaba presente en ella la invadió y tuvo ganas de voltearse y sonreírle nuevamente y ofrecerle su amistad. Parecía tan solo, no de esas personas que prefieren la soledad por miedo a los demás, sino más bien de esos que se sienten cómodos en ese estado. Suspiro molesta, estaba pensando demasiado.

-Después tendrán que ir a la biblioteca y ahí recolectaran datos y ese tipo de cosas— termino de informar la áspera voz de la maestra— Bien ahora les diré el nombre de las parejas.

-¿Pero cómo?...—dijo levantado la voz uno de los alumnos— ¿Usted nos dirá con quien realizaremos el trabajo?

-Sí, ¿Acaso hay algún inconveniente?

-Pues, es que sería mejor que nosotros los eligiéramos ¿No? —le respondió otro.

-No, es un nuevo procedimiento y así será —puntualizo tajante— No nos preocupemos por nimiedades, chicos. Les dictare los nombres prepárense. Nizza —al escuchar un presente la maestra continuo— Tú serás con Yamazaki.

Una lista de nombres iba siendo pronunciada y al tiempo que Tomoyo rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que su compañera fuera Sakura, ninguna de las dos habían sido llamadas aun.

-Tomoyo Daidouji...

-_Con Sakura, con Sakura – _cruzo los dedos bajo la mesa.

_-_Hará pareja...

-_Sakura__, Sakura._

_-_Con...

-_Sakura, Sakura._

-Yue Tsukshiro

-Sí... ¡No! —dijo levantándose del asiento en un impulso y segundos después se paralizo.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Tomoyo? —pregunto con un duro semblante.

-Sí, b…bueno, es que me sentiría más a gusto trabajando con Kinomoto, siempre trabajamos juntas, no es que tenga algo en contra de Tsukishiro, pero si es posible que pueda cambiarme.

-No, lo siento, pero no es posible y tampoco sería justo para lo demás. Así que tendrá que conformarse con su pareja —puso punto final con una mirada de advertencia.

-No habrá problema —balbuceo avergonzada Tomoyo. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si le tocara como compañera su amiga o cualquier otro... Menos intimidante.

Finalizada la lectura de nombres los envío a la biblioteca y con congoja vio como Sakura se alejaba con Mika quien, y daba por hecho, no sería ni la mitad de buena que ella. A segundos miraba a Yue de reojo, y a pesar de que ya habían cruzado unas primeras palabras nada quedaba de la confianza adquirida en el primer encuentro.

Trabajar con él era algo muy diferente; su compañerismo se resentía un poco ante su glacial presencia, y era demasiado atractivo como para no quedárselo mirando fijamente como una boba, así que tenía que apartar la vista continuamente. También era demasiado callado como para actuar con naturalidad y por su cabeza no pasaba nada inteligente para decir... Mucha presión, pensó, mientras apretaba en cuaderno contra su pecho.

Se sentaron en la última mesa, una opción de Yue que no se atrevió a rebatir; Apegados a las ventanas, se colocaron uno frente al otro. Tomoyo no tenía demaciado que hacer además de fingir ojear unos libros con incomodidad pues ninguno parecía tomar la decisión de actuar o tomar la palabra. Hasta que intranquila, se atrevió a levantarse para ir en busca de la información necesaria, y porque no decirlo, huir unos segundos de esa presencia que consumía cualquier otra. Le dijo en unas breves palabras sus intenciones y Yue asintió con la cabeza. Se inquieto un poco cuando noto que ibas detrás de ella caminando calmadamente mirando los libro en un estante cerca, y las esperanzas de soledad se le fueron a pique.

-¿Crees que este nos ayude? —Tomoyo le enseño un libro— Tiene mucha información, y además se ve es bastante resumido.

-Sí, toma ese y yo llevare esté —indico sacando un grueso tomo del estante. Era inquietante, pero cada vez que el chico emitía una palabra Tomoyo no podía impedir sentir un extraño gozo.

-Bien —exclamo una vez sentados en la mesa nuevamente—, deberíamos tomar cada uno algún apunte —sugirió

-Antes dividamos el tema para no repetir la información —dijo ecuánime y sin el tonillo practico de Sakura, eso le gusto.

-Claro —afirmo con una sonrisa entusiasta.

Después de todo trabajar con Yue no era tan malo, a pesar de esa imagen severa y seria, era bastante tratable. No es que creyera que formaría una gran relación con él, pero lo suficiente como para entregar un buen trabajo la semana siguiente y además tenía la impresión de que sabía muy bien lo que hacía y probablemente llego competencia para Sakura. Tomoyo se había adaptado a su presencia, a sus miradas sin vacuas, a saber era muy atractivo y no tentarse a fijarse en su belleza tan seguido. Al final le simpatizo un poco.

Trataba de mantener el mayor orden posible en lo que escribía tanto como en la información que redactaba. De cierta manera no pretendía quedar como una idiota.

Y todo iba marchando a la perfección.

Hasta que ocurrían esos momentos en el que deseaba golpear con todas sus fuerzas a alguien o a si misma si era necesario, ya que por sobre su voluntad le era imposible no mirar hacia afuera, donde se le presentaba la imagen de Eriol y Kaho; riendo en el exterior, torturándola. Y se preguntaba si era apropósito, que se paraban justo ahí donde ella los podía ver en todo su esplendor; hablando como unos estúpidos idiotizados. Y aunque se exprimía el cerebro tratando de no imaginar lo que hablaban, su mente hacia fluir los mas excéntricos diálogos de amor, borrando toda otra información de importancia. Convirtiéndola en una idiota fisgona. Patético.

-Supongo que ese es Eriol —Aquella frase logro sacarla de su ensimismamiento, turbada por los pensamientos, alejo sus ojos de la ventada para posarlos sobre Yue desconcertada— El chico con quien hablabas las otra vez. Eriol —anidio él mirándola un breve segundo antes de continuar con su escritura.

-Ah, sí… Es Eriol —guardo silencio y bajo su rostro abochornado llena de vergüenza al verse descubierta— Él y yo somos buenos amigos.

-Eso pensé —dijo con un leve sarcasmo.

-¿Que quieres decir?...

-Nada. Tú y él son buenos amigos —Le pareció que esos ojos serenos eran los que parecían sonreír, no sus labios, y con ironía— ¿No?

-Es verdad, somos buenos amigos —repitió mecánicamente, preguntándose en qué momento la palabra amistad le comenzó a sonar absurda.

-¿Es por eso que lo observaste hipnotizada cinco minutos o más? —Volvió a lanzar con una aparente inocencia disfrazada de indiferencia— No pretendo hacer el informe sólo.

-No fue tanto tiempo —sacudió la cabeza— Es decir, no es cierto.

-Bien.

-¿Acaso no me crees? —alego disgustada.

-Yo no te conozco, tú no me conoces —le miro fijamente— ¿Importa lo que crea?

Lo miro con aire crédulo y suspiro.

-Supongo que no —dijo. Definitivamente le agradaba mas cuando no decía nada.

-¿Entonces podemos continuar? —interrogo asumiendo lo que a Tomoyo le pareció el tonillo practico de Sakura.

-Sí —resolvió decir y con eso esperaba dar por cerrado el tema.

Era inevitable que los sentimientos hicieran efecto una y otra vez en su corazón, en su cuerpo, en el alma; por más que tratara de distanciarse de Eriol, ¿Cómo? Si lo tenía frente a ella cada día. En la escuela, en casa y donde fuera. Encontrárselo era inevitable y aquella redundancia se hacía insufrible. Noto la mirada clara y punzante de Yue sobre ella; alzo el rostro para confirmarlo y la estaba mirando.

-Ya falta poco para que termine la hora, dejemos esto hasta acá y otro días nos juntaremos para finalizarlo —dijo cerrando libro y cuadernos.

-Está bien —articulo en un murmullo audible. Su mirada se volvió a dirigirse al exterior, pero ya no estaban.

**OO**

Le dio una mascada a la manzana y se complació de sentir el refrescante dulce junto a Sakura se propuso derechamente a disfrutar del periodo de descanso sin molestos pensamientos, y tratando de mantener un conversación liviana. Interrumpidas solamente cuando se interpusieron entre ellas y la brillante luz del sol, tres chicas con expresiones no menos brillantes y soñadoras.

-¿Y cómo te fue? —interrogaron a la morena sin perder tiempo.

-¿En qué? —Tomoyo mascullo antes de dar un mordisco.

-Con Yue Tsukishiro —señalaron ansiosas.

-Ah, bien... Gracias —le hecho un confuso vistazo.

Las chicas frente a ella rodearon los ojos impacientemente.

-No nos referimos a eso —aclaro una de ellas. Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos hasta que un golpe de lucidez llego a su cabeza.

-Y entonces a que… ¡Ah! ¿Usted se refieren a que si logre sacar algún jugoso detalle sobre ese enigmático y apuesto hombre?

-¡Sí! ¡A eso nos referimos! —exclamaron alteradas.

-Pues no, sólo hablamos del trabajo.

Sus vivaces expresiones se desinflaron hasta formar un desalentador puchero.

-Que suerte tienes y que desperdicio haces —soltaron desilusionadas mientras se alejaron ya sin interés.

-Exageradas —resoplo divertida Tomoyo y volvió a dirigirse a Sakura— Entonces me acompañaras este sábado.

-¿A la exposición?

-¡Sí! —Dijo con la misma expresión atolondrada de las chicas— Lo he estado esperando con ansías; abran muy buenos artistas, no te importaría ¿Cierto? —Sakura ladeo su cabeza pensativa, gesto intencional para mantener a la morena en vilo— ¿Iras?

-No te preocupes que ahí nos veremos —contesto finalmente con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias!

La última clase ya había finalizando entre rostros de alivios y cansados, nadie tardo demasiado en recoger sus cosas y retirarse del salón como si una plaga les siguiera.

Tomoyo abandono el edificio y al caminar por el patio una imagen la atormento nuevamente, Eriol y Kaho caminando hacia las canchas. Ya comenzaba a ser muy fastidioso.

Él con una raqueta en la mano y ella una sonrisa complacida en los labios; Inevitablemente les siguió hasta que ellos ingresaron a las canchas, y en la lejanía se debuto a observarlos. Kaho se sentó en las bancas cercanas y Eriol daba inicio al precalentamiento junto a otro chico. Ella le hablaba, quizás de que cosas, y en tanto el otro trataba de prestarle la mayor atención posible, realmente era muy dulce cuando se lo proponía.

-Y esa será la misma historia de siempre —susurro con desgano.

-Me gustaría tener una tan buena amiga como tú —interrumpió una fría voz que le erizo el vello —, siempre pendiente y dispuesta ¿No?

Lentamente se giro, con el ritmo cardíaco alterado soltó un bufido.

**OO**

El único sonido presente era el de sus impacientes dedos tamborileando uno por uno en la superficie caoba de la mesa. Ya había pasado bastante rato y su alumno aun no llegaba, miro nuevamente el reloj en su muñeca y decidió que no iba a esperar más. Se levanto con la intención de ir en su busca y arrástralo de vuelta si era necesario, pero cuando apenas salió al pasillo se encontró con Shaoran Li hablándole, a una muy corta distancia, a una chica rubia que alcanzo a reconocer como compañeras de salo, y al mismo tiempo que la aprisionaba con su cuerpo contra la pared. Bueno, se ahorraría la búsqueda, pensó sin mucho consuelo.

Sakura camino a ellos sin la idea de de interrumpir a propósito pero tampoco iba seguir esperando como una tonta cuyo tiempo le sobraba, se acerco cortés y llamo la atención de Shaoran con un suave carraspeo. Esté no tardo en responderla con una mirada cargada de hastió.

-Dame unos minutos, ya voy —le dijo Shaoran con su frecuente desfachatez sin despegar su mirada de la otra chica.

-No te esperare mas —se cruzo de brazos con exasperarte calma— Si me sigues está bien y si no, te lo dejo a ti y mañana hablare con el director para que me sustituya.

-¿Me acusaras? —se rio con burla.

Sakura le miro con dignidad y luego reparo en la chica rubia a la que se apegaba Li.

-Ya me oiste. Adiós Azumi —se despidió dando la media vuelta con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

-Cuídate, Sakura —profiero amablemente la chica; después miro a Li— ¿Qué? —rezongó ella— Es agradable.

Shaoran mascullo unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo. Esa castaña empollona tenia mas personalidad de la que esperaba.

-Me tengo que ir —manifestó molesto deshaciendo la cercanía.

-¿Por qué? —la voz coqueta y deseosa de Azumi, combinado con el seductor fruncimiento de boca que le ofrecía tentadoramente, le hizo soltar otras tanta maldiciones en contra de la castaña.

-Después no vemos —soltó con frustración, recogió su bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo y fue tras los pasos de Kinomoto.

Cuando entro a la biblioteca Sakura ya lo esperaba con todos los implemento necesarios para dar comienzo a la poco ansiada lección. El chico dio un fuerte gruñido y se imagino que un marcador decía Kinomoto, uno; Shaoran, cero.

-Bien, comencemos —Se acerco con fastidio a la mesa y echándose en la silla se propuso a sí mismo a no hacérsela tan fácil.

-Pero antes —Sakura se detuvo y le enfrento seriamente— Quiero decirte unas cosas y quisiera que te quedasen claras, si es posible.

-¿De qué se trata? —alzo una ceja con sorpresa, y una carcajada sardónica aflorando en su interior.

Sakura tomo aire, gesto que utilizo para resaltar su discurso.

-Con lo que acabo de pasar me doy cuenta que eres por lejos la persona mas desconsiderada que he tenido el infortunio de tratar. No me importan tus insultos, ni tus quejas pero el que me hagas perder el tiempo con el único propósito de revelarte contra la imposición del director, viéndome como la culpable de eso, me parece de lo más absurdo e infantil; no me agradas y después de esto jamás me agradaras —hizo un breve pausa mientras sacaba unos lapices de una pequeña estuchera— No volveré a esperar, eres el único que tiene para perder. ¿Quedo claro?

Shaoran arrugó el ceño desconcertado. No le cabía en la mente que le estuvieran reprendiendo como si no se tratara nada más que de un niño, le había dicho absurdo e infantil y bueno ¿Quién se creía ella? Con su actitud insufrible de amargada… Y ni si quiera podía decírselo en voz alta, porque tenia razón, él era el único que tenía por perder y reconoció la desventaja en ello. Era la única que le podía ayudar a no desertar por mucho que pretendiera no necesitar clases extras o por mucho que no quisiera que fuera ella, pero la necesitaba.

No obstante, también y algo inconfesable, pero aquellas palabras y aquella actitud tan severa de Kinomoto lo agarraron desprevenido y se sintió un poco, tan sólo un poco, cohibido.

-Como tú digas —farfullo finalmente, y nada más porque le gustaba quedarse con la última palabra.

**OO**

-¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué haces acá? Me seguiste —acusó.

-Tú no eres quien para juzgarme —dijo irónico desviando la mirada a Eriol que jugaba a lo lejos— En todo caso, te vine a dejar esto —informo, entregando unas hojas— Son algunos de mis apuntes; así no será necesario que nos juntemos u organizamos demasiado, es un trabajo bastante simple.

-Ya los terminaste —inquirió admirada por una eficiencia digna de Sakura.

-Era algo muy fácil —comento concisamente— ¿Ella es la otra? —pregunto observando por sobre la cabeza de la morena la pareja a unos metros de distancia específicamente a Kaho.

-Se podría decir que si —afirmo distraída, echando una ojeada a las notas.

-Es hermosa —atribuyó.

Tomoyo le miro fijamente unos instantes y esbozo una sonrisa amarga.

-Vaya, un hombre diciendo que Kaho es hermosa... eso no se escucha todo los días.

-¿Estas celosa?

-Claro que estoy celosa —le dijo con una sinceridad que sorprendió al chico— No creas que es por que quisiera ser como ella —agrego y apunto con la mirada a pareja, refiriéndose a Eriol— Es obvio ¿no?

Yue la contemplo detenidamente antes de hablar.

-De todas formas no deberías estarlo, al menos en belleza física —razono sin pretensión alguna.

Tomoyo le miro de soslayo, y prefirió ocultar el inquietante rubor cubrió las blancas mejillas efecto de las palabras tan descuidadamente dichas.

-Gracias —murmuro de todas maneras.

-No fue un cumplido —aclaro honestamente y se encogió de hombro— Soy observador y objetivo.

Ella no objeto y tampoco hablo nada más. Tsukishiro la ponía nerviosa, no sabia como tratarlo.

Yue espero un rato con una postura muy parecida al desinterés, solamente esperando una señal de ella para poder irse. Pero al mismo tiempo se detectaba cierto brillo travieso y cándido en sus ojos, como la dél premeditado entusiasmo ante un juego. Algo que Tomoyo estuvo muy lejos de poder percibir con claridad.

-Lo revisare en mi casa —concluyo ella. Y esa fue la señal que Yue entendió como un adiós.

Tomoyo extrañada resolvió no prestarle más atención y retornó a lo suyo de nuevo, Eriol y Kaho. Aunque ahora su concentración fue robada, porque a pesar de estar mirando a la pareja, inconscientes sus pensamientos se los llevaba otra persona.

**OO**

-Eso es todo por hoy —Sakura se levanto de la silla y comenzó a guardar sus cosas— ¿Te quedo claro?

-Sí —la altanería de Shaoran disminuyo cuando noto que la chica sabia enseñar, y muy bien. Era odioso admitir que después de todo le había servido de ayuda.

-Bueno, tú me avisas cuando nos volvamos a ver —ordeno ella y salió de la biblioteca a toda velocidad dejando a Shaoran igual de sentado y con el mismo desconcierto inicial, agregando su cuota de irritación que expelía su mirada.

No lo podía creer en una chica. Una actitud tan inaguantable y que iba dirigida precisamente a él. Ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces había bufado en esas pocas horas realmente arto de que Sakura evitara el más mínimo roce de cuerpo.

-Amargada —insulto en silencio.

-Cuando nos dijeron no lo quisimos creer —irrumpió Hideo burlesco pasándose una pelota de basquetbol de una mano a la otra y con Yohishi detrás siguiéndole.

-¿De qué hablas? —les pregunto Shaoran tratando de sonar lo mas brusco posible.

-No creas que nos asustaras —atajo Hideo que se creía muy perspicaz— Vimos salir a Kinomoto. No sabíamos que estabas variando tus gustos.

-No digas estupideces —Shaoran hizo un gesto de asco ante la idea y les mostró los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa— Me está enseñando matemáticas, eso es todo.

-Puedes llamarlo como tú quieras —intervino Yohishi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo llamo como lo que es. ¿Además que hacen ustedes acá?

-No mucho. Venimos a ver porque no habías asistido a las prácticas. Creímos saberlo hasta que vimos a Azumi deambular por los pasillos.

Shaoran termino de guardar sus cosas en el bolso con movimientos violentos; y salió atropellando a quien se encontrara en su paso, casi a la misma velocidad que momentos antes la castaña había huido de él, una sonrisa surco sus labios cuando imagino la perspectiva de Kinomoto huyendo de él. Arrugo el entrecejo.

-Más les vale que esto no salga de acá, no me gusta que me involucren con esa mujer, no sería bueno para mi reputación.

-Si está bien —hablo Yohishi por los dos, abandonando la tentativa de seguir mofándose.

Shaoran continuó su camino con largas zancadas. Sus amigos le seguían desde atrás, esperando pacientes a que se les pasara el mal humor.

-De todas formas no sería tan malo salir con Kinomoto —dijo inesperadamente Hideo luego de haber reflexionado varios segundo, el chico se acaricio la barbilla asintiendo muy convencido de ese hecho.

Yohishi rodó los ojos y solto una carcajada.

-Si estuvieras loco —acentúo.

-No lo creo así, es decir, piénsalo bien. Sakura es la estudiante numero uno de esta escuela, la predilecta de los profesores y tiene libre acceso al salón de maestros —razono.

-Claro que no —exclamo el otro incrédulo.

-Kinomoto y yo vamos en el mismo salón, he visto cuando los profesores le entregan los exámenes, o la envían por ellos ¡Incluso le entregan una llave! Lo sé. Lo he visto.

-Eso sería ilegal, no es más que una alumna.

-La mejor —recalco.

-Pues, sí —convino Yohishi sin convencerse aun— Pero no vale la pena. Por dios, ¡es tan sosa!

-No seas idiota —dijo arrancándole el balón de las mano y poniéndose a jugar con él— Te imaginas tener en la palma de tu mano a una chica como Sakura Kinomoto, que tiene acceso libre a los exámenes, y que, si no fuera el caso, te imaginas la posibilidad de que hiciera todo por ti, trabajos, tareas... No tendrías que preocuparte por nada más que endulzarla y convencerla de que haga utilidad de sus mejores dotes.

-¡Es como un amuleto de la suerte! —Manifestó con repentina emoción— Tu pase gratuito...

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reír tontamente. Pero Li no reía.

Shaoran había seguido atentamente el principio de la conversación y no le pareció una idea estúpida o antojadiza. Repaso en su mente lo que ambos dijeron; Hideo tenía razón, aunque eso requiriera todo un esfuerzo los beneficios eran mucho mayores. Esa chica era todo un cerebrito en desperdicio, si sólo diera un poco de su esfuerzo podría tenerla comiendo de su mano y podría manejarla como quisiera ¿Era posible?

Entonces en esa fracción de segundo en que por mera casualidad Sakura se pació por su vista, la respuesta llego como relámpago. Un plan que ya estaba comenzando a forjar... Era un riesgo, sí, sería difícil pero no imposible. Tampoco haría nada descabellado, únicamente la mantendría dispuesta a ayudarlo cuando le fuera conveniente. A veces el orgullo era estúpido y poco beneficioso, mientras que ceder un poco no costaba nada y fingir otro poco... Bien, si pensaba en los resultados definitivamente los beneficios eran mejores.

**OO**

-Creo que es el colmo, eso creo —le espeto con disgusto

-No exageres —dijo Tomoyo defendiéndose sin mucho esfuerzo— Estaba curioseando un poco, nada más.

-Estuviste más de una hora parada espiándolos —resalto indignada.

-Se me paso el tiempo. Fue sin querer —justifico con un encogimiento de hombro— Quería ver cómo funcionaban juntos, ya sabes lo tímidos que se ponen.

-Ese no es tu problema —reprendió— No tienes caso —miro al cielo con impotencia— no importa lo que tú digas o pienses sobre el cambiar y todo eso porque siempre terminas haciendo lo contrario —alegó.

-¿Y que se supone que haga? —alzo la voz y se cruzo de brazos, resistiendo la sensación de sentirse una niña reprendida por su madre— Sakura, sabes que no es de un día para otro... Lo quiero desde que tengo cinco años ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Aceptar que lo que hay entre tú y Eriol será siempre esa hermosa amistad que tanto detestas, que es lo único que te puede ofrecer.

-Se oye brutal —articulo en un susurro.

Sakura se detuvo de golpe.

-Lo sé y lo siento —suavizo su tono un poco— Pero si no te digiera estas cosas tales como son, no sería tu amiga.

-Gracias… supongo —arrugo el entrecejo contrariada— Es que tú no entiendes, Sakura, tú no puedes comprender lo que yo siento.

-No, no puedo, y es por eso que yo procurare abrirte los ojos y decirte lo que no debes hacer.

-¿Como espiarlos? —inquirió inocentemente.

-Sí, como espiarlos —puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió indulgente— No es que haya sido algo tan grave, Tomoyo... Es porque te haces daño.

Tomoyo se apretó un poco mas a ella.

-Eres una gran amiga ¿Lo sabías?

Sakura dejo por completo la dureza de lado y le sonrío con cariño.

El resto de días continúo sin prisa alguna. Tomoyo estaba en pie de campaña para mantenerse apartada de Eriol lo mejor posible y cada vez que iba hacía él o cuando él iba hacía ella por su mente pasa "lo justo y necesario" y después de un corta conversación y con toda naturalidad le dejaba de lado por cualquier escusa.

Habían quedado de juntarse en la entrada de la exposición de arte a las doce y Tomoyo ya iba atrasada por quince minutos y hacerle eso a Sakura era matarla por dentro. Siempre lo tenía presente en cada una de sus citas y aun así nunca podía evitar salir corriendo de su casa como si el diablo la siguiera.

Y no siendo la excepción al cerrar la reja de entrada y preparase para la carrera, la presencia de Eriol emergiendo desde su ventana, con el pelo revuelto, el pijama todavía puesto y rastros del sueño en su rostro, interrumpió su propósito.

-¡¿A dónde vas tan rápido? —le grito lo justo y necesario para que la oyera, y después rió divertido.

-¡La exposición es hoy me debo ir! ¡Adiós!—le dio la espalda pero la voz de Eriol no la dejo avanzar.

-¡No! ¡Espera!—volvió a gritar esta vez con fuerza. Ella se freno inmediatamente y se volteo alzando su rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Que sucede? —utilizo su mano como una visera para tapar los rayos del sol que le golpeaban los ojos.

-No quieres que te acompañe —señalo incrédulo ante el hecho de que él no sabía nada sobre ninguna exposición y generalmente siempre sabia de ellas.

-No gracias —dijo ella— Iré con Sakura.

-Pero yo pensé…

-¡Ah sí! —Le corto decidida sacudiendo ambas manos al aire— ¡Después me dirás, ahora me debo ir estoy atrasada!

Eriol observo a la chica alejarse hasta que la perdió de vista. Se sintió molesto, rechazado e ignorado; así se venía sintiendo junto a Tomoyo los últimos días, arrugo el ceño, y no estaba dispuesto a ser ninguno de las tres.

Tomoyo llego, y Sakura no. Hecho bastante anormal, casi anti natura, a no ser… pero no, por muy atrasada que estuviera no cabía la posibilidad de que la castaña se hubiera marchado para dejarla sola, todo lo contrario la seguiría esperando con el único propósito de recriminarle la espera. ¿Quizás no pudo asistir o la dejo plantada? No, tampoco podía ser eso, era demasiado fiable e integra como para faltar a un encuentro previamente planeado. ¿Y si le ocurrió algo? Pensó preocupada.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y cuando vio el nombre de su amiga, su corazón dio pálpitos de tranquilidad.

-Dime que vendrás —suplico apenas contesto— Tus llaves… ¿Y no tienes otra? Oh,... ¿Tardaras mucho?… —Tomoyo dio un leve asentimiento— Esta bien… sí. Te esperare… ¡Claro que llegué puntual!... Bien, entonces no tardes.

Era un alivio que su retraso debiera a un accidente casual, ahora no le quedaba más que esperar a que Sakura encontrara las llaves lo más pronto posible. Por mientras y sin que nada la detuviera comenzó a mirar los lienzos a su alrededor, aunque extrañaría a Sakura, era la única que le seguía una conversación sobre las pinturas que contemplaban, compartir análisis personales al respecto, le emocionaba y era una forma tambien de conocer a la persona que tenia al lado. No se consideraba una acérrima observadora, pero tampoco perdía detalle.

Había una buena cantidad de personas esparcidas por el lugar; el ambiente era agradable y había familias, otros jóvenes como ella y personas de aspecto estrafalario que llamaban más la atención que las propias pinturas. Era una exposición al aire libre con una gran cantidad de artistas presentes que se mostraban por primera vez y había una variedad en dibujos abstracto, paisajes embellecedores y sombríos, naturaleza muerta... Era la gloria.

Tomoyo siempre tuvo interés por la pintura y el dibujo; uno de sus más grandes anhelos era poder hacer de ello una forma de vida, y cada vez que podía asistir a exposiciones lo hacía con la esperanza de alguna vez observar a los demás mirar sus obras. Le gustaba ver las técnicas con el pincel, las acuarelas y el acrílicos; frescos, si era naturismo, abstracta o surrealista, si eran retratos. La sombras, la luz, si lo que plasmaban era un homenaje a los grandes y el sentimiento con que lo hacían. Su corazón bullía con el sólo aroma a fantasía que se inspiraba; los materiales, el pincel, la tela blanca y nueva, la trementina. Todo eso era amor.

Recorrió la galería, grandes soportes de madera resistentes que soportaban el peso de los cuadros. Se paseo admirando y estudiando cada detalle sumergida en ese universo tan grande que ansiaba por conocer. Hasta que se debuto, un cuadro en particular llamo su atención y lo demás quedo olvidado.

Un hombre de pie dentro de un maizal, no había mucho contraste de colores, todos ocres con diferentes tonalidades amarillas y reflejos claros; celestes suaves para un cielo despejado. Del hombre, en el centro de la pintura, sólo se lograba ver su espalda oscura, por el traje que vestía, una especie de terno; con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás estaba observando con interés las especies de pájaros negros que revoloteaban por sobre él, el negro de las aves contrastaba con él fondo luminoso. Por la postura del hombre, Tomoyo notaba, percibía la curiosidad, el interés.

Mientras más y más contemplaba ese cuadro percibió que una sensación de paz la invadía. Era hermoso, tenía cierta tristeza impresa, algo parecido a una pena dulce. Era una pintura que le llegaba de forma extraña y profunda, tocaba su corazón y su melancolía. Jamás se había sentido tan absorta, quería introducirse dentro del cuadro, formar parte de ese paisaje, hablar con ese hombre, mirar los pájaros con el mismo interés que él lo hacía.

Llevo sus ojos a la esquina baja; no había ningún nombre escrito y se desilusiono, la pequeña tarjeta con lista de nombres lo marcaban como Anónimo. Estaba a la venta y ella no tenía dinero.

-¿Te gusto al parecer? —escucho una voz neutra que la trajo a la realidad.

-Es hermoso —respondió con voz lejana. Dio un rápido vistazo para saber a quien se dirigía y al notarlo dio un respingo— ¡Yue! ¿Qué haces acá?

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que me llamaras por mi nombre — advirtió sin mirarla— ¿Y qué otra cosa podría hacer acá?

-Es... verdad —admitió aun turbada por su presencia.

-No te has movido casi de acá desde que llegaste —comentó. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Como sabes?

-Te he estado observando —Tomoyo sintió como un rubor se apoderaba de ella— No piense en segundas intenciones, no me interesas de ningún modo —declaró él sin tacto alguno.

-No lo hago —replico molesta más roja todavía.

-¿Te gustó cierto? —volvió a preguntar refiriendo se al cuadro— Sabias que están a la venta, todos, incluyendo esté.

-Sí, lo sé — dirigió una mirada anhelante al cuadro— Pero de que me vale si no tengo el dinero. Es una lástima porque nadie lo apreciara tanto como yo.

Yue alzo las cejas con interés.

-¿Si? ¿Y que lo hace tan maravilloso?

Espero un tono de sarcasmo o burla, esa mirada indescifrable se matizo con una curiosidad que llamo su atención y le hizo estremecerse de emoción.

-Es la imagen que proyecta, sus colores luminosos; Te das cuentas, que a pesar de la soledad que debería estar expresando ese hombre, en un escenario simple, aislado y acompañado sólo de tres pájaros oscuros...—medito unos segundo antes de continuar y contemplo fascinada la imagen— En cambio proyectan una paz, una tranquilidad envidiable, esa simpleza, esa…

-Permiso —un hombre se interpuso entre ambos y en una esquina del cuadro lo marco como vendido y tan pronto lo hizo se retiro.

Disminuyendo considerablemente la pasión que por segundo atrás a Tomoyo le salía por los poros.

-Y ya no importa...—dijo con desgana. Alejándose del lugar— Mejor me olvido, ya estoy acostumbrada a no poder comprar lo que me gusta.

-¿Estás sola? —le pregunto Yue cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Ella estiro el cuello tratando de ver si la castaña estaba por ahí.

-Sí, espero a una amiga, Sakura, pero aun no llega.

Aunque Tomoyo veía otras pinturas sus ojos resbalaban, inevitablemente, hasta dirigirse al maizal, Yue lo noto y una comisura del labio se elevo con cierto regodeo.

-¿Cuanto durara el embobamiento?

Tomoyo dio un respingo, por segunda vez en el día.

-Lo dices porque tú lo aprecias de un modo diferente —reflexiono— Supongo que esa es la idea, que cada persona llegue de un modo difer...—no pudo terminar la frase, al contrario, se quedo sin habla, clavada en su sitio y con una expresión horror en el rostro. Y murmurando— Eriol y Kaho... ¡Eriol y Kaho! ¿Qué hacen ellos acá?

Yue miro curioso a la pareja que se acercaba a ellos y procuro dar un paso al lado para no ser mas que un simple espectador y no involucrado de un escenario probablemente gracioso.

-Hola —saludo Eriol cortésmente.

Ella de inmediato le miro ceñuda.

-¿Que hacen acá? —Tomoyo no pudo fingir amabilidad y lo encaro de manera hostil— ¿Por qué vinieron?

-Porque nos pareció interesante venir —dijo muy convencido— ¿Cierto Kaho?

-Es verdad…

Tomoyo paso por completo la presencia de la otra chica, en ese momento todo era rojo y su enfado tenía solo uno nombre, Eriol. Se acerco a él, sin la mínima intención de aminorar sus negativas emociones.

-¿Y qué? —enfrento impetuosa— A ti ni siquiera te gusta este tipos de cosas.

-Pero aun así pude haberte acompañado —rebatió molesto desvelando de inmediato su intención; Eriol dio otro paso más hacia ella y sus narices no se rozaban por centímetros y cada uno tan orgulloso no retrocedió, echando fuego por los ojos, seguros de que no había más culpables que el contrario.

Yue y Kaho pasaron a ser personajes secundarios; ella mas indecisa aun sin saber que rol tomar. En tanto el otro se mostraba sino divertido, interesado.

-¡¿De eso se trata? —chillo—... Eres un niño después de todo.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? Dijiste que vendrías con Sakura y aun no la veo.

-Es porque ella se atraso...—Él le miro suspicaz.

-No mientas, eso es algo típico de ti, no de ella…

Tomoyo apretó los puños aireada, ese comentario le hizo echar chispas; No sabía que le enfadaba más, la enervante calma con la que Eriol discutía o su propia falta de control que le impedía tomar la misma postura seria del chico.

-¿Por qué viniste? —mascullo entre dientes.

-¿Por qué prefieres ignorarme? —contraataco él.

Ella se quedo impresionada, no podía creer que para él fuera esa una razón suficientemente valida para justificar el absurdo que estaba haciendo. Dejos escapar aire indignada, desvió brevemente su mirada antes de posarla sobre Eriol nuevamente.

-Aun así no debiste haber venido, Eriol —le reprocho dolida— Acaso no sabes lo que me duele que —Tomoyo diviso a Kaho y callo—… No importa, ya no hay nada que me interese, me voy. Disfruten, todo es muy bello.

-Tomoyo —urgió Eriol con la intención de ir tras ella pero se contuvo. Su superficie molesta contrastaba duramente con su conciencia mucho mas juiciosa. Ella logro escapársele sin problema; Eriol resoplo fastidiado y luego miro a Yue.

-No deberías ir tras ella —señalo con desazón.

Yue frunció el ceño impasible.

-Yo vine solo —aclaro antes de irse.

Eriol rechisto impotente. Claro que había cometido una estupidez. Al principio, y sinceramente, no pretendió nada más que hacer lo mas parecido a una travesura de alguien que busca atención de cierta persona en particular. Presentarse con Kaho fue una forma intencional de molestarla como ella lo estaba haciendo con él al darle la espalda cada vez que podía, sin embargo, su plan no implicaba su propio enfado, al contrario, pretendía regocijo y conformidad; pero cuando la vio con ese otro sujeto, es que no tuvo ganas de andarse con medias, únicamente pensaba en que ella le había mentido ¡y sin haber razón siquiera para hacerlo! Que le costaba decirle que iba a tener una cita o como mínimo que no sería Sakura con quien saldría. ¿Por qué tenía que ponérse tan difícil?

-¿Eriol, estas bien? —la suave voz de Kaho interrumpió su monologo personal. Se paso la mano por el cabello, tranquilizándose.

-Sí. Solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión —contesto quitándole importancia.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Por supuesto que no —respondió cansado y luego sonrió— Te parece si vamos a otro lugar, a menos que te quieras quedar.

Kaho pareció comprender porque asintió mansamente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por mi vayamos a otro lugar.

-Entonces salgamos —un sabor amargo ya comenzaba a acumularse en su boca y estaba seguro que pasaría mucho antes de quitárselo.

**OO**

-No tenia porque hacerme eso —iba susurrando dolida, alejándose lo más posible porque se veía capaz de regresar y seguir con la discusión hasta verse como ganadora.

Se sentó en la orilla de un pileta que adornaba el centro de una pequeña plazoleta, se cruzo de brazos y contuvo la rabia por dentro.

¿Cómo pudo atreverse a arruinar algo que era importante para ella? Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho, no había razón para llevar a Kaho, ¿Tanto quería molestarla que ni reparo en sus sentimientos? Eriol se aburría con las exposiciones jamás iría a una por cuenta propia. No había justificación.

El hilo conductor de sus pensamientos se esfumo cuando diviso a Yue entre la multitud y vio como se acercaba, lo suficiente como para sentarse al lado de ella. Tomoyo le miro de reojo, estupefacta ¿Que hacia ahí? ¿Es que acaso la había seguido? Su mera presencia la hacía alterarse mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ellos dos ya se fueron, si quieres puedes volver —comento él súbitamente.

Poso sus ojos sobre él insistentemente sin perder detalle de su perfil.

-No, ya no tiene gracia. Lo siento, no puedo evitar preguntar ¿Pero qué haces acá?

Yue sonrío imperceptiblemente.

-Tu novio me envío.

-No es mi novio —dijo con resentimiento—, no lo ha sido y nunca lo será… Tampoco debiste hacerle caso.

-No lo hice por él —Yue descanso sus codos sobre la rodillas y puso atención en un payaso que ofrecía globos de diferente colores a los niños que le rodeaban.

Era ya la segunda vez que se sorprendía y abochornaba con una respuesta de ese chico, no estaba acostumbrada a ceder tan fácilmente, aunque tampoco estaba acostumbrada a respuestas tan directas…y frias.

-Gracias —articulo por lo bajo, demasiada timidez no le gusto en si misma. Tomo aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y exhalo pesadamente— Es un idiota, no debió haberme hecho eso.

-Quizás estaba celoso —insinuó él.

-¡Já! Sería lindo, créeme. Pero no puedo engañarme —decía— Y si lo estuviera seria por amistad, es muy sobre protector.

-Ya veo —fue la mera observación del chico.

Tomoyo movió sus pies inquieta, perdida en el sonido que hacia la suela de los zapatos al arrastrarse contra el cemento. De repente se irguió.

-Sí ¡Es injusto! Por eso… Odio estar tan consciente y ser realista con esta situación; me gustaría sufrir y culparlo a él, me haría sentir mejor… No me gusto como actuó, ahora... debo dar lastima. Y todo es por su culpa.

Yue no se tomo la molestia de negar o afirmar nada, simplemente se dedico a mantener un sabio y meditabundo silencio. Podía entender a veces que en ocasiones como esas lo único que necesitaba una persona, como la chica que tenia al lado, era saber que alguien pudiera oír cada desahogo, pero ella no siguió con la perorata. Tomoyo guardaba el mismo silencio ensimismado que él, aunque con expresión resignada y una sonrisa lastimera y amarga, que a Yue le pareció estúpido.

-Hace tiempo me ocurrió algo muy parecido —expreso sin una emoción en particular.

Tomoyo le observo disimuladamente y con escepticismo.

-Una obsesiva chica se enamoro de ti y tu conciencia no te dejaba vivir —se mofo.

-Todo lo contrario, era yo el obsesivo —oyó a la chica musitar un lo siento y continuo— En realidad, no estaba enamorado pero supongo que era frustrante verla con otros hombres; yo sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto... —Yue le miro por primera vez y sonrió con sus ojos— ¿No deberías avisarle a tu amiga los nuevos acontecimientos?

Ella deseó que hubiera continuado, o haber tenido confianza necesaria para preguntar.

-A penas salí de aquel lugar la llame —informo antes de suspirar— Puedes volver… no tienes porque quedarte.

-No hay problema —dijo sin dar señal de moverse. Tomoyo rió levemente.

-No eres lo que aparentas. Me refiero a que cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que serias esa clase de chico, silencioso y frío que gira sobre su propio mundo… Es bueno saber que me equivoque.

Yue la miro y alzo una ceja.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?

-Sí, podría decirse —contesto indecisa—. Es que no puedes negar que tu imagen en si es bastante intimidante y graciosa, pero creo que lo último solo yo lo notaba —bromeo— He comenzado a pensar que disfrutar de la soledad no es malo, en tu caso te hace muy popular con las chicas. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta pero estar enamorada me hace inmune a tus encantos.

Yue, esta vez sonrió con la boca curvando sus labios irónicamente.

-Te daré las gracias pero ambos sabemos que es solo para callarte.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír libremente y pronto aquella risa se extinguió con un suspiro. No pensó que se pudiera sentir tan cómoda al lado de alguien tan extraño como lo era él, pero la verdad era que se sentía tranquila

-¿Puedes creer que aun no me olvido de esa pintura?… Rayos, mi suerte de hoy —se puso de pie perezosamente—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Se dio una rápida y repentina vuelta quedando frente a frente, él aun seguía sentado expectante; Ella con su mirada risueña le hablo.

-¿Te gustaría ir por un helado? —pregunto sin rodeos— no pienses nada acerca de una cita o alguna segunda intención… No quiero volver a casa aun, ya no quede con Sakura y no tengo nada por hacer —se detuvo—, pero probablemente tú sí, así que olvida…

-De fruta —la pelinegra se quedo callada al instante— Me gustan los helados con fruta.

Tomoyo sonrío agradecida, y pudo suspirar ya más relajada.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

Bueno que les pareció este nuevo capitulo… me demore pero aquí esta, quise apurar un poco mas las cosas,

Tomoyo y Eriol… ya se empiezan a ver las primeras piedras en el camino, y cada uno por su lado verán que las cosas no son tan fáciles como creían y sobre todo cuando los sentimientos empiecen a florecer por inconcientes etapas… las cosas no mejoraran

Yue y tomoyo…. Bueno no quise dar demasiadas vueltas, y ambos se irán conociendo y por acá no diré mucho y ya verán como se dan las cosas…

Shaoran y Sakura... A que ya se imaginan lo que viene, pero. Para ambos será un desafío… una especie de doble juego… y aquí no abra victima ni victimario, ambos deberán asumir mutuamente la responsabilidad…

Me sigue encantando la personalidad de Tomoyo, sin ser mucho de lo uno ni de lo otro… y Eriol, no es tan el príncipe azul

Y con Yue… ¿Qué les pareció?... es decir, no lo quería hacer todo frío y analítico así que lo adapte más a Tomoyo…

Eso seria todo por hoy, mis agradecimiento…. kamille... ezme... Estelanna... Erianiita... sus rw me animan gracias!

angeldark.. Haruko... Montblanc.. Suri.. Gaby... Miriam

Volveré con otro cap cuanto antes, siempre un gusto leer sus Rw y espero seguir recibiéndolos

Que hayan disfrutado

Besos… chau :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Trágica Reacción**

_**Cediendo**_

Cuando Tomoyo se percato que ella era su punto de destino, no hizo más que desesperarse y mirar hacia todas partes buscando una primera escapatoria. No le importaba la decidida expresión en el rostro de Eriol no quería hablar con él y no lo iba a ser, punto. Desde lo que había ocurrido ese día en la exposición no había pensamiento para él que no fuera lleno de resentimiento, Hiragizagua le había echado a perder su exposición, sólo por el placer de hacerlo, porque sabia que ello lograría un efecto indeseado en ella, llevar a Kaho fue un golpe bajo, y la razón de todo ese escandolo, simplemente no lo comprendía.

La distancia se iba acortando y el corazón le comenzó a saltar con mas fuerza dentro de su pecho, su cabeza se movía energética de izquierda a derecha ¿Adonde correr? ¿Que hacer? Y vislumbro una salvación; Yue tendido en el césped, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba; Con los brazos tras su cabeza y los ojos cerrados, la música sonando en sus oídos, proyectando indiferencia total ante la vida. Tomoyo se acerco a casi corriendo, se sentó al lado de él y estiro las piernas cruzando los pies, acomodo su falda y le dio un leve golpe en las costillas.

Yue abrió un ojo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? —se denotaba el mal humor en su voz— No molestes.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír tontamente, era una risa completamente fingida pero que ayudo a que los pasos de Eriol, determinados a alcanzarla, se detuvieran perplejo. Tsukishiro levanto la cabeza y miro hacia todos lados con un rostro incomprensible, hasta que vio al chico de cabello negro azulado observándolos oculto fastidio. Yue alzo las cejas expectante, hasta que finalmente lo vio darse la media vuelta.

-Eres muy infantil —infirió echando otra vez la cabeza hacia atrás, cubriendo su frente con el ante brazo.

-No digas nada. Tú no sabes de estas cosas —dijo dándose pequeños golpes en el pecho, al nivel del corazón.

Yue resoplo perezosamente.

-Tan solo no me cargues con esos dramas.

-No dramatices —bromeo Tomoyo divertida ante la exageración del chico.

La relación se vio positivamente afectada después de esa improvisada invitación; afianzo la cercanía entre ambos, llevándola aun nivel donde Tomoyo guardo suficiente confianza para tomar provecho. Si bien la personalidad fría y distante de Yue que no disimulaba si desinterés a cualquier relación social, no parecía particularmente molesto con la presencia de la chica, quizás, porque ella no lo veía como prospecto de novio. Odiaba sentirse arrogante y dios sabia que no lo hacía, pero tampoco era ningún iluso y con Tomoyo Daidouji podía mantener una relación normal sin muchos inconvenientes, al contrario, le sorprendía que ella no se amedrentara por su forma de ser, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de su desidia general o sencillamente la ignoraba y en cambio ella siempre improvisaba una manera de sacarle mas palabras de las que quería hablar... y él se lo estaba permitiendo sin reticencias.

-No pretendas ser duro, ya me demostraste que no lo eres.

-Eres una confianzuda.

-No me importa lo que pienses —Tomoyo diviso a su amiga a lo lejos y grito su nombre para que se acercara a ellos.

-¿Por qué la llamas? Ve tú donde ella —gruño disgustado.

-Yue Tsukishiro no seas antisocial, además Sakura es una persona agradable —se callo cuando llego Sakura y la invito a que se sentara a su lado— Este es Yue Tsukishiro. Puedes decirle Yue... Pasa la mayoría del tiempo molesto y aburrido, pronto te acostumbraras.

-Como si no hubiera sido presentado frente a un salón repleto —ironizo Yue incorporándose a medias— ¿Como estas Kinomoto?

Sakura les dio una mirada a ambos y frunció el ceño intrigada, preguntándose el del por que ignoraba aquella repentina relación.

-No creí que se llevaran tan bien —atino a decir.

-Somos amigos.

-Conocidos —corrigió Yue.

Tomoyo le hizo un gesto de sin importancia con la mano, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a que rechazaran su noble amistad.

-Bueno… ¿Y que hacen? —un cierto interés particular que paso inadvertido fluyo en la voz de Sakura.

-Descansando —contesto Tomoyo rápidamente, bajando la mirada.

-Escapa de aquel chico Eriol —dijo Yue secamente.

Tomoyo le miro sintiéndote defraudada, apretando los labios para contener la rabia; Yue sostuvo su mirada con un brillo desafiante y burlesco.

-Esta mintiendo —le dijo a Sakura, ella entrecerró los ojos desconfiada— ¡Cielos! Que tal si hablamos de otra cosa…

-Me parece justo —aburrido Yue volvió a su postura inicial.

-Te dije que también le gusta ser desagradable —bufo Tomoyo dando un vistazo fulminante al cuerpo tendido— Podría abofetearlo... Sera mejor que lo dejemos solo.

La morena tenia el ceño levemente fruncido y la boca fruncida en un gesto de contradicción.

-Es muy agradable ya lo conocerás —comento ella al sentirse observada por Sakura; al mismo tiempo que parecía tener la necesidad de justificar el comportamiento del chico— Su forma de ser, en cierto modo es como tú así que se lidiar con personalidades complejas.

Sakura rió por lo bajo.

-No dudo que puedan llegar a ser bueno amigos tomando en cuenta que antes poco menos se hablaban y de repente parecen llevarse perfectamente, es bastante auspicioso —amabas se detuvieron bruscamente cuando la presencia de Shaoran Li les obstaculizo su camino.

Esté se presento con su atrayente figura, su rostro apuesto, trato de impresionarlas obviamente, pero solo consiguió que le miraran de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de una enorme cucaracha que no supieran como aplastar. Li relajo su expresión y sonrió angelicalmente.

-¿Como estas? —ppregunto dirigiéndose exclusivamente a la castaña.

-Bien. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sólo quería decirte que hoy no podremos estudiar. Es una lastima, cierto...

Sakura arrugo el ceño entrañada.

-No, no lo es —dijo ella. Shaoran le sonrió cínico.

-Pero mañana sin falta te estaré esperando —poco a poco su galantería se fue apagando. Estaba preparado para una respuesta molesta, quizá un poco desprecio, pero no para la indiferencia.

-Como tu quieras —contesto la castaña.

Shaoran sonrió confuso pero sin perder rastro de afabilidad en su cara.

-Entonces no vemos después —poco a poco estaba conociendo la palabra ridículo y no le estaba agradando, se alejo de aquellas chicas desafectadas por su presencia. Tenia que analizar mejor su posición.

-¿Que le pasa contigo? —pregunto Tomoyo— Dijiste que era desagradable, en mi opinión pareció bastante... normal.

-No tengo idea; su repentina amabilidad mas bien es anormal —miro Tomoyo— Puede que este tramando algo para finalizar las clases —especulo.

Siguieron su camino, entraron al edificio y antes de tomar cualquier destino nuevamente se vieron interrumpidas.

-¡Te encontré! Y ahora no te escaparas —exclamo la voz de Eriol, sus ojos brillaban con determinación. Tomoyo expulso con desdén aire por la boca.

-Acaso... ¿Escuchas algún ruido, Sakura? —comenzando a divagar con los ojos por los alrededores mientas se cruzaba de brazos e ignoraba olímpicamente al chico que seguía taladrandola con la mirada.

-Tomoyo, no seas infantil —replico Eriol seriamente.

-Ya se, es el sonido de una sucias cucaracha —escupió con desagrado y enfrentándolo solo unos segundos antes de volver su cara con desprecio.

-¿Es que acaso no me vas hablar nunca más —pregunto con voz afectada que por instantes hizo tambalear la fortaleza de Tomoyo— ¡Por dios! ¿Ni siquiera me dejaras disculparme?

-Por que no conversas con él —le sugirió con calma Sakura. Pero ella no respondió bajo la cabeza y miro sus pies. Estaba enfadada, no podía evitarlo; no quería seguir con ese enfado dentro de ella, pero mucho menos quería doblegarse con tanta rapidez.

Un sonido fuerte y monótono la despertó.

-Oh, la campana —murmuro.

-Esta bien, como quieras —Le oyó decir a Eriol entre diente— ¿Pero dime cuando dejaras la terquedad para poder disculparme y acabar con este asunto?

Tomoyo sintió una piedra bajándole por la garganta. Tomo a Sakura de la mano y se alejo rápidamente de èl, rayos, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a los ojos sin tener la necesidad de dejarle uno morado.

-No debiste hacerle eso —dijo Sakura a pesar de entender perfectamente el enfado de ella.

-¿Por qué no? —cuestiono con rabia— Se lo merece... Para él, sus disculpas no son mas que un tramite, a pesar de todo no se arrepiente.

Sakura simplemente suspiro y se pregunto cuanto minutos pasarían antes de que Tomoyo suavizara la tensión de su ceño.

.

-¿Y dime porque te cambiaste de escuela? —preguntaba una de sus compañeras quien sin ninguna modestia lo rodearon en un semicírculo; desconociendo a cualquier otro chico que no fuera él.

-Por ningún motivo en particular —apoyo su mentón en la palma de su mano y se aseguro de padecer el peor de los tedios.

-Hmm ¿Y te sientes cómodo acá en comparación a tu otra escuela? —cada pregunta era mas fastidiosa que la otra, pero no parecieran querer advertirlo por mucho que se esforzara en rodar los ojos.

-No hay mucha diferencia —uno de los mechones de Yue resbalo hasta caer sobre su rostro, y con un soplido lo corrió.

Todas quedaron embelesadas con aquel gesto y algunos suspiros enternecidos escaparon de sus labios.

-Sabes que estamos a tu disposición —dijo una de ella ¿Cual? Ya no sabia— Si quieres cualquier cosas sólo dinos, si desconoces algún maestro, o temes perderte o quieres compañía.

Yue la miro sin delatar ninguna emoción en particular.

-Gracias —respondió

-En serio. No lo dudes —insistió la misma separando los parpados al máximo para enfatizar su propuesta.

-Será mejor que vuelvan a su sitio, vendrá el profesor y no quiero que les llamen la atención por mi culpa —Yue no dudo en utilizar la amabilidad con tal que se fueran, también pensó en sonreír, pero temió dar una idea equivoca.

-¡Que amable! —chillaron como si en alguna otra época de la historia Yue les hubiera recogido el blanco pañuelo.

Al menos dio resultado, poco a poco se fue despejando su metro cuadrado. Todas parecían una copia de la otra, sus voces chillones, sus miradas brillantes y en expectativa a alguna cosa que él pudiera decir o dirigida a quien en particular. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás suspiro cansado, simplemente prefería el silencio ¿Acaso era tan malo? Un extraño ruido le hizo mirar al afrente y se encontró con Daidouji y su risa contenida.

-Club de admiradoras ¿Eh? Apenas llevas unos días no deberías contener tu sex appeal —dijo riendo por dentro.

-No me lo digas a mí, diles a ellas.

Tomoyo se mordió las mejillas para no soltar la risa. Tomo asiento y observo sus compañeras que aun no despegaban la vista de él, susurrándose secretos entre ellas.

-Son chicas guapas y agradables ¿No te gusta ninguna?

-No.

-¿Ni como amiga? —alzo las cejas.

-No.

-Bueno. Creo que eres listo y guapo, no estaría mal que ocuparas esas cualidades... —dijo sincera la pelinegra— Tu expresión, es un tanto amarga... Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

-Hablas como si fuera un trozo de carne.

-Lo siento, tiendo a ser romántica; me complace ver parejas por todos lados —sonrió tímida— Pero si eres muy guapo.

Yue no dejo de sentir agrado al escuchar esa confesión, quizás no por el contenido, si no mas bien por la simpleza de su tono. Aun así enarco una ceja socarrona.

-A pesar de mi expresión amarga.

-Perdón, no he querido decirlo así. Ciertamente tienes facciones llamativas... cuando te miran quitas el aliento, eres... —se acerco para apreciarlo de cerca, acortando centímetro a centímetro la distancia— Si tu expresiones no fueran tan serias... Me pregunto como se verían diferentes gestos en tu rostro... pero tus ojos son hermosos, no he visto colores como los tuyos... si tan sólo pudiera dibujarlos... —dijo al ultimo en un susurro anhelante.

Le inspeccionaba sin vergüenza alguna, ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de como sus ojos y su mente y voz viajaban sobre tanta perfección, recorriendo, creando y describiendo.

Recorrió la frente de Yue a su nariz recta, se poso breves segundos en los labios finos, lineas de perfección en marcaban la leve prominencia de su boca, su ojos pasearon por sus mejillas blancas, lo pómulos... Se produjo el choque de sus miradas y Tomoyo perdió la capacidad de respirar, un rojo profundo cubrió toda su cara, invadida de vergüenza se reclino hacia atrás nerviosa golpeando su espalda con la orilla de su mesa.

-¿Cuándo crees que demoren los profesores? Todos están afuera —dijo con un fingido bostezo que daba tiempo a que el rubor cediera. Trato de hacer otro comentario trivial para quitarse la sensación incomoda. Pero su voz sonaba débil.

Pero Yue no respondió, la quedo mirando largo rato antes de que decidiera hacer algo.

-Espero que lo suficiente —apoyo las palmas en la mesa y se impulso hacia arriba— Ya vengo.

Yue se dirigió al baño, necesitaba refrescar su rostro, sentía que la cabeza se le iba a partir en dos en cualquier momento. Y porque no admitir que también quería alejarse de esa chica, de esos enormes ojos que por segundo se perdieron sobre él, se sintió incomodo y ridículo, observado con tal profundidad halagando su belleza, como si el no fuera nada más, como ciento de veces lo habían echo otras y otros... Aun así por primera vez el desagrado fue mas intenso que veces antes; estaba seguro el dolor de cabeza era un condimento extra, pero el hecho de que ella lo viera con la misma abstracción de las otras chicas le molesto. Entro, pero se detuvo unos segundos antes de avanzar hacia el lavamanos _excelente, _pensó de forma irónica.

-Hola —saludo Eriol desde el lavamanos.

-Que tal —respondió esté, más que nada, por educación.

-Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Yue abrió la llave de agua y se complació de lo refrescante que Era.

-Yue Tsukishiro.

-Eres nuevo…

-Sí.

Eriol no lo había visto nunca si no solo hace unos días atrás, no cabía duda que era nuevo. Demasiado nuevo, y todavía la relación que al parecer se estaba creando entre Tomoyo y él parecía ir fluir con mucha facilidad. Se acerco un poco y hablo.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió en la exposición, no fue mi intención molestarte a ti también… Pensé que estabas con ella.

-En realidad ni siquiera lo había recordado —reconoció Yue. Eriol asintió dejando de lado el tema.

-Tomoyo y tú, son…

-Menos que amigos.

La sombra del alivio hizo su aparición en los ojos azules y en la imperceptible sonrisa de Eriol que el otro no dejo escapar.

-En fin, disculpa nuevamente —finalizo con la clara intención de irse. Pero la voz de Yue le hizo detenerse.

-Es una chica muy divertida… Atrayente, no me importaría ser algo más —dijo vagamente para después sumergir su cara entre sus manos mojadas.

La intuición de Eriol se dividió en dos parte, mientras salia hacia el pasillo. La primera, le decía que era una especia de mala broma y la segunda, que era un aviso al que él debía prestar atención. Sin embargo, no reparo mucho en ninguno de las dos. Y cualquier luz meditabunda dentro de su cabeza se apago cuando vio a la castaña caminar delante de él.

-Sakura —la llamo con cierta urgencia. La chica se detuvo y acomodo sus lentes.

-¿Qué?

-No te ha comentado nada —la interrogo.

-Me ha comentado todo —advirtió— Te quiere hacer sufrir por un tiempo.

-Pues lo esta logrando.

-Dale espacio, no la presiones o solo empeoraras la situación, la heriste mucho con haber aparecido con Kaho en un territorio que es de ella y que ama.

Eriol suspiro.

-Trata de convencerla para que hable conmigo —pidió. Y Sakura resignada movió la cabeza de un lado a otro .

-Tratare —dijo simplemente.

Eriol respiro mas tranquilo, si alguien tenia influencia en Tomoyo, esa era Sakura Kinomoto. Sonrió mirando a la chica que estaba a su lado y no pudo dejar pasar el momento para comentar.

-Por cierto te vi hablando con Li, sabes que no es un chico de fiar —Eriol se detuvo.

-No lo sabía. Tampoco me interesa —exclamo sin detenerse; volteándose para mirarlo por sobre el hombro.

-Cuídate de él —le aconsejo al ultimo guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo haré — sonrió sintiéndose internamente conmovida por la muestra de preocupación de Eriol.

No obstante, si había algo que no soportaba últimamente era que le recordaran a Li, pero aun mucho peor, como podía comprobar al verlo frente a ella nuevamente, era encontrárselo dos veces en un mismo día.

-¿Que quieres ahora, Li? —pregunto cruzándose de brazos— Ya me dijiste que podríamos tener la clase hoy.

-No tienes que ser tan descortés —le reprocho— Sólo quiero hablar.

-Te das cuentas que no estamos solos —susurro burlona inclinándose hacia él, fingiendo querer alcanzar su oído— Pensé que no debían verte conmigo.

-Olvidas mis palabras, fui despreciable al decirte eso. Olvídalo —sugirió suavemente; trato de poner expresión mas encantadora pero la mirada de Sakura se convirtió adusta así que la borro.

-No las olvidare —dio unos pasos hacia atrás y alzo la barbilla— Me recuerda la clase de persona que eres.

-No seas rencorosa, ya me disculpe —su mente ansiosa se concentraba en ver a una preciada llave, mas que la chica frente él.

-No se te ha pasado por la mente que lo mas probable es que a mi también me avergüence ser vista contigo —insinúo. Li rió con sarcasmo.

-Es imposible —aseguro— No trates de hacerme sentir mal —pero repentinamente sintió que su humor iba en bajada ante esa declaración, porque sabia que ella no lo pretendienta hacer sentir mal, simplemente era franca. De todas maneras lo disfrazo con una sonrisa tiesa.

-Como quieras —farfullo Sakura.

Shaoran se rasco la cabeza al verse en una incomprensible situación; al parecer su plan de conquista no tenia comienzo alguno.

-¿Porque eres así? Trato de ser agradable, sé que para ti no lo soy, pero no tienes que ser tan pedante siempre. Acaso no me estoy comportando con madurez.

-Crees que soy idiota y no me doy cuenta de tu excesiva amabilidad… —atajo ella.

Pillado... Idiota y obvio.

-Entonces no me esforzare más —con fingida indignación apretó la mandíbula y dio un paso hacia ella— Tú no eres quien para juzgarme.

-Aun así no me engañas… ¿Crees que así no te daré mas clases? ¿Que mentiré al directo al respecto? ¿Buscas alguna ayuda extra aparte de mis clases?

A Shaoran se le crisparon los pelos, era demasiado difícil de manejar, era insoportable y una cabeza dura, a la que debía reconocimiento por no ser ni tonta ni fácil. Como a las que estaba acostumbrada.

-Olvídalo —la interrumpió con un movimiento de la mano— Pero no digas que yo no hice algo por llevarnos bien.

Sakura frunció el ceño. No caería en falsas intenciones, el propósito de Li no podía se bueno si tan sólo ayer se dirigía a ella de manera despectiva y cortante.

Un trato casi formal y meramente necesario era su única oferta.

Por su lado Shaoran se cuestionaba el valor de esa llave. Tan insoportable, amargada y con el interior seco como una pasa. Lo admitía, se equivoco al pensar que Kinomoto iba ser una igual que todas; que se mostraría fría e indiferente para llamar su atención, pero en el fondo seria tan maleable como con todas las que había estado. ¡Por dios! Con esa apariencia y actitud debería agradecer el mínimo de atención que él pudiera prestarle, por mas falso que fuera.

**OO**

-Hola.

Tomoyo le miro dudosa ¿Acaso le estaba hablando a ella? O mejor dicho ¿por que le estaba hablando a ella?

-¿Si? —articulo con una mueca extrañada.

-Quisiera hablar contigo.

Entrecerró los ojos y daba la impresión de que frente a ella tuviera las mas horrorosa e indescifrable de las ecuaciones.

-No creo que pudiéramos hablar de nada que no fuera ¿Sakura? —dijo tentativamente.

-Exacto —afirmo con una sonrisa ladeada que le hizo ver mas atractivo y calculador.

Fue la curiosidad lo que la impuso seguir esa sonrisa. Se dirigieron a la zona de atrás del edificio, donde podía hablar sin tanto ruido alrededor. Shaoran se propuso hablar y se le notaba confuso e indeciso como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas o se hubiera arrepentido de comenzar aquella charla.

-¿De que se trata?... —Tomoyo lo ayudo a continuar.

Shaoran despertó de sus cavilaciones y decidió que el modo frontal era mejor, después de todo, a quien tenia que endulzar era a la castaña y no a la amiga.

-Quiero que me ayudes con ella —miro a su alrededor agregando— Tu amiga Sakura, ella me gusta —declaro como si nada.

La boca de Tomoyo se fue abriendo, sin poder disimular su asomobro, sin asimilar aun... Pero la impresión paso de golpe dando pie a la realidad... y desconfianza.

-¿Y el gran Shaoran Li no puede conquistarla por si solo? Para se honesta me cuesta creer eso —dijo aprensiva.

Shaoran gruño. Desde cuando las mujeres lo ponían en duda

-Gracias por la fe a mis encantos —resoplo irónico— ¿Porque es difícil creer que yo me pueda fijar en alguien como ella? Tan poca cosa la consideras ¿Es eso?

-¡No! —grito indignada— ¡Todo lo contrario Sakura es demasiado para ti! Es raro, Li, aceptalo. Apenas has tratado con ella —hizo un pausa— Unos cuantos días ¿Que tramas con ella?

-Eso no tiene que ver con el hecho de que… —las palabras se estancaron, no había preparado bien el discurso.

-¿De qué? —alzo las cejas inquisitiva.

-De que ella es muy diferente a las demás.

-Eso es tan común "tu eres diferente a las demás…" Me hueles mal, Li; no lo voy a negar y también creo que te traes algo. No te ayudare —Tomoyo se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero Shaoran la detuvo.

-Hay más —trago saliva. Necesitaba decir algo convincente, algo que sonara sincero y profundo— Es peculiar... No se lo que tiene que hace que me guste, pero, si se que hace que quiera conocerla y estar cerca de ella —carraspeo incomodo era lo mas cercano a una declaración que había hecho en su vida— Es reservada y un tanto fría, pero sólo el pensar que tal vez yo le pueda sacar una sonrisa… Me agrada esa idea. No me basto mucho para darme cuenta de eso, de que es interesante.

-Te creo... Te creeré —rectifico.

-¿Si? – Shaoran se felicito internamente por su nivel de actuación, dejo de lado su dicha y dio paso a la perspicacia— ¿Por qué me crees ahora?

-No estoy segura pero, me pareces sincero —reconoció— Digamos que veo tus ojos ese deseo que te impulsa...

-Claro —la corto incrédulo. Esa chica decía cosas de lo mas ridículas.

¿Que tan convincente fue? ¿Que tan ingenua era ella? ¿Deseo? Por supuesto, deseos de borrar de su tiempo clases de matemáticas, hora de estudio, tensiones o retos de su entrenador, deseos de conseguir esa llave y alivianar su vida durante un año entero. Seria emocionante hacer ceder a Sakura, entrar de hurtadillas al templo de profesores y hacerse de un examen, era un desafió tras de otro que su alma competitiva no podía rechazar.

-No se que tanto pueda ayudarte —volvió a decir Tomoyo— Pero tratare de hablar bien de ti, persuadirla de que actuás sinceramente.

-Cualquier cosa es de ayuda —comento sin reparar mucho en ello— Mientras mas hables de mi, mas piensa en mi —aclaro su lado arrogante. Tomoyo no compartió la sonrisa que el ofrecía.

-Pero si esto se trata de un juego para ti —dijo con gravedad— Te haré la vida imposible, debes estar seguro de ello.

-No te preocupes —le contesto Shaoran— Ten por seguro que mis intenciones no son malas.

-Sakura puede parecer fría y dura, pero no lo es. Cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta de lo dulce y tierna que puede llegar a ser —apunto con indudable afecto.

-No lo dudo —procuro parecer sobre todo un tonto ilusionado— La imagen que tiene de mi no es la mejor, si logras que cambie de opinión. Si logras que...

-Esa parte queda en tus manos no en las miás —le aclaro— Tratare de... En fin, haré lo mejor posible. Aunque ya sabes que si se llegara a tratar de una broma… Dios Li, no me conoces.

Fue tanta la vehemencia que Shaoran Li sintió esas cinco palabras fueron un brisa helada recorriendo su espalda. Carraspeo y prefirió dejar de lado ese asunto de la sinceridad. En cambio dijo.

-Hay algo que puedas decir que me ayude, algo que le guste o…

-Evita ser tú —fue el burlesco y humillante consejo de la pelinegra antes de irse.

**OO**

La idea de ver a Shaoran Li tras su amiga no hacia mas que causarle una gran curiosidad, era algo que jamas se le hubiera ocurrido que pudiera suceder, sin embargo, cuando escucho al chico referirse a la castaña con tanta intensidad se recordó a si misma tratando de explicar sus propios sentimientos a Eriol. Esa mirada desesperada, buscando ser comprendido... Por otro lado, también era bueno para Sakura experimentar cosas nuevas; salir de esa burbuja llena de libros y obligaciones en la cual se encerraba. Ella, estaba segura Tomoyo, era una persona capaz de conquistar a cualquiera y solo necesitaba un poco de experiencia y conocer; quizás Li le podría brindar ayuda.

-Te vi con Shaoran —Sakura pareció levemente recriminadora.

-Sólo me hacia unas preguntas —dijo inocentemente.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti —respondió sincera. Nada mejor que de inmediato dejar entre ver el interés de uno hacia la otra.

-No se que le ha dado conmigo —levanto los brazos con desagrado.

Bien, su teoría no se aplicaba a Sakura cuando se trataba de Li.

-¿No lo imaginas?

-Lo único que imagino de él es que su proximidad no será nada conveniente para mi. Se que se trae algo entre manos —asevero.

-Deja de pensar eso —rio divertida— Además esta historia es como uno de esos tramas de amor conocidos pero entrañables. Para Li, uno de los chicos más populares, quien, en cuanto a materia de conseguir mujeres es un maestro, se ve cansado y aburrido de tal monotonía; Hasta que un día cualquiera apareces tú...

-¿Yo?

-Ajá. Una especie de aire fresco, tú eres el reto, porque para poder llegar a ti hace falta mucho mas que sus sonrisillas y coqueteo, tendrá que conocerte, pasar tiempo contigo y olvidar a las demás.

-Dudo que seas la Tomoyo Daidouji que conozco la que habla de este tipo de ¿Como dices generalmente? Cursilerías.

-Hablo en serio —frunció el ceño brevemente— Tu le das un trato a Li que ninguna otra se lo a dado. Y me encantan las cursilerías.

-Pero me parece ridículo, lo he tratado como cualquier persona se comportaría a sus insultos.

-Así es el amor, ridículo, nadie lo entiende.

-Tampoco tengo ningún interés —agrego.

-Entre mas lo ignores mas se va acercar. Quizás deberías darle una oportunidad para que te conozca.

-Me fastidia sólo pensarlo y simplemente no confió en él.

Tomoyo prefirió no decir nada más, la tozudez de Sakura era una muralla grande y fuerte a la que había que dedicarle tiempo para hacer una pequeña triza siquiera. Aun así la podía ver, estaba confusa e intrigada - sonrió internamente – peor es nada.

-Bueno, quien sabe lo que pueda suceder —murmuro la morena.

Pero Sakura sabia que nada sucedería. Ni siquiera podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a pedir a Tomoyo para que intercediera por él. Mientras mas pensaba en ello mas se convencía de que era una táctica demasiado desesperada; le era inevitable sospechar mas de la cuenta, muy raro... Pero, con paranoias o sin ellas, Li no le gustaba y ese era un hecho asegurado.

**OO**

Tomoyo salio disparada de su casa con el fin de no encontrarse con Eriol, ese seria otro día sin hablarle o buena parte del día, cuatro días quizás ya eran demasiados y el plan de una reconciliación no le venia nada mal. Aunque también iba rápido para mostrarle el bendito trabajo a Yue, ¡Dios! Hasta Sakura era mas flexible que él, lo peor de todo es que intuía que era pura desconfianza a sus capacidades y puntualidad, si supera que puso ahincó en cada letra palabra y párrafo, en cada hoja, a ver si eso servia para que la dejara en paz. Estaba de un humor horrible, lo admitía.

-Ahí lo tienes —puso la carpeta sobre la mesa de Tshikihiro y se cruzo de brazos— Y faltan días para la entrega, si no confiás en mi entonces no es mi problema, pero ya esta, puedes revisarlo cuantas veces quieras, corregirlo como se te de la gana...

Percibió la rudezas de ella apenas entro al salón, y la carpeta que fue dejada caer con descuido lo confirmo; Se mostró incrédulo unos segundo y luego interesado.

-¿Te sucede algo? —pregunto con cuidado.

-Nada, no pasa nada —respondió. Él alzo las cejas incapaz de creerle pero no emitió ningún comentario al respecto.

Generalmente cuando llegaba lo primero que hacia era hablar y hablar y ahora verle la espalda y apreciar el silencio era toda una novedad. Y más aun cuando esta se levanto repentinamente y sin mirar a nadie salio del salón.

-Extraño —murmuro al mismo tiempo que revisaba el trabajo de la chica.

Tomoyo se negaba a creer que había salido, casi corriendo del salón, nada mas porque los bellos de su nuca se crisparon al sentir la mirada penetrante de Yue sobre ella. Nadie tenia ese poder, tan sólo Eriol. ¡Basta! Era la sed que secaba su garganta la que le obligo a salir e ir hacia la maquina expendedora de jugos, no la supuesta mirada o intensidad con que podía estarla observando Yue.

-Te buscaba.

Tomoyo se dio el tiempo de introducir la moneda en la ranura, elegir el sabor y agacharse a tomarlo antes de fruncir el ceño y dirigirse a ella.

-Será algo puntual —disculpo al sentir la seriedad de la morena. Tomoyo resoplo con fastidio y no dijo nada, indicio suficiente para continuar— Espero que no te molestes, no lo hago por entrometida.

-No te preocupes —apretó la caja entre sus dedos y se adoro por tener paciencia suficiente, y por saber diferenciar, que Kaho Mitzuki no tenia relación con sus problemas y su mal humor. Al menos en parte.

-Se que Eriol y tú están distanciados desde que discutieron y él ha hecho varios intentos por hablar contigo… —dijo ella.

-¿Quieres que hable con él? —dio en el blanco y Kaho asintió con timidez— ¿Por qué de hacerlo? De todas formas él ya no me busca, tal vez se olvido...

-Cree que si insiste sólo te hará enojar mas. Realmente esta arrepentido y no creas que él me envío, en realidad no lo sabe, así que por favor no le digas que he hablado contigo — pidió— Por otro lado quiero ayudarle y esta es la única forma que se me ocurre.

-Voy a pensarlo. Es lo único que te puedo decir — sintió que su conciencia ya estaba haciendo mella.

-Esta afectado si no fuera así no me entrometería —explicó.

-Se que no.

Su animo le imploraba un respiro, pero era verdad, era demasiado no podía seguir esperando a que fueran tras ella cada momento sólo para recibir una negativa, lo mejor era solucionar todo y recuperar un poco de paz mental. No obstante, en cierto modo era gracioso la manera en que sintió alivio... ese corto tiempo alejada de Eriol, no tenerlo cerca ayudo mas de lo que creía y de lo que le gustara.

Sakura le rozo el hombro cuando paso a su lado y Tomoyo escucho un gruñido "Lo siento" mientras la veía alejarse a toda prisa por el pasillo. Dejando a Kaho con una sonrisa de disculpa, se obligo a acelerar el paso para alcanzarla.

-¿Por que vas apurada? —pregunto preocupada.

-Es Shaoran Li —mascullo.

-¿Que ocurre con él?

-¡Podría matarlo en este instante! —estallo con rabia dejando atónita a la pelinegra.

Fuera del salón de ambas una multitud se aglomeraba en la puerta, todas cabezas curiosas queriendo ser testigo numero de sea lo que hubiese hecho Li. Se abrieron paso a tronpicones y cuando entraron mas allá del marco de la puera se detuvieron estupefactas

-Wow —exclamo Tomoyo poniendo lo ojos como plato y tapando su boca con las manos para no soltar la carcajada; meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro negando divertida lo que sus ojos veían.

Shaoran se había pasado todos los días consiguientes a su primera propuesta de amistad, molestándola e insistiendo en dicha amistad, cada vez que la veía no perdía la oportunidad para acercarse y buscarle conversación; En las clases no dejaba de ser menos insoportable fingiendo interés y entrega total. Pero ella siguia firme, lo evitaba, se escurría y prefería no prestarle atención, no entendía ese repentino interés y tampoco quería entenderlo e incluso le veía el lado positivo, él había dejado aparte la arrogancia y aires majestuosos... era mas dócil. Fuera lo que fuera, ese comportamiento desvariado le ayudaba y todavía mas porque comenzaba a formarse una buena opinión; que quizás la hostilidad y prejuicios la cegó, que tal vez no mentía al respecto, que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera sincero...

Pero cuando vio su mesa cubierta de distintas chucherías, chocolates, peluches, rosas y una tarjeta que en grandes letras decía "_sal conmigo_" sintió la burbuja idílica explotar. ¿Que tan idiota la creía? La subestimo ¡Y de la peor manera! Li quería algo y creía que podía sonsacarselo con actos tan... tan ¿desesperados? Reafirmaba todo lo anterior, el cinismo, la hipocresía... Su limite y aguante colapso. La humillación era insuperable, ¿Salir con él? Como si ella no supiera que no era chica de primera vista, si la creía una tonta rendida a sus pies es que tenia un muy pobre concepto... ¡Que humillante!

-¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunto cuidadosamente Tomoyo— Estas un poco pálida.

Sakura no respondió y para la confusión de su amiga, salio del salón a toda velocidad, con su rostro serio y compuesto, pero sus puños tan apretado que sus nudillos se veían blancos delataban la rabia interior. Muchos la miraron expectantes y otros ansiosos de curiosidad la siguieron sin pudor. No muy lejos, unos cuantos pasos, ignorando a los imprudente, ella se detuvo e irrumpió en el salón continuo; serena, calma y con fulgor en los ojos. Su objetivo era claro.

Shaoran Li, tal cual rey de la clase, lo encontró rodeado de personas, con los pies sobre la mesa, las manos tras su cabeza y esa aura de insuficiencia que detesto mas que nunca.

Li al verla lo supo de inmediato y ahogo una sonora maldición. Se enderezo vacilante sobre su silla cuando la vio frente a él. Vio el desprecio y la violencia contenida, trago ante el temor de saber que lo único que los separaba era una mesa.

-¿Te gustó? —fue la poco atinada pregunta pero necesitaba decir algo, esa aparente tranquilidad le ponía los pelos de punta.

Sakura observo a ambos lados encontrando al fiel publico interesado por su respuesta. Entonces tuvo que acumular todas las palabras que pasaban por su cabeza formar un nudo en su boca y tragar. Puso las palmas sobre la mesa y se inclino levemente hacia adelante. Los ojos de Shaoran se ensancharon bruscamente ante el acto.

-Hoy nos vemos para matemáticas —aquellas palabras no eran las esperadas por nadie y causo cierta decepción. Menos para Shaoran que fue audible su exclamación de alivio.

Cuando Sakura tan firme y digna como siempre salio del aula. Li retomo su actitud altiva sin dejar parecer un hipócrita, reconoció mentalmente.

-Te dije que no funcionaria —escucho la burlona voz de la joven de cabello negro y ojos color rubí— Shaoran, que te resultara un par de veces no asegura el éxito las otras restantes.

-No molestes Meiling —bufo Li ásperamente.

-Es verdad, amigo —intervino Yohishi— Sakura Kinomoto no calza con tu perfil, ella es puro cerebro, puedes regalarle libros, informes, pases para la biblioteca... —rió— Pero creo que aun así no tendría el mínimo interés en ti.

-¿De que hablas? —inquirió Li molesto— Para mi es obvio que trata de parecer interesante. Y tampoco es que yo sea muy sincero al respecto, saben perfectamente cual es el fin de todo esto.

Se encogió de hombro y trato de defender ese trozo de dignidad y orgullo que amenazaba con romperse. No, Shaoran Li era demasiado como para sentirse poca cosa; todo era más que un traspiés, una idea muy mal pensada, mal, muy mal.

-No juegues con fuego porque podrás quemarte —intervino Meiling ya con mas seriedad— Déjala tranquila, Kinomoto no daña a nadie todo lo contrario siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite... No merece que juegues con ella.

-Cuando hablábamos sobre las ventajas de conquistarla estábamos bromeando, rayos no esperaba que nos tomaras en serio —exclamo Yohishi.

-¿Me llamas estúpido? —cuestiono entre dientes.

-Trato de decir que no le veo el caso —aclaro. Shaoran aflojo la tensión de su mandíbula, mutando lentamente, y extrañamente, a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No hay un _caso_ solo un objetivo, y reconozco que es uno divertido —Li ladeo la cabeza— A parte, cuando consiga lo que busco ustedes lamerán el lugar por donde camino. Apuesto por ello.

-Si quieres lograr algo deja de comportarte como un idiota —recrimino Meiling— No has logrado nada, ni siquiera has intentado algo nuevo ademas de atosigarla con tú presencia.

Shaoran la miro con hastió pero reconoció que su prima tenia razón.

-¿Como se te pudo pasar por la mente ese tipo de sorpresa? —cuestiono Mei sin poder entenderlo aun.

-Porque es un chica y a ellas le gustan ese tipo de cosas, ya me funciono una vez —respondió recordando con satisfacción a la chica que alguna vez le dio la espalda y la misma que al ver su mismo acto, tan romántico, se derritió en sus brazos y casi la rogó para que la hiciera suya en ese mismo instante— No es mi idea la que tiene fallas, es Kinomoto.

Meiling reprobó tal comentario con un movimiento de cabeza, Sharoan chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. No necesitaba moral, lo que necesitaba era una llave, y saber lo que diría en la bendita clase de matemáticas.

**OO**

Sakura entro al salón y se quedo mirando su puesto, Tomoyo le ordenaba y trataba de despejar un poco el lugar. No sentía tranquilidad, estaba muy lejos de sentirla, pero tampoco le daría el gusto a nadie de verla exaltada. Si es que era eso lo que quería lograr Li.

-¿Estas enojada? —le pregunto Tomoyo con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

-No contigo —tuvo que decir para justificar la brusquedad de su mirada.

-¿Y que vas hacer con estos? —dijo mostrándole al menos seis cajas de chocolates que sostenía en sus manos.

-Puedes quedártelos.

-¡En serio! —exclamo feliz para luego no parecer muy convencida— ¿Segura que no los quieres?

-Segura…

-¡Gracias! —salto sobre ella en un suave abrazo— ¿Y que harás con estos? —indico los pequeños y tiernos peluches con forma de animales.

-Tambien puedes quedártelos.

Tomoyo considero su oferta no muy segura al respecto y decidió guardarlos por el momento. Esperanzada quizás, de que Sakura alguna vez los reclamara.

-Los guardare y cuando los quieras me los pides —los metió cuidadosamente dentro una bolsa y luego tomo dubitativa el ramo de rosas— Y todavía quedan estas; no puedo quedármelas y tampoco guardarlas.

Sakura contemplo los dos enormes ramos de rosas blancas. Tomoyo deseo que no las quisiera tirar, seria un crimen, en general deshacerse de todo era un crimen, el chocolate, los peluches... Tanto esfuerzo y vergüenza para nada. Sentía un poco de lastima por Li.

-No me gustan las rosas —fue la cortante sentencia y probable mentira de Sakura— Pero dámelas —pidió.

La pelinegra se alivio al escuchar eso, tal vez no todo iba tan mal. Sakura tomo ambos ramos y salio nuevamente del salón. Tomoyo tomo los chocolates, la bolsa y se dirigió a su puesto.

Yue espectador lejano recorrió con interés el divertido y travieso aspecto de la pelinegra.

-¿Pensé que estabas de mal humor?

-Sí —respondió con una sonrisa y extendió sus manos con las de cajas de chocolate – Pero mira, tengo chocolates.

-Son de Kinomoto —Yue aspiro el suave aroma que emanaban las cajas. Sin saber que era mas dulce, el chocolate mismo o el gesto infantil de Tomoyo.

-Ella me los dio y no le digas Kinomoto, no me gusta cuando las personas se hablan por el apellido —Tomoyo saco una caja de chocolate y se lo dio al chico— Para que endulces la vida —dijo con tono serio.

Yue pestañeo un par de veces y luego soltó una pequeña y corta carcajada.

Después de tal acontecimiento y de paso la confesión que se desvelo toda clase de comentarios surgieron en los pasillos, la sorpresa de Li para Sakura Kinomoto era una comidilla demasiado excitante como para no propagarla por cada rincón, acrecentando mas la furia de las castaña. Contraproducentemente Li estaba en el cielo entre halagos y gestos de aliento, las mujeres maravilladas y siempre enviándole un revoloteo de pestañas venerador que le dejaba con una sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante. Dos seres tan diferentes unidos por el amor, era un historia de romance, llamativa; Una historia entrañable, como había dicho Tomoyo.

Y Tomoyo estaba segura que los comentarios se diluirían con el tiempo, una semana como mucho.

Se acerco al mural de informaciones pegado en la pared del pasillo y leyó las actividades extras con interés. Los talleres ya habían comenzado y al menos ahí podría distraer y vagar su mente a sus anchas, sin un intruso de cabello negro azulado y ojos tan azules como brillante, que se interpusiera en su cordura. Era el único lugar donde nada interfería. Su mundo, entre cuadros y pinceles, olores de acrílicos y acuarelas. Deslizo su dedo por la hoja buscando un nombre especifico, la fecha y el horario... _Arte._

-¿Sabes donde queda esa clase? —pregunto una voz a su espalda.

Dio un respingo y su espalda choco con el torso de Yue, quien por lo demás últimamente tenia la mala costumbre de sobresaltarla, ¿En que momento se había acercado tanto? Su pulso se acelero; dio un paso adelante nerviosa por el contacto y se escabullo por un costado, se giro y el imperturbable marcaba con su dedo el mismo lugar que ella había marcado antes. ¿También asistiría? Eso significaba que se lo toparía constantemente, no era que le molestara pero si le inquietaba ¿Por qué le inquietaba?

Yue observo en silencio como la chica se perdía en sus pensamientos, reparo en el sonrosado de sus mejillas, se cruzo de brazos y apoyo su hombro en la muralla, boto aire sonoramente lo que hizo capaz de obtener la atención nuevamente. Ahora las mejillas de ella estaban rojas.

-Asistiré al mismo taller ¿No es genial? Mañana si quieres te puedo enseñar el salón —tomo aire— Ahora puede que este cerrado.

-¿Mañana tendrás el mismo humor podrido de hoy?

-¡Claro que no! —replico.

-Tranquila —dijo, suavemente se inclino hasta quedar a su altura, no cerca, suficiente para verla contraer la garganta en un trago exaltado— ¿Es que acaso no puedo preferir tu sonrisa?

Fue la frase o el suave tono, o el tenerlo al alcance de un brazo, o sus ojos tan fijos en ella, pero un escalofrió la recorrió por completo, su cara ardía acalorada... Y súbitamente el latir cesó cuando se fijo en Yue, en la comisura de su labio ladeada hacia arriba sutil y burlesca; Un balde de agua fría callo sobre su cabeza, respiro profundamente. Vaya, que ridícula, tanto, que ya ni ganas de enrabiarse tenia.

-Claro, porque razón dirías eso de verdad —musito, sonriendo débilmente.

Tomoyo salió caminando por el pasillo entre múltiples suspiros mientras sus pies se arrastraban perezosos. Yue la observo extrañado y confuso.

**OO**

Entro a la biblioteca y debió confesarse ofendido cuando vio el ramo de rosas en el mesón de la bibliotecaria. Camino hasta encontrar a la castaña ya sentada; esperándolo.

-Creo haberte dejado unos ejercicios me gustaría verlos —anuncio la castaña con voz centrada.

Al principio quedo estático, atento ¿A qué? No sabia, pero atento al fin y al cabo. Finalmente reacciono a su pedido, se gano a su lado y la clase dio inicio como si nada pasara. Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a manejar las situaciones tensas, era deportista después de todo, pero simplemente estaba en blanco, y enojado ante la evidente displicencia mientras el sufría el momento esperando que ella dijera algo sobre lo ocurrido, pero no, ella no daba su brazo a torcer con su rostro inexpresivo y su conducta correcta... ¡Él era quien enloquecía a las mujeres, a él le insistían, a él le daban obsequios, él dejaba sin palabras y no lo opuesto! Por mucho que tuviera que desistir a sus impulso, no obstante, todo desprecio debía tener límite. Sabia cuanto la había enfadado y estaba muy lejos de tragarse esa actuación pacifica.

-¿Acaso no me dirás nada? —protesto Li fuera de sus casillas.

Sakura levanto los ojos, sus mirada verde, estricta cubierta por el armazón de vidrio que eran sus anteojos.

-Lo siento, creí que te había quedado claro —dijo con un suspiro— Nada mas busca el valor de esté numero...

-Me refiero a lo de hoy —corrigió exasperado— ¿No me dirás nada, si te gusto o no?...

-No tiene relación con las matemáticas.

-Me importa un rábano las matemáticas —Shaoran soltó el lápiz violentamente— ¡Te he dicho en todos los tonos que me gustas!

-Es la primera vez que dices que te gusto —rectifico serenamente. Casi por un segundo le pareció turbada pero no lo demostró lo suficiente para asegurarlo— Y no te creo.

Shaoran se levanto irritado y Sakura hizo lo mismo para no mirar hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué? —pregunto cortante.

-Porque alguien como tú no se fijaría en mi ¡Y no! No creas que es un cumplido. Tu repentino interés es absurdo, no entro en la categoría de tus gustos; tan solo mirame, nunca hemos cruzado una palabra si no hasta hace una semana, nunca he llamado tu atención antes, y ahora, repentinamente ¿Sí? —finalizo con agudeza.

-Insufrible —bufo— ¿Siempre crees saberlo todo? Te consideras demasiada cosa, y me dices arrogante a mi. ¿Quien crees que eres para ponerme en duda?

-Tonterías.

-No son tonterías… Eres la clase de mujer, que pretende saber todo, que se jacta de no ser tomada por ilusa, esta tan consciente de la realidad y lo que la rodea; que prefiere estar quieta y jamás tomar un riesgo, por cobarde —tomo aire y se masajeo la cien— No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, es una cita, salgamos conozcamosnos y luego sacas conclusiones de la clase de persona soy.

Sakura entorno sus ojos con recelo, pero indudablemente consternada ¿Cobarde? Volvió a respirar compasadamente negándose a formar parte de una escena en la biblioteca.

-Tú narcisista desagradable, matrimonio o cita, la respuesta es no. No te basto la vergüenza de esta tarde.

-¡No fuiste tú nada mas!... —exclamo en un susurro furioso para que la bibliotecaria no le oyera— ¡He hecho el mayor ridículo, luciendo como un bobo y poniendo esas cosas sobre tu mesa como un tonto enamorado!

-¡¿Ridículo?... —chillo en contra de su voluntad, eso si, tan sólo para que la escuchara Li— ¡No creo que el convertirte de repente en un príncipe azul te deje en ridículo!

-¡¿Por que exageras todo?

La expresión de Sakura se torno fría.

-No me hables como si me conocieras…—hizo una pausa, respiro y continuo sosegadamente— No exagero, ya te dije no me gusta que jueguen conmigo y menos que sea de conocimiento publico.

-Puedo entender eso —reconoció sin aclarar que no era un juego— Entonces sal conmigo mañana.

-¿Qué? —movió su cabeza como si una antena en su cabeza no hubiera captado la señal.

-Eso, una cita y nada mas, sal conmigo.

-No lo haré —la idea le pareció mas estúpida de lo que sonaba.

-Entonces juro que lo próximo será una serenata —dijo entre broma y verdad.

-¡No!

-Eres más orgullosa que nadie... y aun así me criticas a mi por serlo.

-¿Quieres que caiga a tus pies? —inquirió con ironía— ¿Si caigo tus pies me dejaras tranquila?…

-No quiero que caigas a mis pies —señalo desdeñoso y ciertamente mentiroso—. Quiero que me conozcas…

Sakura callo y el corazón de Li se detuvo expectante. Se había sorprendido cuando reparo en la intensidad y el anhelo con la que fue pronunciado la ultima frase y de como seguía esperando sin moverse y sin pestañear; aunque nunca lo reconocería.

-No quiero que nadie se entere y no quiero más obsequios, por favor. Será mañana como dijiste y después de eso paramos con esta estupidez.

Shaoran sonrió complacido tal cual un inocente, Sakura arrugo el entrecejo y él compuso su expresión con seriedad y asintió antes de volver a su silla. Con ninguna mujer se sentía mas ofendido que con ella, jamás se había arrastrado y casi forzado a una chica para que saliera con él. ¿Acaso tenia sentido todo eso? Él, que se creía mas que nadie en comparación, y terminaba siendo nada frente a ella. La emoción que sintió cuando Sakura acepto, fue innegable.

**OO**

-Eriol —Kaho llamo con inseguridad.

El chico calentaba su cuerpo mientras estaba en espera de sus compañeros de equipo. Sin detener ningún musculo observo a Kaho un poco compungida y se acerco sin dejar de estirar y mover los brazos.

-Hay algo que hice y que tal vez no debí haber hecho —continuo hablando retorciendo sus dedos en su falda— Soy una entrometida, pero estaba preocupada.

-¿De que hablas? —interrogo distraído.

-Hable con Tomoyo —soltó como primicia y poder ver su primera impresión. Estaba pálido— ¡Perdona! Pero te he visto tan triste que quise hacer algo.

Eriol estaba tenso y preocupado; se tuvo que sentar junto a Kaho para brindarle toda su atención. Rayos, era una broma muy pesada y cruel.

-¿Que le dijiste? —pregunto.

-Sólo que debía hablar contigo que, y —se removió nerviosa— No creo haber dicho nada malo, pero si lo ha tomado mal...

-¿Y ella que respondió? —Kaho lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Que lo iba a pensar ¿Se lo habrá tomado a mal?

-Quien sabe —dijo pensativo. Tal vez Tomoyo ahora definitivamente no quisiera hablarle.

-No te enojes —rogó Kaho bajando el rostro apenada. Gesto que basto para que el corazón se le llenara de ternura.

-Gracias —Eriol la tomo del mentón y alzo su rostro y vio a Kaho con las mejillas rosas y los ojos brillantes, se veía mas hermosa que nunca— ¿Entonces te preocupas por mi?

Kaho lo miro confusa y después asintió con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Me gusta que te preocupes por mi, me gusta que me hagas compañía— Eriol poso su mano sobre la tersa mejilla y la acaricio lentamente con el pulgar— Eres grandiosa, y me gustas.

Kaho se humedeció los labios, ansiosa, ante la cercanía de las bocas. Eriol quedo hipnotizado; seria un idiota no aprovechaba esa oportunidad. Era tan hermosa, irradiando sinceridad y bondad. Se fue acercando y por fin un beso surgió, suave, calmo, de reconocimiento, acostumbrándose al calor del otro. Un extraño sentimiento surgió, emociones que les querían hacer gritar y reír de felicidad, unas cosquillas que recorrían su corazón, su pecho, piel y manos; una euforia interna que iba mucho mas allá de una mera atracción ¿Amor? Lo que sentían era cálido y agradable. Cuando se fueron separando lentamente y sus miradas se compenetraron; supieron que no había mas vueltas que dar, debían estar juntos.

Y todo se empaño, enfrió y el corazón de Eriol ya no latía con la misma emoción. Era miedo y culpa, subió la vista sobre el hombro de Kaho, ahí estaba, de pie; mirándolos con ojos vidriosos, no estaba cerca pero no tenía que adivinar que la tristeza marcaba su rostro.

-Tomoyo —susurro y no tardo en levantarse e ir tras ella, pero ella al darse cuenta le dio la espalda y se alejo. Casi tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, tomo su muñeca y la volteo hacia él.

-No importa —dijo ella de inmediato, retorciendo el brazo. Quería soltarse, correr pero de repente Eriol la sostenía de los hombros para mantenerla firme, Tomoyo no podía mirarlo a los ojos y mientras se esforzaba por liberarse se concentraba en el fondo tras él, el suelo, el cielo pero no sus ojos— Vine explicarte... q-que ya estamos bien ya... no estoy enojada ni molesta.

Las palabras nacían ahogadas y su rostro se arrugo con un quejido silencioso que rogaba por escapar. Dolía tanto, por todas partes... sus cuerpo, su corazon...

-Por favor escúchame —urgió él.

-Esta bien, Eriol. Estamos bien… No pasa nada, somos tan amigos como siempre —Y costaba tanto respirar.

-Tomoyo…

Ella detuvo cualquier movimiento, lo miro y vio en sus ojos azules, lo que había oído en su nombre: compasión.

-¡No sientas lastima! es lo único que no te perdonaría —espeto con rabia y después trato de sonreír pero sus labios temblaban demasiado— Simplemente... es que saber o imaginarlo no es ni la mitad de doloroso que verte... ¡Basta! Dije que mis sentimientos ya no se interpondrían, no importa que. No importa. Nada mas... estoy un poco impactada.

-Si importan —Eriol la soltó y respiro varias veces antes de hablar— ¿Se supone que me olvide de ti? No lo haré jamás, dime algo que pueda hacer, pídeme cualquier cosa pero por favor no llores.

-Es inevitable —las lagrimas de poco se dejaron caer y Eriol le acaricio el rostro como tantas veces para quitarlas, pero como nunca antes, con temor— Ya me conoces, soy una tonta que esta feliz de que hayas decidido actuar.

Tomoyo planto un rápido beso que a penas rozo la piel de la mejillas; las lagrimas de ella humedecieron el rostro de Eriol dejando el rastro de su amargura.

-Mañana nos vemos…—dijo. Eriol iba a llamarla a rogarle que se quedara... pero le pareció tan cansada y derrotada que no se atrevió a exigirle nada.

Ella se fue, caminando con sus brazos apretado al cuerpo y en realidad tuvo la sensación de que Eriol la había dejado escapar.

Tomoyo sin poder soportarlo mas dejo caer las lagrimas aglomeradas en sus parpados, impidiéndole ver con claridad, quería llorard porque era momento de hacerlo, porque verlo con otra le dolió y desgarro su corazón. Él decidió y no fue a ella, lo sabia, siempre lo supo, pero ver como entregaba sus sentimientos a Kaho... Fue inexplicable, su garganta se apretó y no podía respirar.

No quería que le tuvieran lastima, que él se sintiera culpable, no podía culparle por no corresponder de la misma forma.

Seguía caminando con urgencia, su cabeza gacha, la mirada pegada al suelo escondida de las miradas interrogantes de los demás, iba conseguir salir del recinto hasta que una voz la llamo, creyó que era Eriol, lo que la hizo apurar el paso pero al mirar de soslayo hacia atrás vio el porte, el cabello, los ojos de Yue tratando de alcanzarla y por alguna razón se detuvo.

-Estas llorando ¿Qué paso? —pregunto con una nota de intranquilidad.

-Pensé que te habías ido ¿Por que estas acá?

-Tuve que venir por unos papeles, me dijeron... —Yue chasque la lengua— Te vi salir llorando.

Las lagrimas de Tomoyo afloraban más y no tenia la intención de esconderlas. Sólo quería irse.

–Yo m-me tengo que ir —pronuncio con voz entrecortada cuando una nueva oleada la sacudió entre lagrimas y gimoteos. Comenzó a caminar.

Yue detesto el no poder seguir su camino e ignorarla, y eso era lo que realmente quería hacer y aun así la tomo con suavidad del brazo y la debuto. Daidouji era una mar de fluidos líquidos, sollozos y gemidos y lo peor de todo era que no parecían avergonzarle. Eran tan sincera con sus propio sentimientos que Yue no se atrevió a decirle que parara.

-No te dejare ir —declaro sin embargo— No se que clase de chica eres o que cosas podrías ser capaz de hacer en ese estado.

-Soy una tonta… —gimoteo mientras se restregaba los ojos— Tan estúpida... Le quiero tanto.

-¿Por qué? —y una urgente necesidad por saber lo que ocurría se apodero de él.

-Vayámonos de acá no quiero encontrarme con él —dijo.

Obedeció. Camino junto a ella hasta que el edificio desapareció a sus espaldas. Tomoyo no decía ni un palabra; seguía llorando; con Yue a espera de cualquier otra señal. La observaba de reojo, podía sentir su aflicción, la pena y ahogo. Y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por verla con esa sonrisa boba, esa sonrisa desinteresada que regalaba a cualquiera. Odiaba las lagrimas.

Algo no estaba bien. No estaba bien tanta preocupación, querer cobijarla y apaciguar las lagrimas, no estaba bien el impulso de querer abrazarla, y no debería hacerlo porque ni siquiera la consideraba un _alguien_ para él, menos que una amiga. No debería hacerlo por que sólo bromeaba a sus expensas, porque disfrutaba haciéndola ruborizar y molestarla, no debería hacerlo porque no la conocía de verdad y no sabia si en esos momento ella quería consuelo o soledad. No debería hacerlo simplemente porque no. Y aun así, ya era demasiado tarde, envuelta entre sus brazos frágil se acobijaba.

Pero había una cosa mas importante todavía, peor, que estaba muy mal y que mucho menos no debería hacer: Desear no soltarla jamás.

_**CONTINUARA.**_

* * *

Que tal? Bueno me alargue mucho, aun así espero que hayan disfrutado el cap…unos comentario respecto a este

Tomoyo ya no le quedara otra que cerrar su capitulo con Eriol, pero ahí esta Yue para ayudarla A quien le esta empezando a picar el bichito

Bueno ahí esta avanzando también lo de Shaoran y Sakura que se esta poniendo cada vez mas intenso

Gracias por sus Rw, como siempre... y espero seguir recibiendolos n.n

besitos cuidense bye

Pd : perdon por tanto drama es inevitable u.u


	6. Chapter 6

**Trágica reacción**

_**La Primera Reacción**_

Fuera, frente a la casa de Kaho ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como iniciar la despedida. Era una extraña situación, incomoda para ambos. Finalmente ella tomo la iniciativa y acercándose a Eriol le beso en la mejilla, la misma que momento antes había besado entre lagrimas Tomoyo, pensamiento que brillo por segundos en la mente del chico. Reacciono a tiempo y alcanzo a sujetar a la mujer pegándola contra su cuerpo, sus ojos lucían determinación.

-Perdón —dijo quedamente— Me he comportado como un idiota desde lo que pasó con Tomoyo, no he pensado en nada mas y tú no te lo mereces. No aparento que nada ocurrió entre nosotros.

Por qué su voz era tan insegura cuando no tenia que serlo. Quería concentrarse nada mas en la chica que medio abrazaba, pero su mente se dividía en dos y al final, sólo terminaba pensado en él, en lo que podía hacer o decir. Oyó un suspiro cansado, liviano, tibio, acariciando su rostro.

-Trata de solucionar las cosas con Tomoyo porque solo así me sentiré mejor —dio uno pasos atrás distanciándose, regalandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no logro convencerlo.

Le importaba Kaho, mucho. En ese momento se sentía el peor de todos, impotente, abatido. Con ganas de consolarla y llenarla de seguridad, hablarle sobre sus sentimientos y sin embargo, seguía estando Tomoyo.

-No hay nada que puedas decirme, porque entiendo todo. Ella esta enamorada de ti —dijo ella con tanta simpleza que a Eriol se le corto el aire— Prometeme que todo ira bien.

La mirada significativa de Kaho le dio a entender que se refería a ellos, a su relación y la esperanzada de una. Él asintió.

Y desapareció dejando en él un agrio sabor, irónico, porque aun podía sentir el dulce de sus labios.

Bien. Tenia que tomar alguna clase de control y dirigir la situación y darle un punto final, si es que era posible. No era responsable directo de todo ese drama, no es que lo quisiera y buscó, pero era el objeto de amor de su mejor amiga, tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tendría que hacerse cargo y tomar de una vez por todas cartas en el asunto; Aunque tuviera que rogar y arrodillarse para que ella le dirigiera la palabra lo haría, una y cientos de veces más si era necesario; tomaría distancia, le daría el espacio para que lo olvidase, con el dolor de su alma, pero era capaz de hacer todo por ella.

Tenia prisa, necesitaba aprovechar ese momento de lucidez y decirle todo lo que pensaba. No tenia ideas claras, pero era mejor hablar de inmediato que dilatar una situación que perturbaba ambos.

Se paro en seco y toda idea se le vino abajo, en el instante que vio al chico de cabello plateado y mirada inexpresiva caminar contrario a él. Volvía de la casa de Tomoyo, dedujo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿_Tsukishiro…_? —murmuro en cuanto lo vio acercarse se escondió tras la sombra de un poste sin animo de enfrentar a nadie que no fuera Tomoyo.

Antes hubiera pensado que vivía por ahí cerca, pero no, él había acompañado a Tomoyo y tampoco creyó que fueran tan cercanos. Peor, pudo haberla encontrado en mal estado y se ofreció a acompañarla, porque claro, llorando y descompuesta… ¿Qué tan cercanos eran? Tsukishiro le había dicho que la consideraba una conocida por lo cual debió haber sido un simple favor... no parecía el tipo de chico que tonteaba. Aun que eso no tenia mucha relación. Lo importante era que tenia que rescatar ese gesto por parte de él, al menos no estuvo sola.

El sonido de un mensaje llegando a su celular lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Vio que era de Tomoyo; con ansiedad y apuro se dispuso a leer unas pocas palabras que decían "_Buenas noches, duerme bien_" Cortante y claro. No quería hablar con él.

Miro desde su ventana a la de su amiga, pura oscuridad. Eriol aun con el celular en la mano, no estaba seguro de llamarla, es más, toda la confianza que hacía tan solo segundos creyó tener y que, aun tenia, pero endeble; tan poca que parecía flotar sobre él.

Culpa de Tsukishiro, que al verlo de la nada una espina de incertidumbre se clavo en su pecho y tenía la sensación de que las cosas no iban a mejorar. ¡No, rayos! Era culpa de ese mensaje que lo desapasiono. Tendría que esperar doce horas mas.

Al día siguiente salio un poco mas temprano de lo normal para esperar a que Tomoyo apareciera, pero ella no daba índices de querer salir, a pesar de que ya se estaba siendo tarde, una indirecta muy precisa, pensó arrugando el ceño. Finalmente con el propósito de no presionarla termino por irse, con el consuelo de saber que por más que ella no quisiera verlo… El encuentro era inevitable.

Tomoyo por fin respiro tranquila cuando, desde un rincón de su ventana, pudo ver partir al chico. Soltó el extremo levemente levantado de la cortina y se volvió a tender en la cama. Sentía demasiado cansancio y vergüenza como para querer pararse frente él, era absurdo, pero tenia la sensación de que tan sólo ayer y por primera vez Eriol se hubiera enterado de todos esos sentimientos .

-¿No tienes que irte ya? —inquirió su madre que sin previo aviso ingreso a la habitación en pijamas, y con una tasa de café en la mano se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Uhm... La verdad es que no me siento muy bien, tal vez hoy no deba ir… —balbuceo. Sonomi entrecerró los ojos inquisitiva.

-¿Te duele algo? —pregunto antes de dar un sorbo a su tasa.

-M-mi cabeza y estomago… Tengo escalofrío, creo que voy a vomitar y estoy sudando, también me duele la garganta y creo que tengo fiebre. Eh... debo tener la presión alta o baja...

-Por dios Tomoyo, que mi hija no sepa mentir no es algo que me enorgullezca, pero que le mientas a tú madre que es enfermera, es patético.

Sonomi bebió otro sorbo de café y acerco su rostro al de Tomoyo, quien trataba de no ceder a esa intimidante mirada, no era capaz de enfrentar la suspicacia maternal, y apretó los ojos con fuerza y cobardemente.

-Me contaras lo que ocurre.

-N-nada… ya te dije, no me siento bien —rehuyo sin éxito.

-Sabes que eres un libro abierto —hizo un mohin con los labios— Me estas mintiendo ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que no! —cometió el error de hacer contacto visual y dar a descubrir sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

-Tomoyo… —dijo frunciendo el ceño— ¿Estuviste llorando?

-¡N-no! —grito.

-¿Hija, que te sucedió? —Sonomi dejo ver su infinita preocupación y angustia— ¿Qué ocurre?

-No mucho… —trato de refrescar su expresión apagada he hinchada pero fallo.

La mujer dejo la tasa de café sobre la pequeña cómoda al lado de la cama, y cubrió las blancas y pequeñas manos de su hija que siempre serian las de una niña. Traspaso su calor de madre, la confianza y apoyo.

-¿Te hicieron algo malo? ¿Te hirieron? Porque si es así… —su tono amenazante alerto a Tomoyo que negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien —se adelanto a decir— No es nada grave…

-¿No estas herida?

-Un poco… —susurro— Digo, no físicamente.

Alzo las cejas captando el mensaje, su hombros se relajaron pero la preocupación no desapareció.

-Son problemas de amor, ya entiendo… Mi niña esta creciendo —resollo botando un suspiro de añoranza— Siempre esperaba que algo así ocurriera, a esa edad es muy fácil sufrir por culpa del corazón. Cuando yo era una joven enamoradiza, y claro que lo era, me enamore muchas veces y sufrí otras tantas, sin sufrimiento no hay amor…

-Mamá quieres dejas de hablar sola, me pones nerviosa —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Entonces —retomo Sonomi— Cuéntame que es lo que te aqueja.

El indeciso rostro de su hija además del naciente sonrojo y esos inquietos ojos paseándose de un lado a otro, no hizo más que dejar constancia pocas ganas a confesar.

-Te entiendo —se encogió de hombros— A mi cuando joven también me daba pereza hablarle de mis cosas a tu abuela.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué —Sonomi tomo el café y arrugo la nariz cuando noto que estaba frió, dio un trago y continuo— Pero me pones en un aprieto después de todo soy tu madre, y verte así no me gusta.

-Mamá, no es necesario.

-Claro que sí, si no me intereso o no me preocupo por tus problemas, que clase de madre sería. Déjame... pensar en algo que pueda ayudarte —murmuro.

Tomoyo la miro orgullosa, llena de emoción y cariño. Pensar que sin ella no seria nadie le comprimía el corazón. Sonomi era mas de lo que pudiera pedir como madre y amiga; siempre reconfortándola, sacandole risas y apoyándola, a pesar del que tiempo que pasaban juntas era reducido, nunca, nunca, se sentía sola. Ella, bella, jovial; quien luchaba día tras día sin descanso. Y dios sabia lo mucho que anhelaba ayudarla y retribuir aunque sea una mínima parte, por insignificante que fuera.

-Creo que ya tengo algo… —articulo levantando un dedo resuelta— Un consejo que pueda ayudar...

-No es necesario. De necesitar algo eso seria olvidar y la única manera es darme un golpe en la cabeza y aun así no creo que serviría de mucho —rezongo.

-Niña, poseo mucha mas sabiduría de la que aparento. Tan solo escúchame con atención.

-Toda oídos —dijo mirándola con extrema atención y controlando sus músculos faciales porque de seguro su madre saldría con una extraña palabrería, que no la haría más que reír.

-Quizás este es el consuelo que vas a escuchar mas veces durante toda tu vida hija, y eso es porque no hay nada mas cierto. La verdad es que todo ocurre por algo… Ahora estas acá llorando y lamentándote y quizás eso es lo que debas hacer, a veces aparentar valentía no sirve de nada más que nudos en la garganta —alargo su mano y acaricio una mejilla con infinita ternura— No se lo que te ocurre, pero te diré que hay ser fuerte siempre, incluso, con las cosas mas mínimas de la vida y si no puedes luchar por el objetivo al que desearías llegar, lucha por aceptar, dar la espalda y seguir tu camino.

No sabía si era ese suave tono de voz o el que recordara todo de golpe, pero aquellas palabras la estaban afectando y lo que pensó que serian unas risas, resultaron ser lagrimas.

-Porque si eres tu la que no quiere dejar que las cosas sucedan por si sola, terminaras por ignorar ese "algo" y te lamentaras de por vida.

Tomoyo contuvo el aire hasta que su cuerpo lo obligo a botarlo.

Era verdad ¡Todo lo que había dicho su madre era una santa verdad! Cada vez que ella creía avanzar, se detenía pesando que aun quedaba una esperanza, y eso era lo que estaba mal porque jamás alcanzaría el amor de Eriol. Pretender que la amara tanto como ella lo amaba a él y tener que esperar por ello, era el daño más grande que se pudiese hacer a sí misma.

-Gracias —Tomoyo se limpio las lagrimas— Realmente lograste impresionarme. Buen trabajo.

Su madre le dio unas palmaditas en las manos y tomo del frió café.

Tomoyo, recordó el día en que había juntado a Eriol y Kaho y como alentó a su amigo para que la acompañara a casa, lo doloroso que había sido ayudarlo e infundirle el valor necesario. Y recordó que en ese entonces al verlos alejarse juntos, que ella también deseo poder estar así con alguien, cuyo cariño sea mutuo. Ya no quedaba nada más para enfrentar, porque ella entendía todo y había sido valiente, ahora tan sólo quedaba dar vuelta la pagina.

**OO**

-Lamento el retraso —se disculpo Tomoyo con cara de arrepentimiento desde el umbral del salón .

-Adelante, señorita —le ordeno el profesor sin hacer mayor alboroto.

Yue desde el momento que entro no le había quitado la mirada de encima y Tomoyo sintió el peso de esos ojos inescrutables. Avanzando a su asiento y cuando cruzar sus miradas ella sonrió, y él comprendió que esa era su manera de decirle que estaba bien.

-Tomoyo —llamo la castaña una vez finalizada— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Un percance, nada grave —dijo ella.

-Por cierto, ya me entere… —se debuto en medio de la frase y sólo cuando estuvo cerca de ella continuo— Vi a Eriol y Mitzuki tomados de la mano, todos los vimos.

Tomoyo forzó una sonrisa.

-Al fin salen oficialmente, creo que en cierto modo todos lo sabíamos menos ellos —bromeo— No te preocupes estoy bien.

-¿En serio? —inquirió Sakura tan ingenua como desconfiada.

-Sí.

-Lo suficiente como para hablar con él, ahora mismo —Sakura apunto con el mentón hacia la puerta donde Eriol la estaba esperando— Puedo decirle que estas ocupada, o que más da, que no quieres hablar con él.

Tomoyo lo único que pensó fue en como recibiría a Eriol en cualquier otra situación, probablemente con su mejor sonrisa, complacida, infinitamente feliz. Cuando fue donde él, por lo menos se pudo permitir lo primero.

–Supongo que quieres hablar —dijo ella primero.

-Me gustaría —afirmo y al verla sonriendo fue un calmante que le devolvió un poco de paz. Conocía a Tomoyo y su sonrisa era verdadera, sombreada, pero real.

Ella apoyo la espalda contra el estante lleno de libros y se dejo caer sentada en el alfombrado de la biblioteca, abrazo sus rodillas y con la mano golpeteo un espacio vació a su lado, una invitación a Eriol que acepto con una sutil sonrisa.

-Si lo que quieres saber es como me encuentro, estoy bien —otra vez hablo primero. Demostrando que podía dominar la situación.

-Quería preguntarte eso —apunto— Sin embargo, también es necesario que hablemos.

-Sí —le hizo un gesto con la mano para callarlo y resoplo con resignación— Imagino que es sobre lo de ayer, seguro te preocupe mucho, salir corriendo y llorando no es algo que venga de mi… Me siento avergonzada.

-Somos dos los avergonzados, en ese caso —admitió él— Lamento lo que ocurrió ayer, apareciste en el momento menos indicado; esperaba hablar contigo antes pero fue mala suerte supongo.

Una suave carcajada irónico broto de su garganta.

-Muy mala suerte. Tranquilo, aunque no lo creas precisaba de algo así, verte con Kaho fue lo que me faltaba para apartarme, fue un remezón fuerte, pero necesario.

-Entiendo si ahora quieras espacio o distancia de... mi, estas en tu derecho y lo respeto —decía Eriol sin convicción alguna pero con una seriedad que era posible de ponerlo en duda— Pero no podría alejarme, maldición, eres mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo. Nada de esto es lo que quisiera.

Ella dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante ocultando su expresión a los ojos de él.

-Eriol —nombro con cansancio— No hablo de alejarme de ti, eso no me a pasado por la cabeza. A lo que me refiero es que me canse de quererte Eriol, esa es la verdad.

De repente el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, sentía que algo estaba mal, que Tomoyo no debería estar diciendo esas palabras con tanta amargura, y también le heria, en lo más profundo a él también le dañaba.

-Es en serio, esto —se llevo una mano al corazón— ¡Es muy agotador! Como no tienes idea.

-Puedo imaginarlo, creo —murmuro con un poco de sarcasmo, que ella ignoro.

-Uno piensa que no hay nada mas bello que amar y se supone que deber algo fácil, algo simple y hermoso ¿no? —continuo hablando con voz alterada— ¡No te imaginas el enorme peso que se siente! Como si algo presionara cada parte de mi cuerpo, mariposas, cosquillas; mi al corazón al verte sólo le faltan pies para que salga saltando de mi pecho —y disminuyo su tono y le miro significativamente— Todo eso ocurre cuando pienso en ti, mirarte a la cara y ver tus ojos fijos en los míos… es la peor parte. Y no es fácil, ni simple, mucho menos hermoso. Cuando me rechazas también duele con la misma intensidad.

-Yo Tomoyo… —pero ella siguió hablado pareciera que hace años hubiera deseado decirle todo aquello y lo decía muy segura de si misma. Mientras el apenas sabia como reaccionar, trataba de digerir cada palabra recordándose que era exactamente eso lo que siempre quiso oír de ella, de como ese cariño no le llevaba a nada, y cuando por fin ella hablaba ¿Como se debería sentir? ¿Feliz? No, no estaba feliz ¿Complacido? Después de todo parecía convencida de que amarlo a él era la peor cosa del mundo, pensó un poco de mala gana.

-Mi punto es… Tú y yo —recalco ignorante de la distracción de su amigo— sobreviviremos.

Eriol parpadeo saliendo de su abstracción.

-¿Ah?...

-Y eso es todo —reafirmo.

-Eso es todo… —repitió incrédulo— ¿Sobreviviremos?

-¡Somos los mejores amigos que pondrían haber! —repentinamente los ojos de la chica comenzaron a inundarse de chispas de cariño y esperanza— Todo ocurre por algo. Y tal vez tú no eres la persona indicada para mi, ni yo para ti… pero nuestra amistad significa mucho más y puede sobrevivir a todo esto ¿No?

Eriol no respondió de inmediato, aun trataba de orientarse.

-Tienes razón y me alegra que seas tu quien lo diga —¿Alivio? Sí, eso debería sentir, un profundo alivio. Pero no, no era eso...

-Nunca tuve tanta convicción de mis palabras como ahora. Tal vez te parezca demasiado repentina y contradictoria ¿No crees?

-Todo lo contrario —trago saliva— No queda nada más que agregar por que lo has dicho todo. Hoy desperté nervioso y ensayando un discurso ridículo, en cambio tú has dejado todo claro y con mucha facilidad.

-… últimamente la cosas han ido muy rápido y sólo trato de ser, ya sabes, hacer funcionar las cosas —agrego.

Eriol observo su perfil, sus ojos todavía un poco hinchados, su barbilla firme y decidida... la forme en que trataba de borrar cualquier rastro de amargura, regalando un trémula sonrisa. Se sintió tocado por un sentimiento poderoso de protección, estaba conmovido por la fuerza de ella, por su ahincó...

-Te quiero —dijo. No sabia bien por que lo dijo tan repentinamente, pero era eso lo que sentía, no felicidad, no complacencia, no alivio, era cariño, siempre cariño, nunca amor. Sin embargo ahí estaba, diciéndole que la quería para asegurarla, para que no olvidara que él estaba ahí y siempre lo estaría...

Tomoyo sonrío satisfecha pero no hizo reciproco aquella declaración, ¿ya no mas incomodidades? se pregunto Eriol con un poco de humor; Ambos se levantaron.

–Tienes mi autorización para salir con Kaho —anuncio mientras se sacudía la falda.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido permiso —dijo con fingida arrogancia.

Tomoyo alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero gracias... —se rasco la cabeza— En fin, si crees que ya no hay que dar mas vueltas sobre el tema, no lo haré y confiare en ti.

Tomoyo se limito a asentir y luego dijo— Ahora, tengo que ir hacer algo.

-¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con curiosidad

-Debo ir por alguien…

Tenia que reconocer que había sido la situación y conversación mas tranquila y normal que alguna vez sostuvo con Tomoyo, ella no antepuso sus sentimientos, tampoco antepuso los de él, por primera vez lo importante fue su relación de amistad. Pero no estaba seguro si sentirse conforme, técnicamente estaban reconciliados y se alegraba de que Tomoyo estuviera tan… animada, y no obstante eso lo descolocaba, comparar a la Tomoyo de ayer con la de momentos atrás era una cosa de los mas loca, definitivamente tratar de entenderla a veces le era imposible. Por él momento se lavaría las manos y vería lo que ocurría mas adelante con ellos. Se quedaría con esas sensación extraña al verla comportarse con tanta madures, la conmoción que le causo, y seguiría el ejemplo de ella, también debía ir por alguien.

**OO**

-¿Recuerdas lo de hoy? —Shaoran hablo desde atrás, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la banca donde se encontraba sentada la chica.

-Difícil seria olvidarlo si es la tercera vez que vienes a preguntarme lo mismo —comento irritada.

-Deberás ser más amable con tu cita —ordeno en tono amable Li irradiando buen humor.

-¿Sabes que no me agradas, cierto? Siempre trato de que te quede claro —sentencio Sakura. El rostro de Li se tiño de un despreocupado fastidio.

-Eres una persona… —Shaoran cerro la boca antes de decir algo que lo hiciera arrepentirse; simplemente estaba acostumbrado a responder insultos con otros.

-Una persona... ¿Qué? Desagradable, brusca, insoportable —lo miro por sobre su hombro.

-Única —dijo él encantador— Entonces —prosiguió el chico— Hoy saldremos temprano, así que en vez de vernos en la salida, vamos a nuestras casas nos cambiaremos de ropa y podemos juntarnos en otro lado.

-No —dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué no? —se irguió ceñudo.

-Entre más rápido comience esta payasada mas rápido acabara —manifestó con hastió— Y mi uniforme es perfecto.

Y nuevamente Sakura Kinomoto se fue dejandole con la palabra en la boca. ¡Demonios!

A cualquiera le gustaría salir con él y obtener su atención. No era arrogancia, era la realidad. Con un aspecto mucho mas que pasable, la simpatía de un niño antojadizo que tendía a gustar que a desagradar y que sabia conquistar, endulzar, volverlas caprichosas de su presencia, le era increíble creer tanta hostilidad. Llegar a ellas era fácil, y bueno, nunca ponían mucha resistencia porque después de todo él siempre jugaba sobre seguro, tampoco era un idiota, nunca se acercaba a chicas con la que no obtendría el triunfo asegurado, como Kinomoto, que formaba parte de esa minoría; minoría que por lo demás no incluía a las chicas mas hermosas y deseables.

Sin embargo, cuando él se proponía algo lo conseguía y pues, bienvenido sea el reto, siempre era interesante una chica que le obligara esforzarse y pulir sus modas – arrugo el ceño - _sin embargo_, francamente ya estaba harto de ver el desprecio en los ojos esmeraldas. Los recurrentes sarcasmos y desplantes dejaron de se divertidos hace mucho. Y ese carácter endiablado le estaba colmando a tal punto que incluso esa llave estaba dejando de valer lo suficiente. Ahora la necesidad de tener a Sakura Kinomoto besando sus pies era mucho mas intensa que cualquier cosa.

-Te buscaba —dijo con la brusquedad que tenia mas que ver con su propia frustración, la de recurrir a los consejos de una chica y que esa chica fuera Meiling.

Ella alzo la vista desde su asiento.

-¿Para qué?

-Hoy saldré con Sakura Kinomoto y…

-¿Y?… —arrastro la letra.

Tonto orgullo de adolescente que no le permitía hablar con ligereza sobre su cierta "inexperiencia" con las mujeres en un ámbito que no incluía una cama de por medio y frases insulsas. Tonto orgullo que le denigraba por tener que confesarlo ante la persona que haría un festín de su "ingenuidad" ¿Por qué tenia que ser la única mujer con quien tenia una relación de amistad y confianza y decencia?

-La verdad es que nunca he tenido una cita... con exactitud —rechisto molesto por sus propias palabras.

Meiling frunció el ceño curiosa. Ante ella veía al niño remilgado que siempre creyó que era. Trato de no reír, al menos no de inmediato.

-¿A que te refieres? Has salido con docenas de mujeres.

-Sí —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que desapareció al instante y negó con la cabeza— Siempre salimos con la promesa de un motel —soltó, perturbando la expresión de Meiling.

-Que cerdo —dijo con asco.

-No me culpes a mí… —se encogió de hombro— Jamás me tuve que esforzar mucho para obtener a una chica y ellas simplemente me tienen en el cielo, a veces, ni si quiera me tenia que tomar la molestia de llevarlas a algún sitio ¿Entiendes? No es una fama inventada y... —Meiling le observaba con ojos grandes sin parpadear y con los labios muy apretados— ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Pienso que es una situación bastante divertida… —y de repente dejo salir la risa— Tan solo eres un niño con las hormonas en estado de ebullición... Bastaba que apareciera una mujer con cerebro para que te dieras cuenta de que eres casi tan ingenuo como adolescente esperando su primer beso... un galán de tercera.

Shaoran rodó los ojos con desagrado y gruño molesto. Apretó la mandíbula con irritación, mientras ella seguía riéndose de él y con lagrimas en los ojos, la muy...

-Tampoco es para tanto… —espeto cortante— Pero hoy es necesario dejar una buena impresión, si la llevara un motel de seguro lo logro —dijo en un tono engreído—… ¡Puedes parar de reírte!

Ella respiro profundamente con expresión hilarante.

-Eres patético.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o a insultar? Quiero saber que hacer con Sakura, ella no es igual que las otras. Es inteligente y engañarla no es nada fácil, tengo que convencerla de que no soy el estúpido que cree que soy...

-Lo siento —dijo tomando un ultimo aliento— Pero no puedo. No te voy a ayudar a engañar a esa pobre chica, para que la uses y después la deseches como si nada.

-Siempre me vez hacer lo mismo ¡¿De que te quejas? —exclamo exasperado.

-Porque ella me agrada… y le terminaras haciendo mas daño que a cualquiera otra, Kinomoto no es como la chicas que salen contigo, ellas saben que esperar.

-¿Si? Pues tú recuerda que Sakura es inteligente; tal vez no pase nada y que me siga ignorando y todo esto sea una perdida de tiempo. Por favor… —rogó poniéndose en cuclillas— Tan solo dime a donde la puedo llevar.

Meiling lo miro pacientemente. No estaría mal una pequeña ayuda, con ella o sin ella Shaoran seguiría adelante.

-Puedes pensar en la clase de persona que es Kinomoto —manifestó pensativa.

Shaoran resoplo con desdén.

-Una amargada, me recuerda a esas viejas solteronas que viven rodeada de gatos...

-¡Eso no idiota!… Me refiero a las cosas que le gustan. No parece del tipo bullicioso que le guste estar rodeada de personas o lugares atestado de gente, así que mas bien busca un lugar tranquilo donde puedan conversar y disfrutar de la compañía mutua, algo liviano para comer o tomar, mmm... puedes llevarla a ver una película eso te dará tiempo de observarla reconocer sus reacciones, buscar temas de que hablar. ¿Entiendes? No busque temas demasiados serios al principio.

Se quedo mirando un punto mas allá por sobre el hombro de Mailing.

-Acorde a ella, acorde a ella… —repetía así mismo una y otra vez— No se que puede ser acorde a ella... Pude que se me ocurra algo —dijo golpeándose el mentón con un dedo.

-Y no coquetees con otras chicas —le advirtió.

Él sonrió. Era obvio que no coquetearía con otras chicas, no frente a ella.

-Ya lo sé —dijo. Se enderezo y sonrió fríamente— Espero que no comentes con nadie esta conversación.

-Y hacer daño a tu patética imagen, jamas. Pero vete o comenzare a reír otra vez y se me preguntan, bien sabes que no me gusta mentir … —Shaoran frunció el ceño claramente humillado, y se fue dejando a Meiling mas reflexiva que nunca, y con una traviesa idea rondandole.

Nunca había visto al castaño tan preocupado o interesado por alguien, había una poco de ansias y suplicas que iban mas allá... al pedirle un consejo y todo por una chica; una que no era cualquiera ¿Quien lo diría? Era lamentable sin duda, estaba casi segura que el único perjudicado seria su primo.

**OO**

Respiro profundamente inundando sus pulmones con el penetrante aroma de las pinturas; oleos, ocre, acuarelas, el barniz una mezcolanza que aturdiría a cualquiera, pero a ella no, amaba ese lugar. Paseo su mirada por los cuadros, las telas blancas aun sin vida, los pinceles nuevos, los viejos y sucios. Como siempre era la primera en llegar, con su habitual entusiasmo que nacía al poner un pie dentro del salón. En su casa tenia unas cuantas cosas personales de pintura y dibujo, pero incomparable a la magia de ese lugar, de vistas al jardín maltrecho, alejado del bullicio e iluminado esplendorosamente por el sol, era un espacio acogedor, único.

-Siempre somos pocos alumnos, unos diez no mas — empezó a decir mientras abría las ventanas— El salón casi siempre esta abierto, así que puedes venir cuando quieras. Aunque también significa que nunca esta vació, no esperes soledad.

Yue dedicaba todas sus atenciones al cuerpo de la chica que se movía con rapidez de un lugar otro, abría las ventanas dejando entrar el fresco del intemperie, tomaba algunos utensilios y los acomodaba aunque no fuera necesario, hablaba sobre los que probablemente asistirían; que el profesor era un hombre simpático y flexible. No se estaba quieta, hablaba con vitalidad, como si la Tomoyo de ayer no hubiese existido nunca. Hasta que ella se debuto con un pincel en la mano y le miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué? —inquirió ante la mirada fija de Yue.

-Nada —dijo dándole la espalda y caminando sin interés aparente— Me hace gracia verte tan apasionada.

-No te burles —fingió enojo, pero teñía el carmesí en las mejillas de pura candidez— Tal vez parezca exagerada, pero siempre que entro acá me olvido de todo y todos lo demás. Es mi santuario.

-Una pasión envidiable, entonces —hablo con ligera seriedad.

Tomoyo lo observo intrigada, acaricio el pincel en su manos con los dedos, y boqueo varias veces antes de encontrar las palabras que quería decir.

-Por lo de ayer… Siempre tiendes a aparecer cuando creo voy a desmoronarme. Gracias.

Entonces lo que paso ayer fue real, pensó Yue. Ahora lo podía ver, el resto de las lagrimas todavía latentes en sus ojos y la amargura en su voz, fingir estar bien porque era como un anestésico. Yue se apoyo sobre una mesa y cruzo los pies.

-De nada — respondió y se quedaron mirando en silencio.

La puerta del salón se abrió y rompiendo la atmósfera de paz e intimidad. Ella fue la primera en apartarse al oír la manilla de la puerta moverse, demasiado rápido e inquieta, roja sin mas justificación que ya le era imposible no verse afectada siempre que era objeto de atención de Yue, sus ojos fríos y leales a proteger cualquier emoción le producían mas sensaciones que cualquier otro. O pudiese que simplemente había recordado que él la había abrazado y consolado hasta que se canso de llorar. Estaba confundida.

Yue también estaba confundido y porque sí recordaba como la contuvo y como se aferro a ella queriendo protegerla, absurdo, pero cierto, era demasiado realista como para negarlo y la siguió observando, por que le pareció mucho mas interesante que cualquier presentación o integración social, la vulnerabilidad que Tomoyo se esforzaba por ocultar le pareció de lo mas atrayente.

Y divago, podía deducir que llegar al corazón de ella era algo fácil, parecía ser de esas personas que aceptaban sin dificultad alguna cualquier aspecto de la vida e iba en marcha a sus creencias; con ciertos retrocesos, y con cierta ingenuidad, pero sin dificultades que la hicieran detenerse. ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaría otro en desplazar ese espacio de Eriol Hiraguizawa en el corazón de Daidouji? Aveces al contemplarla, ensimismada por su propios sentimientos, lo interesante que seria poner a prueba ese cariño desbordante.

-¿Nos quedamos acá o vamos afuera? —la escucho decir y la miro.

-¿Como?…

-¿En que estas pensado? —inquirió con un sonrisa— Él maestro dijo que debíamos retratar a nuestro compañero y que podíamos elegir el espacio que queramos, así que ¿Salimos o nos quedamos?

Yue tomo su material y camino hacia la salida, Tomoyo no tardo en seguirle.

-Pareces distraído —observo sentándose frente él.

-No —Yue sin perder tiempo abrió el cuadernillo y paso varias hojas hasta llegar a una blanca e inmaculada, tomo el lápiz y primero imagino el rostro de ella, antes de observarlo.

-Puedes confiar en mí —tentó otro comentario sin recibir mayor reacción por parte del otro.

-No es nada —puntualizo ausente pensando en facciones, lineas y trazos.

Tomoyo suspiro mentalmente, no tenia muchas ganas de lidiar con la personalidad de Tsukishiro, tan dulce y atento, y después... Bueno, después tan igual que siempre.

-Es mi cabeza me duele mucho —hablo tomándola por sorpresa.

Sin duda eso le había sonado como una disculpa, o mas bien una justificación.

-Sabes que puedo acosarte hasta que me cuentes que te pasa —sonrió— Pero me creeré lo de tu dolor.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol cada uno se centro en su propio mundo, las actividades libres llenaba de ruido cada rincón y sin embargo nada importunaba la paz de Tomoyo y Yue, con miradas de soslayos, otras largas y con detenimiento, centrándose en un punto fijo del rostro delineando primero con la vista antes de que sus manos tomasen en control. Tratando de extraer algo más que un forma tangible. Apropiándose de ello una intimidad profunda de la cual no parecían reparar.

A lo lejos, la piscina, los jardines, las canchas de tenis. Tal vez por inercia, Tomoyo levanto la cabeza a ratos buscando a Eriol sin encontrarlo, imagino que debería estar con Kaho.

No, no estaba con Kaho, ahí estaba él corriendo alrededor de la cancha. Un suspiro de tranquilidad escapo de sus labios y una bola arrugada de papel choco contra su nariz.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? —alego girándose a Yue.

-Para que quitaras esa cara de idiota, me gustaría hacer un retrato decente.

Tomoyo frunció los labios disgustada pero no emitió ningún comentario; se dedico a dibujar con ceñudas miradas a Yue que para su asombro y descaro esté le devolvía un sonrisa socarrona. Carraspeo incomoda y se obligo a terminar esas sonrisas y ese silencio estresante.

-¿Tienes hermanos? —pregunto con normalidad, perfecta normalidad.

-A que viene ahora esa pregunta.

-Nunca hablamos de ti.

-No deliberamos hablar sobre mí.

-Es necesario discutir, no puedes responderme y listo —rezongo y Yue dio un largo respiro que se asemejo mas a un gruñido.

-Soy hijo único.

-Tenemos algo en común... Aunque siempre quise una hermana, alguien con quien hablar o discutir en casa —agrego riendo sin poder evitarlo— Y todas esas cosas que hacen los hermanos.

-Ahí tenemos algo en desacuerdo, es mas fácil estar solo —dijo Yue con tal indiferencia que el corazón de Tomoyo, tal vez por tener las emociones a flor de piel, se encogió en su pecho dolorosamente, a nadie debería gustarle estar solo.

-Siempre eres tan serio y maduro que me siento una niña cuando hablo contigo —poso sobre él un mirada de admiración, y lastima... que le hubiese gustado reprimir después de que por breves segundos vio la gélida expresión de Yue, y se tenso, al notar que iba dirigida a abiertamente a ella.

-Si no te comportaras como una niña pequeña a la que se debe cuidar podrías tomarte el tiempo de crecer —dijo sin mirarla y casi sin prestar atención a su propio tono desdeñoso.

Pero Tomoyo sí que presto atención, y se sintió avergonzada e incomoda por una punzada de vergüenza que no alcanzaba a comprender. Se removió incomoda.

-M-me gustaría conocerte un poco más, prácticamente me siento halagada por estar contigo, casi no dejas a nadie acercarse a ti… —quiso sonar graciosa y dicto mucho de serlo, igualmente sonrió— Yo confío en ti, me gustaría que fuera un sentimiento mutuo —anidio, antes de retornar en su bosquejo.

Yue alzo la vista, se fijo el los femeninos labios que se torcían levemente en muestra de concentración, volvió a el cuadernillo bajo él y comenzó a tirar trazos. Reconocía internamente que nunca dedicaba muchas palabras sobre si mismo, dejación probablemente, no tenia necesidad de hacer referencias personales, nunca confiaba lo suficiente como para explayarse... y mas bien era su naturaleza reservada.

Aunque Tomoyo lograba confundirlo con esa simplicidad y honestidad, su ternura y esa forma en que miraba haciendo sentir especial y única a la persona que tenia en frente. Como lo hacia con Hiraguizawa, con Kinomoto y con él. Eso lo asustaba un poco.

-Mis padres — empezó sosegadamente—, murieron hace años en un accidente automovilístico.

-Lo lamento tanto —expreso suavemente Tomoyo.

-Yo también —aseguro con sequedad. Controlo la rabia y el matiz amargo de su voz volvió a la normalidad— Fueron buenas personas, siempre los tengo presente y siempre les querré. Después de eso fui a vivir con mis abuelos paternos. Nunca quise ser una carga así que desde pequeño trabaje y me force a valerme por mi solo, a pesar de que mi padres al morir me dejaron un buena cantidad de dinero, ese dinero lo utilizo para ayudar a mis abuelos; prefiero no ocuparlo en mi mientra pueda sobrevivir sin problemas.

Tomoyo hizo un asentimiento.

-Marco mi vida, pero lo supere y salí adelante. No hablo mucho de ello porque la gente tiende a sentir lastima al oír estas historias —suspiro largamente— Ahí esta, ahora sabes algo sobre mi.

Le asombraba la forma en la mirada de Yue reflejaba el orgullo de si mismo, la ternura cuando hablaba de sus padres y el infinito agradecimiento a sus abuelos. Los ojos le brillaban con una calidez poco habitual en él, o mejor dicho nunca visto. Pasivo y lejano siempre, y en ese momento se sintió deslumbrada, sintió que nadie le comprendería mejor que el chico que tenia en frente.

-Te admiro Yue Tsikihiro —declaro con ternura, sin ser capaz de decir nada mas que expresara lo que esa pequeño vistazo a su vida significaba para ella.

Se tomaron unos segundos de calma interna, no siguieron hablando o pensando en sus propias confusiones. Disfrutaron de la tranquilidad en la que fácilmente podían zambullirse.

-Termine —indico la morena pasado un rato.

-Déjame ver —Yue recibió el cuadernillo y examino el retrato con detención inclinando la cabeza, observando cada detalle; aumentando la ansiedad de Tomoyo— Quedo bien.

-¿Quedo bien?... —pregunto defraudada— ¿No piensas decir algo más?

-Honestamente creí que al ver tu trabajo quedaría admirado y pasmado... que conseguiría a olvidar la clase de chiflada que eres...

-Nunca me ha ido bien con el carboncillo —interrumpió mirando sus dedos negros con desagrado.

-Y a demás… —continúo Yue— ¿Por qué... estoy sonriendo?

-Nunca lo haces, y me propuse a enseñarte lo bien que te verías si lo hiciera mas seguido… —Yue resoplo queriendo ignorar el comentario— Ahora muéstrame la tuya.

Yue le pasó el cuaderno y Tomoyo abrió sus sonrientes ojos y resplandecieron a más no poder

–¡Que hermoso! —Yue enarco una ceja— No quiero decir que yo sea hermosa… p-pero tú me entiendes. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

-No —y se lo arranco de las manos, un impulso que no solo sobresalto a Tomoyo, si no que también a él.

-Todavía le faltan detalles, cuando acabe te la daré —explico molesto.

**OO**

Que idiota por sentirse tan nervioso como si de la primera cita se tratara, ¿Y por qué de repente se sentía tan inseguro? Tenia todo planeado no había forma de cometer errores, debería lograr un avance sí o sí. Rendirse no estaba en sus planes pero el seguir aguantando ese bendito carácter, tampoco.

¡Y bien! Él era Shaoran Li y ya quisiera otro tener sus aspecto o sus habilidades para llegar a las mujeres, así que no era necesario tanto afán, que todo iba a salir tal como lo tenia planeado. Sakura Kinomoto también era una mujer.

-Vamos —Sakura paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarle. Antes de que diera otro paso la tomo del brazo con brusquedad y fuerza contenida, quería intimidarla no dañarla, la giro y se encontro con el rostro perplejo de ella.

-Por hoy trata de ser amable... y cariñosa —dijo lo ultimo con burla— Quiero oír cosas agradables y por el contrario si tanto te cuesta, entonces mejor cállate ¿Estamos de acuerdo? —la soltó lentamente.

-Tú te lo buscaste —lo fulmino con la mirada; mordiéndose la lengua se enderezo y levanto la barbilla— No te preocupes, todo con tal de que esta payasada termine pronto —se subió los lentes por el puente de la nariz y le miro interrogante— ¿Para donde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa —dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

El tenso ambiente se apodero de ellos, no sólo el ambiente, Shaoran la miraba de reojo y su rostro parecía cera fría, ni un gesto; nada mas un pequeño surco entre las cejas era señal necesaria para saber que había comenzado mal, muy mal y deseaba de corazón poder sacarle aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa con tal de hacerla ver mas humana.

-¿Un museo? —dijo sin simular sorpresa al ver el enorme edificio que se alzaba ante ella.

-¡No te perece genial! —exclamo entusiasmado de la perspectiva que significaba complacerle— Estuve pensando todo el día en un lugar ideal para llevarte y entonces recordé que siempre lees, lo cual me lleva deducir que también eres el tipo que le gusta aprender y saber cosas... ¡Y aquí estamos! Consulte por teléfono y me dijeron que tendrían una muestra de libros antiguos. Acaso no puede haber algo mas acorde a ti.

-¿Un museo?

-Sí —Shaoran se restregó la frente con hastió, no lo podía creer—¿Hice mal? Debí preguntarte... Si quieres podemos ir a otro lado, dime a donde...

-No hace falta… —dijo negando la cabeza— Estoy impresionada, no creí que pensarías en esto, parece un gesto que no viene de ti. ¿Entiendes que es un museo?

-Basta de insultos ¿Entramos? —se atrevió a tomarla del brazo con delicadeza y ella no se aparto, sonrió victorioso.

Primer punto a favor. Probablemente seria la única persona en este planeta, al menos que él conociera, que podría disfrutar su primera cita en un museo y que debido a eso le resplandecieran los ojos con tanto fulgor.

Según Li, eran montones y montones de paginas secas y viejas encerradas en cubos de vidrios, el olor a libro y antigüedad era penetrante, cai insoportable. No entendía nada, y menos podía decir que lo disfrutaba, cosas viejas nada mas y eso nunca podría ser igual de entretenido que ver a Sakura Kinomoto vagando de un lugar a otro con expresión embobada y atenta, hasta la exasperación, a las palabras del guiá. Disfruto de las diferentes expresiones, de verla confundida ¿Momias, el arte o la naturaleza prehistórica? parecía querer dividirse entre tres. Una chica de mirada tan severa que se derretía como la mantequilla cuando veía un objeto cubierto de polvo, sin duda era lo mas particular que le había tocado presenciar.

-Tengo hambre —anuncio Sakura al final del recorrido.

Shaoran pareció aturdido, no la había oído decir nada durante esas —miro su reloj— cortas dos horas. Tan rápido... Todo el tiempo... Observando a Sakura. Impresionante.

Siguió la recomendación de Meiling, y eligió un lugar tranquilo y despejado, donde comer y beber algo, donde podría hablar, y especialmente donde él pondría a prueba toda su astucia. Una joven camarera se acerco a ellos y pidieron rápidamente. En el museo no cruzaron palabras y le urgía ganar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Cómo la pasaste? —pregunto en un tono amistoso y complaciente.

-No me quejo —dijo lacónicamente. Pero Shaoran sabia que era mera formalidad, dios, el mismo la había estado contemplando cada una de sus sonrisas.

-Me conformare con eso…—hizo una pausa en tanto la camarera ponía los jugos sobre la mesa— Se que no debo insistir pero —Shaoran intensifico su mirada y con igual suavidad a la de un pluma cayendo, iba acercando su mano para posarla delicadamente sobre la de ella. Para infortunio de éste, solamente llego a ser la mala jugada que volteo el vaso derramando todo el liquido sobre la mesa, la blusa y piernas de la castaña.

Punto menos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Lo siento fue un descuido! —Shaoran brinco de su asiento tratando de secar el desastre sobre la mesa, con montones de servilleta que no se atrevían, por mas que hiciera el intento, de tocar el cuerpo de Sakura— Rayos...

-No te preocupes fue un accidente… —incomoda, estrujo su blusa y sacudió sus manos mojadas— Será mejor que me vaya.

-¡No!

-Quieres que camine empapada y con olor a naranja —apunto más irónica que enfadada.

-Llevo una camiseta en mi bolso, siempre traigo una y no le he usado, esta limpia —casi con desesperación revolvió su bolso y se la entrego.

Sakura miro la ropa reflexiva y vacilante. Él gruño.

-¡¿Acaso tengo que decirte que no tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa? —exclamo ofendido. Arrepentida Sakura la tomo.

-Ya vengo.

Al volver Sakura, comenzaron a comer envueltos en un total mutismo, él, enojado y reprochándose a si mismo por haber arruinado el momento por culpa de las ansias y de que lo único que le quedaba era la resignación, después de todo, ya no tenia demasiadas ganas de fingir una platica amena. Pero nada de eso evitaba que de vez en cuando una risilla escapara de sus labios cuando miraba Kinomoto, bastante graciosa con esa camiseta del doble de su tamaño y los lentes levemente caídos. Adorable.

¡Un fastidio! había comenzó bien para ir empeorando.

-Que tal si vamos a ver una película —ofreció luego de rebuscar entre sus ideas y sin que ninguna mas original acudiera.

-Esta bien —acepto como si ya hubiera asumido el peso del calvario.

Y entonces, Li la observo y por primera vez se dio cuenta que ella tenia razón... Nunca, nunca... definitivamente jamas, se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza salir con Sakura Kinomoto si no hubiera una llave de por medio. Estaban separados por una gran distancia, kilómetros de diferencias; su personalidad, _sus escalas de valores_ y todo lo demás. Eran demasiados opuestos... y ese era su bendito consuelo.

Al llegar a la boletaría Sakura se quedo atrás, leyendo un panfleto cualquiera que le habían entregado. Mientras Shaoran casi con violencia y con la intención de apurar la situación compro dos entradas para la primera función, de cualquier película, un menudo e idiota vendedor no fue capaz de negar tan enfática petición.

Punto menos, otra vez.

Niños saltando, corriendo, cambiándose de asientos, bebés llorando, madres implorando a sus hijos que se quedaran quietos. Un completo caos y la boca de Shaoran abierta al máximo al darse cuenta que definitivamente el universo estaba en su contra. Caminaron hasta sus asientos y a los pocos segundos y Li se vio bombardeado por palomas de maiz... Bueno, al menos habían llegado a él y no Sakura.

En la pantalla, grandes letras se proyecto el titulo "Las aventuras de Teddy ¡el osito remilgoso!" junto, la imagen de un estúpido oso que vestía una jardinera. Dios... Maldito vendedor.

-Debe ser una broma —musito descompuesto, se encogió en su asiento deseando desaparecer.

El que fue un gran pronóstico término siendo otra humillación más, nunca se sintió tan perdido, desorientado, descolocado. Estaba cansado de los minutos de tensión, de sólo oír monosilábos, de escuchar, frases cortantes y escuetas, la incomodidad... la bendita incomodidad ¡Al diablo con Sakura y esa llave! ¡Al diablo con el jugo derramado que fue justicia para él después de todo lo que había soportado ¿No? ¡Al diablo con el museo que le robo tiempo a su plan! ¡Al diablo también con el idiota que le vendió las entradas y no le advirtió que era una película para niños no mayores de seis años! ¡Al diablo...!

¿Risas? Fueron las risas de Sakura, melodiosas y sonantes las que lo arrancaron de su desesperado estado interior. La miro sorprendido.

Que infantil era.

Jamás hubiera pensado que podría reírse de ese modo, siempre con esa cara de vieja solterona... y ahora, reía y de forma tan natural y espontánea, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y lagrimas naciente. Shaoran ni siquiera se preocupo de observar la pantalla para ver que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia. Le gustaba mucho mas ver y oír esa risa que se combinaba a la perfección con las otras infantiles.

Era estúpido. Una película para niños de seis años recibía la sonrisa que el buscaba. Pero lo había conseguido, y parecía humana, más que humana una... una bruja encantadora, que con sus malas caras, su desprecio hacia que bastara el simple gesto de curvar sus labios para que él olvidara cualquier rastro de desagrado y apatía.

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que ni él podía creerlo, incluso los pelos de su brazo se crisparon y una extraña necesidad de algo le estaba invadiendo.

Esa cara iluminada y esa risa infantil era suficiente para olvidarse de _al diablo con... _por segundos se sintió feliz de haber sufrido humillaciones, haber discutido con ella, empaparla de jugo de naranja: si verla reír era el precio, por él estaba bien.

Carraspeo tratando de ahuyentar desconocida sensación, se forzó a prestarle atención a la absurda película, pero ya no pudo.

**OO**

Según iban avanzando los días, Eriol noto que su amiga parecía tan normal como de costumbre, por decirlo de alguna forma. Incluso ya soportaba sin ningún problema verlo con Kaho, era eso o fingía muy bien, pero ya no huía cuando les veía caminando por el pasillo, tampoco lo callaba cuando sin darse cuenta se ponía a hablar de su novia, llanamente ella había aceptado ese hecho con total paciencia y calma que lo dejo perplejo. Por fin encontró ese balance que tanto deseaba.

Aunque claro, ya no pasada tanto tiempo con ella, podía notar como el corto trecho iba en aumento distanciándolos ¿Era el único que se daba cuenta? Básicamente se veían todos los días, pero pocos minutos y pocos cruces de palabras. Él siempre con Kaho, y Tomoyo con Sakura y Tsukishiro.

Ya no recordaba la ultima vez que se había divertido con Tomoyo, una tarde completa hablando de cosas sin sentido, hablando sobre sus temas, ella animada, dulce, graciosa… Necesitaba a Tomoyo. Sí. Tanto como antes; sabia que ese pensamiento era egoísta pero quería verla, haciéndose de su compañía en las practicas, que lo volviera a esperar en la salida o que lo fuera a despertar porque estaba retrasado, conversar con ella toda la noche, ver esos enormes ojos violetas mirándole con profundidad y cariño. Pero esos momentos ya eran de Kaho, o la mayoría.

Eriol caminaba hacia la salida y entre los demás estudiantes vislumbro la delgada silueta de Tomoyo y todo el porte Tsukishiro, hablaban con expresiones de tal interés y diversión – al menos de parte de ella, nunca podía descifrar lo que mostraba el rostro calmado del chico - se reconocía envidioso, mientras ellos afianzaban cada vez mas esa relación, él pasaba a segundo plano… Ya hasta podía entender ese presentimiento inicial que le impidió besar a Kaho la primera vez o esa inquietud cuando Tomoyo le hizo absurdo juramento; Podía reír al recordarlo... Era irónico, al final ella había tomado las distancias que el rechazaba pero que necesitaba.

-Ya estoy acá —Kaho apareció y se acerco tomándole la mano guiándolo a la salida— ¿Por qué estas tan serio?

Él enseño una sonrisa opaca y con un tono de voz lánguida dijo.

-Sólo pensaba algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Situaciones que por más que uno quiera, no se pueden controlar —respondió sin percatarse mucho de lo que decía.

-Suena muy misterioso ¿Me dirás que es lo que no puedes controlar? —pregunto traviesa, encantada con el semblante atractivo de su novio.

Antes que Eriol pudiera responder volvió a prestar atención a la pareja en cuestión ¿De qué hablaban? Ella se veía tan vivaz contando algo que él no sabría nunca, y Tsukishiro atento y respetuoso, parecían buenos amigos o novios. Tan cómodos en la presencia del otro, amenos, mirándose a los ojos, olvidando a la gente a su alrededor, lejos de las voces, del ruido. Lejos de él...

-¡Eriol! —exclamo Kaho que con un movimiento rápido se soltó del agarre y le miro con reproche al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la mano— Me apretaste fuerte.

Primero observo a Kaho muy quieto muy seguro de que su conciencia trato de decirle algo segundos antes, pero cuando la noto con una mueca de dolor en sus labios espabilo con rapidez, siendo invadido por un fuerte sentimiento de culpa .

-Lo lamento —se disculpo pasmado por su acto— No me di cuenta... Déjame ver tu mano.

-Estas muy raro el día de hoy, estas demasiado abstraído —se quejaba la chica mientras se dejaba acariciar por su novio— ¿Eriol, me dirás lo que te pasa?

Volvió a mirar a Tomoyo y Yue; no había forma de que esa escena le gustara.

-¿Me escuchas? —repitió exasperada.

-Ah... Sí, sí, lo siento.

Kaho le miro con seriedad por unos instantes pero luego dejo traslucir un deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Vives en las nubes —dijo con dulzura acariciándole el cabello— Me dirás que te tiene distraído.

-Nada... Será mejor que nos vayamos —la respuesta fue vaga y nada concisa, pero por alguna razón que Eriol agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón Kaho lo dejo pasar. Se acerco a ella y le dio un sutil beso en los labios.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?... Tenía tanto miedo de averiguarlo, que prefería no saberlo.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

Otra actu... si demore, es porque no estaba muy convecida del capitulo y escribia, borraba, reescribia... Y espero que me aya quedado bien.

Porfin nuestros dos hombres Eriol y Shaoran estan viendo mucho mas aya de sus narice.. Eriol; porfin se esta dando cuenta de esos sentimientos que siempre creyo ser cariño de una mera amistad, lamentablemte se esta tardando demaciado y Shaoran... jajja pobresito, como le saldra el tiro por la culata

Tomoyo y Sakura ... cada vez me caen mejor es todo lo que puedo decir

Y Yue... a que no es la cosa mas adorable, *baba*... el si es mas claro y realista con sus sentimientos y no tan exasperadamente dudosos como los otros... espero que no termine con el corazon roto...

Siempre en es pera de sus Rw... y espero muchos mas...

bueno, nos vemos a la prox bye! besos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Trágica Reacción**

_**Jirafas y Elefantes**_

Miro alrededor de la habitación de su amiga y lo único que podía pensar eran en los ya varios minutos en que Tomoyo fue a buscar algo para comer cualquier cosa para echar a su estomago vacío servía.

Se paseo sin interés por el conocido dormitorio y se detuvo para tomar uno de los cuadernos de dibujo de Tomoyo que estaban apilados en el escritorio; una sonrisa llena de afecto y admiración se paseaba por sus labios al contemplar el primer dibujo. Lamentaba no saber compartir mejor el amor que su amiga sentía por el arte, pero al menos si valoraba sus talento y la dedicación. Un inevitable orgullo nacía en su pecho, le hacía pensar que estaba destinada a triunfar y que nadie le dijera lo contrario. Hoja tras hoja podía ver impreso bellos dibujos, rostros afables, paisajes pintorescos que expresaban sus sentimientos, su alegría innata, todo lleno de colores, era fantástico como la definían porque ella era un bello matiz de todos.

Paso otra página y súbitamente su expresión llena de fantasías se desvaneció hasta transformarse lentamente en nada. Miro contrariado la hoja en la que se debuto y resoplo. Otra vez, ese extraño chico, ahí, dibujado con una sonrisa melosa, que apostaba era más propia de la imaginación de Tomoyo que de la sinceridad del modelo. Que fastidio.

- Tardé un poco, lo siento —apenas escucho la voz de Tomoyo abriendo la puerta cerro el cuadernillo, dejándolo tal como estaba. La chica cerró la puerta tras ella y cayo sentada sobre su cama— No había nada de comida, así que fui a comprar algunas cosas.

-¿Qué trajiste? —pregunto sin entusiasmo, de repente ya no tenía hambre.

-Comida chatarra, por supuesto —mostró una bolsa repleta de cosas.

Volteo la bolsa sobre la cama y paquetes y golosinas se desparramaron sobre esta. Se dejo resbalar hasta que su trasero topo el suelo. Eriol no tardo en unirsele.

-¿Con que comenzamos? —interrogo cerrando un amistoso ojo mientras le entregaba un dulce de naranja.

-Me da igual —dijo con pocas ganas. Tratando de quitar su expresión de suspicacia.

-¿Por qué estas enojado?

-Quien dice que estoy enojado —respondió en tono molesto, uno que Tomoyo prefirió ignorar.

-No creo haberme demorado tanto —decía sin importancia, y masco descaradamente la cabeza de un oso.

-No estoy enojado — rebatió él.

-Te conozco mejor que tu mismo —aseguro apuntándole con el dedo— Hasta podría leerte el pensamiento si me lo propusiera.

-Patrañas.

-Quien sabe —dijo con tintes misterioso— Pero no te comportes así, Eriol. Hace tiempo que no estamos tranquilamente tú y yo.

-Ya sé —murmuro.

-Será mejor que comas —ordeno agarrando un paquete de papas fritas y lanzandozelo.

-Con esta comida solo lograre enfermar y engordar.

-Anímate. Haces ejercicios, —dijo pesarosa— Pero si hay algo que te incomoda dímelo.

-Nada me incomoda.

-¿Nada de nada? —insistió la muchacha.

Eriol abrió el paquete y observo el contenido abstraido.

-Nada.

Comenzó a comer. Él rostro de ese chico dibujado continuaba fresco en su mente le era imposible no pretender curiosidad. Ansiaba que le confesara lo que ocurría. ¿Confesar? ¿Que cosa tendría ella para confesar?...

-Últimamente he notado lo bien que te llevas con Tsukishiro —comento con naturalidad.

-Nos llevamos muy bien. Tenemos cosas en común como el arte, también dibuja ¿Sabes? Y disfruto mucho hablar con él, es muy buen oyente y me ha ayudado mucho —dijo sin tener mas que agregar.

-Vaya… —más de lo que podía creer, pensó Eriol

-No lo se, pero la situación que vivo contigo, siento que se hace mas fácil… y es por Yue —concluyo con un leve asentimiento que reafirmaba sus propias palabras.

Eriol la observo con recelo.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué? ¡No! —contesto demasiado a prisa para su propio bien— ¿Yue? No, no hay modo.

-¿Y tú le gustas?

-¡No! ¡Puedes dejar de hacer esas preguntas! —Tomoyo aspiro con fuerza y suspiro— Somos amigos y mas nada. Nada más.

Eriol analizo sus palabras con cierta incredulidad.

-Yo también lo soy Tomoyo, tu amigo —aclaro después de un momento— Cuando tengas algo que contarme sólo hazlo ¿De acuerdo?

-No tienes que decirlo —le observo confundida— Estas muy raro.

No estaba raro. Estaba intranquilo y ofuscado.

Estaba seguro de le apartaría, ella pensaría en lo mejor para ambos, y le apartaría. Lo podía ver llegar. A pesar de lo hechos se veía contenta y sus ojos adquirían el brillo de antes, solamente que él no era el responsable. Se sentía un poco incomodo al imaginar juntos a Tsukishiro y ella ¿Tan egoísta era si admitía esa pequeña punzada de envidia? Aunque tenia que darle crédito, hace unas semanas lo había visto besarse con Kaho, era lógico que no todo continuara igual que siempre. Que buscara apoyo en otras personas era valido, en ese caso, creyó que seria Sakura y sin embargo fue Tsukishiro, lo cual no era malo debía admitir. Pero para Tomoyo esa relación no se trataba de amor, era apoyo, respaldo y amistad, una relación poco romántica. Bueno y si ese no fuera el caso ¿Qué? Estaba bien que su amiga también tuviese una oportunidad.

Lo que ocurría era que su orgullo de hombre era el que sufría un leve traspié. La chica que estuvo enamorada de él toda su vida no necesito mas de una semana para olvidarle, cualquiera se sentiría trastocado. ¿Olvidarle? Olvidarle, olvidarle. Una palabra tan ajena, pero mas raro era que con los te amo de Tomoyo, o sin ellos, de todas manera nada marchaba bien.

-¿Por qué suspiras?

-¿Suspirar? —hablo con desgana.

-Hace un rato que suspiras. Me estabas reclamando por tu fatiga y no has comido nada, por tu culpa engordare yo —critico con humor.

-Ya no tengo mucha hambre —al contrario, su estomago era un nudo.

-Hoy no pareces tú —dijo sopesando el tinte preocupado de su voz.

Eriol se mostró ausente, y renuente a seguir debates interiores. Definitivamente si Tomoyo salía con Yue, al menos ese día no lo sabría de la boca de nadie, fin. Se levanto y miro a la chica.

-Me tengo que ir…—anuncio.

-¿Cómo que tienes que irte?

-Voy a salir con Kaho.

-Ah... Entiendo —Tomoyo trato de ocultar la decepción en sus ojos pero con Eriol era imposible tener éxito.

-Habíamos quedado en salir hoy —explico.

-Pensé que pasaríamos el día juntos… Como antes —murmuro para si misma. Sacudió la cabeza espantado cualquier rastro de lamento y sonrió— No importa, llamare a Yue.

-¿Yue? – y nuevamente volvían a Yue— ¿Por qué llamaras a Yue?

-Eriol, es un bello día ¿Cierto? No quiero quedarme en encerrada casa sin hacer nada. Le preguntare a Yue si quiere salir a caminar.

-¿Pero por qué Yue? —trato de no alzar la voz— ¿Por qué no Sakura?

-Porque hoy saldría con su papá y Touya —se rasco la nariz— Además Yue me comento que no haría nada más que dormir. No estaría mal sacarlo de la cama y hacer otras cosas interesantes —finalizo con una sonrisa. Eriol sintió nauseas.

-¿Y que harás con Tsukishiro? —controlador o no, ahí estaba, utilizando la voz de un padre sobreprotector, mas que la de un amigo.

-No lo se —contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Así de fácil era? Llamarlo y listo. Eso quería decir que habían salido ya muchas veces más. ¿Por qué Tomoyo nunca le contaba nada al respecto? Si salía con ese chico bastaba con que se lo digiera. Es que acaso para eso no era la amistad, el poder contarse cosas, confiar el uno del otro. Que estupidez.

-Tengo una idea —reacciono inesperadamente.

-¿Qué idea? —pregunto entusiasmada. Eriol se acaricio la barbilla, ordenando la forma que daría a sus acciones.

-Salgamos tú y yo —propuso gentilmente— En vez de salir con Tsukishiro, sal conmigo.

-¿Y Kaho?

Advirtió Eriol, que por la forma de pronunciar el nombre de su novia no parecía muy segura con la idea.

-Hablare con ella no te preocupes —metió sus manos a los bolsillo y la escudriño con la mirada— ¿Qué dices?

-No creo que deba —se mordió el labio indecisa— No esta bien que la canceles. Podríamos salir otro día.

-Kaho es comprensiva y entenderá —insistió con la misma calma— Hablare con ella en seguida y veras que entiende.

Tomoyo hizo un mohin con la boca, contrariada. Si que quería salir con Eriol, ese no era el problema, pero se ponía en los zapatos de Kaho y los inconvenientes que causaría por culpa de la _mejor amiga_.

-No me hagas rogar —se quejo él seriamente.

-Eriol, solo si a ella no le importa —advirtió. Él asintió— Llamala primero, si no tienes problemas entonces me vienes a buscar.

Y el chico abandonando el cuarto. ¿Ahora que haría con Kaho? se pregunto, dejando escapar un suspiro; bajo las escaleras y saco el celular de su bolsillo.

Tendría que excusarse adecuadamente, no podía simplemente decirle que al escuchar a su mejor amiga decir que saldría con otro chico y que él sin darse cuenta y antes de que pudiera ocurrir la había invitado a salir sin siquiera considerar la cita previa que tenia con su novia y lo peor de todo, era que sólo la mitad de su conciencia se arrepentía; Que de paso, la sola idea de que Tomoyo estuviera con Tsukishiro a solas paseándose por cualquier lado, le era intolerable.

Marco el numero, mientras volvía suspirar. Ambos cerraron al mismo tiempo la rejilla de la casa de cada quien.

-Nos vamos.

-¿Que hacemos? —pregunto Tomoyo echándose el bolso al hombro

-¿Que quieres hacer?

-Un parque de diversiones no estaría mal —dijo mirando al cielo.

-Entonces vamos al parque de…

-¡Al zoológico! —interrumpió aun mas entusiasmada— No recuerdo la ultima vez que fui.

Eriol rió.

-Cuando éramos niños, nuestras madres nos llevaron —le contó.

-No recuerdo —trato de hacer memoria y se carcajeo cuando evoco unas cuantas imágenes— Tú lloraste por que no pudiste ver a los tigres, eso si recuerdo - soltó estallando de risa.

-Hey, yo nunca lloraría por algo así.

-¡Claro que si! Lloraste tanto que uno de los encargados del lugar tuvo que regalarte una paleta para que te callaras —decía carcajeándose mas fuerte

-Pues... Era pequeño, no es para tanto refunfuño.

-Tienes razón… De todas formas, siempre fuiste un niño llorón —dijo con risa exagerada.

-No digas esas cosas, es malo para mi reputación —alego fingiendo severidad.

-No te avergüences también eras un niño adorable… llorón, pero adorable —y le hizo un guiño cómplice.

La miro de soslayo y sonrió. Momentos como aquellos eran los correctos en los que podían estar juntos sin problemas de entremedio, como antes, donde el aprecio de años pesaba más que unos días de distancia. Recordar cosas, hablar de temas que solo ellos podían entender y sentirse privilegiados por la complicidad que los unía, era un sueño para no despertar.

-Tenemos que ver los monos primero —irrumpió sus pensamientos la orden de la chica.

-No quiero ver a los monos —puso cara de asco— Vamos por los tigres.

-Pero temo que comiences a llorar si no lo logras ver —se mofo inocentemente— Prefiero los mono.

-¿Monos o tigres…? —Eriol se debuto y saco una moneda del bolsillo de la chaqueta y Tomoyo sonrío.

-Sello.

-Entonces, elijo cara… —con efecto la moneda fue lanzada y rodó por el aire ante la expectación de dos ares de ojos; Cayendo finalmente para reposar en el dorso de la mano mientras la cubría con la otra.

Eriol alargo la comisura de su labio en una media e intrigante sonrisa, la de alguien que confiaba demasiado en si mismo y al destapar la moneda, la exclamación de triunfo se resumió en un firme susurro, _Sí._

-Gane —paseo la moneda por el rostro de su amiga mientras comenzaba a caminar Tomoyo se cruzo de brazos un paso mas atrás rezongando— Ya iremos por tus monos —dijo complaciente.

-No entiendo que tiene de grandioso los tigres solo son gatos gigantes y con rayas por todas partes.

-A caso no eres artista, por qué no entiendes la soberbia elegancia de esos felinos —se defendio con fingida altivez— Tienes gustos extraños ¿Monos? Quien puede preferir los monos.

-Mientras no termines llorando…—musito.

-Te escuche.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho hablaría más alto.

Y Eriol comenzó a reír.

Fue una larga discusión de gestos y frases sin sentidos, pero que les dejaba con la traviesa chispa de la infancia. No perdieron el tiempo y se dedicaron a recorrer todo el lugar, contemplando las diferentes especies, se reían, hablaban y disfrutaban. Se detuvieron a observar el enorme animal de largo cuello, una expresión maravillada cubrió el rostro de Tomoyo, apegando todo el cuerpo a en la reja, con deseos de poder atravesarla.

-¡Son hermosas! —exclamo con admiración y con voz en soñadora dijo— Quisiera reencarnar en una jirafa.

-¿Jirafa? ¿Quien podría querer ser una Jirafa? —hablo con exagerada sorna.

-Yo —señalo con orgullo y embelesada volvió a mirarlas— Tan grandes y delicadas... Hermosas.

-Desvarías —dijo riendo y con el animo de seguirle el juego— Algún día serás una gran jirafa y yo podre ser un, mmm... elefante.

-Un elefante —repitió— Creí que serias un tigre, no tienes mucho de elefante.

-Tú tampoco pareces una jirafa. Como sea, los tigres y las jirafas no podrían estar juntas, por eso de que uno es asesino despiadado y la otra una boba que solo mastica y mastica, imagino que un elefante junto a una jirafa seria lo mas correcto ¿No?

Ella lo miro seriamente unos largos segundo con un rostro incompresible. Sintió un calor subirle por todo el cuerpo que amenazaba con detenerse en su cara y consumirlo de verguenza. Pero Tomoyo estallo en un risotada.

-¡Jajaja…! Que ridículo sonó eso —rio tontamente y Eriol al menos se sintió menos estúpido por esa charla mas propia de niños de cinco años.

El gentío y bullicio que rodeaba a la bestia blanca unos largos pasos mas allá, llamo sin duda alguna la atención de Tomoyo quien dejo las risas de lado, para correr y buscar un espacio entre las personas para poder ver al animal que decidió el momento mas indicado para darse un chapuzon en el estanque.

La morena agarro la mano de Eriol y lo arrastro hasta la jaula del oso polar. Y quizás ella, sin darse cuenta, no le soltó, pasando largo rato con los dedos entrelazados, causando mayor o menor presión en su manos según iban las exclamaciones propias de los estremecimientos de asombro.

Ella simplemente observaba al animal haciendo caso omiso de su gesto. Y él, era inquietante, estaba extrañamente nervioso; estaba seguro de que comenzaría a sudar, de repente un acto que a Eriol siempre le pareció mas bien mundano, en esos instante le causaba rechazo al mismo tiempo que placer. Por culpa de esa mano tibia, suave y pequeña; que la podía cubrir con naturalidad entre sus dedos largos y sostenerla con fuerza. Lo soltó, y sintió el fresco el aire refrescando la pequeña porción de piel que ella toco, fue extraño, y vació.

Sacudió la cabeza obligándose a quitar esos pensamientos, hacerlos desaparecer, tirarlos si es que pudiera.

-La pase de maravilla, Eriol —dijo soltando un descansado suspiro.

-Pero aun no se ha acabado el día ¿Que haremos? —cuestiono Eriol metiendo sus manos a los bolsillo— ¿Tienes hambre?

-La verdad es que no —respondió la chica

-Yo tampoco —el sonido del local de video juegos llamo la atención a de ambos. Pero fue Eriol quien tomo la palabra— ¿Una carrera?

-¿Carrera? —dijo volteando hacia el local

-¿Qué dices? —propuso con su habitual buen humor, y sin evitar picarla— Es una lastima que sin jugar ya estas perdiendo.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes y sonrieron con astucia.

Él fue quien aferro primero sus manos al manubrio, y se concentro en la carrera donde seria un competidor mas, la pantalla marco el inicio y su pulso incremento cuando piso el acelerador. Tomoyo de pie a su lado, se inclino para mirar la pantalla; alentandolo para que perdiera.

Cuando perder o ganar quedo en segundo plano, estaba tan cociente de la presencia junto a él, de la cercanía, del aroma que desprendía, del tono de su voz al susurrar palabras de desaliento... Y se enfureció consigo mismo por comenzar a notar esas cosas, cosas que siempre estuvieron ahí, sin embargo nunca causaron ni las mínima sensación. Hasta ese momento, ese instante en que percibía con extrema ansiedad todo.

-¿Segundo lugar? Mas te vale que no haya sido para dejarme ganar —manifestó suspicaz. Cambiaron de lugares rápidamente.

-No creo ser tan bueno —dijo tan sólo por decir firme y ausente.

-Grandioso, entonces perderás debidamente —Tomoyo metió la ficha en la ranura y el juego dio inicio.

Eriol siguió la carrera en silencio, alternando miradas entre la pantalla y su amiga. Realmente no se percato en qué momento, entre las idas y venidas de sus ojos, fue que paso. Congelado observo a Tomoyo, y el corazón se le enterneció de una manera casi insoportable. Nunca había reparado en lo bella que era, una chica linda de eso estaba seguro, pero nunca la había considerado y apreciado con claridad, una belleza sutil; ese rostro ovalado, suave piel blanca, nariz pequeña y respingada; labios rosas. Sedoso y largo cabello oscuro que ahora se veía tentado a acariciar como nunca se sintió a hacerlo. Sus ojos era dos joyas brillantes de color violeta. Trago saliva impresionado ante tal descubrimiento.

Respiro pausadamente, intentando volver a la normalidad.

Nada de eso. Por favor. Se negaba a que estuviera ocurriendo _eso_. Tomoyo siempre tendría un cabello largo, enmarañado e imposible; unos ojos demasiados grandes e inoportunos que revelaban más que las palabras. Siempre Tomoyo, la linda y dulce Tomoyo, sin suaves labios rosados, sin un cuerpo delgado, sin formas de mujer... Otro trago más. Estaba cometiendo un grave error, la conocía desde los cinco años no podía estarla mirando como si fuera la primera vez. Era inconcebible.

-¡No es justo! —chillo ella a punto de darle una patada al aparato— ¡Pido la revancha!

Eriol despertó del sopor. Agradeció que tales ideas tan rápido como llegaban se iban. Tocar la realidad era saber la tierra que pisaba y frente a él, desapareció la joven que por segundo lo dejo atontado.

-Será otro día —respondió a Tomoyo tratando de tranquilizarla— Ya me has dejado sin dinero.

-Está bien —acepto sin más, pero aun con el ceño arrugado— Tomemos un helado, yo invito.

Tomoyo agarro su mano nuevamente. Rayos, que manía tenia con tomar de las manos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso como para que en ella fuera casi un acto de inercia, algo tan natural que ni siquiera se percataba o avergonzaba? Algo que de seguro hacia con Sakura y sus otras amigas... con Tsukishiro. Porque no se daba cuenta de que en realidad era infantil, que debía refrenar su entusiasmo algunas veces, que si alguien los viera tendrían una idea errónea...

-Ha sido un lindo día, Eriol —decía mientras lamia el poco resto de la fría crema de chocolate que le quedaba.

-Sí —respondió ecuánime.

-Somos un buen equipo.

-Lamento que no hagamos estas cosas tan seguidas como antes —se expreso correctamente.

-Es lógico, estamos creciendo y cada uno comienza a tomar su camino, pronto no coincidiremos en tiempo, en lugares o amistades, lo sé. Este es como un punto de partida nada mas —explico quitando el dolor en sus palabras— Tenemos que alegrarnos de poder volver a ser los mismos por un día ¿No crees?

-Es bueno que seamos sólo los dos —dijo sin pensar y sin arrepentimiento.

-No deberías decir esas cosas —recrimino un tanto incomoda. Eriol rodó los ojos con gravedad.

-¿Te llevas de la misma forma con Tsukishiro? —pregunto secamente. Esa pregunta era un espina que podía olvidar pero nunca dejar de sentir.

Ella arrugo el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por el tiempo que pasan juntos —explico con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Mas te vale que no estés insinuando nada, Hiraguizawa. Me dolería mucho que hicieras eso conociendo mis sentimientos —manifestó ella con cierta molestia.

Y Eriol no pudo si no darle toda la razón, a su pesar. Pero el hecho de que hablara aun de sentimientos le producía alivio.

-Perdóname. Mejor cambiamos de tema.

Eriol se en cerro en su habitación y se lanzo sobre la cama. Repaso el día; más que de cosas, estuvo cargado de sentimientos, de sensaciones, de pensamientos nuevos para él que sencillamente lo agotaron.

Levanto y observo su mano con curiosidad y enfado, incluso aun podía sentir la finura de los dedos ajenos que se cobijaron en su palma. Cuatro veces habían sido, cuatro veces en la que Tomoyo tomo su mano sin siquiera advertirlo o darle mayor importancia que un toque vano y frió, cuatro veces sus manos se unieron y él era el único que reparaba insistentemente en ello como si la tibia piel de ella más bien le quemara. Se removió intranquilo en su cama acomodándose de costado. Cuatro simples toques de manos que su memoria no quería dejar pasar.

**OO**

-¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras?

-Ayer no dormí nada, cuando mamá trabaja de noche —Tomoyo dio un largo bostezo— Cuando mamá trabaja de noche, no puedo dormir.

-¿Y en que trabaja tu madre? —Yue bajo el sonido de los audífonos en sus oidos .

-Enfermera… Es un buen trabajo y sólo somos dos personas, pero el dinero siempre termina por faltar —su voz era suave y somnolienta— Me gustaría tener un trabajo para poder ayudarla... y así no tendría que tomar esos largos turnos.

-¿Y qué te detiene?

-Es difícil encontrar un trabajo si eres estudiante. Además esta escuela no te permite trabajos de medio tiempo.

-Es verdad —reconoció Yue.

Sentados uno al lado del otro apoyados en el tronco del árbol que habituaban frecuentar; rodeados por la congestión de alumnos, que no dudaba en encontrar ese pequeño espacio verde un lugar idóneo para descansar. La sombra era ancha y las ramas se extendían filtrando pequeños rayos de luz, Yue se concentro en esos puntos brillantes que iluminaba porciones de su cuerpo, evadiéndose con el suave sonido de la música resonando en sus oídos y de disfrutar esos instantes de paz..., Pero le era imposible teniendo a una Tomoyo Daidouji, moviéndose, farfullando y rezongando. Más movimientos, más bostezos, más reclamos.

-No creo que hoy pueda concentrarme —aseguro la chica a duras pena y con voz floja.

Era raro como el sueño la atontaba y estimulaba al mismo tiempo, pensó Yue.

-Deberías ir a enfermería —aconsejo él, rogando porque le hiciera caso.

-Prefiero quedarme acá... —medio abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño al sentir la nuca adolorida, acomodo la cabeza en la dura y rugosa superficie del tronco— ¿Cómo es que tú puedes dormir tan rápido en lugares como este y yo no?

-¿No piensas ir a clases?

-Sakura me mataría —respondió lánguida.

Yue la sintió removerse, otra vez, cabeceando buscando ansiosa un poco de comodidad; Puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

-Si quieres puedes apoyarte en mi hombro —ofreció. Noto como Tomoyo abría los parpados, al parecer, más despierta que nunca. Sonrió con cierta burla ante la ingenuidad.

-¿Tu hombro?... N...no hace falta, gracias —no sabía por qué pero aquella imagen le parecía demasiado intima, y honestamente, verse durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Yue, apegados, sintiendo la respiración del otro, cielos, su presión peligraba.

-Te ofrecí mi hombro para que descansaras. Ya veo ¿Tienes miedo de quedar embarazada? —se mofo descaradamente, sin duda ese rostro femenino y perturbado era reflejo de cada pensamiento.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario —señaló ofendida.

-Como quieras —respondió sencillamente subiendo el volumen de la música.

Y así fue, después de unos segundos.

Se fue acercando lentamente, consiente de cómo se amoldaban sus costados; sus brazos, sus caderas; de la temperatura cálida del cuerpo, de la textura del genero, la sonrisa petulante de Yue. Apoyo tímidamente su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, se acomodo sin mayor inconveniente y aspiro profundamente invadiendo sus pulmones de ese aroma perfumado y suave, colonia de hombre de seguro, o el aroma de la ropa, el aroma de él… ¿Desde cuándo se fijaba en los olores? Se sacudió mentalmente. Cuando logro controlarse, comenzó a relajar cada musculo de su cuerpo y abrió la boca con un nuevo bostezo.

-Podría quedarme dormida —y cerró los ojos otra vez.

-Acaso no es la idea.

-Pero faltaríamos a clase.

-Me quedarías debiendo una —murmuro sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Que mal amigo —una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios y hablo lentamente— Ayer salí con Eriol.

-Bien por ti.

-Yo también lo creo —Yue escucho una sonrisilla— Pero… ¿quieres oír la mejor parte de la historia?

-¿Cuál es? —bajo el volumen hasta que la música se fue convirtiendo en un murmullo.

-Al parecer creé que tú y yo salimos juntos.

Por segundos nadie dijo nada. Tomoyo en su letargo esperaba una reacción del chico.

-¿Eso dijo? —pregunto con un imperceptible tinte de diversión en su voz.

-No, pero lo insinúo. De todas formas piensa que tú me gustas o que yo te gusto ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

-¿Tú que le respondiste?

-Que somos buenos amigos —dijo muy segura— ¿Creerá que lo estoy sustituyendo?

-O puede estar celoso.

-Te imaginas —dijo junto a una pequeña carcajada— De un día a otro mi deseo se hace realidad y Eriol me ve como el amor de su vida. Al menos eso quería cuando era niña y ahora... ¡Qué locura!

-Podría ser posible – murmuro echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo hebras desordenadas del cabello de Tomoyo cosquillando su mejilla. Sin duda bastante previsible.

**OO**

Dos grandes montañas de papeles ordenadas cuidadosamente se imponían frente a él. Sacaba una hoja de cada pila de papel las unía cuidadosamente y se las entregaba a Sakura; donde está los pegaba formando la tercera columna de informes. ¡Que fastidio! Era todo un mecanismo continuo, además de monótono y tedioso, que lograba sacarle más de un aburrido bufido de mala gana.

-¿Cuál es el caso de estar acá si estas que mueres del aburrimiento? —hablo Sakura rompiendo el silencio y quien hasta el momento se sorprendía que dicha compañía fuera útil.

-Qué rayos, si no me sometiera a esta tortura dudo que pudiera acercarme a ti. La otra vez tuvimos una cita y aparte de darme las gracias no pasó absolutamente nada.

-¿Y qué esperabas? —alzo la ceja interrogante sin despegar su atención de su labor.

-Un beso si era posible – dijo acercándose seductoramente y retrocediendo con rapidez cuando Sakura planto un informe en pleno rostro. Chasqueo la lengua mosqueado y apartando la hoja de frente— Ni siquiera me dices en que territorio estamos nosotros.

-No hay "nosotros" somos tú y yo, por separado —puntualizo con énfasis—, entiéndelo de una buena vez.

-¿Por qué te cuesta confiar tanto en mi? —pregunto rascándose la cabeza con impaciencia.

-Porque te conozco.

-Tú no me conoces. Nadie me conoce —corrigió— Después de todo tan sólo temes que termine por gustarte; eso te carcomería el orgullo ¿Me equivoco?

Ella hizo una momentánea pausa para observarlo; Li sostuvo su mirada y le hizo frente.

-Reconozco que mi opinión de ti a cambiado un poco —dijo por fin, reclamando las hojas que Shaoran cada vez mas hastiado entregaba puntualmente—, pero no es lo suficiente para mí. Sigues siendo el niño mimado con aire todo poderoso. Sin embargo, tu presencia ya me es soportable y lo lamento porque es mi único halago

Li sorbió por la nariz y se permitió una expresion cargada de desdén.

-Yo que nunca le he rogado a una mujer y ahora veme aquí —mascullo Shaoran

-Se que estás jugando, no sé cómo pero lo sé —dijo ella objetivamente.

-Has leído demasiados libros.

-Tú y yo somos demasiado diferentes, ¿Qué esperas? Jamás en mi vida había hablado contigo, y mucho menos tenía el ánimo de hacerlo alguna vez… De no ser por la petición del director no estaríamos acá.

-Con mayor razón ¿No te das cuenta? Sólo tenemos que conocernos y el hecho de tener diferencias hace que todo sea más interesante.

-¿Por qué no aceptas un no como respuesta? ¿Tanto daño crea en tu ego?

-¡Siempre tienes que pensar eso! ¡Ego! —hizo un movimiento lleno de exasperación con las manos— Pretendes ver siempre lo peor de mi. Sé que soy arrogante y engreído, pero también soy sincero, no pretendo ser más de lo que ves.

-Que noble de tu parte —ironizo Sakura interrumpiendo su labor, al parecer, su paciencia también se veía igual de colmada; le seguía revolviendo el estomago el que la siguiera creyendo un boba y así se lo hizo saber— ¿O más bien crees que conquistándome lograras algún beneficio?

-¿Beneficio? —pregunto sin aire.

-Sí, beneficios... En tus exámenes. ¿Crees que si me gustaras yo te haría alguna especie de favor, quizás, alguna que otra trampa por ti? No eres el primero que pretende eso, me hecho más de un "amigo" interesado en todo menos en la amistad. Pero tú serias el primer desesperado que se esfuerza tanto para obtener una buena calificación. Es patético, lo sabías.

Shaoran contuvo el aire, se percato de cómo la tensión se volvía palpable. Ella había hablado con resentimiento y a él, eso no le paso por alto.

No obstante, no se permitió responder o decir nada, simplemente tomo dos hojas y continúo con la rutina de informes y obligarla a seguir cuando se las extendio. No era capaz de fingirse insultado. No se sentía tan hipócrita y envalentonado cuando ella le decía todas las verdades en su propia cara, con esos ojos exigentes y sinceros.

-Es raro escuchar a un chica inteligente decir tantas estupideces —pero tampoco era idiota, necesitaba distraerla de sus propias conclusiones y de paso no mirarla directamente.

-Tal vez es muy rebuscado —reconoció ella dejando de lado el exabrupto— Pero consideremos que sea verdad y agregando que mis sentimientos por ti son nulos ¿Te imaginas tú y yo juntos?

-No, si crees que soy un canalla sin moral.

-Entonces perdóname, pero veo que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Y fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Shaoran Li.

-¡Bien! ¡Puedes pensar lo que quieras! —Bramo, por primera vez se permitió mostrar su enojo libremente y al diablo su conciencia— Es más de lo que me puedo permitirme por ti y no creas que me rebajare más. El que me rechaces no te da el derecho de insultarme cada vez que puedas cuando yo únicamente trato de se agradable.

Dicho eso aventó los papeles que aun tenía en la mano y sin cuidado alguno lanzo un manotazo a una de las columnas de papel; las hojas que revolotearon esparramándose por el suelo.

Sakura quedo helada. Con su vista recorriendo el desastre, quiso proferir algunas frases iracundas a Li, pero esté ya había desaparecido. ¿Cómo se atrevía hacer ese tipo de escándalos? Lo que ella dijo era mero reflejo de algo que nunca negó, por qué tenía que sentirse tan ultrajado.

Se agacho a recoger el desastre en el suelo; ya más sosegada. Con admirable tranquilidad se metió de lleno en su recolección. Oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y contuvo la respiración.

-¿Sakura, que paso? —pregunto la voz de Eriol.

Y ella volvió a respirar. Es como si hubiera esperado la aparición de Li y en cambio recibió un balde de agua fría, sin embargo al mismo tiempo agradecida de que no fuera él. Miro al moreno quien no tardo en ponerse manos a la obra y ayudarla.

-Te vez desanimado —le dijo manejada por su intuición. Desesperada por ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

-Y lo estoy.

-No sé donde esta Tomoyo —aclaro la castaña sin darle vuelta a lo obvio.

-No es con ella con quien quiero habar, es contigo.

-¿Discutieron? —inquirió sin sorpresa alguna.

-No es eso —se enderezo junto a Sakura y continuaron ordenando el desastre sobre la mesa.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-Tú sabes qué relación tiene Tsukishiro con Tomoyo ¿Cierto? —dijo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y examino el rostro del chico con curiosidad.

-La de amigos.

-Es lo que ella te dice...

-No, es lo que veo y lo que es —especifico tajante y con obvia falta de paciencia— ¿Me dirás lo que crees tú?

Lo cinismos parecían no jugar una buena estrategia, se dijo Eriol. Tenía que ser claro, al menos con Sakura, la persona más imparcial que conocía.

-No sé qué creer. Es confuso —confeso, irónicamente bastante seguro.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-Me doy cuenta que Tomoyo está distante; que pasa mucho tiempo con ese chico.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? —interrumpió.

-No me gusta —dijo finalmente en voz alta lo que su interior le gritaba cada segundo.

Sakura mantuvo la neutralidad de su rostro y con una apacible y analítica mirada sobre él.

-Cundo tu comenzaste recién a salir con Kaho eras igual, dejaste a Tomoyo de lado sin darte cuenta.

-Sí, pero es diferente.

-¿Por qué? —su tono se crispo.

Eriol bufo.

-¿Crees que le guste Tsukishiro? —fue al grano.

-¿Y eso te asusta?

-Claro que no, pero…

-Mira, si le gusta Yue me alegro mucho por ella, ya es tiempo que comience a superar lo que siente por ti. Cuanto más crees que podía soportar rechazo tras rechazo... Por fin está logrando un avance, Eriol. No la abrumes con tus celos y deja que logre olvidarte.

-No quiero que me olvide por completo.

-Jamás lo haría —dijo con severidad— Se llevan muy bien y tienen muchas cosas en común. Déjale en paz. Yue es un buen chico…

-Ahórrate los halagos Tomoyo ya me hablo maravillas de él —manifestó con ironia.

-Perfecto. En ese caso te daré mi sincera opinión: Y es que espero de todo corazón que lleguen a ser mucho más que amigos.

Se quedo sin palabras y un poco traicionado. Nunca sabia que esperar de Sakura pero ciertamente no escuchar eso. Mucho menos que la sola idea le sentara tan… Tan horriblemente mal.

Yue Tsukishiro con todas sus cualidades no pegaba ni juntaba con la alegría chispeante de su amiga, el tiempo que se había dedicado a observarlo, vio que era la persona con el rostro más apacible e inescrutable que había conocido, mientras que Tomoyo era una persona abierta y sociable…

Maldición que no estaba seguro. De lo contrario no se complicaría tanto. Tenía claro que no era asunto suyo y menos tenia que atribuirse algún derecho apelando cínicamente a la amistad que les unía, ya estaba harto de eso; a pesar de que se decía continuamente que era preocupación y nada más, en el fondo sabía que estaba actuando egoísta y estúpidamente. ¿Tanto se había acostumbrado al amor que Tomoyo profesaba por él que no quería desprenderse de ello? Y él solo pensarlo le hizo odiarse.

-Quieres un consejo de mi parte... —hablo la castaña, haciéndole recordar a Eriol que no estaba solo.

El movió la cabeza asintiendo.

-Deja en paz a Tomoyo, y tú… Bueno, recuerda que tienes novia. Intenta no pensar mucho en este asunto si no quieres llegar a sorprenderte de tus propias conclusiones.

Como siempre Sakura terminaba diciendo algo que hubiera preferido no oír, palabras, que lo dejaba cada vez más a la deriva pero, como siempre, tenían su cuota de razón.

**OO**

Al día siguiente toparse con Li fue toda una novedad y es que en realidad ni siquiera hubo un cruce de miradas; fue totalmente ignorada. Él rechazo le causo cierta pesadez que atañó a algo cercano al alivio, aunque no termino de creérselo del todo.

En fin, era de esperarse que finalmente se aburriera de ella, por mucha paciencia que mostrara Li nadie podía soportar insultos tras insultos. Se había extralimitado varias veces cuando él simplemente se limitaba a ser agradable, reconoció Sakura; ella no era una persona visceral, pero frente a Li era inevitable y no sólo eran sus palabras, sino también el tono y sus gestos, salían de control. Por muy patoso que fuera nadie merecía un trato tan reprochable, pero ya no tenía sentido reparar en ello y si en el siguiente examen el chico aprobaba ya no habría más relación que los uniera.

-¿Está todo bien? —pregunto Tomoyo al notarla ausente.

-Bien —respondió.

-Me encantan estas semanas —Eriol interrumpió caminando junto a ellas y comenzando a estirar brazos— Los maestros no nos prestan atención, no más materias que pasar y la próxima semana tendremos días libres.

-No más clases aburridas —acoto la morena dando pequeños aplausos.

-Y mejor aun, le he ganado unas entradas para el cine a Yun —dijo sacando dos tickets de su bolsillo.

-¡¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

-Un juego de tenis —respondió con orgullo— ¿Entonces vamos?

-¿Y Kaho? —Amonesto Tomoyo— Deberías ir con Kaho.

Eriol rodó los ojos. Cual era la obsesión de que hiciera todo con Kaho, claro que le gustaba salir con su novia, pero ese era su problema no el de ella.

-Como es la presidenta del centro de alumno tiene que programar y ver todas las actividades de la próxima semana, no tiene tiempo —explico Eriol.

-Siendo a si —razono la morena aceptando la invitación.

-¿Sakura?

-Lo siento, pero yo también tengo que inmiscuirme en las actividades de la próxima semana recuerden que soy la secretaria del centro de alumnos, y además mañana será el examen y el grupo de estudio quiere juntarse hoy en la tarde.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron con visible lamento, no era la primera vez que las responsabilidades de Sakura se interponía entre los tres.

-Entonces seremos los dos —enfatizo Eriol— Te estaré esperando a la salida así que no demores. Cielos, debo ir a las prácticas. Después nos vemos.

Las horas pasaron con liviandad, mas parecía una pérdida de tiempo en espera de la libertad que le otorgaba el sonido de la campana. Tomoyo se hecho sobre su asiento con la barbilla apoyada en su mano, dedicada a la espera, con su mirada perdida, con pensamientos nulos; y expresion abandonada. Solamente se vio interrumpida cuando la figura masculina de Yue Tsukishiro se paro frente a ella, haciendo como siempre gala de su belleza. Alzo la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara y se echo hacia atrás apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, para obtener un mejor visión, cruzándose de brazos despreocupadamente.

-Te estaba buscando —dijo él.

-¿Para qué? —pregunto ella.

-Quiero entregarte esto —tendio la palma de entre sus dedos sobresalía un pequeño papel doblado en dos, Tomoyo lo tomo sin reservas y se dispuso leer el contenido.

-Una dirección —lo miro confundida.

-En el lugar donde yo trabajo están buscando a alguien —informo— Es un pequeño café. Ve después de finalizar las clases le dije al señor Hiro que te presentarías así que te va estar esperando.

Tomoyo no tardo en mostrarle su mejor sonrisa de agradecimiento, apretó el papel contra su pecho para atesorar el momento unos segundos, el obtener un trabajo significaba mucho para ella.

-¡Vaya muchas gracias, Yue! —Exclamo contemplando tal cual fuera su ángel salvador— ¿Qué... que tengo que hacer?

-Lo único que tienes por hacer es llegar puntual, no pretendo quedar mal así que esfuérzate.

-Por supuesto —asintió con ferocidad.

-Lo más seguro es que te dé el puesto. Interferí por ti y no le molesta el que seas estudiante, yo también lo soy, y le he dado mi recomendación... de alguna forma confía en mi.

-Cualquiera puede confiar en ti, Yue —le dedico mirada afectuosa— Gracias.

-No es problema —cuando el chico hizo el gesto de alejarse la morena salto en su silla le agarro la muñeca; él detuvo cualquier movimiento y la observo con expectación— ¿Qué?

-Espera... espera, no te vayas todavía —canturreo soltándolo, se voltio para tomar su bolso y escavar dentro de él en busca de algo— En realidad, lo traje sin muchas expectativas… llámalo vergüenza si quieres —comento— Pero la verdad es que te tengo un regalo. No sabía cómo dártelo… En fin, después de esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-¿Un regalo?

-Ten, es algo pequeño —le entrego un libro; más bien grande y pesado. Yue miro la colorida cubierta, y a ella manteniéndose en expectativa— Es un libro de pinturas —explico como si no fuera lo más obvio— Lo compre hace un tiempo, años en realidad... Son pintores no muy conocidos en ese entonces, algunos ya alcanzaron popularidad si puedes darte cuenta y también tiene ilustradores ¿Ves?

-¿Y porque me das esto? —pregunto sin mirar la pagina que señalaba la morena. Tomoyo se sonrojo.

-Es una forma de darte las gracias —dijo con una cierta timidez que poca acostumbre tenia Yue de ver en ella— Esta muy bien cuidado y fue muy querido… Necesitaba darte las gracias.

-Ya me las diste.

-Pero es algo que quiero darte —reprocho con un mohin disgustado— No es nada. Tan solo tómalo y no me des las gracias.

Yue miro nuevamente el libro entre sus manos y lo volteo de todas las maneras posibles leyendo la portada. No dudaba de las intensiones de ella.

-Gracias —pronuncio finalmente.

-¡Que no me dieras las gracias! —amenazo con el dedo— Y cuídalo mucho.

-Lo haré —Una sonrisa sutil surco sus labios mientras miraba aun el libro, para después extenderse finalmente de manera esplendorosa. Su expresión típicamente fría y apacible dio paso a una sonrisa, amable y sincera.

Fue sólo una fracción de segundo, que pudo pasar por imaginaria, pero no, Tomoyo la aprecio con detalle quitandole la respiración, fracción en la que todos los bellos del cuerpo se le erizaron, en la que sintió algo cálido recorriendo su cuerpo para instalarse en su pecho. Yue sonreía, el mismo irónico y sarcástico, burlesco y altanero que prefería no revelar nada de sus emoción, pero cuando sus labios se distendían y curvaban de manera sincera, el rostro se le iluminaba de tal manera que todo perdía importancia a ojos de quien lo presenciara... Daría todo por volverlo a ver sonreír.

Tomoyo con la pulso agitado, deseó con toda su alma que lo hiciera más seguido y de igual manera, que jamás nunca lo volviera hacer.

**OO**

Había sido un día de trabajo y obligaciones, de números y dudas; de cansancio y estrés. Al fin podían prescindir de ella. Bien sabia la misma Sakura que la palabra pendiente no existía en su vocabulario, y por culpa de esa ley de vida en que nada quedaba para mañana, se le había hecho tarde. Ya podía ver el fantasma de la luna reflejado en el cielo, un adelanto de la inminente oscuridad que seguiría. Caminaba sola y el silencio de la calle no era reconfortante, de hecho, se sentía bastante miedosa y para colmo tenia la poca fortuna de absorber y recordar cada comentario que alcanzaba a oír sobre robos, violaciones y asesinatos…

Por eso cuando oyó unos pasos tras ella, no pudo hacer menos que asustarse y sentir como el terror se apoderaba; apretó las manos en un puño y repaso mentalmente cualquier técnica de autodefensa que pudiera necesitar. Examino su alrededor buscando alguna vía de escape, la calle era larga y solitaria, una posible escapatoria; si gritaba o corría, ¿donde le golpearía primero? el hecho de que no había nada valioso en su bolso la hizo sentir estúpidamente peor... Sintió un peso extraño sobre su hombro.

Se paralizo al sentir una mano. Se estremeció aterrada, apenas podía respirar.

-Hey...—escucho un murmullo, una voz que si bien no reconoció le pareció conocida.

Se voltio lentamente y su alma descendió de súbito a su cuerpo, sus piernas, que no se había dado cuenta como templaban recuperaron fuerza y no pudo hacer otra cosas que mirar con severidad al chico.

-Li.

A Shaoran se le encogió el corazón, ella estaba temblando y casi le dio la impresión de que se largaría a llorar en sus brazos. Tan vulnerable y frágil, que sintió la absurda necesidad de ser su salvador lo que restaba de su vida, pero en ese momento no necesitaba un salvador, ni siquiera había peligro, sólo un estúpido que la había asustado y no se sentía mejor saber que el estúpido era él. La había seguido alrededor de dos cuadras, tranquilamente y sin apuro, casi al asecho.

Buscó la manera apropiada de acercarse pero lo único que consiguió fue una chica adorablemente asustada y que si no borraba pronto esa expresión de desamparo se lanzaría sobre ella y entonces si correría verdadero peligro.

Se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Qué haces acá? —inquirió ella una vez retomada su seguridad. Alzo la barbilla rígidamente.

Li enarco las cejas, a quien pretendía engañar con esa fingida valentía.

-Las prácticas terminaron tarde. Comienza el campeonato y el entrenador está más exigente que nunca; Te vi salir y me pareció que era muy tarde para que caminaras sola y decidí acompañarte —explico sin dar mayor relevancia a su caballerosidad.

-Ya. No es necesario, además creí que estabas enojado —dijo suspicaz.

-Oh... Era parte de mi actuación y al parecer no dio mucho resultado —reveló con ligereza.

-¿Actuación?

-Ya sabes, me ofendiste; necesitaba salir con la frente en alto. Pensé que me seguirías para disculparte, pero no captaste el mensaje. Hoy te quise dar otra oportunidad pero nuevamente no funciono... Tendré que seguir humillándome por ti ¿Patético no? Una idea poco tentadora, pero con resultados más óptimos.

Una incrédula Sakura, se debatió entre gritarle para que se largara; darle la espalda, negándose a seguir el juego de Li. Pero para su propia sorpresa, rió.

-Idiota —dijo sin que le fuera posible no reír, había un aura tan inocente como maliciosa que envolvía a Li. A veces podía ser realmente encantador.

-Espero que no te moleste que el acoso siga en pie —bromeo sin darse ella cuenta que ya caminaban juntos. Volvió a reír y Shaoran, sencillamente adoraba verla así.

Sakura no entendía por qué el alivio que sintió iba mucho más allá de saber que el que toco su hombro no fuera ningún ladrón. El drama había pasado pero la sensación en su pecho, no.

Todos esos días en su forzada compañía ya sea por las clases o por que el negaba aceptar los reiterados desprecios; desprecios que por lo demás fueron disminuyendo hasta convertirse en interminables suspiros de paciencia. Tenía plena convicción de que lo humanos eran seres de costumbres y ella no era la excepción, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Li y nada mas podía explicar la tranquilidad interior que sentía ahora junto a él.

Se debuto para mirarlo a la cara.

-Puedes dejarme aquí —indicó.

-Está bien —asintió. Sakura identifico cierta decepción matiz de decepción.

-Entonces mañana nos veremos, y recuerda estudiar para tu examen.

-Ya sé todo —dijo agitando la mano con dejadez— Que puedo decir no solo soy muy guapo si no que también un guapo muy inteligente —se jacto con autosatisfacción, la castaña puso los ojos en blanco y torno la mirada sobre él.

-Tú solo estudia, quieres.

-¿Me darás un beso de buena suerte? —pregunto con picardía. Dio un paso hacia ella, encontrándose a escasos centímetros pero manteniendo una correcta distancia que asegurase su integridad física, ladeo su rostro levemente ofreciéndole su mejilla.

Sakura levanto una ceja sarcástica.

-¿Tampoco será de buenas noches? —hablo esta vez irónico.

-Adiós, Shaoran.

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron con sorpresa. Ella había dicho su nombre, dijo: _Shaoran__,_ con esa voz más que nunca firme y cortante, y sin embargo sonaba estupendamente bien. Ya era una barrera derribada, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Pero no, a pesar de sentir el triunfo en su cuerpo cuando la oyó pronunciar su nombre, ese corazón desbocado o esa tensión que lo recorrió, simplemente no podía fiarse tan pronto. Tratar con Sakura le daba la sensación de caminar constantemente sobre suelo con trozos de vidrio, no podía dar pasos confiandos sin mirar bien donde ponía el pie.

-¡Sakura! —escucharon a lo lejos una voz masculina.

Los dos se giraron buscando al responsable. Shaoran observo al chico de lejos, lo primero que se percato fue que era tan alto como él, aunque un poco más delgado. A medida que se acerba pudo notar también la tez blanca, los ojos color miel, las facciones suaves; Atractivo y de aspecto frágil, lo definió finalmente. Sakura estaba quieta en espera del encuentro.

Dominado por un impulso, se acerco a ella queriendo hacer notar su presencia.

-Yukito —la escucho decir con el aliento contenido— ¿Qué haces?

-Estaba con tu hermano y justo cuando me iba, te vi —se adelanto a decir. Atrás, por sobre el hombro de Sakura sobresalía la figura de Li, con una sonrisa en la boca— Hola.

Li inclino levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Es Shaoran, un amigo —dijo Sakura.

Parecía repentina e inexplicablemente nerviosa y muy incómoda.

-Me llamo Yukito —se presento cordialmente el desconocido.

El hombre poseía una sonrisa abierta y espontanea, tan diferente a la de Li, y su mirada era amable y serena. Podía considerarlo un buen tipo, con un aura atrayente y encantadora, sin embargo, no se permitió dejarse encantar de inmediato.

El silencio de prolongo brevemente. Sakura y Yukito no se quitaban la vista de encima y poseían expresiones difíciles de leer. Dios, pero ella ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, aquella actitud casi cohibida fue todo un descubrimiento y no uno de los mejores. Shaoran arrugo la frente desconcertado.

-Sera mejor que me vaya. Cuídate —Yukito desordeno el cabello de la muchacha, fue una caricia traviesa casi la de un hermano mayor— Mañana también vendré, espero verte.

-Cuídate —murmuro Sakura por su lado.

Se despidió de Shaoran con un sonrisa. Y paso junto a ellos siguiendo el mismo camino por el había llegado.

-Yo también me voy —dijo la chica después de unos segundos.

Y Shaoran cayó en cuenta del rojo que cubría las mejillas de ella, uno que ni la oscuridad de la noche pudo ocultar. Aunque si tenia dudas de haber visto el brillo cristalino que amenazaba con desbordad por su ojos. De todas maneras, no la retuvo para comprobarlo.

Sorpresa, susurros, sonrojos y posiblemente lagrimas ¿Quién demonios era Yukito?

**OO**

El _tintineo_ de la campana sonaba cada vez que la puerta se abría anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente; siempre llamando la atención de una que otra persona a la que le era inevitable desviar la mirada hacia el recién llegado. El lugar que daba la bienvenida era pequeño y acogedor, invitaba a las conversaciones intimas y distendidas, a lecturas largas y relajantes; Un pequeño lugar que sin mayores pretensiones ofrecía tranquilidad y una buena taza de café.

Y Tomoyo daba fe de ello. Sentada frente al largo mesón, devoraba gustosamente el trozo de pastel de chocolate, una cortesía de la casa al cual no se pudo resistir.

–¿Vienes a ver si logre entrar? —pregunto con el último trozo de chocolate en el tenedor a centímetros de desaparecer en su boca —Desconfiado —esperto, arrugando la nariz.

–Es bueno que me conozcas un poco —dijo con seriedad sentándose en uno de los taburetes junto a ella— ¿Cómo te fue?

Un brillo instantáneo de astucia y triunfo se apodero de sus ojos.

-Puedes enterarte desde ya que soy tu nueva compañera de trabajo —informo suficientemente.

-¡Oh, Yue! —Un hombre de resonante voz salio detrás de la puerta en una de la esquina de la pared— Creí que hoy no trabajabas.

Hiro era un hombre de contextura media y baja altura; con cabello castaño encanecido. Poseía fuerza y bondad en su mirada. Lanzo un risa jovial y alegre cuando miro la expresión siempre seria y demasiado adulta de su joven empleado.

–Hoy no trabajo, señor Hiro —le respondió Yue— En realidad vine a ver a Tomoyo.

-¡Que chica mas simpática! Es un dulce, un dulce —poso su mirada chispeante sobre la muchacha— Ya esta contratada, no te preocupes.

-No se arrepentirá —contesto ella en agradecimiento.

-Bien —intervino Yue dirigiéndose a Tomoyo— Es tarde y si quieres que te acompañe salgamos ahora —ella no escondió su impresión y regocijo, se limpio los resto de chocolate de la boca con el dorso de la mano y se levanto con un una sumisa sonrisa en los labios. Yue bufo— Que grosera.

-¡No la molestes! —regaño Hiro riendo con eterna diversión.

Inclinaron levemente sus cabezas. Soltando unas palabras de adiós y varios agradecimientos más por parte de ella, dejando a sus espaldas al sonriente hombre.

-Ha sido genial —jadeo ella, conteniendo la alegría que le embargaba— Hace mucho que no sentía tranquilidad; Es una alivio saber que podre ayudar en casa.

-¿Si? —Yue la observo de soslayo. Las mejillas arreboladas; el fulgor que le resaltaba casa facción, el gesto complacido y orgulloso.

Tomoyo tropezó torpemente y la inminente caída se vio frenada cuando un brazo la sujeto de la cintura, mientras la mano libre del mismo tomaba la suya como segundo soporte de equilibrio. Ella parpadeo confundida con la dura cerámica frente a sus ojos, recordandole lo que pudo haber sido un golpe muy, muy doloroso.

Se incorporo admirada por los rápidos reflejos del chico. Se sacudió la ropas sin tener necesidad, y aliso las pocas arrugas en la blusa donde Yue había puesto su brazo. Ignorante de que aun sostenían su mano con firmeza.

El _tintineo _de la campana reclamo la atención de costumbre, y ella no era la excepción de aquella inercia que les obligaba a mirar. Su mirada se encontró con la pareja que había entrado todavía en el umbral, que la contemplaban con desmesurados ojos llenos de sorpresa. Tomoyo, aturdida trato de hilar unas palabras pero no pudo.

.

Eriol estuvo más de una hora esperando a Tomoyo; Enojado, confundido y furioso recorrió cada rincón del instituto en su búsqueda. ¿Como podía ser tan desconsiderada y olvidadiza?... mientras la buscaba, lo ultimo que quería era verla. Y a quien termino por hallar fue a Kaho, que con un beso en los labios lo saludo y se regocijo por ser la razón de tan larga espera, como ella creyó.

Igualmente fue al cine, las entradas que guardaba en su bolsillo acabaron en un tarro de basura, negando el sentirse tan afectado por la falta, compro otra función diferente e igualmente no se pudo concentrar.

A lo largo de la película sus pensamientos seguían invadidos por Tomoyo o por la falta de ella mejor dicho, después de la rabia, le asalto la incertidumbre de no saber donde estaba. Era increíble como esa chica comenzaba a gobernar cada segundo de su vida sin siquiera poner empeño a ello. La película se le hizo eterna, pero estar en la compañía de Kaho era una bendita paz al poco raciocinio que le estaba quedando.

-Estuvo divertida la película ¿No es así? —le pregunto Kaho y tomando su mano se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

Su humor ya eran aguas calmas, no pretendía desquitarse con su novia por lo cual trato de poner todo su empeño en complacerla. Caminaron y conversaron livianamente. De vez en cuando, Eriol hacia un gesto cariñoso ya sea pasandole un brazo por los hombros atrayendola a si o besando con rapidez y recato la cien de la muchacha. Poco a poco su enfado y el rostro de la morena paso a segundo plano.

La tranquilidad y confort que le ofrecía Kaho era muy superior a ese sentimiento que bullía de mala gana cuando se trataba de Tomoyo.

–¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto él.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza mientras estiraba el cuello buscando entre la gente un lugar donde poder comer.

-Ese lugar parece bien —indico un pequeño café de apariencia sobrio, miro fijándose en las ventanas del lugar, sin que las cortinas translucidas del encaje le impidiera ver con agrado que la concurrencia era poca.

-Vamos —convido Kaho.

Al abrir la puerta oyeron un ruido de campana que les causo gracia por la familiaridad que les producía. Y cuando su vista se enfoco frente suyo, Eriol quedo plantado en el suelo cual estatua. Estupefacto. En su interior diversas emociones y sentimientos, un renovado enfado luchaban unos a otros compitiendo por cual salir primero a la superficie; ninguno mejor que el otro.

Con su amiga en frente igual de contrariada que él.

-Eriol... Kaho, que coincidencia —Tomoyo hablo después de un largo rato, aferránda a la mano de Yue.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

Como están?.. aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, y me salio mas largo de lo que creí. Si bien el capitulo no es muy relevante, claro esta que es importante porque van a son de los nuevos sentimiento de Eriol.

Si puedo el nuevo capitulo se viene el prox martes…

Quiero agradecer sus Rw como siempre… Yure, Basi, Arisa, Haruno, ziitah, Bogartt….

He visto que algunas están prefiriendo a Yue, como el galán de Tomoyo… la verdad es que nose que hacer. Pero tanto Eriol como Yue tendrán su oportunidad …. Por mientras, no me odien tanto a Eriol u.u

Que les sigue pareciendo la relacion de Sakura y Shaoran... va lenta pero segura n.n

Cuidense,, mucho y nos vemos.. besitos bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Trágica Reacción**

_**Pequeñas mentiras, inocentes verdades**_

Tensión. Era todo lo que lograban sentir. El rostro de Eriol, aunque carente de cualquier expresión, emanaba un aura de oscura hostilidad que no podía reprimir y que influía en su directa mirada cortante y fría.

-Eriol… Kaho —Tomoyo en un intento de relajar los ánimos se acerco unos pasos hacia la pareja con una expresión que translucía su intención paz— Es una gran coincidencia ¿Vienen a comer? Porque este café es fabuloso; las tartas son exquisitas, yo… comí una... es... y es muy tranquilo...

-Sí —afirmo Mitzuki tratando de tomar el hilo que se le escapaba trágicamente a la otra— Así nos pareció cuando lo vimos desde afuera. Eriol y yo fuimos al cine ¿Y ustedes? No sabía que estuvieran juntos.

Tomoyo se sorprendió con el comentario, y apretó instintivamente la mano de Yue dándose inesperadamente cuenta del agarre y fue consiente de la imagen que proyectaba. Se separo con disimulo.

Eriol apreto los dientes con fuerza.

-Kaho... ¿Te importaría si fuéramos a otro lugar? —pregunto su novio con sequedad.

-Si me importaría —replico tajante la chica— Me agrada acá.

-Es un buen lugar, Eriol —concedió Tomoyo buscando una respuesta del moreno pero esté ni siquiera se dio por eludido.

-Nosotros íbamos de salida —dijo Yue, abriéndose paso de entre Eriol y Kaho que aun se interponían en la puerta.

Se detuvo una vez afuera y apremio a Tomoyo con la mirada. Ella no quería hacer ningún movimiento sin que Eriol al menos hiciera un gesto conciliador que indicara que todo estaba bien. Algo que parecía ser mucho esperar.

La voz calmada pero firme de Yue le hizo moverse finalmente. Si de algo estaba segura era que el mutismo de Eriol era una forma sencilla de contenerse educadamente frente a su novia.

-¿Supongo que ya no tienes hambre? —Kaho hablo una vez retornada la normalidad

Eriol dejo vagar sus ojos en busca de una mesa vacía. Se sentaron en silencio y con la impresión de que nada hubiera pasado. Punto que termino por indignar a Kaho. Actuar como si nada. Tal vez Eriol lo podía hacer pero no ella, no podía fingir ignorancia por mucho que en ese momento quisiera hacerlo. Porque ahí estaba la punzada de dolor que sintió al presenciar la excesiva reacción de él... que en su silencio dijo demasiado.

-¿Ya estas mejor? — inquirió Kaho.

-¿Acaso he estado mal? —Respondió sonriendo esplendoroso— Me sorprendió que pudiéramos encontrar unas entradas la sala de cine estaba llena.

-¿Fueron celos? —pregunto ella sin tapujos.

-¿Celos? —repitió él como si fuera una palabra nueva y desconocida.

Kaho puso antebrazos sobre la mesa. Su mirada suspicaz le recorrió atentamente.

-Cuando viste a Tomoyo y ese otro chico ¿Fueron celos?

-Ni siquiera deberías preguntarme eso ¿Acaso hice o dije algo? Yo creo que no.

-Es verdad, no hiciste nada… Es por eso que no pudiste ser menos obvio —Kaho cerró los ojos; tomo aire y pregunto nuevamente— ¿Fueron celos?

-Estas equivocada —aclaro con ahincó— Si me sorprendí fue porque anteriormente Tomoyo y yo tuvimos un pequeño problema, no esperaba verla justamente ahora.

Kaho se relajo en su silla y se cruzo de brazos, una clara señal de que no estaba conforme. Eriol siguió mirándola en espera de otra palabra, no obstante, pasaron los segundos en silencio. Momentáneamente bajo la vista al menú que sostenía, pero las ofertas y dulce no era lo suficiente tentadores como para apartar sus pensamientos de un territorio tan conocido como inexplorado.

-Por primera vez no me gusta la relación que tienen ustedes —hizo una breve pausa, sus ojos se llenaron del liquido salado que se negaba a soltar— ¿Sientes algo más por Tomoyo?

Dejo el menú de lado y se concentro en la joven frente a él, quería ser algún movimiento de proximidad pero no se atrevió. Presintió de antemano el rechazo.

-Kaho, ten la seguridad que si ahora estoy contigo es por algo. Lo que pase entre Tomoyo son asuntos de dos amigos, nada más.

Kaho hizo un gesto despectivo.

-Se sincero conmigo porque yo te quiero, Eriol. Te amo, y es obvio que prefiera la sinceridad.

Él acerco sus manos y las retuvo a pesar de la resistencia inicial. Pero necesitaba transmitirle su confianza. A pesar de que en el fondo no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo reconocía un cambio, uno que le acobardaba por momentos que le hacía frenar sus propios sentimientos. Quería a Kaho, sí y muchísimo, por eso era incomodo tratar de transmitir una confianza que estaba muy lejos de él.

Que mal momento para oír un te amo.

**OO**

-¿De todos los lugares tuvieron que llegar a ese? Que tonta, que tonta; porque tuve que olvidar mi compromiso con Eriol —se reprendió Tomoyo — Debí haberlo llamado al menos.

-Tuviste algo mucho más importante que hacer. Pídele disculpas cuando sea conveniente y suficiente — razono Yue lacónico.

-Estaba enfadado —seguía diciéndose a sí misma.

-No seas escandalosa.

-Además creerá que salimos juntos —rezongo.

-¿Y qué? —se encogió de hombro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón: una imagen que enfatizaba su despreocupación por cualquier asunto.

-No es correcto que nadie piense eso, por ti y por mí —alzo la voz— Y últimamente mi relación con Eriol esta endeble, discutiremos otra vez si cree que le mentí.

-Ni siquiera debería importante. Estas haciendo demasiado alboroto; este mea culpa me está dando dolor de cabeza.

-Es mi mejor amigo —se justifico. Pero no pudo evitar una chispa de culpa en su conciencia cuando vio a Yue de reojo y su halo de paciente exasperación. Dio unos vacilantes pasos, sopesando la situación. Se acerco un poco más a Yue hasta rozar su brazo con el de él— Te aburro ¿A que si? Hablando siempre lo mismo, cualquiera diría que no tengo más vida… Eriol, Eriol, Eriol. No sé cómo soportas estar conmigo —anidio buscando su mirada.

-Es lo que me parece malo de ti, nunca me puedo aburrir contigo, Tomoyo —dijo con un pequeño matiz de diversión que, por primera vez, fue fácil de identificar. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Que indispensable era Yue para ella. Lo menos que quería era darle una jaqueca con sus lamentos. Junto a Yue significaba exhalar un aire que no sabía haber contenido, esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad la invadía, borrando cualquier problema o angustia.

-Tal vez termines gustándome, Yue; y será tu culpa —comento bromeando.

Después de eso quedaron sumidos en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Y Tomoyo pensaba que era maravilloso estar simplemente así.

Varias veces Tomoyo se arrodillaba sobre su cama para ver el exterior, ya era de noche y Eriol no daba señales de vida y mientras no pudiera hablar con él, no podría dormir. Entre las incertidumbres y ansias respecto a su amigo, no pudo sin embargo evitar que la imagen de Yue invadiera su mente más ocasiones de las que quisiera.

Repasaba sobre la estima que aprendió a tener. De la noche a la mañana apareció en su vida y ya no se veía capaz de imaginársela sin su compañía; con su apacible y distante figura a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada. Sólo él había logrado distraer sus sentimientos y que todo se tornara más sencillo.

Siempre creyó que una amistad como la que tenía con Eriol era irrepetible, pero ya sabía lo erróneo de esa suposición.

También pensó en que nada se comparaba a la forma en que se suavizaba su expresión cuando Yue sonreía, y de cómo la dejaba sin palabras, sin respiración, sin tierra bajo sus pies. Y en sus ojos plateados, tan insondables; pero que a veces proyectaban todo. Su corazón brincaba de felicidad cuando él se mostraba abierto con ella, y sólo con ella.

Era un inconveniente dejarse llevar por esas emociones pasajeras. Eso ponía trabas a las amistades, penso con un poco de pesar. Por nada del mundo podía permitirse que ese sentimiento de cariño creciera más de lo debido... ya estaba pasando por eso, una segunda vez seria más patetico de lo que pudiera soportar.

Eriol la vio salir a toda prisa de su casa dirigiéndose a él; Era obvio que había dado su buena carrera con tal de alcanzarlo, respiraba agitada y su cabello suelto era un caos.

-¿Que quieres? —pregunto él.

-No seas brusco —reprocho— Quiero darte una explicación. Eriol, quisiera contarte algo.

-Ahora no, Tomoyo —atajo duramente.

Ella parpadeo perpleja; poco a poco en su mirada nació un brillo de contrariedad.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? —preguntó— Solo vine a disculparme por haberte dejado plantado. Me olvide de llamar, salí rápido del instituto; Se que no debió pasar, pero si me dejaras contarte lo que ocurrió...

-No justificaría nada.

-Yo también estaría enojada —concedió un tanto culpable— ¡Pero déjame decirte el motivo de por qué yo...!

-No fue tú ausencia —interrumpió por segunda vez— Tan infantil no soy.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos exasperada. No esperaba que Eriol exagerara tanto.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras —articulo amargamente— No pensé que fueras una mentirosa, Tomoyo.

No dio crédito a sus palabras y por mucho que no supiera a que se refería con esa palabrería de que no pensaba que no pensara que era una mentirosa ¡cielos! se sintió enrojecer de rabia. Trago saliva un par de veces, infundiéndose tranquilidad antes de hablar.

-¿Mintiendo? ¿De que hablas? —cuestiono con las manos en las cinturas.

-De ti y Tsukishiro —Eriol hizo una mueca de asco, como si aquella frase llevara un mal sabor— Sales con él. Apesar de todas las veces que te pregunte, no respondiste con la verdad. Me tuviste desconfianza y eso duele.

Ella se atrevió a mirarle con perspicacia y con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tú nunca me has preguntado si salgo con Yue —argumento— Recuerdo que me preguntaste si me gustaba ¡Y ya te di me respuesta!

Eriol dio un paso hacia ella con clara muestra de haber recibido alguna clase de ofensa; agravándose aun mas por la chispa de divorcion que Tomoyo lucia descaradamente.

-Es lo mismo, me mentiste. Estabas en una cita, los vi tomados de la mano y parecían una parejita de novios. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Tonto —tomo aire profundamente y exhalo con fuerza— Eso no hace que nada sea obvio. Fue un mal entendido, dejame explicarte de una vez por toda lo que ocurrió...

-No importa —precipito con la mandíbula apretada.

-Escúchame…

-No es lo mismo, ya no hay confianza —utilizo absolutismo que crispo los nervios de Tomoyo secando su garganta— De un tiempo a esta parte si no es Yue no es nadie ¿Cierto?

-¡¿Pero quién te crees? —exploto en una oleada de furia y resentimiento— ¿Acaso por ser tu amiga tengo que tenerte al tanto de cada paso que doy? No te des tanto valor, Eriol.

-Yo nunca te he mentido —le enrostro apuntadole con el dedo.

-¡¿Y porque yo te mentiría? —exclamo indignada— No tengo ningún interés...

-¿Acaso te avergüenza? —le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente— Es decir, hace pocas semanas no era precisamente en Yue Tsukishiro en quien pensabas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Tomoyo apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Es que Eriol no se daba cuenta lo imbécil de su comportamiento?

-Eres un… ¿Cómo? ¡Tú eres! … —Tomoyo no sabia, simplemente no sabia que decir. Se armo de la furia que sentía y le encaro acercándose uno pasos a el— ¿Sabes? —soltó colérica— ¡Si salgo o no con cualquiera no es de tu incumbencia!

-Ajá. Lo estas admitiendo —dijo en tono triunfal.

Ya no lo soporto más... y que Yue la perdonara.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo admito salgo con Yue! ¡Me gusta mucho Yue! ¡Si no te dije nada es porque simplemente no quise, Eriol!

El silencio se volvió ensordecedor. Tomoyo, con la respiración agitada producto de la intensidad de sus palabras y emociones que le embargan, esperaba la contra respuesta, preparando de inmediato las palabras con las que rebatiría cada una. No obstante Eriol seguía mudo, escudriñando cada parte de ella. Aplicando todo ese conocimiento adquirido en años de amistad, era una mirada de reconocimiento que ansiaba encontrar a la misma Tomoyo de siempre.

Al menos hubiera esperado que se sintiera sorprendido, asombrado o algo. Aun veía el enojo enmarcando su semblante y enturbiando su mirada, pero no había ningún otro tipo de intensidad.

-¿Entonces te gusta y son novios? —y súbitamente él hablo sosegadamente. De una manera que parecía haber olvidado que hace poco rato se echaban chispas por los ojos. Tomoyo no respondió, desvió la mirada a cualquier punto en el suelo— Me alegro por ti.

El brusco cambio de Eriol la descoloco. Aunque formaba parte de su personalidad, Eriol podía cambiar sus emociones con una rapidez sorprendente. Y se dio cuenta que la furia anterior no era nada en comparación a lo que la invadió en ese momento.

-¿Te alegras? —pregunto entrecortadamente sin mirarlo todavía.

-Y mucho —respondió con suavidad.

-Porque saliendo con Yue ya no soy una molestia... ¿Es eso? —dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el aire, los ánimos, todo había cambiado. Precian resignados y cansados.

Eriol negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no —murmuro y con voz mas clara dijo— Pero admito que me quita un peso de encima saber que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi.

Un mechon de cabello negro azulado le resbalo por la frente. Tomoyo lo quedo mirando por largo tiempo.

-Eres un idiota, Eriol —y lo miro a los ojos— Pero yo mucho más por haber creído que te hubiera gustado escuchar todo lo contrario.

-Tomoyo…

-No quiero volver a pelear contigo, no me gusta —susurro mordiéndose el labio y levanto la manos para silenciarlo— Dejémoslo aquí.

-Tienes razón —aceptó— Fui escandaloso, perdona —una sonrisa conciliadora asomo en los labios de Eriol y ella deseo que no lo hubiera hecho porque de inmediato sintió como su interior se derretía incapaz de luchar contra ella misma.

-Y mucho, parecías despechado —bromeo en un esfuerzo de mantenerse erguida.

Un tácito y silencioso acuerdo guió el resto de la conversación. Cada uno por su lado concordaban con que lo que había ocurrido fue desagradable y nada previsto. Luchando contra lo que les invadía realmente, y que preferían estancar con tal de no ceder al impulso de gritar y sincerarse no sólo con el otro... si no que con ellos mismos.

-¿Me quieres hablar de tu cita? —la pregunta sonó como si la hubiese considerado largo rato. Tomoyo no respondió porque de repente se vio luchando contra las ganas de echarse a llorar.

-No hay nada que contar, la verdad —Tomoyo agacho la cabeza fingiendo interés en sus zapatos.

-Ya veo.

-Tengo que a ir a preparar la comida para cuando mamá llegue.

-Ve. Hablaremos mañana —se despidió sin hacer el gesto de entrar antes de que ella lo hiciera.

-Buenas noches.

Eriol se quedo solo contemplando el espacio vació que ella dejo.

Qué clase de amigo seria si no se alegraba por lo que le estaba ocurriendo y tenía que darle a entender que estaba feliz por ella cuando en el fondo estaba decepcionado. Sí, era bastante feo y egoísta admitirlo en silencio; pero menos hipócrita.

Le costaba asumir que ahora sería Tsukishiro quien disfrutaría de todo lo que significaba tener a Tomoyo al lado. Que iluso y pretencioso fue, siempre pensó que sin importar el tiempo o las situaciones ella cumpliría su promesa de estar siempre junto a él ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Sentirse mal por verla con alguien que si la valoraba como debía?. Estaba loco.

No había nada que le reconfortara cuando imaginaba a Tomoyo con alguien más. Y no entendía bien por qué.

**OO**

Shaoran entro al salón con desanimo, un grupo de amigos, conocidos o simples compañeros, en realidad no se fijo en ningún rostro ni meramente simpático entre ellos. Lo llamaban todos apiñados en el último rincón. Les miro con desprecio antes de pasar de ellos. No estaba humor para idioteces, tenía cosas más importantes con las que reflexionar.

Se dejo caer en su asiento y recostó su cabeza en la mesa. Meiling se volteo para contemplarlo abiertamente, alzo las ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que te pasa? —preguntó a sabiendas de que Shaoran buscaba a propósito desahogarse con ella.

El chico ni siquiera alzo la cabeza y soltó algo parecido a un gruñido de frustración.

-Ayer me di cuenta que solo he estado perdiendo el tiempo —dijo pesaroso.

-¿Con respecto a qué? —Meilig fingió ignorancia.

-Sakura está enamorada de otro tipo —dijo Li y levanto la cabeza— No es justo.

-Por culpa de Kinomoto traes esa cara —afirmo ella entrecerrando los ojos; haciendo las conjeturas dentro de su cabeza— ¿Como sabes que está enamorada de otro hombre?

Li enderezo los hombros con pose engreída. Meiling se pregunto si su primo era consciente de que sus propias reacciones le delataban casi con desfachatez.

-Ayer ella estaba a punto de llorar después de ver a un tipo —cerro los ojos y negó— Me sentí abrumado.

-¿Qué chico? —inquirió.

-Un tal Yukito —contesto— Es amigo del hermano. Vi las señales, como lo miraba; la forma en que hablo, estaba nerviosa… Faltaba que llevara un cartel colgado al cuello que indicara que era su príncipe azul para hacerlo menos obvio.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces nada —la manera apagada de Shaoran hizo que Meiling esperara mas contestación— Me rindo.

-No sé que me sorprende más, Li. Si el que tú ya te rindas o el que tengas esa expresión amarga al enterarte que Kinomoto está interesada en otro hombre —manifestó honestamente.

-Nada de eso —repuso— Es lógico que me sienta mal. He perdido un valioso tiempo tratando de ligarla y no logre nada, aparte de hacer el ridículo, claro —se mofo con sarcasmo.

-Creo que desde el principio era tiempo perdido —concluyo Meiling— En vez de eso haz lo que debiste hacer desde el principio.

-No entiendo.

Meiling se acerco a él de forma confidencial.

-Tú quieres esa bendita llave ¿No? Pues ve y consíguela de una vez por todas —dijo con resolución.

-Sigo sin entender —declaro Li.

-¿Sigues? —enarco las cejas— ¿O no quieres? Conseguir esa llave es fácil, robasela y ya.

Shaoran no escondió su asombro al oír a su prima hablar así.

-¿Y yo como se cuando la tiene y cuando no? ¿O donde la guarda? —volvió a poner su cabeza sobre la mesa, negándose la posibilidad de que todo fuera tan fácil.

-Te la pasas pegado a ella todo el día en algún momento sabrás cuando la tenga, no es tan difícil ¿O sí? Puedes mirar en su bolso… O seamos realistas, tú quieres seguir estando con Kinomoto, confiesa.

-¿Qué? Claro que no —Shaoran movío la cabeza negando lentamente e incluso una risa afloro de sus labios ante la ocurrencia. Meiling puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y por qué sigues con ese juego de conquistarla si puedes ser mas practico?

-Porque… —se acaricio la mandíbula pensando en el asunto, término por encogerse de hombros con dejadez— Me quiero dar el gusto con Sakura, es difícil y eso la vuelve un reto y quiero ganar. Contra eso no puedes decir nada, tengo alma de deportista.

-¿O más bien quieres continuar estando con Kinomoto, tanto como ahora? —Volvió a repetir— Confiésalo.

-No, no seas ridícula… ¿Sakura y yo? Es lo más tonto que eh escuchado. Ridículo... ridículo —de repente guardo silencio arrugo la boca con asco y enfrento la mirada inquisitiva de Meiling— ¡Ridículo!

-¿A quién tratas de convencer a mi o a ti? —puntillo sin tapujos su prima.

-No me interesa convencerte de nada…—afirmo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Averiguar quién es ese tal Yukito.

La encontró en la biblioteca leyendo un libro distinto al de la última vez. Se acerco a Sakura con decisión pero manteniendo discreción y el anonimato, para disfrutar de momento.

Le gustaba verla así, calmada. Fundida en las páginas de algún libro. Con el rostro llenándose de pequeñas muecas que indicaban el trayecto de sus emociones a medida que leía. Le gustaba darse el gusto de verla alejada y ensimismada, casi vulnerable.

Su corazón latía con tal fuerza con cada paso que daba que no se reconoció así mismo. Era ridículo que por su mera presencia lo hiciera experimentar esa agitación, esa sensación de que dentro de su pecho algo se ablandaba y enternecía. Ya frente a ella, Sakura fingía no prestarle atención, como si no existiera, lo que le hizo sonreír con cierto toque presuntuoso, porque si bien no lo miraba el movimiento de sus pupilas se había detenido.

Shaoran se sentó frente a ella siento particularmente ruidoso.

-¿Podría ser este nuestro refugio de amor? —Shaoran bromeo con picardia.

-¿No deberías estar estudiando? Hoy es el examen —le reprendió Sakura frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Con que caso —chasqueo la lengua— Has sido una buena profesora y yo un excelente alumno.

Ella no se digno a responder.

Li observo fija, y desvergonzadamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para no perder detalle. Sus cabellos que se veían suaves y brillantes de un castaño claro. La forma delicada y femenina de su mandíbula, las finas cejas enarcando unos espectaculares ojos verdes, rodeado de largas y espesas pestañas. se fijo en adorable punta de su nariz en la pequeña arruga del tabique; el lóbulo de su oreja, el largo de su cuello, el escote que poco revelaba la blusa. Y su boca. Esos labios... se detuvo largo rato contemplándolos, imaginando su textura suave... Hasta que sintió que su propia boca se comenzaba a secar.

Cuando ella reía se transformaba; cuando se concentraba en su libro había cierta ternura en como su boca se fruncía por la expectación. Nunca perdía su carácter pero tampoco la diversión propia por la cosas que hacía.

Negó con la cabeza incrédulo. Realmente ella no merecía pasar inadvertida, como si fuera un cerebro andante y nada mas, y sin embargo alguien ya tuvo ese privilegio, el de conocerla, el de enamorarla... ese Yukito.

De repente la idea de que Sakura estuviera enamorada de otro se le hizo insoportable y nada tenía que ver con ninguna llave o algún plan mas ejecutado. Algo parecido a la acidez se instalo en su estomago... Aunque era simplemente imposible imaginarla con un hombre, tan estirada como era, no la creía actuando como una coqueta o sonrojándose; abrasando y diciendo palabras cariñosas... Besando. Y aun así, sólo pensarlo le dolía, le daba rabia y se apoderaba de él una incontrolable necesidad de señalarla como de su propiedad.

-Me estas incomodando —dijo Sakura con aspereza sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Entorno sus ojos sobre los de ella.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta. Sobre ayer —repuso él.

-¿Ayer? ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? —una nota de alarma se coló en su voz.

-Sobre tu amigo, Yukito —de pronto se sintió con todo el derecho a preguntar.

La vio ponerse tensa.

-No es mi amigo —corrigió con brusquedad— Por favor, estoy leyendo.

Que Sakura rehuyera a una pregunta, no era ninguna novedad pero que lo hiciera por pura cobardía era totalmente nuevo. De todos modos eso le crispo los nervios, y un demonio, no se quedaría con la duda.

-¿Quién es Yukito? —exigió saber.

-¿Yukito? —Tomoyo le miro confusa— ¿Como sabes tú de Yukito? —cuestiono.

-¿Lo conoces? —inquirió él.

-Sí… No. Es decir, lo vi una vez cuando fui a casa de Sakura; me ha hablado un poco de él ¿Pero como sabes tú de Yukito?

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-¡Ja! —rio con sarcasmo— En serio crees que te diré. No es nada que sea de tu incumbencia.

-Me lo debes —increpo—Dijiste que me ayudarías con Sakura y hasta ahora no has hecho mucho

-Mira Li, yo hice lo que pude —se defendió— No pretenderás que la vaya a lanzar a tus brazos si no siente nada por ti.

-¿Nada? —Mascullo ásperamente, luego dijo— ¿Siente algo por ese tal Yukito?

-No te diré —dijo antes de irse.

Shaoran quedo pegado al suelo con un rictus rígido apoderado de él. Por qué ese par tenia la manía de ignorarle como si el aire pesara mas que él.

..

El silencio invadía todo el instituto hasta la caída de un alfiler haría eco por los pasillos. En todos los salones los alumnos se inclinaban sobre sus exámenes, el tiempo pasaba y variaba según las posibilidades de cada quien; podía ir tan lento como rápido de una manera escalofriante.

Eriol, que conocía su capacidad intelectual no se sorprendió al terminar primero en su salón pero tampoco se jactaba de ello. Apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí no tardo ir en busca de Tomoyo, que seguramente seguiría en su examen... muerta de miedo. Él sabía, con más seguridad aun, donde la encontraría luego cuando se diera por vencida y fuera en busca de consuelo, en donde ella se reprendería por no haber estudiado mejor, tratando de contener sollozos y lamentos; mientras tanto él se dedicaría a fortalecer su espíritu nuevamente derrotado. De algún modo, le gustaba saber que seria así, siempre lo era.

Entro al taller de dibujo y antes que nada recibió un golpe en su nariz, el fuerte olor a pinturas era tan doloroso como un puñetazo; lo segundo fue ver la mirada de Tsukishiro sobre él.

Yue estaba sentado relajadamente sobre una de las mesas en medio del salón, tenía uno de esos cuadernillos parecidos a los de su amiga sobre las piernas, y la punta del lápiz detenido sobre el papel.

–Vengo a esperar a Tomoyo —comento Eriol— ¿Todavía no acaba cierto?

-No —respondió el chico— Cuando me fui del salón ella aun luchaba…

Eriol no evito sonreír sin un poco de resignación, cuando la imagino aterrorizada y desesperada por un poco de conocimiento.

-¿Cómo le estará yendo? —se preguntó Eriol en voz baja.

-Por su expresión, dudo que muy bien.

Eriol camino hacia ningún lugar específico. Bruscamente había sido consciente de un hecho que remeció todo su cuerpo. Se giro de nuevo hacia Yue; Lo observo mover el lápiz de manera rápida y furiosa.

-Por cierto, me entere que tú y Tomoyo son novios —trato de sonar con ligereza pero de algún modo supo que no dio resultado.

Yue se detuvo y lentamente levanto la cabeza hacia Eriol con una expresión aguda

-¿Novios?

-Ayer me lo contó —él sonrió— Supongo, que me lo esperaba. Me alegro por ustedes.

La expresión serena de Yue no varió.

-¿Ella te contó que somos novio? —cuestiono.

-Si era un secreto ya no lo es, al menos no para mí —Agrego intencionalmente lo último, pero la apacibilidad de Tsukihiro seguía intrigándolo— Espero que nos llevemos bien.

El chico se encogió de hombros, no era una manera de rechazar su proposición de paz sino más bien un gesto sincero que Eriol no comprendió.

-Dudo que tú y yo nos llevemos bien —dijo simplemente después de un rato cuando ya a Eriol le dejo de importar mantener una conversación.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un presentimiento... Mientras te guste mi novia —dijo con oculto sarcasmo— Dudo que nos llevemos bien.

Eriol sintió la tirantez en todo su cuerpo, era rabia... Una rabia inmediata que no dejo que lo dominase. Miro a Yue y vio desafío en sus ojos.

-¿Qué dices? No tienes idea de lo que hablas —objeto con aspereza.

Tsukishiro guardo silencio invitándolo a que continuara.

-No digas esas cosas —hablo duramente— Tomoyo tiene sus sentimientos demasiado confundidos ya.

-A ella no le he dicho nada —puntualizo de inmediato Yue.

-Y no tienes por qué.

-Aun no me dices que es mentira —adelantó a decir dejándolo perplejo— No has negado nada, o dicho que es mentira.

-¿Cómo? —por un pequeño instante se sintió desorientado— Claro que es mentira —sonó firme, sus ojos tornándose fríos como hielo— Imagine que tú y yo nos podíamos llevar bien, pero has comenzado mal.

Y antes que Yue pudiera responder algo Tomoyo entro indulgentemente quedando sorprendida de encontrarlo a los dos. Ambos chicos la observaron.

-¿Qué hacen acá? —interrogo mirando a Eriol.

-Nada —respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello olvidando la razón de estar ahí— Después hablaremos ¿Si?

Eriol le dio una palmada en el brazo al pasar junto a ella y se fue.

-¿Qué les pasa? —pregunto Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido percibiendo cierta hostilidad en el aire.

-Lo conoces mejor que yo —dijo Yue antes de volver a lo suyo.

Ella bufo sonoramente, odiaba que la consideraran una tonta que no se daba cuenta de las cosas. Se encamino furiosa hacia las ventanas con la intención de abrirlas.

Concentrada en el exterior dio un respingo al sentir la presencia de Yue tras ella... Inesperadamente se vio acorralada con los brazos de él brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, vio las blancas manos de Yue apoyadas en el marco de la ventana con parpados exageradamente abiertos ¿En que momento se había acercado?

Impactada por su cercanía se sintió torpe, demasiado nerviosa. Sentía sus labios temblar demasiado como para poder algo.

Tomoyo preciso con mucha claridad como la cercanía comenzaba a renegar de cualquier espacio libre entre ellos, sintió como su espalda comenzaba a recibir un calor ajeno, al apretarse contra ella. La respiración de él golpeaba sobre su cabeza, moviendo levemente algunos cabellos.

-¿Qué p-pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar consciente de su tartamudeo.

-Estoy tomando aire —Yue utilizo una voz ronca y aletargada que a ella le seco la garganta.

Las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a enfriarse y sudar.

-S-si —carraspeo incomoda— ¿Pero tienes que estar... tan... cerca? —le afectaba de manera intensa todo lo que podía percibir con sus sentido, el aroma que él desprendía, sentir su respiración tranquila y acompasada, tan diferente a la de ella, la forma de su cuerpo: Como descendía su boca hasta pegarla sugerentemente sobre su oído y escuchar uno susurro extraño y seductor.

-Estar cerca…—arrastro cada silaba produciendole un estremecimiento.

Se presiono un poco más contra el cuerpo de ella. Tomoyo se agito interiormente, alarmada; asustada... al mismo tiempo que no deseaba moverse, al mismo tiempo que exploraba sensaciones desconocidas... Estaba segura de que él podía notar como luchaba contra ella misma, nunca habia estado tan cerca de un chico y detestaba que Yue estuviera haciendo algo tan impropio... Descendiendo un poco más hizo que sus labios le rozara el lóbulo de la oreja y de forma pausada, susurrante, poco más que un murmollo, dijo:

-¿Acaso esto no es lo que hace un pareja de novios?

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron como platos despertando de aquel embrujo, y sin tomar en cuenta ni su cercanía, ni la presión entre ellos se giro para encararlo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de perderse en el hielo de sus ojos pero recibió su efecto, porque Yue dio unos pasos hacia atrás dejándola congelada.

-Cómo… ¿Como los sabes? —pregunto horrorizada.

-Hiraguizawa me lo contó… Es raro saber por terceras personas que soy tu novio —dijo sardónico— Podrías haber esperado mi respuesta al menos.

Ella trago saliva varias veces, se apoyo en la pared tras de ella porque sintió la absurda necesidad de dejarse caer y fingir estar inconsciente.

-Yue, lo siento tanto —balbuceo presa de la humillación— Le dije eso a Eriol para hacerlo enojar. Y el tarado solo se río —recordó con rabia. Yue enarco las cejas sardónico— Pero ese no es el punto... Se formo todo un enredo en medio de una discusión, yo le repetía varias veces que no salíamos juntos, ¡él no me creyó! y yo para callarle termine diciendo esa mentira ¡No te preocupes ahora mismo aclaro todo!

Se encamino hacia la salida pero Yue la agarro del brazo.

-Mejor —decía él— No hagas nada.

-¡Pero…! —se mordió el labios inferior— Yo no quiero meterte en mis absurdas peleas con Eriol.

Yue la soltó, dejando ver una enigmática sonrisa.

-Déjalo —aclaro simplemente— Deja que piense lo que quiera.

Poco entendía el razonamiento de Yue, pero se sentía tan agradecida de no haber sido vergonzosamente delatada que no quiso por ningún motivo llevarle la contraria.

-Gracias, por no decirle la verdad —Tomoyo le miro a la cara a pesar que la vergüenza aun estaba patente. Pero Yue parecía dejar que cada segundo se convirtiera en inmediato pasado y Tomoyo adoraba esa dejadez.

-Mas bien le hice creer lo que él quisiera.

-Sin embargo, es mejor dejar las cosas claras —manifestó convencida.

-Si es lo que quieres.

-Es lo mejor –aseguro— Fingir que eres mi novio es demasiado. Gracias por tu favor, pero ya te debo muchos.

-Bien, claro que puede decirse que de todos mi favores esté con gusto lo hago.

Tomoyo lo observo sin entender nada.

**OO**

-Se que salí bien —comento arrogante, obligado a compartir la atención de Sakura entre él y un libro.

-Saber que no he perdido el tiempo contigo es un consuelo —respondio en tono ausente— Pero sabremos la verdad cuando tengas los resultados en las manos.

Shaoran lanzó un balón imaginario a una canasta imaginaria; alargando los brazos, curvando sus muñecas; se percataba que la chica se concentraba mucho más en la lectura que en él, lo sabía, y no le molestaba.

Al contrario, era impactante la forma en que ya la conocía, por ejemplo, que cada vez que Sakura tensaba sus hombros y comenzaba a mover unos de sus pies era porque ocurría una escena emocionante, alguna persecución de seguro, sabía que el libro trataba de policías o algo por el estilo... si no mal entendía la portada.

-Sakura —la llamó distraídamente.

-¿Qué?

-Sal conmigo.

-Ya salimos.

-No entiendes —refuto sentándose al lado de ella— Esta vez no quiero que sea una obligación.

-¿Por qué tienes que salir con eso ahora? —se quejo.

-Quiero una cita de verdad —reclamo con una inocencia que hizo reír internamente a Sakura.

-No lo creo —una imperceptible sonrisa amenazaba con volverse notoria.

-Maldición —le arranco el libro de las manos, Sakura le miro frunciendo las cejas— Pensé que podrías decir que sí.

-Tú me agrada Li, lo reconozco —dijo honestamente— Pero nada más y lo sabes.

Echo unas hojeada a las paginas con desinterés.

-Eres sincera, y no es la parte que mas me atraiga —se sintió molesto cuando oyó la suave risa de la chica.

Sakura se puso de pies y tomo su libro.

-Podrías ser siembre así, Shaoran, tal como ahora —retomo su postura inicial, abrió su libro y dirigió un fugaz vistazo al chico de gesto incomprensible— No logro entender ese personaje que has creado de ti.

-No eres la más indicada para decir eso —recrimino con un mirada inquisidora— Se que tú también has hecho de ti algo que no eres. A pesar de tus pronósticos, no somos tan diferentes.

-Ese es nuestro escudo —dijo subiéndose los lentes por el puente de la nariz— Para un mundo difícil en el cual es fácil salir herido. Tal vez uno de los dos podría hacer el intento de cambiar.

-No bromeo, Sakura —y bastaron esas palabras o el tono denso en su voz; para que la castaña cerrara el libro y concediera toda su atención— Esta vez no soy el que bromea. Supongo que eres igual de testaruda que yo... pero no te haría mal que me tomaras enserio aunque sean una pura vez. Y sí, admito que no soy alguien en quien podrías poner tu confianza.

La sinceridad tan fría y tajante la tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? —pregunto con voz mecánica una que delataba de mejor manera su inesperado nerviosismo.

-Porque es verdad —dijo él con descaro— Y si no te gusto, lo entiendo.

-¡Vaya! Es lo más cuerdo que he oído... —exclamo con una risilla nerviosa.

-Y me arrepiento de no haberte conocido en otro momento —la silencio— Donde no tengamos la necesidad de cambiar lo que somos. Este corto periodo de tiempo no ha sido tan malo ¿Cierto? No se mucho de ti no más que antes... Quizás un poco. Eres gruñona, te empecina por controlar todas tus emociones. Un cerebrito que esta todos los días en esta misma banca leyendo y olvidándote de todo —ladeo la cabeza reflexivo— No, no creo saber más.

-Admito —comenzó a decir con un carraspeo inaudible— Que sabes más de lo que crees.

Shaoran la contemplo exasperado.

-Y dudas de mí —incrimino disgustado para después exhalar con resignación— Lo puedo entender, no soy ejemplo de ninguna moral; me baso en las apariencias y en la popularidad, no me importa mirar por encima del hombro a quienes considero inferiores, ya sabes a que me refiero no es más que un juego. Y a pesar de todo, contra mi persona, cínico o no... realmente quiero que me creas cuando digo que me gustas.

Sakura bajo la vista al libro que reposaba en sus piernas y deseo con toda su alma no haber dejado la lectura porque al menos fingiría estar demasiado distraída como para responder a esas palabras, o notar ese incomodo momento. A faltas de palabras que le hicieran sacar de apuro, se deicidio por no desviarse del tema y decir la más neutra de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Yo también te aprendí a conocer un poco —respondió Sakura con camaradería de amigos— Me tuve que tragar muchas de mis palabras.

Convido una trémula sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Lo sé —dijo en su acostumbrada arrogancia— Hay algo que también aprendí de mí; y es que nunca pensé que me gustaría ver a alguien reír ¿No es absurdo? Ser capaz de hacer hasta el ridículo con tal de oír esa risa, y que sus ojos se iluminen —se detuvo y le dio una significativa mirada— Tus ojos, Sakura.

La suavidad de su voz la aturdió de la peor manera, dejándola inmune a todas sus defensas. Nunca había oído a nadie hablarle con tanta honestidad y ansias, una que la hacia sentir tonta e inexperta. Aunque fuera Shaoran el que hablara tan abiertamente todas esas cosas, le asalto el deseo de abrazarlo y consolarlo por no ser correspondido. Le recordaba a Tomoyo, pero claro, su amiga nunca le dejaba con una impotencia.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —logro decir después de un rato.

-Porque lamentablemente no puedo olvidar que soy Shaoran Li —resoplo fastidiado— Una persona orgullosa, que a decido que esta es la ultima vez que le rechazas.

-Me alivia saber eso —contesto con sinceridad.

-Entiendes que yo no acepto un no como respuesta y tampoco el consuelo de ser solo amigos. Se quien soy, no pretendo cambiarlo... detesto los términos medios.

-¿Entonces es una despedida? —Sakura tuvo que utilizar cierto sarcasmo, lo mas parecido a una broma para quitar su desasosiego.

Shaoran enarco un ceja casi divertido.

-No exageremos, nos veremos todos los días y no te daré vuelta la espalda como si nunca te hubiera conocido si es lo que crees. Digamos que abandono porque puedo dañarte.

-¿Por qué me dañarías? —algo incomoda se sintió al imaginar que Shaoran pudiera hacer algo para dañarla— Yo no me dejaría, no soy igual a tus otras conquistas, para empezar no me hecho ilusiones contigo, y créeme, nunca no lo haré.

-Sí, eres demasiado inteligente —refuto irónico— Vamos, que de todas manera agradecerás el no tenerme cerca.

-Pues... si —afirmo en un tono bajo. Se acomodo los lentes.

-Me alegro que quedemos bien respecto a esto —dijo en tono conciliador— Hablare con el director y le pediré que asigne a otra persona para mis clases.

Eso si que la tomo por sorpresa. ¿Es que no la quería tener cerca?

-Esta bien —fue lo único capaz de decir dejando escapar una risa amarga— Después de todo nunca fuimos amigos así que no es necesaria tanta explicación, Li.

Sakura lo vio sonreír tranquilamente y ella se pregunto porque no era capaz de hacerlo también.

-Vez, te dije que eres la mas inteligente —volvió a ironizar. Shaoran se levanto y le dio la espalda y haciendo un gesto con su mano— Tú con tus libros, yo con mi vida —exclamo caminando.

La castaña trago seco. Abrió su libro, todo estaba muy claro, si era eso lo que él quería bien por ella. Una sonrisa surco sus labios con el pensamiento de que fuera otra estrategia de conquista pero la borro de inmediato. No, no sucedería, no era ninguna broma, realmente la había alejado o ella lo alejo a él con su desconfianza y terquedad. Era su culpa.

Shaoran en cada paso que daba reafirmaba su decisión; que era lo correcto y que lo sabia. Su prima tenia razón, él se estaba involucrando demasiado. Por mucho que Sakura demostrara ser fuerte en su exterior por dentro habían chispas de inocencia y fragilidad demasiado sensibles, que en definitiva él no iba a dañar. No se veía capaz de hacerlo. No había tenido planeado encariñarse de verdad pero ella no se dejaba querer y el simplemente se había encapricho, y de malagana, con esa castaña de modo formal; no había planeado que bajara sobre él el espíritu de las buenas intenciones, pero temía que al fin al cabo fuera algo pasajero, una novedad de la que terminaría aburriéndose. Demonios, quería una llave y nada más... ¿Era mucho pedir?

**OO**

Tomoyo lleno de aire sus pulmones y lo soltó fuerza por la boca, inspiro y exhalo una vez más... y otra. Vio a Eriol fuera del salón junto a otros chicos y se acerco a él con toda la serenidad disponible dentro de su ser, la cual no era mucha.

-Eriol, necesito decirte algo —Tomoyo procuro ser certera en sus palabras sin la necesidad de utilizar mas de las necesarias.

Él por su lado le brindo toda su atención despachándose del resto.

-Sobre esa cosa que dije, que en realidad no es tal como dije que era... pero aun así lo dije. Casi es tu culpa, no casi —frunció el ceño y le apunto con el dedo— Es tú culpa en realidad, Eriol.

El chico parpadeo confundido.

-Tomoyo, no entiendo de que hablas —dijo él frenando con las manos los balbuceos de su amiga. La chica carraspeo, desvió la mirada y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín. En ese momento, a Eriol, le pareció la cosa mas tierna del mundo.

-Es sobre... Yue.

-¿Tsukishiro?

-Y yo.

-Sobre Tsukishiro y tú —asintió lentamente contemplativo— ¿Y qué es?

-Yue y yo —comenzó a decir— Sobre nosotros...

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros? — inquirió Tsukishiro apareciendo detrás con un su paso lento y sus facciones inexpresivas. Tomoyo no dijo nada, cuando de repente le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, adquiriendo una actitud que a lo lejos se entendió como posesiva. Eriol no perdió de vista ese detalle mostró con intención todo su desagrado.

¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito! chillo mentalmente la morena.

-Tomoyo, tienes que acompañarme —demando gentilmente Yue. La chica le miro con toda la rabia que le fue posible, al mismo tiempo que intentaba zafarse, pero el maldito no cedía en su fuerza.

-¡Pero yo quería hablar con Eriol! —mascullo desesperada.

Eriol estaba hipnotizado por esa mano que envolvía con facilidad el cuerpo de su amiga, simplemente no podía apartar la vista.

-Después lo haces. De seguro no es nada importante —dijo y enseño una sonrisa perezosa cargada de una ternura que la dejo pálida.

Eriol pensaba, no, mas bien tenia la certeza de que era capaz de arrancar ese brazo si se lo proponía.

-¿Es importante? —pregunto Eriol despertando del sopor.

Tomoyo dirigió sus ojos a él indecisa y tensa.

-No, no lo es… Pero —arrugo la frente contrariada ¿era o no era importante?—, supongo que podemos hablar otro momento.

El chico asintió y se marcho. Tomoyo que hasta en ese entonces no había reparado en la cercanía del otro; lo empujo molesta y arrebolada. Uno que otros pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le espeto enojada.

-Tomalo como una mala broma —respondió sin más.

-¡Pues yo no me reí! —le miro indignada.

-Eso no es lo importante –se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ella no en alcanzarlo. La observo por el rabillo de ojo y esbozo una media sonrisa— Sera mejor que vayas tras él para aclararle este mal entendido —dijo con un leve sarcasmo.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza incapaz de entender tanta apatía

-Es que acaso no puedes tomar nada con seriedad, Yue —reprendió en un suspiro.

La realidad era que no. Aunque a Yue le causaba curiosidad el sentirse un rival, cosa que dicho sea de paso nunca pretendió ser, mas allá de como Hiragizawa le plasmaba en su mente.

Tampoco negaba el retaso de celo que le impulso a moverse hacia ellos cuando los vio conversando, pero tampoco era un motor que le incentivaba a hacer otras cosas mas allá de molestar a Tomoyo y picar a Hiraguizawa. Inclusive puede que su participación en ese absurdo lió se tratara de un beneficio para ellos, no le molestaría ser de ayuda si ese fuera el caso... En fin, sea como fuese, seria interesante ver los resultados.

**OO**

**-**¿Hablaste con ella? —pregunto Meiling.

-Sí, lo hice.

-¿Y te dijo quien era Yukito?

-No lo dijo —respondió distraído con el balón en sus manos— Ya no importa. No me involucrare con ella.

-¿En serio? —Meiling estaba asombrada— ¿Y tu maravilloso plan?

-Creo que no vale la pena —lanzo el balón por los aires y lo atajo.

-Muy maduro por tu parte —felicito satisfecha.

Shaoran dirigió una mirada a su prima y con aire de socarrón. Maduro, bah. Si supiera que se moría de ganas de ir por la castaña y eso que no pasaba de media tarde ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan ridículo?

-¡Shaoran, el entrenador nos llama! —oyó el grito de uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Se levando sin mucho entusiasmo, no el acostumbrado, y fue por ello.

Al pasar por la biblioteca se debuto cuando vio, para su poca fortuna, a Sakura unos metros de distancia. De espalada a él charlaba con un maestro matemáticas; esté le entregaba con muy poco tino una montaña de carpetas y tras ellas... dos llaves enganchada a un llavero de cuero negro con números impresos en uno de sus lado. Llego a la conclusión, no sin cierta ironía, de que esas eran las famosas llaves. El motivo principal de su acercamiento a Sakura.

Un chico corrió por el pasillo y golpeo el hombro de la castaña. Ella trastabillo pero se mantuvo derecha en medio de un revuelo de hojas que caían sin orden alguno al piso. Alcanzo a advertir quien había sido el idiota descuidado y lo gravo en su mente, luego con la tranquilidad del mundo camino hacia ella. La punta de sus zapatos rozo una de las carpetas en el suelo y se agacho a recogerla. Se dio cuenta como Sakura le miro con cierta sorpresa y reticencia.

-Creí que ya no te acercarías a mí —dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

-Dije que no quería ser tu amigo —contesto él dándole poca importancia— pero no soy tan bruto como el idiota que te golpeo.

-No hace falta que me ayudes —refuto cortante.

-Que puedo decir soy todo un caballero —enseño una sonrisa ladina— Puede que esta parte de mi si te empiece a gustar, pero ya sabes, es muy tarde.

Sakura le dio una gélida mirada. Shaoran la desconcertaba, él no le quitaba los ojos de encima y cargaba una maldita sonrisa cínica llena de picardía que le irrito. Al parecer, de la sincera conversación de hace unas pocas horas ya no quedaba nada. Y pensar que a ella realmente le había afectado su abrupta ruptura o fuese lo que fuese. Que estúpida era.

-Gracias —murmuro.

-Así esta mejor —respondió Li suavemente.

Shaoran tomo los últimos papeles del suelo y sus dedos rozaron ligeramente algo que llamo su atención; levantando una hoja rozo, esta vez con intención, el pequeño trozo de cuero rectangular. Desvió su mirada a ella, quien no le prestaba atención alguna. Con rapidez tomo el objeto ocultándolo en palma cerrada.

Se pusieron de pie y Sakura le quito los papeles de las manos, los acomodo sobre el montón que cargaba e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de comenzar a alejarse.

Volviendo en si, miro su mano hecha un puño y luego la espalda de ella.

-Sakura —llamo vacilante. La castaña se detuvo de inmediato mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres, Li?

El metal ya comenzaba a entibiarse en su mano. Shaoran, con ella a la espera, trato de entender ese absurdo de la vida y seriamente se preguntaba si era alguna clase de prueba. Como si un ángel bueno y otro malo se posaran en cada uno de su hombro, tentándole al oído, moviendo la balanza entre bien y el mal. Por mucho que hubiera cortado relación con Sakura, quedarse con la llave seria una traición, decía uno. Pero entregársela era una reverenda estupidez, respondía el otro. ¿Que era, un regalo bondadoso ante su acto sincero y bien intencionado o una prueba que definiría la clase de persona que era?

-¿Que quieres, Li? —repitió ella pacientemente.

Como odiaba ser en ese momento, Shaoran Li.

**OO**

Llevaba dos horas de intenso entrenamiento había golpeado la pelota con fuerza, casi con violencia: Corrió sin detenerse ni siquiera para darse un solo respiro, quería exudar toda la energía que su cuerpo fue acumulando a lo largo de eso días cargados de tensiones y problemas. Ya conforme con el resultado se permitió dar un descanso a su cuerpo adolorido y exhausto. Se tendió sobre el césped dejando escapar un leve gemido de dolor y descanso, poco a poco su respiración agitada comenzó a regularse; la transpiración ya solo dejaba un rastro en su frente que la brisa no tardaba en enfriar.

Se sentía liviano y despejado, en su cabeza no había pensamientos, ni reflexión alguna.

-Kaho no esta acá —observo la muchacha mirando a su alrededor. Eriol no se movió, sabia perfectamente quier era. No era una cosa de reconocer su voz, era todo en ella lo que alertaba a cada uno sus sentidos... su presencia por completa.

-Tomoyo —saludo gratamente— Hace tiempo que no me vienes a hacer compañía.

-Porque para eso ya tienes a Kaho —comento la chica arrodillarse junto a él. Cubriendo cuidadosamente sus piernas con la falda del uniforme.

-Por estos días esta ocupada como presidente del consejo de estudiante y ya casi no tiene tiempo.

Se alargo el ruido de la brisa al mover las hojas de los arboles como único sonido.

-Eriol, para ser honesta he venido por algo puntual —entonces hablo acomodándose algunas mechas sueltas detrás de la oreja.

-Sí, ya me lo parecía.

-Yue no es mi novio —dijo de repente con una seria nota en su voz.

Eriol muy seguro de si mismo trato de digerir en cortos sorbos lo que su oídos había escuchado. Necesitaba disfrutar cada palabra antes de unirlas.

-¿No? —fingió incredulidad y aunque ya ni siquiera le importaba porque había mentido, la curiosidad termino por picarle— ¿Por qué dijiste lo contrario?

-Me acosabas con ese asunto de que si eramos novios... así que solo te concedí esa idea —respondio— Fue tú culpa al no querer creerme, Eriol.

-Me engañaron —razono sin signos de resentimiento.

-Un poco —afirmo con la cabeza— Y ahora debo disculparme por haberte mentido.

Eriol levanto la raqueta que todavía empuñaba y la batió en el aire.

-Pero no tienes, es verdad... es mi culpa haberte presionado a pesar de que no era de mi incumbencia —manifestó con aire— Me comporte como un niño.

-Y mucho -enfatizo. Eriol rió.

-Te extrañe, Tomoyo —dijo sinceramente— Tú por tu lado y yo por el mio, antes no eramos así. Creo que por eso actué de ese modo, estaba enojado con ambos, conmigo y contigo.

-Oh vamos... ¿Extrañaste a tu patética y enamoradiza amiga? —bromeo en su amargo humor.

-Tu jamás has sido patética —contradijo— Demasiado sincera aveces, pero nunca patética. Es molesto que tengas esa idea sobre ti misma.

-Ah —alentó entretenida— Pero me defiendes. por que nunca has oído la clase de cosa que pasaban por mi cabeza respecto a nosotros.

-Bueno —sonó reflexivo-, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

-¡No! —chillo Tomoyo, riendo.

-Tomoyo, se cosas tan vergonzosas de ti como las veces que te orinaste en la cama o la vez que te...

-Dejalo ahí.

-Cuéntamelo —ordeno.

Ella lo pensó un momento y luego de unas risas solitarias ante sus sueños infantiles, mas propios de una niña inclusive. Pero fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no eran sueños o fantasías, eran simples anécdotas mentales que jamas pensó que se las contaría nunca a Eriol. Se concentro en el chico tendido a su lado y un cariño que por primera vez reconoció como el de amistad, compañerismo, nació dentro de ella, reconfortándola.

-Siempre pensaba —comenzó a decir— en el día en que tu te dieras cuenta que me querías. Siempre creí que en realidad era cosa de que abriera los ojos a esos sentimientos, así de simple —confeso con un halo de tristeza y diversión— Y ese día correrías para decírmelo, como en esas películas de amor donde el protagonista no necesita perder tiempo, ademas eres impaciente ya de por si, aunque finjas lo contrario...

-¿Y que pasaba?

-¿Que iba a pasar? —dijo irónica— Moría de la alegría, ni siquiera podía respirar… Sin embargo, no accedería tan fácilmente, esa seria mi revancha.

Eriol sonrió.

-También soñaba con el día en que nos tocaba separarnos. Iríamos a universidades diferente, distintos distritos; yo en mi arte y tú, tu seras un gran tenista. Nos veríamos poco, y las llamadas se reducirían cada vez mas... hasta que un día cualquiera te encontraría, esperándome en la calle. Y entonces correría para abrazarte. Te abrazaba, en mi sueño siempre te abrazaba...

Otra vez ese matiz melancólico se apodero de ellos, como tanto tiempo no lo hacia. La voz de su amiga, era suave y dulce, a ratos sólo un susurro.

-Y después nos casamos —continuo Tomoyo.

-¿Casarnos?

-Y después tendremos hijos —anidio sin inmutarse.

-¿Hijos? —y giro la cabeza para mirarla alborotado de tan solo imaginar el mecanismo de procreación con Tomoyo incluida.

-Y cuando ya estemos ancianos nos iríamos al campo. Siempre nos a gustado la tranquilidad y como ya hemos criado a nuestros hijos y vivido suficiente de nuestras carreras, no tardaríamos mucho en preferir el descanso ¿no?. Pasaríamos así el tiempo, tranquilos, siempre juntos —tomo aire— Al final de cada día nos sentaremos cerca del pequeño riachuelo que corre afuera a unos metros de nuestra casa; Me tomaras la mano y dirás lo mucho que me amas. Porque no pretendes que pase un día sin que yo lo sepa…

Un nudo se instalo en la garganta de Eriol, literalmente había dejado de respirar.

-Y yo te diría —dijo y de repente distorsiono su voz tratando de sonar como una anciana— E_l tiempo que he esperado valió la pena…_ ¡Hmp! —Y estallo en una risotada.

Mientras Tomoyo reía con ganas, algo dentro de Eriol estallaba en mi pedazos como el sueño roto... y esa risa le estaba helando el cuerpo.

-¡Dios! —exclamo impactada la morena— Ahora que lo digo en voz alta me doy cuenta de lo absurdo que suena.

-Inocente, mas bien —farfullo.

-¡Lo sé! —Tomoyo se seco unas lagrimas con la punta de los dedos— No seria genial si algo así hubiera ocurrido de verdad.

-¿Como pudiste imaginar aquello?

-No lo se, Eriol. Era un sueño, no importaba si no se hubiera vuelto realidad; de todas formas es uno de muchos. Para las chicas es inevitable pesar en la perfección y sabes que me gusta dejarme llevar.

-¿No es el único? —alzo una ceja.

-Eso si que no —sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia— El ridículo no lo repito dos veces.

-Nada ha sido ridículo, lo digo en serio, Tomoyo. ¿Me crees?

Ella no respondió con palabras tan sólo se limito a asentir con la cabeza agradecida de que en el fondo no pensara de verdad que era patética.

-Supongo que ya no habrá mas sueños –dijo luego apoyando el mentón sobre sus rodillas miro a Eriol de reojo aun con chispas de buen humor— Siempre estaremos juntos después de todo.

-¿Tanto me quieres? –no evito el preguntar, a pesar del efecto que causaría en ella, a pesar de que jamas se le hubiera ocurrido ser tan directo con ese tema— ¿Realmente me amas? —pregunto nuevamente ante el prolongado silencio.

-No me gusta hablar de eso, Eriol —atajo Tomoyo— Te estoy aprendiendo a ver como amigo. Pero sí, te amo... o te amaba ¡O puede que hasta allá confundido las cosas todos estos años!

-¿Confundido…? —inquirió perplejo.

-Contigo todo es tan fácil. Te conozco tanto que cuando oía mis amigas hablar de sus novios, tan felices describiendo cada parte de su relación, hablando todo sobre ellos; yo pensaba ¡_Vaya, es lo mismo que Eriol y yo tenemos!_ El sólo imaginar conocer o ser con otro chico como soy contigo, me daba escalofríos. Me negaba a que existiera algo parecido a nosotros... Tampoco te quería ver con nadie.

-¿Desde cuando cambiaron tan rápido? —pregunto sin asimilar nada— Tus sentimientos… ¿Desde cuando?

Ella no contesto de inmediato. Ordeno sus ideas y quiso estar consciente de cada una de sus palabras.

-Porque Yue me enseño que tú no eras el único —dijo finalmente— Con él, es todo igual de fácil, tanto que me hace sentir ridícula por mis miedos. Si algo ha cambiado es porque ahora se respetar tus sentimientos. Antes te presionaba sin darme cuenta, trataba desesperadamente de estar presente en ti a cada momento. Siempre me dije que no era egoísta, pero no era así, lo era y mucho.

-Entiendo —dijo él.

Para quien había oído miles de veces una confesión de amor de la misma persona, se sentía como mínimo paralizado ante ese ingenuo relato futurista y luego esa honestidad que le aturdió por segundos. Que todavía le aturdía.

Comprendió entonces, como nunca antes, que ella le amaba. Esa chica necia, testaruda, infantil, cálida… Lo amaba. Ella, que lo conocía mas que nadie, lo mejor y peor de él y aceptándolo con ese sentimiento puro y sincero. Y lo rechazó. Se dio ese gusto y rechazó a Tomoyo Daidouji por creer que ella siempre estaría a su lado sin pedir nada a cambio mas que su mera presencia.

Tan arrogante, tan egoísta que incluso se atrevió a convertirla como algo de su propiedad.

Y se dio cuenta... que la quería y no la quería. Estar con ella y sin ella; todo eran idas y venidas nada concreto sin balance alguno. ¡Todo era culpa de ella! por decirle tanta veces que lo amaba, por asegurarle de que en el mundo de Tomoyo sólo él importaba.

Y hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta que Eriol Hiraguizawa era reemplazable.

_**CONTINUARA**_

Siii, dije que actualizaría el martes y ya es miércoles..! pero hubieron problemas técnicos, el monitor se me hecho a perder y bueno no había modo…. A pesar de que si lo tenia listo para el martes. Apenas pude volver al pc actualice…. Pedidas mis disculpas, vamos al fic n.

Eriol, al fin dio cuenta, de sus sentimientos, ya era hora… haber como enfrenta su nueva situación. Yue, bueno él me sigue pareciendo un amor, y le estoy tomando mucho cariño a este personaje ¿Como será el choque y rivalidad de ellos dos? Al parecer no lo llevaran muy bien

Tomoyo… nuestra protagonista, tan sincera, positiva y alegre… sin saber lo que le esperara.

Y que encrucijada la de Shaoran, le dará o no, la llave a Sakura? A quien parece haberle dolido más de lo que creía la lejanía del castaño

Me esforcé mucho en este cap y trate de escribir a mi estilo y buenoo como siempre ustedes dicen

Agradecimientos a - Haruno-Samy… La criticona (gracias, me ayudo mucho lo que me dijiste n.n)… Arisa-Clampfan… ziitah-TxE… Boggartt (jjajaj see te diste cuenta de la similitud .. xp).. Nenexin, Gracias Por su tiempo al escribirme…..

Siempre esperando sus Rw. Me despido, besos nus vemos..

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Trágica Reacción**

_**Actuando con el corazón**_

Y retomó a sus antiguas andanzas. Luego de su breve receso el cual, para su infortunio, fue abruptamente interrumpido por que como una luz roja alarmada en su cerebro titilaba incansable para indicarle que si no se apartaba de ella cometería un irremediable error.

Error que se extendió demasiado, cuando ya al darse cuenta, seguía conociendo a Sakura mucho mas allá de los libros y anteojos, pero que contradictoriamente, seguía siendo tan ignorante sobre ella como al principio. Y era eso mismo lo que le irritaba; esos únicos y pocos aspectos que si conocía y que le llenaban y satisfacían como si se tratara de un todo. Se dio cuenta entonces que era esa clase de mujer que hacia que los hombres como él quisieran cambiar, y él, se encontraba muy lejos de querer cambiar. Especialmente si era un adolescente con la malicia suficiente para disfrutar a largo plazo de su porvenir y juventud. ¿Quien querría una relación seria a los diecisiete años? Desperdicio de vida.

Pero debía reconocer que a pesar de sus reticencias antes de conocerla y, a pesar de darse cuenta mas tarde de que tanto sus personalices como caracteres eran dos puntos opuestos, esa sensación refrescante que sintió, aun continuaba latente en su memoria.

Al tratarla un poco más, al saber que disfrutaba estar con ella más de lo que le hubiera gustado, fue cuando supo que tenia que poner un freno. Porque prefería seguir manteniendo unas pésimas notas e incluso sacrificar el baloncesto a perjudicarla de cualquier modo. Siendo todo aquello una verdadera revelación.

Y ahora, estar nuevamente siendo rodeado por los brazos de Ami, una integrante del equipo de béisbol y caracterizada por tener un cuerpo fabuloso, Sakura Kinomoto ya no era mas que un breve y olvidado periodo de tiempo, o eso se decía internamente con cierto remordimiento. Pasaron pocos días para que la castaña le quitara por completo el saludo, a lo cual él respondió de la misma manera. Y ya nada les unía, ni las clases.

Pero estar con Ami era suficiente como para querer sufrir amnesia de por vida. Sentía como el pecho se le inflaba de auto satisfacción cuando recibía las miradas cargada de envidia y celos.

No había nada como ser envidiado. Y en otro momento lo hubiera disfrutado considerablemente, regalando sonrisas arrogantes y miradas altivas, pero sin embargo, debía admitir que la sensación de placer ya no era la misma que antes. Con toda honestidad admitía olvidar a Sakura cuando estaba con Ami, pero mas honesto aun era admitir que ya no quería estar con Ami. Ni con nadie.

Se encontraba entre la puerta de su casillero y el cuerpo de Ami. Ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro beso en los labios, no hablaban nada interesante en realidad, sólo era algo mas de coquetería previa. Súbitamente su corazón se disparo como en una maratón y algo dentro de él comenzaba bullir de satisfacción, y no eran los susurros placenteros de Ami o el suave toque de sus dedos. Sino porque la distinguió claramente por el rabillo del ojo, a lo lejos;... cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, sonrió lentamente, y cuando observo que comenzaba a caminar hacia él, segura e imperturbable, simplemente se permitió disfrutar el momento con infinita satisfaccion.

No dejaba de ser placentero en muchos sentidos imaginar, tal vez, celarla. Que si Sakura quería hacer acto de presencia con el propósito de recordarle que aun existía. Quizás a derramar veneno entre sarcasmos e ironías como tan bien creía que hacia. Era hilarante llegar a creer que ella podría ser capaz algo así. Pero era de lo mas delicioso saber ella jamas haría algo por el estilo y mucho mejor era verla tan severa y firme, derecha como una flecha, dando pasos firmes e inalterable.

-Buenos días —saludo con formalidad y se dirigió a Shaoran— Li, ya hablé con el director y desde mañana será Yuso el que te dará las clases. Así que búscalo después en la biblioteca.

-Gracias por decirme —dijo, y la escruto unos segundos y una calculada sonrisa ladeada se dejo ver intencional en sus labios— No podrías habérmelo dicho después, estoy ocupado.

-Era necesario —aseguro pasando de la intención del comentario— También necesito hablar contigo, Ami.

-Claro —Shaoran le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a la chica para luego soltarla y largar las mano a modo de ofrecimiento— Toda tuya.

Sakura frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ami un poco sonrojada la miraba atenta.

-Desde hoy no tengo problemas en darte las clases que me pediste —informo. Rapidamente a la chica se le ilumino el rostro con un halo esperanzado.

-¡En serio, Sakura! -chillo tomando las manos de ella— ¡Gracias! No sabes lo mal que me ha ido últimamente… es genial, te lo juro que seré tu mejor alumna.

-Mañana después de clases —interrumpió con una amable sonrisa. No quería ser pesada pero ansiaba alejarse de la atenta mirada de Li.

-No hay problema, ahí estaré —Ami sonrió de oreja a oreja, la sostuvo otro segundo mas y sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados— ¡Oh, Sakura! Porque no vienes conmigo y las chicas al karaoke.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy debo que llegar temprano a casa. Pero la próxima vez las acompañare —alentó.

-Seguro que si —afirmo sin que su animo disminuyera y otra vez sus ojos marrones amplios y hermosos brillaron coquetos— Y por cierto, la próxima vez trae a Yukito ¡Que apuesto es! Muchas de las chicas quedaron flechadas por él y lo quieren saber todo; si es soltero, que estudia, su numero.

Sus antenas se había disparado en el momento exacto que escucho el nombre de Yukito logrando que su regodeo interior se redujera considerablemente. Se fijo de inmediato y de forma meticulosa en los gestos de Sakura, tratando de buscar algún efecto delator que causara ese nombre en ella y para su mayor curiosidad ella solo sonrió con naturalidad.

-Él es soltero pero no se si le agrade que de su numero a otras personas —dijo con sutileza— De todas formas le diré el interés de tus amigas. Aunque advierteles que probablemente se reirá.

Ami sí que rió.

-Gracias —respondió ella— Le diré a las chicas.

Li se sorprendió de su propia suspicacia cuando, a pesar de aquella naturalidad y sinceridad con la que Sakura hablaba podía entrever que era solo una gran actuación. Ella dirigió sus ojos a él. Shaoran permaneció imperturbable.

-Y por ultimo, el maestro me entrego esto, ten —Shaoran recibió la hoja doblada en dos.

-Ahora los dejo en paz —Sakura les dio la espalda y con el mismo temple con que llego se fue.

Li puso toda su voluntad en mantener sus ojos fijos en el papel para no desviarla a la espalda de Sakura con renovado interés. Luego miro a Ami, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Yukito? —nombro casualmente— ¿Quién es Yukito?

-Un amigo de Sakura —dijo sin importancia— La otra vez nos encontramos con ella y nos lo presento; es muy apuesto y agradable. Creo que todas quedaron enamoradas.

Arrugo le ceño e hizo una mueca. Ami, sonrió halagada y le dio un beso en los labios, pasando los brazos por el cuello.

-No estés celoso, sabes que te prefiero a ti —le susurro al oído.

A Shaoran le removió la conciencia, un suceso que estaba ocurriendo demasiado últimamente. Ami le arrebato el papel de las manos y lo estiro sin reserva alguna.

-¡Obtuviste calificación alta! —grito lanzándose a sus brazos– ¡Felicidades!

**OO**

Era una inconsciente y cruel broma de su cerebro, o en el mejor de los casos una forma de alivianar su conciencia por la cantidad de veces que había rechazado a Tomoyo. Pensar en ella no era una novedad, siempre, a lo largo de su vida o desde que la conocía... estaba presente de una u otra manera, casi con insistencia; no obstante, el que recientemente pensara en ella hiciera burbujear su interior con un ansia desconocida es, como mínimo, preocupante.

No necesariamente tenia que ser algo malo, ya que habían pasado de un momento a otro demasiadas cosas entre ellos y quizás era esa presión la que lo llevaba a rumbos no necesariamente equívocos... Esas emociones tan distintas y tan fuera de lugar respecto a la chica que siempre fue una incondicional amiga, se convertían como mínimo desconcertantes, irreales y poco creíbles. Por eso la única opción que quedaba era mas que verlo como un simple capricho; querer mantener en exclusividad a la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado. Todo lo demás era añadidura de su conciencia.

No haría de un vaso de agua una tormenta.

Por eso seria bueno que su mente dejara de jugar con él, llevándolo a escenarios absurdos y sin sentido. Como las veces que llegaba a su cabeza la imagen de él declarándose a Tomoyo cual fiel servidor lo que le restara de vida, algo de lo mas irónico... pero y si sólo el problema erradicara allí, inocentemente. Porque sufrió un verdadero momento de pánico el pensar en besarla, en lo que sentiría. Lo peor era cuando todo se recreaba como un espejismo frente suyo, una ilusión que se burlaba de él. Y saber, que de hecho, no se quedaba en un simple beso y que vagaba un poco más y otro poco, se sentía un profanador.

¿A que sabría un beso de Tomoyo? Apostaría su vida a que era algún sabor dulce, parecido a esos labiales frutales.

-¿Pensando en mi?

Atravesó una suave voz con fuerza a sus oídos. Paralizandolo.

Se agito interiormente, y para su propia molestia y culpa se sintió sonrojarse. Atrapado por la protagonista de sus pensamientos su interior tembló.

-Tomoyo me asustaste —dijo en un tono áspero poco agradable.

-Lo siento. Es que no te había visto en todo el día y Kaho estuvo preguntando por ti —Eriol se acomodo hasta quedar sentado y el agrio sabor de haber sido encontrado le inundo la boca— ¿Por qué estas acá?

-Quería estar tranquilo —respondió con una indirecta mirada de que se fuera.

-Y hacerlo en el último rincón de la biblioteca me parece una buena idea —comento sin darse por aludida

-Lo es.

Eriol no la quería tenerla en frente, no si ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara sin pensar en besos. No era normal, sentirse tan inquieto e irritado al mismo tiempo... y que la culpa fuera Tomoyo, que siempre fue su halo de paz en su vida.

-Tampoco has ido a clases —comento la chica dejando ver su preocupación.

-No —dijo secamente ¿Besar a su mejor amiga? Que estupidez. No, no... besar a Tomoyo eso era lo estúpido.

Tomoyo lo observo en silencio, se rasco con el dedo índice la punta de la nariz; soplo hacia un lado el flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho, se cruzo de brazos y tan solo después de incontables gestos parecidos que no pasaron inadvertidos para Eriol, por fin pareció decidida a hablar.

-¿Me dirás por qué te estas escondiendo?

Cielos, ni siquiera podía pensar en mirarla medio segundo sin que su corazón comenzara dar extrañas señales de vida, ya estaba empezando a hastiase seriamente.

Ella ya se había sentado a su lado con intenciones de reconfortarle con su apoyo. Sin tan sólo se diera cuenta que necesitaba urgentemente que se fuera.

-Quería estar tranquilo —reafirmo enfático. Ella solo le siguió mirando esperando algo mas, suspiro agotado— No me siento con ánimos, nada mas.

-Ah... te entiendo —murmuro para luego mirarle con ternura— Deberías decirle eso a Kaho, esta preocupada por ti... Dice que los últimos días has cambiado.

-Tendré que hablar con ella —reconoció.

Se perdió unos instante en los libros acomodados en los estantes con aparente desinterés, Tomoyo tampoco decía nada, aprovecho el momento para cambiar de tema, particularmente, porque no se podía permitir hablar de Kaho con tanta facilidad frente a ella.

-¿Y como te ha ido en tu nuevo trabajó? –se decidió por preguntar.

-¡Genial! —exclamo resplandeciendo al instante— Me divierto mucho y como Yue trabaja conmigo no me siento sola. De todas formas todos son muy amables conmigo, y fue fácil adaptarme. Te dije que quería ayudar a mamá y me alegra poder hacerlo, es un aporte mínimo pero algo es algo.

-Me alegro por ti —dijo sinceramente.

Recordó entonces la escena que se había producido en el café, la discusión que tuvieron posteriormente con atribuciones de su parte que traspasaban los limites de la amistad.

-Eriol... —Ella hizo una pausa que lo incomodo— ¿Que ocurre?

-Nada —articulo de mala gana casi soltando un gruñido— Es absurdo que te preocupes.

Por qué siempre tenia que ser tan honesta y transparente, él no se lo merecía, no lo quería. Cuantas veces habría llorado por su culpa, aceptando una amistad aspirando siempre a un poco más. Se sentía egoísta, Tomoyo era su contraste, tenerla cerca le hacia ver lo peor de si mismo.

-Bien, no preguntare nada —dijo poco convencida— Y supongo que no debo recordarte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

La miro y fue tan obvio su malestar, seguramente se sentía inútil por no poder ayudarlo.

-Lo se —contesto sencillamente. Pero Tomoyo al devolverle la mirada hizo insoportable aquel instinto de querer abrazarla y rogarle por que no le quisiera como lo hacia— Será mejor que vuelvas a clases.

Eriol se volvió a recostar en él suelo con las manos tras su cabeza y cerro los ojos queriendo huir de aquel afecto que por momentos lo asfixiaba. Al no notar ningún movimiento abrió un ojo y vio a Tomoyo en la misma posición que él. En el suelo con la vista al cielo, le acaricio el perfil con la mirada antes de girar su rostro al mismo techo que ella también contemplaba.

-Tomoyo —llamo pacientemente y carente de humor.

-Me quedare a hacerte compañía ¿Te molesta? Porque yo también creo que es buen momento para no hacer nada —explico resuelta.

-Pero faltaras a clases.

-No me importa quiero quedarme —reitero sin prestarle atención.

-Preguntaran por ti.

-Sakura me cubrirá.

-Y te matara.

-Sobreviviré.

-Pero…

-¡Eriol! ¿Acaso no me quieres contigo? —critico ella.

-No es eso —respondió rápidamente, sonriendo burlón por lo absurdo de aquella pregunta— No es que no quiera que estés conmigo...

-Entonces cállate.

Y tuvo que admitir que era exactamente eso ultimo lo único que podía hacer, callarse.

¿O como podría explicar lo egoísta de sentirse satisfecho por saber que en Tomoyo, él aun era una prioridad? ¿O si seria cruel aprovecharse de ese cariño para así asegurarse de que ella nunca le dejara? ¿Debería hacer algo? Una señal, una caricia alentadora para que no se sintiera lista a desechar ese afecto. ¿Seria excesivo pedir que esperase, que retuviera esos sentimientos, que aun conservase las esperanzas? Al menos lo suficiente como para que él viera con claridad.

¡Demonios! Claro que era egoísmo. Lo sabia perfectamente, rayos, si supiera como evitar o controlar esos pensamientos y aquella pesadumbre, lo haría. Pero no, no tenía ese derecho, no tenía derecho a alivianar de ningún modo esa ola de emociones que venia acercándose y que inminente arrebataría contra él de la forma más fuerte posible para desbordarlo todo. Lo presentía, lo sentía, estaba seguro.

**OO**

Ami ya estaba puntualmente sentada en el lugar que alguna vez correspondió a Shaoran. Después de unos escasos minutos apareció Sakura cargando lo que seria un poco de ayuda extra para su nueva alumna. Sonrió satisfecha por el animo y deseo de aprender de la otra chica. Antes de sentarse alcanzo a divisar, dos mesas mas atrás a Yusa, completamente solo.

Chasqueo la lengua con un suave sonido de reproche dedicado a Li.

Sakura ya había comenzado la clase, y con veinte minutos ya pasados no podía dejar pasar inadvertida la ausencia de Li, por mucho que no le impresionara, mas bien le indignaba. El compañerismo y solidaridad hacia Yuso hacía que la rabia se le acumulara en la boca del estomago. Después de haberlo tratado y conocido hubiera esperado mucho más de Shaoran. Era totalmente una falta de educación su impuntualidad y estaba tan concentrada en ese hecho que detestaba no poder disfrutar en su totalidad de Ami, que lo estaba haciendo estupendamente... No les haría mal a lo chicos saber que no sólo era bella si no que también inteligente.

-¡Vaya no es tan difícil como creía que era! — exclamo Ami sobresaltándola. Adoraba esa clase de entusiasmo y energia que ni siquiera la reprendió por haber gritado en la biblioteca.

Después se sintió orgullosa cuando miro el calculo que había desarrollado correctamente.

-Entonces… —su voz se vio abruptamente interrumpida por la repentina presencia de Shaoran Li, que como siempre llamo la atención de todos, parecía un gran personaje interpretando de mejor manera su papel de deportista super estrella, desechando arrogancia por los poros, con su habitual altanería y desgana al ser centro de todas las miradas.

Sakura carraspeo incomoda al darse cuenta que ni siquiera había pestañeado desde que había puesto sus ojos sobre él.

Shaoran se sentó en la mesa junto a su nuevo tutor, un chico de apariencia tímida pero con ese mismo aire intelectual de Sakura. No pidió disculpas por el retraso y en realidad poco lo sentía; la razón por la que estaba ahí era porque el director lo pillo deambulando por las canchas y no le había dado mas opciones que asistir o suspender. Corrió las silla hacia atrás y puso un tobillo sobre la rodilla y con la intención de mostrar abiertamente su aburrimiento se puso a contemplar sus uñas.

Yuso resignado a soportar la ya poco soportable actitud del adolescente prefirió continuar con la razón de su presencia. Trato de explicar cada paso, el porque de cada numero sin saber realmente si Li comprendía o no, y a medida que los minutos avanzaron simplemente se había rendido con la dignidad suficiente de no aparentar indulgencia alguna. Le era imposible enseñar, sino Shaoran Li hacia otra cosa que mirar en dirección de Kinomoto, que tenia sentada al lado a la probable causa de tanta distracción.

-¿Li me estas oyendo? —tanteo Yuso sólo si por casualidad lo estaba haciendo.

Shaoran ni siquiera escucho la pregunta. Sentía envidia de Ami, extrañaba las clases con Sakura... Ella le obligaba a prestar atención, se la exigía y no tenia contemplaciones si cometía un error porque le daba una mirada que le provocaba sentirse el mayor idiota del mundo. Que absurda añoranza ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo un masoquista? Extrañaba molestarla, acosarla, y que Sakura le rechazara con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Sí, definitivamente masoquista.

-Shaoran esta mirando hacia acá —anuncio Ami adoptando una pose coqueta, acomodándose de mejor manera el cabello, como si cupiera la posibilidad de que se viera ya mas hermosa de lo que era.

-¿Cómo sabes? —interrogo la castaña con curiosidad pues Ami tenia los ojos dirigidos a ella.

-Lo presiento —Sakura se sorprendió al mirar el mohin seductor y aparentemente distraído que hacia con la boca, se vio obligada a contener una risilla.

Sakura no contuvo el inexplicable deseo de observarlo, y lo hizo, trato de ser disimulada pero no resulto porque la intensidad con que sus miradas se encontraron la hizo voltear tan rápido la cabeza que se mareo levemente. En los ojos de él había una combinación de hielo y fuego, diversión y aburrimiento que la dejo aturdida, intimidada ante el rastro de anhelo que alcanzo a vislumbrar. Sabía que no era a Ami y hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera a Ami y no ella.

Se encontraban un tímido Yusa, incapaz de lograr explicar nada. Ami, que no dejaba de alardear creyendo ser objeto de deseo. Sakura mas inquieta que nunca apurando una tortuosa clase. Y Shaoran quien no tenia idea de nada, y solo obedecía su impulso, el de mirar a la chica de anteojos, grabarla, recorrer cada parte de ella.

Hasta que ambas muchachas se detuvieron dispuestas a irse Shaoran no dejo de seguir cada movimiento realizado por la castaña, letárgico y encantado; luego vio que Ami se daba vuelta y le saludaba con la mano mientra en un entendible movimientos de labios le informaba que esperaría por él. Sakura también se volteo con una leve inclinación de despedida para Yusa antes de desaparecer.

-¿Puedo retirarme? —pregunto seguidamente, con urgencia. Era la primera vez que hablaba en todo ese tiempo y lo educado de la pregunta le pareció de lo mas absurda; Yusa asintió con la cabeza y Shaoran sin mas preámbulos salio impulsado hacia el pasillo.

Giro su cabeza y vio a Ami que caminaba a paso lento y se detenía a apoyar la espalda contra la pared, giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado y Sakura amenaza con desaparecer en cualquier momento en la próxima esquina. Camino detrás de una pero segundos después retrocedía arrepentido para caminar tras la otra, giraba sobre sus talones pasándose la mano por el cabello, exasperado de su propia conducta desequilibrada. Mecanismo que repitió unas cuatro veces antes decidirse. ¿Impulso o lo correcto?

-Ami —Shaoran iba acercándose a ella con paso rápido.

-Shaoran, creí que tardarías —dijo con una sonrisa que le decía que se alegraba de que no hubiese sido así.

-Ami...

-Mejor, ya no tengo que esperarte —dio un paso hacia él— No es que me moleste.

-Sobre eso, ya no tienes porque esperarme —trato de decirlo con sutileza, pensar en los sentimientos de los demás era algo complicado.

-Pero tengo tiempo —objeto ella.

Y creyó que seria mas fácil. No tenia una relación seria con la chica, sabia que estaba tras él y Li no negaba que siempre iba por ella cuando no tenia algo mejor que hacer.

-No quiero que me esperes —sostuvo una breve pausa esperando una reacción pero la chica le contemplaba ingenuamente y entonces con convicción soltó— Más.

Ami lo quedo mirando con las cejas alzadas, en espera de mas palabras que confirmaran alguna especie de broma. Y entendió, al ver por primera vez, el rostro afligido de Li de que eso no ocurriría y claramente, sea cual sea la relación que sostenían, llegaba a su punto final.

-Ah, entiendo... —articulo notoriamente afectada. Resoplo con cierto fastidio, después de todo era el chico mas popular y uno de los mas apuestos y ella... sabia perfectamente que era estupenda. Eran la pareja ideal.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? —pregunto conciliador, ajeno a las cavilaciones de ella.

-Supongo —dijo Ami no muy animada ante la perspectiva con un encogimiento de hombros se dio media vuelta y retomo su camino. Ahora tendría que buscar otra forma de pasar el tiempo libre.

Li puso sus manos en las caderas y suspiro sonoramente. Y sin esperar mas salio corriendo tras la castaña...

Para su pesar no la encontró por ninguna parte, como si se hubiera esfumado. Mascullo algo entre dientes, sin embargo esta tranquilo, la vería mañana después de todo. Y estaba seguro, por la rapidez con que despacho a Ami, de que su decisión difícilmente cambiaría de un día para otro, aun así, era lo que Sakura podría responder lo que intranquilizaba su interior.

Siguió caminado con desgana. Pateando distraído las piedras que se interponían,.

-¿Shaoran Li?

Se volteo y reconoció quien se le acercaba con torpeza equilibrando tres cajas pesadas entre los brazos.

-Yukito.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas? —saludo sonriente y titubeante por el esfuerzo.

Era extraña la forma en que ese tipo lo perturbaba, le impedía desplegar por entero cualquier muestra de desagrado, por mas que intentara, después de todo Sakura estaba medio colada por él. Pero esa sonrisa amistosa... ¿Como podía no corresponderla?

-Bien, ¿Tú? —le miro disimulada entretención— ¿Por qué vas tan cargado?

-Son cosas que tengo que llevar a casa de Sakura —dijo con una respiración cansada.

Palabras mágicas. Una sonrisa ladina surco sus labios por un segundo antes de desaparecer.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? —Shaoran se adelanto sin esperar respuesta y tomo una de las cajas de arriba con cínica amabilidad.

-Si no tienes inconvenientes —acepto inmediatamente agradecido por la buena disposición.

-¡Entonces vamos! —apuró ansioso por el reencuentro.

El tiempo que duro el trayecto Shaoran se dedico a observar al hombre que caminaba a su lado. Siempre traía una sonrisa en el rostro, ese era la primera observación ¿Cómo no le dolían los músculos faciales? Al verlo, por primera vez, detenidamente; podría decir que era un persona normal rayando a lo soso. Agradable y complaciente, de esos a los que se les llaman buenos amigos y novios, de los que son felices con las cosas simples de la vida y no piden mas de lo que tiene; que poseían una infinidad de virtudes, entre ellas, la humildad y nobleza. Opinando con sensatez parecía encajar perfectamente con el prototipo ideal de Sakura. Con razón lo tenia en una escala tan baja, porque en comparación no había donde perderse.

-¿Estas cansado? —le consulto Yukito con cierto remordimiento.

-No —respondió distraidamente.

-¿Y hace mucho que eres amigo de Sakura? —

Shaoran recibió la pregunta de súbito pero no se mostró particularmente asombrado por lo directo que era.

-Sí, una muy buena amiga —dijo en obvio sarcasmo.

Yukito capto su tono y al no saber que terreno pisaba prefirió con decir nada mas y Shaoran tampoco espero que lo hiciera. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes de que preocuparse.

La castaña maldijo internamente cuando oyó tocar la puerta, dejo la revista sobre la pequeña mesa junto al sofá y se despego de su comodidad para abrir. Afuera alumbrado por la tenue luz de la entrada observo paralizada el sonriente rostro de Yukito, su boca instantáneamente quedo árida como el desierto y sintió su mano temblar imperceptiblemente, apretó con mas fuerza manilla obligándose a tomar control de su cuerpo.

-Yukito ¿Qué haces acá? —cierto acento de anhelo escapo junto a sus palabras y no le importo.

-Vine a dejar unas cosas a Touya ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto con familiaridad, pero nunca apartando la educación que ha esas alturas de años de conocer a toda su familia resultaba mas cómico que otra cosa.

-Por supuesto, entra —haciéndose a un lado le dejo entrar con una expresión encantada. En el momento que iba cerrar la puerta un pie se interpuso, atajándola. Frunció el ceño extrañada.

-Espero que estés igual de feliz por verme —comento una inesperada voz socarrona, lo que espero fuera producto de su imaginación al abrir otra vez la puerta lo justo y necesario se dio cuenta que podría haber soltado realmente un palabrota si hubiese tenido el coraje de decirlo.

Feliz era lo ultimo que estaba. Asombrada, enfurecida y muchas otras cosas y no mejores; Shaoran Li, igualmente iluminado por la misma luz que lo bañaba como un ángel bajado desde el mismísimo cielo favorecida esa imagen por su falsa expresión inocente. También cargaba una caja, pero sin embargo no podía ni suponer fugazmente la razón de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? —interrogo con sequedad, sin ampliar el espacio de la entrada.

Li rechisto ante tanta severidad.

-Me encontré con Yukito. Cargaba unas cajas, realmente pesadas y apenas lo vi me ofrecí a ayudarle —contestó con falsa humildad.

-Entonces si es eso, puedes dejarla ahí —sin remordimiento apunto al suelo sin precisar el lugar con un dedo firme y tieso— Y vete.

-Nunca —comenzó a decir lentamente con falsa sorpresa e indignación— hubiera imaginado que Sakura Kinomoto seria tan mal educada con sus invitados. Cuando vayas a mi casa jamás te haría tal desaire.

-No eres mi invitado, y en mi vida encontraría una razón para ir a tu casa —refuto ella arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

-Siendo ese el caso tu casa me parece agradable —hecho un furtivo vistazo al interior desde su sitio en el umbral— Yo podría venir aquí y puedes ahorrarte el viaje a la miá, queda un poco lejos.

Abrió la boca para exigirle que se fuera pero la voz de Yukito la distrajo.

-¿Pasa algo? —pregunto asomándose desde la sala.

Sakura miro por sobre su hombro y reparo en la figura atenta y curiosa del otro, intercalo otra mirada sobre Li, y después de un breve debate interno le dio la completa libertad para que entrara no sin resistirse un poco. El chico entro y no reparo en dejar la caja en el mismo lugar que había indicado con poca importancia.

-Un jugo de naranja, Sakura, gracias. Muero de sed —dándole una amistosa palmada en el brazo e ignorando el evidente fastidio con que le miraba sonrió con desfachatez antes de ir a acompañar a Yukito.

Se condujo solo hacia la sala, sin mirar con demasiada curiosidad su alrededor. Si el objetivo era hacer las pases claramente no lo estaba logrando, razono su interior al recordar los ojos chispeantes de ira de la castaña.

Shaoran y Yukito estaban en el mismo sillón uno al lado del otro cuando reapareció Sakura trayendo consigo una bandeja con dos vasos con refresco, Shaoran no había bromeado cuando dijo tener sed sentía la garganta como lija; Ella con una amble sonrisa le tendió un baso a Yukito, mientras dejaba el otro sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, una hostilidad disfrazada con delicadeza.

Sakura se sabia mal educada pero hasta ese entonces nunca había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien como al castaño sentado frente a ella, con esa actitud insufrible de burla y complacencia al verla tan afectada y saberse el responsable. Maldito egocéntrico.

Li levanto el vaso y se lo acerco a los labios y por sobre el borde transparente atisbo apresiativamente la sonrisa que Sakura le ofrecía, una sonrisa calculada he intencional.

-Espero que lo disfrutes —murmuro ella suave y correcta, sin embargo detecto cierto desafió.

Bajo el vaso y observo el contenido con suspicacia, no había irregularidad visible, al contrario se veía refrescante y delicioso... Con disgusto opto por dejarlo sobre la mesa, conformándose con el inocente sabor amargo de su boca. Y para mal pronostico de ella, según pudo notar satisfecho, le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¿Touya tardara? —pregunto Yukito ajeno a la intima atmósfera de la pareja.

-No lo se —respondió Sakura, arrellanándose sobre el sofá— No me dijo en que momento volvería, pero sabes que puedes esperarlo si quieres.

-No —dijo rápidamente y señalo las cajas— Hace tiempo que se las debía, tan sólo vine para eso.

-Son muchas —observo la muchacha sin prestar mayor atención a ese hecho.

-Sí —asintió un poco avergonzado— No me había dado cuenta hasta que ordene mi apartamento.

La escasa conversación fue fluyendo sin Shaoran, y como podría no ser de otro modo, Sakura no le ofrecía ni un mínimo de atención, hasta la manera en que se encontraba sentada, con todo su cuerpo apuntando hacia en dirección de Yukito, era clara señal de la distancias que estaba imponiendo entre ellos. Aunque, en otra ocasión le hubiera vuelto loco la forma en que era completa y burdamente ignorado, en esos momentos de inexistencia podía darle el sabio lujo de repasar su situación. O mejor aun, contemplarla.

Que extraña se veía sin uniforme; tan solo con una simple remera color naranja y unos vaqueros; tranquila, normal y fresca. Con el dichoso uniforme pareciera que cargara el mundo sobre sus hombros y sus ojos reflejaban la misma seriedad de la vieja bibliotecaria, tal vez exageraba un poco, pero es que el cambio era notable. No es que su figura comenzara a tomar las formas que el otro traje le privara de apreciarlas, figura esbelta por cierto, no, lo que pasaba era que desaparecía toda seriedad de su mirada y la rigidez de su columna que enturbiaba cualquier jovialidad natural para su edad. Su cabello, corto, generalmente peinado a la perfección ahora no era mas que un desorden que le sentaba cautivador y de rebeldia, brillantes mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente y que le rozaban el cuello...

-Shaoran amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme —concluyo Yukito.

Al escuchar su nombre se irguió.

-Que amable —comento la chica sin siquiera dirigirse a él.

-No fue nada, no podía pasar simplemente por su lado ¿No? —argumento sin darle importancia. Ya no sentía ganas de vanagloriarse de nada.

-Gracias de todas formas —Yukito le dijo con la misma sonrisa amable en el rostro y luego se dirigió a la chica— Tienes un muy buenos amigos, Sakura.

Shaoran la miro con una sonrisa sarcastica. Una burla que Sakura no hayo problema alguno en esquivar.

-La verdad —decía la chica sin más animo que el de sonar honesta— Es que le hice unas clases de matemáticas a Li, no nos podríamos considerar amigos, pero a su favor puedo decir que aprende muy rápido.

Shaoran borro de inmediato la sonrisa y cualquier atisbo de buen humor, y su expresión quedaron desagradablemente sombreadas por el frió rechazo y la displicencia con la que había soltado esas duras palabras que carecían de cualquier valor, como si el mismo no lo tuviera. Yukito perspicaz percibió el repentino contraste de sus emociones se vio un tanto incomodo. A Li no le importo, clavo su mirada directo a los ojos de ella, dispuesto a jugar sus ultimas cartas.

-Pero veo que se llevan bien —dijo Yukito para no prolongar el silencio.

-Respecto a eso —Shaoran alzo la voz dando un toque gracioso; hablando a Yukito pero sin apartar sus ojos de la castaña— _La verdad_, es que yo no le agrado mucho a Kinomoto, mejor dicho —y le dirigió una mirada traviesa al joven— Creo que me odia.

-En realidad, Li —intervino Sakura desafiante— Es difícil tener una amplia opinión de alguien a quien no conoces y que tampoco quieres conocer, por lo que ni siquiera podría darte mi odio; esas son palabras grandes que no vienen al caso.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Li se ensancho, dándole un aspecto inocente y presumido.

-Podrían ser buenos amigos si se lo propusieran —hablo Yukito consciente del ambiente poco amistoso.

-No lo creo —respondió Shaoran con un encogimiento— Alguien insegura es incapaz de abrirse y dar la oportunidad a una nueva relación que puede comprometer su auto control. Cobardía nada más, el impedimento de mucha cosas...

Sakura sonrió a Shaoran de la manera más fría que le fue posible y hablo con desdén.

-Para mi, la amistad es confianza; una persona que siempre parece actuar con segunda intenciones y que mira por sobre el hombro a todo el mundo, no es merecedor ni siquiera de respeto.

-Eso lastimó —dijo Shaoran con una mueca de fingido dolor y juro oír chirriar sus dientes.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? —inquirió Sakura de manera tan inocente que nadie se hubiera imaginado que era una clara invitación a que se largara— Gracias por acompañar a Yukito pero imagino que tienes cosas mas interesante que hacer.

-Honestamente hablando —comenzó a decir con cierta disculpa—, hubo otra razón por la que también me decidí a ayudarle a Yukito, y es porque quiero hablar contigo.

-En ese caso —Yukito hizo el ademan de levantarse pero la castaña lo rebuto con un gesto de la mano.

-No te preocupes, quédate —le pidió con una dulzura que enervo Shaoran— Li se ira pronto y no tiene mucha importancia que escuches lo que sea que tengamos que hablar.

-A mi tampoco me molesta que te quedes.

-¿Entonces? —dijo imperturbable— ¿Qué es?…

Lo primeros segundo el chico no se inmuto, tampoco se vio alterado por la disposición que tenia Sakura para oírlo y si creía que por tener la presencia de Yukito se acobardaría estaba muy equivocada. No esta aun muy convencido de sus palabras pero en consideración que nunca había estado en esa situación que era lo mas cerca a una confesión que tenia, se permitió el lujo de simplemente decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

-La ultima conversación que tuvimos —Shaoran hizo una pausa, nervioso— ¿Puedes olvidar esa parte sobre la de no ser amigos? Fue estúpido, lo reconozco, tu me lo dijiste. Supongo que tengo derecho a arrepentirme. Cometí un error, aveces me gana el orgullo, es estúpido, lo se.

-Li… —Sakura logro percatarse del rumbo que iba a tomar la conversación y el estomago se le oprimió inquieto.

-No. Déjame terminar antes de que atropelles contra mí.

Que extraño era hablar de sus sentimientos con un desconocido, extraño pero interesante, pues estaba consiente del efecto que causaba en Sakura.

-Eres fantástica y la única vez que me sentí estúpido fue después que dije todas esas... cosas. Al principio, reconozco que era un juego —negó con la manos reafirmando sus palabras— Al principio no pensé que ocurriría esta necesidad de querer estar contigo —reconoció exasperado. Si Sakura entendiera el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, se lanzaría a sus brazos sin dudar.

-Li… —esta vez fue un mero murmullo.

-Espera —Shaoran ya se encontraba en la culmine de su irracionable monologo, no se iba detener— No pretendo una amistad contigo, me gustas, y no podemos obviar ese hecho, bien lo sabes. Independiente de todo ello tienes que admitir mi sinceridad y confiar un poco en mi ¿Es mucho pedir?

Fue su auto control el permitió que sus mejillas sólo se sonrojaran levemente, lo cual era un logro, pues su pulso amenazaba con escapar desbocado para hacerla temblar por completo, y su respiración por el contrario era demasiado serena como para que no llamara mucho mas la atención que una trabajosa y agitada. Digirió con lentitud cada palabra, y después miro con rapidez hacia donde estaba Yukito, y cuando se encontró con su pasiva mirada, tan dulce y amable; ligeramente amarga. Sintió desvanecerse por dentro.

-Es mejor que me vaya —anuncio Yukito sin hacer caso de las objeciones de Sakura.

-Pero… —alcanzo a decir incorporándose.

Shaoran se resintió al ver mayor interés por el otro chico que por él, pero no dijo nada y se conformo de algún modo con haber destruido cualquier atisbo de ilusión en la pareja.

-Esta claro que tienen que hablar —puntualizo el con serenidad miro al chico y su rara mueca por sonrisa no perturbo su amabilidad— Shaoran, gracias por lo de hoy.

Sakura no tuvo mas opción que acompañarlo a la salida. Él quedo solo, sentado, en la misma posición y con la misma seguridad con la que había llegado, ladeo la cabeza sopesando sus cavilaciones y se felicito a asimismo. Estaba un poco ansioso, y aunque no esperaba nada concreto de la chica, bueno al menos esperaba algo. Cuando ella regreso se cubría el rostro con amabas manos, y Shaoran no tenia ni las mas mínima idea de lo que aquel gesto pudiera significar, pero conmovida por su sinceridad no estaba intuyo.

Ella se sentó frente a él, y le miro de una manera que tampoco pudo descifrar... pero que no le gusto nada.

-Estoy cansada, Shaoran —dijo preliminarmente con lasitud; sin enfado, sin quejas o regaños— Primero me odias y no quieres por nada del mundo que me vean contigo, después quieres ser mi amigo y algo más, fuerzas y presionas las cosas, luego dices que te gusto, como si yo no fuera encontrá de tus parámetros de gustos, y consiguientemente no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo. Y ahora vienes a mi casa a decirme todo esto... ¿Puedes explicarme lo que pretendes?

-Suena un poco confuso, pero ten claro que esta vez no hay vuelta atrás, Sakura —le pareció que advertía— Es lo que siento; y aunque a ti te parezca una locura, no miento.

-¿Pero cómo creerte? —Sakura bajo la mirada por primera vez tomando consideración real acerca de sus sentimientos y murmurando dijo— Además por qué tuviste que decírmelo ahora.

-No lo sé —explico— Quería que lo supieras cuanto antes. Por favor Sakura, no te puedo ser tan indiferente.

Aquel silencio rotundo fue mas pesado que cualquier negativa dicha en palabras.

-¿Dices que te gusto? —pregunto inclinándose hacia adelante.

Shaoran quedo esperanzado quizás por la manera casi inocente en la que seguía dudando.

-En ese caso, debo decir —Sakura suspiro poniéndose de pies acercándose lentamente hacia él, guardando las distancias, y hablo con voz suave—: Que me parecen muy honestos tus sentimientos sin embargo, no puedo corresponderlos, realmente lo siento Shaoran.

La expresión de incredulidad del chico fue magistral, todo un poema. Estaba tan acostumbrado a decir, (muy pocas veces en realidad) esa misma frase y ahora él tenía que quedarse sentado y asimilar esa palabrería barata nada mas porque le tuvieron lastima. Una sartas de mentiras cursis y amable que le supo a basura. Y le fue inevitable reírse.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Pues no —apunto tomando aire— Es lo ultimo que hubiera querido oír de ti. No, es lo ultimo que hubiera esperado oír de ti, hipócrita.

Sakura se sonrojo.

-Eso eso lo que se acostumbra a decir cuando quieres rechazar un confesión sin lastimar los sentimientos de nadie —justifico Sakura sintiéndose un poco tonta.

-Lo sé —Shaoran agarro inconscientemente el vaso de jugo y bebió, para su sorpresa el sabor era dulce y agradable. Cuando bajo el vaso ya no reía, mostraba una expresión seria y melancólica— ¿Es por Yukito?

No respondió, se sintió turbada con la mención de ese nombre y la reacción de Shaoran, esa mirada abatida, esos suspiros lánguidos. Tan contradictorio a su altanería habitual, tan transparente.

-Me voy —Sakura le seguío de atrás con la mirada.

-Cuídate —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Shaoran se detuvo a mitad de camino.

Él odiaba la lastima, ¡no quería la lastima de ella! era la primera vez que confesaba sus sentimientos, debería ser un momento memorable... no patético. Humillante. La misma chica que días atrás no le importaba insultarle, ¿ahora le pedía disculpas con ese tonillo compasivo? ¡Mas que humillante! Con su sinceridad no pretendió quedar como pobre desvalido emocional. Aunque tampoco espero ser rechazado tan ridículamente.

-No —soltó pesadamente— Todavía me quedan cosas por decir —se giro bruscamente y la miro directamente a los ojos verdes— Sinceramente, Sakura, tú también tienes muchos defectos; eres gruñona, sabelotodo, desconfiada, e insegura. Tienes la costumbre de llevarte solo la primera impresión de una persona sin darte oportunidad de conocerla, te das el derecho de sentirte superior basada en simples apariencias.

-Ya me has dicho algo parecido antes… —apostillo Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces te lo repito otra vez, porque al menos yo; a pesar de todo lo que puedas creer de mi, no me detengo a pensar las peores cosas de nadie —hizo una pausa— Puedo ser sincero y decir que me gustas, porque eres fuerte y cálida. Y porque tienes una sonrisa hermosa que resplandece todo. Y que cuando tus ojos brillan mi pulso se detiene...No es normal, esas cosas no me pasaban con ninguna otra, y te lo digo, que me siento idiota y ridículo porque mas que interesado en tu rostro o cuerpo, eres tú por completo.

Sakura quiso abrir la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, sus mejillas ardían, por que si la primera declaración la había tomado por sorpresa, esta la dejaba sin aliento.

-Ten claro que no eres quién para poner en duda mi palabra —prosiguió con igual ímpetu— Y si digo que me gustas es porque me gustas. Y no necesito un cursi y trillado rechazo de parte tuya. No lo acepto. Porque tu sólo vez la peor parte de mi, se que te conviene y es mas fácil ignorarlo... que se ya tus razones para hacerlo. Pero no lo puedo consentir. Rechazarme cuando me conozcas, cuando realmente te des cuenta que no te puedo gustar ¡Y solo entonces aceptare un rechazo!

Ahora si que no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, demasiado sobrecogida y alarmada como para mover siquiera un músculo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pestañear. Dentro de su cuerpo todo era un convulsión, agitada, enojada y avergonzada de si misma por no responder como debía. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarsele, era como si Shaoran hubiera aumentado diez veces de tamaño.

**OO**

-No vendrá —resoplo la morena— ¿Por qué no sabíamos que hoy estaría cerrado, Yue?

-Si no mal recuerdo, dijo que tomaría uno de estos días para arreglar las cañerías en la cocina; no pensé que seria hoy.

-Podría habernos dicho —reprocho Tomoyo contemplando la puerta cerrada frente a ella.

-Quizás se le olvido, o creyó los demás se encargarían de informarnos —dedujo Yue— De todas formas no es nada grave.

-No, no lo es —tuvo que reconocer.

-Y por lo demás, ahora tenemos la tarde libre.

-De todas formas mañana será conveniente llamarlo para preguntarle si debemos venir o no —concluyo Tomoyo.

-Tienes razón —y dando la media vuelta y comenzando a andar, alertando a la morena.

-¿Para donde vas? —interrogo mientras le seguía.

Yue daba zancadas largas y mas rápidas a la de su paso normal. Así que Tomoyo tenia a que esforzarse para ir a su ritmo.

-A casa.

-Claro —dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, nada grave —respondió con disimulada casualidad.

-¿Qué es? —insistió Yue, tomando su camino y notando que la chica no hacia lo propio con el suyo.

Tomoyo ya respiraba agitada, después de todo ella practicante trotaba al lado de Yue. Un tinte rosa cubrió sus mejillas y no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente de su suerte.

-Nohay forma de entrar a mi casa, no tengo las llaves conmigo... como creí que trabajaríamos no vi la necesidad de traerlas, las tiene mamá. Aunque bueno, son sus llaves, las mías se perdieron —resoplo.

-¿Te quedaste a fuera? —se detuvo a mirarla como si tuviera a la mayor tontorrona del mundo.

-Algo así —respondió escuetamente— Es decir, puedo ir donde Eriol o donde Sakura, por mientras.

-Bien entonces de que te quejas —reclamo el otro.

-No me quejo —farfullo enojada.

-Entonces adiós.

-¡Bien! ¡Adiós! —exclamo molesta.

Yue estaba casi seguro que si se alejaba ella seguiría de pie contemplándole la espalda hasta que despareciera, y sabia que eso no tenia que ver necesariamente con él sino con su ultima oportunidad de no vagar en la intemperie por las próximas tres horas. Cuando pensó en hacer algo al respecto se percato que aun tenia compañía, a una pequeña distancia, Tomoyo le seguía y miraba como un pequeño niño perdido. Prefirió no decir nada, y ver hasta donde llegaba su valor.

-¿Yue? —le llamo con timidez

-¿Hmm?

-¿Puedo ir contigo? —pidió suavemente

Él siguió caminado, porque detuvo el impulso de detenerse, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Realmente me sorprende lo directa que eres, me gusta —dijo finalmente usando un tomo insinuante para mofarse de ella.

No lograba ver a Tomoyo, pero sabia que estaba roja, y avergonzada. Quizás ni ella se había dado cuenta de la soltura de sus palabras, aunque era obvia la confianza que diapositiva en él, mucho más de la que debería.

-No digas tonterías —lo critico con recelo.

-Te ofreciste a ir al apartamento de un hombre soltero —se burlo, pues, a pesar de todo le fastidiaba bastante una amistad tan ingenua como la de ella— Creí que tu interés aun decaía en cierto chico versado en rechazarte de bonitas maneras —la oyó gruñir— Nuestra cultura es bastante reservada en este hecho, si una chica va sola al departamento de soltero es inevitable sacar suposiciones en doble sentido, incluyéndome.

-Simplemente fue una pregunta —recrimino enfadada— Sakura esta ocupada con sus cosas y no la quiero molestar a Eriol que seguramente esta con Kaho. Y no tengo la culpa de que los hombre sean un saco de hormonas mal pensadas, creyendo que cualquier invitación de una chica implica una cama.

-Entonces lo sabes.

-¿Que cosa?

-Que somos un saco de hormonas mal pensadas y que en mi apartamento hay una cama —dijo en una media sonrisa.

-N...no se trata de eso —balbuceó mas roja que un tomate— ¡Deja de burlarte!

-Ya veo —reflexiono con tono sentido— No soy mas que tu ultima opción.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir culpa a sabiendas de que estaba siendo burdamente manipulada.

Pero no le gusto que pensara que ella le veía como la ultima opción de nada, no era un reemplazo de nadie o una forma de perder el tiempo. Igualmente no sabia que decir o no decir, temía que cualquier cosa él la pudiera mal interpretar y darle pie para que le tomara el pelo otra vez… Así que pensó con cuidado antes de volver a hablar.

-Creo… que... también me causa curiosidad —confeso Tomoyo— Y además me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Yue sonrió levemente, sus ojos reflejaban una ternura en la que ninguno reparo, ni él mismo.

-Esta bien —Tomoyo resolló enfadada al no oír respuesta— No veremos mañana.

Yue en un movimiento lento se giro y la contemplo como una misteriosa obra de arte que deseaba descifrar. Tomoyo se dio cuenta de la fijeza e intensidad, y también poso sus ojos sobre los de él, hipnotizada, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos hermosos pedazos de hielo que morirían antes de revelar cualquier rastro de emoción. Esos ojo que siempre la trasportaban a un lugar profundo y misterioso del cual no quería ser arrancada; en el mundo real podían pasar tan sólo segundos, pequeños e insignificantes tramos de tiempo… pero ella se lograba olvidar del mundo real cuando Yue la miraba.

-¿Vienes o no? —dijo él repentinamente antes de seguir su camino.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

Lento pero seguro, me estanque un poco con este fic… y la inspiración se me fueron a las pailas, pero ya retome el camino,… y creo que desde ahora podré continuar sin problemas… Ha sido un largo tiempo, pero me he visto en ciertos problemas y lo único que puedo asegurarle es que terminare todas mis historias… porque como lectora, se lo desagradable que es, leer un fic sin actualizaciones.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Yo creo que estuvo bien, muy inclinado a Sakura y Shaoran…. Y bueno puedo decir que en Shaoran ya no hay duda, el sabe a quien quiere, y ridículo seria seguir negándolo. Lamentable, pero para Eriol siempre ser amas difícil asimilar sus sentimientos… Tomoyo, tan ella, como siempre Y Yue ¿Qué puedo decir de Yue? El si sabe lo quiere y le llego la hora de demostrarlo.

En fin, espero sus Rw. Lamento la demora… u.u y La criticona - HaRuNo-SaMy - Boggartt - Meems Asakura - ziitah-TxE- gracias por escribir

Besitos, bye!

Pd: les invito a leer mi nuevo fic…. Chica mala : 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Trágica Reacción**

_**Trágica Reacción**_

Era un departamento tradicional de soltero, según aprecio Tomoyo dando el primer vistazo, común y corriente. Una pequeña cocina, una pequeña estancia y de seguro la habitación era igual de pequeña, la ventana corrediza que daba hacia el balcón se encontraba abierta haciendo ondear las cortinas hacia adentro. En el centro había una pequeña mesa de madera y unos cuantos cojines tirados alrededor de ella. También noto que apenas desempacaba y que tampoco ponía mucho empeño en la decoración.

Pero poco a poco la decoración, el apartamento o cualquier atisbo de curiosidad que podría despertar el lugar donde vivía Yue fue olvidada, porque toda su atención fue llevada, de golpe, a la cantidad de cuadros que se encontraban dispersos por el lugar.

Si al principio estuvo renuente a entrar, a pesar de haberse auto invitado, cualquier indecisión desapareció al ver la enorme pintura en el suelo reposando sobre la ventana, acariciado por las blancas cortinas. Era una combinación de colores oscuros y fuertes que tomaban poder sobre toda la tela caóticamente y lineas blancas y rosas creaban figuras distorsionadas de hombres alrededor de una chispeante color fuego. Parecía una danza antigua, esos bailes que antiguas tribus rendían a dioses, casi podía oír los tambores, los gritos salvajes y excitados de hombres moviéndose al ritmo de una música rustica y gutural que le costaba recrear... Era tenebrosa, rebelde y de una vivacidad escalofriante.

Desvió la mirada hacia una pequeña mesa rectangular arrinconada en una esquina donde se encontraban todo tipo de herramientas para dibujo y pintura. Recorrió el lugar y vio los diferentes cuadros. Aprecio la forma en que logrado plasmar las mas bellas cosas; Una mujer sentada en una plaza junto a su hijo, un cielo enrojecido por el atardecer, el profundo mar reflejando como un espejo la luna… Pero no solo era eso, había algo, un toque, una forma diferente, un detalle necesario que hacia que reconocible su pincel.

-¡Esto es asombroso! —exclamo hincándose para observarlos de frente. Quería apreciar la combinación de colores, los trazos, la forma en que ilumino embellecedoramente el mar, parecía mágico— ¡Yue, realmente estoy impresionada!

-¿Qué dices? —pregunto dejando su bolso a un lado.

-Claramente tienes un maravilloso don —se puso de pie con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda y una genuina sonrisa— Supongo que te subestime, creí que era un simple aprendiz como yo.

-No digas eso. Cada uno tiene una manera de ver y representar el mundo, no compares tus lienzos con los míos —expreso sensatamente— Estás no son mejor de las que tú puedes llegar hacer.

Tomoyo se volvió a hincar y observo el cuadro de la madre y su hijo, y a pesar del haber encontrado dulce la forma en que Yue quería hacerla sentir bien, debía admitir, dignamente, que eran mucho mejor de lo que su aficionada mano había logrado crear o plasmar alguna vez.

-¿Has expuestos tus trabajos? —pregunto cayendo al fin sentada sobre un mullido cojín de tono purpura.

-Sí, nada por mi cuenta o que deje una reputación. Aunque si he logrado cierta notoriedad, todavía falta mucho... expongo algunos, y otras, como estas, simplemente las vendo a quien quiera comprarlas.

-Deberías aventurarte a tener algo más que notoriedad, pero es lógico que un artista se sienta intimidado por el ojo crítico —reflexiono seriamente elevando un poco la casa cuando lo vio desaparecer por una puerta.

Se dio media vuelta y no dejo de sentir un pequeña punzada de envidia. Yue se acerco a ella y les dio unas palmaditas amigables en la cabeza.

-Bebe esto —le entrego un vaso— Y no me elogies si eso significa que te deprimirás.

-No lo hago —aseguro dando un trago y miro a su alrededor— A demás, me encanto este lugar.

-¿Si? A mí me parece demasiado pequeño y todavía no puedo aspirar a mucho —dijo con un toque de resignación.

Había un suave aroma acuarelas y la esencia de Yue, de algún modo le pareció acogedor.

-¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto Yue adentrándose en la cocina.

-Un poco —contesto siguiéndole— ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Abrió una gaveta tras otra en busca de algo, y el corazón de Tomoyo se encogió al ver nada más que envases de comidas instantáneas. Lo cual no era muy inusual para un joven que estudiaba y trabajaba; con tiempo y dinero limitado. No obstante, visto desde los ojos de la chica esos envases de comida instantáneas eran la más firme representación de la soledad en que vivía Yue. Quizás estaba de más sentir esa lastima, ella misma estaba atrapada por esa soledad, una diferente porque ella, al fin y al cabo, tenía a su madre al final del día.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar? —propuso animada. Contagiada por un inesperado entusiasmo, que no dio tiempo a Yue de poner objeciones. Salió decidida del apartamento; haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaría.

Yue se dedico a seguirla y a obedecerla como una lacayo siguiendo a su reina, quizás, aferrado más que nada a la curiosidad.

Con su rostro inescrutable, y cargando la bolsas llegaron nuevamente. Tomoyo tomo el control de las cosas, y Yue quedo relegado a una simple espera, con pensamientos e ideas dándole vuelta en la cabeza. Oía con aparente desinterés como su cocina era invadida y como él dejaba que así ocurriera.

-Tomoyo —llamo— ¿Me quieres decir porque estás haciendo esto?

Yue se encontraba sentando y con el codo sobre la mesa apoyaba su cabeza en la mano; miraba con cierto letargo el vapor que salía desde la cocina.

-Sólo trato de hacer algo por ti. Cómo tú has hecho cosas por mí —explico ella.

-Te dije que dejar ese tipos de asunto —señaló con tedio. Luego se encogió de hombros— Supongo que debo apreciar la molestia.

-Rompes mi corazón —esas palabras flotaron cargadas de sarcasmo desde la cocina hasta sus oídos.

-Lo digo en serio.

Sonrió para sí misma, en el fondo conmovida y dándose unos segundo para que su rostro no reflejara con demasiada obviad los sentimientos que le embargaban en ese momento, ternura y satisfaccion. Luego salió con dos platos humeantes de estofado, a un lado del plato trozos de carnes y verduras bañados por una salsa marrón acompañado con arroz, salpicado con trozos de zanahoria y unas cuantas arvejas y otra verduras picadas finamente se dejaban lucir, todo un conjunto que abría el apetito instantáneamente. El aroma no hacia mas que aportar a que el estomago de Yue gruñera con mas fuerza.

Todo lucia delicioso, desde los platos de comida hasta ver a Tomoyo sentada frente a él con esa empalagosa expresión casi maternal.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando una joven mujer va a cocinarle a un joven y solitario hombre? —hablo apurando el primer bocado.

Tomoyo le miro sin comprender a lo que se refería, y con mucho cuidado artículo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Yue se rió quedamente negando con la cabeza, dejando impregnado de misterio ese sonido desganado que era su risa. Tratar de flirtear con ella era todo un caso.

Tomoyo concluyo que otra vez se estaba burlando de ella. Rodó los ojos medio molesta, medio divertida.

-¿Como esta? —pregunto elevando unas cejas a expectativas.

-Muy bueno —dijo en honor a la verdad.

A Ella también le gustaba verle de ese modo, demostrando más satisfacción de la habitual. No sabía si este era el modo correcto de definirlo porque las expresiones de Yue seguían igual de contenidas, sin embargo podía ver un brillo diferente un chispa diminuta que refulgía en el fondo de ese hielo plateado... lo veía feliz, así lo intuía, y eso le complació a tal grado que se sintió mareada.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor distraídamente mientras un cómodo silencio se apoderaba de ellos. Lo ojos de Tomoyo toparon con un retrato relativamente oculto entre las demás pinturas, pero perfectamente distinguible. Vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, con facciones delicadas y serenas, con pómulos altos, una nariz pequeña, la boca llena levemente fruncida. Un rostro tan perfecto que conmovía, los ojos de la mujer estaban cerrados resaltando el largo y espesura de las negras pestañas. Era uno de los mas placidos sueños, la pureza y la espiritualidad del alma. Le intrigo de sobre manera, el cómo habría sido el instante... el momento en que algo tan hermoso pudo ser formado.

-¿Quién es ella? —pregunto indicándole con un movimiento de mentón el cuadro tras él.

-Ella es… —se interrumpió uno segundo— Se llama Alice.

-Alice... —susurro admirada— Que bello nombre. Ella... parece irreal... ¿La conoces?

-Al menos no la retrate por ósmosis ¿No? —Sonrió ante el gesto ingenuo de Tomoyo— La conozco, somos grandes amigos pero ya hace un tiempo que no la veo.

Tomoyo atisbo de inmediato cierto grado de amargura y fue algo involuntario, un flash, que hizo activar en su cerebro un viejo recuerdo, el de la primera conversación importante con Yue donde él le confesaba de manera casi simbólica lo que era sufrir por un desamor.

-¿Ella es... es la que tú… estabas...?

-Sí, ella es —confirmo Yue ecuánime mirando con asco esas pequeñas bolitas de color verde.

Tomoyo asintió lentamente como si el chico comenzara el relato de una historia, la historia de Alice, pensó. Aquel mecanismo lo repitió unas cuantas veces antes de salir de su ensimismamiento; se sintió súbitamente, incomoda, muy incómoda. Otra cosa que no se pudo explicar, además de que la comida dejaba de ser sabrosa a momentos.

Y como si el retrato dejara de ser tal y en ese momento estuviera Alice sentada junto a ellos. No le agradaba, no le agrado el retrato de la bella mujer, la intimido y le hizo revivir viejas inseguridades y sin embargo tenía curiosidad, demasiada.

-¿Sigues comunicándote con ella? —indago sin comprometer la inquietud que le embargaba.

-A veces platicamos —contesto él sin hacer mayor caso del tema.

Frunció la boca con frustración, era como hablar con un roca.

-¿La quieres todavía? —fue una pregunta descuidada y ella no lo supo notar si no hasta el momento en que la formulo. Abrió sus ojos enormes, con ganas de recular, cuando Yue alzo una ceja, ella deseo aspirar el aire y que esas palabras se fuera con él dentro de su boca otra vez.

Sabia lo que parecía, una tímida muchacha celosa, y sabia que así la miro Yue por unos instantes.

-Claro que la quiero, es una buena amiga —respondió con una chispa divertida en los ojos que le desafiaba que siguiera inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos.

Tomoyo desviando la mirada se reacomodo en su sitio e ignoro la sonrisa burlona frente a ella.

Era obvio. No se dejaba de querer a una persona así como así, después de todo ella vivía una de las mejores experiencias en el arte de olvidar. Lo peor de todo es que se sintió mal, una clase de malestar que sabia identificar bastante bien, pero que no le daba sentido asociarlo a Yue.

-Tienes razón —apoyo.

-Pero no es la clase de cariño que me hace desear verla cada día —Yue hablo de repente y Tomoyo trago con lentitud a medida que daba cortas mirada a su rostro— La quiero como el recuerdo de un primer amor. Si es que fue eso —agrego.

Yue entro a su hogar, después de haber encaminado a Tomoyo; en el aire aun flotaba el aroma del estofado, los platos estaban sucios en el fregadero, y algo que no podía darle nombre o razón flotaba en el aire, pero sabia perfectamente que la única causante de esa sensación era ella. Entro a la cocina y miro los platos y ollas sucias, las mesas estaban derramadas con comida y diferente cosas que le hizo arrugar la nariz con desconfianza, hace tanto tiempo que no había probado un plato casero que no maldijo el tener que ordenar todo eso. Pero por el momento dejo todo tal cual, la calidez de Tomoyo estaba demasiado latente aun como para hacerla desaparecer tan rápido.

**OO**

Los días habían sido bastantes pesados y atareados, Sakura, como secretaria del centro estudiantil tenía una gran responsabilidad. Como jefa de tutoría, tenía una mucha mayor responsabilidad y cuando las dos se sobreponían, creaban el ajuste necesario para querer desparecer de la faz de la tierra. No solo era el aniversario del instituto Tomoeda, sino que también las prueba para los rezagados, eso quería decir que debía estar presente en el planeamiento total de la conmemoración de años de su instituto, y además debería quedarse horas extras para ayudar a los últimos estudiantes, que entre lágrimas de sangre pedían su ayuda.

Pero todo eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que desde hace tres días que su cabeza era un cúmulo de datos e información, eternas listas de quehaceres, y aunque era el último día de celebración eso sólo lo hacía volverse mucho más pesado.

En ese instante la tarea de pegar el itinerario del día con horarios y actividades por las paredes de la escuela era un trabajo eterno que se vio obligada a asumir porque ya todos tenias algo en que ocuparse. Después tenía que ir a los estantes de comida y cerciorarse de que no faltara nada, tenía que dirigiese al mural que estaban pintando algunos estudiantes del taller de pintura y dibujo, y en ambos caso llevar la total contabilidad de los materiales comprados y de lo que podrían necesitar. Después ir a la biblioteca para ver a dos de los estudiantes mas desesperados y corregir los posibles errores y explicárselos un y otra y otra vez... ¡No se trataba nada mas de eso!

No, no era esa la razón. Pasaba todos los años por lo mismo y siempre en cada labor se sentía satisfecha y agradecida consigo misma por ser de utilidad.

El culpable de su malestar tenia nombre y rostro, y ese era el de Shaoran Li, él y su confesión de hace una semana que no se lograba quitar de la cabeza, que podía oír cada noche antes de acostarse, cuando cepillaba sus dientes, cuando Tomoyo se ponía hablar sin parar; lograba leer la declaración en sus libros o cuando enseñaba a los rezagados. Honestamente ya no sabía que pensar ¿Qué pensar? ¿Que se estaba obsesionando por un idiota?

-¡Quieres darme un respiro! —profiero la castaña desde el fondo de su corazón.

Shaoran apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados estaba demasiado abstraído, llegando a ser más cómico que cualquier otra cosa, como para darse por aludido..

-Presiento que estas enojada —comento meditabundo.

-No me digas —resoplo sarcástica. Pego con fuerza la punta de una hoja contra la pared, Shaoran no paso por alto que no era pared lo que ella veía, más bien era su rostro— ¡Estoy muy ocupada y tú no eres la más agradable de las distracciones!

-Créeme que lo siento —chasqueo la lengua sin real interés a su enojo— Tomando en cuenta que es la primera vez que te hablo después del mucho tiempo que te di para reflexionar y pensar sobre nosotros.

-Shaoran…

-Bromeaba, debes relajarte —dijo con un sonsonete juguetón— Y bueno ¿Por qué estas enfadada hoy?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, la mañana sólo está empezando y ya empiezo a sentir el dolor de cabeza al final de día. Tengo que pegar todo esto en menos de una hora y, enseñarle a unos chicos flojos e irresponsables lo que les he explicado al menos unas cinco veces, inspeccionar que en cada actividad este marchando todo perfectamente… — se interrumpió brevemente— Y vas a mi casa, me sueltas una sarta de cosas sin sentido, respecto a tus sentimiento y yo…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Como que tiene de malo? —Shaoran bufo molesto mientras la castaña pegaba rápida y furiosa las hojas— Lo malo, es que desde que tú fuiste a mi casa ya no me habla más.

-¿Quién? —pregunto.

-Yukit… —Sakura cerró la boca, le miro de reojo y sus movimientos se entorpecieron, sabía que por muy estúpido que fuera Li captaría de inmediato su error.

-Yukito —nombro él sin mucho esfuerzo, Shaoran alzo sus hombros y respiro profundamente— Realmente me gustaría saber quién es él, de verdad, tengo muchas dudas y preguntas que pretendo hacerte, y si no quieres responder, me vería capaz de averiguarlo por mis propios medios…

-No te atrevas…

-Tsh, tsh, tsh —le cayó de inmediato, como solía hacerlo siempre que la muchacha daba rienda suelta a su vocabulario— Quita esa costumbre de no dejarme terminar de hablar.

Sakura pego uno de los papeles y puso su mano en la cintura al mirarle de frente.

-Pero hoy… —prosiguió tomando aire— Poco me importa ese tal Yukito; si tu vieron una relación, si se aman en secreto, si tu lo amaste y él no te amo, si él te amo y tu no lo amaste, si fueron infieles o cualquier otra cosa más… No me interesa —cambio el aire perezoso, con una aniñada sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Porque hoy es el primer partido de básquet de la temporada…

-¿Y?… —Sakura se subió los lentes— ¿Quieres que vaya?

-¡Claro que sí! —la sonrisa de oreja a oreja se ensancho, curiosamente, mucho más.

-Habrá una legión de mujeres ahí, solo queriendo verte a ti…

-Por su puesto —dijo evidente como si ese acontecimiento no le sorprendiera.

-...Habrá una legión de mujeres ahí, solo queriendo verte a ti así que no te tomes la molestia de venir a invitarme. Se justo y ve con tus fans.

-Cambiaría a todas mis fans por ti —dijo petulante. Se acerco un poco a la chica con una sonrisa franca— Nada mas dime que iras a verme.

-No puedo prometer nada, estaré ocupada…

-Será al medio día —dijo haciendo caso omiso— No te insistiré ya que es una gentil invitación —Shaoran para la extrañeza de la chica tomo todos los papeles que sostenía en su brazo.

-¿Qué haces? —preguntó curiosa.

-Te ayudare a pegar estos para que así tengas tiempo y me veas jugar. De cualquier manera irá toda la escuela a apoyarnos debe ser también tu obligación, aunque claro —se inclino hacia ella con un susurrante y persuasivo tono de voz — Tú iras apoyarme a mí.

Ella se aparto inquieta, pero Shaoran no hizo muestras de molestia.

-Así que —continuo él— Como agradecimiento te alivianare un poco la carga, sé que no es mucho, y lo haría créeme, pero tengo que ir con el entrenador.

-No he dicho que fuera a ir —mascullo Sakura contenida por las insinuaciones y lo sugerente de la mirada de Li que la recorría sin perder rastro alguno de su cuerpo.

-Iras, puedo jurarlo —afirmo guiñándole el ojo.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos ¿Qué haría con respecto a Shaoran? Ahora parecía bastante sincero en sus sentimientos hacía ella, no le cabía menor duda, y a pesar que lo demostraba de forma torpe y extraña, resultaba ser bastante inocente; terminaba por causarle cierta simpatía y le obligaba a reconocer que en ella nacía un aprecio particular por el castaño. Nada serio o irremediable. Mas que mal era Shaoran Li, el chico guapo y despreocupado al que se le pasaría rápido ese enamoramiento que tanto profesaba... siendo así, aunque no le gustaba pensar en ello, prefería esforzarse a no tomarlo enserio antes de caer...

-¡Rayos! —farfullo la chica— Seguramente Shaoran Li se dará el tiempo de pegar itinerarios por las paredes del instituto, lo más probable es que los tire en el primer tacho de basura que encuentre.

.

De no muy buenas ganas Yue accedió a quedarse con Tomoyo esperando a que Eriol se presentara para correr en representación de su curso en una competencia de relevo.

Claro que no accedería libremente por mucho que ella hubiese insistido, pero había caído en una trampa. Cuando amablemente fue invitado por Tomoyo a tomarse un refresco pues el mural estaba terminado y alguna bebida helada no le pareció nada mal pero después de que fueron por los refrescos Tomoyo decidió seguir otro camino, y él, para su sorpresa, le había seguido casi sin darse cuenta de donde se dirigían hasta que vio el tumulto de alumnos que cercaba el lugar de carrera a lo largo del camino de inicio hasta la meta.

-Iré a ver cómo va el mural —había dicho él.

-¿Te molestaría esperarme un poco? —pidió ella.

Sí, le molestaba.

-Eriol, va a correr pronto y quiero apoyarlo —puntualizo Tomoyo— Será unos segundos. Por favor.

Y accedió. Le pareció de lo mas natural no negarle nada, y eso lo irrito de sobremanera.

Tomoyo estaba segura de que Yue iba a decir en cualquier momento algún comentario amargo, un reproche por estar donde no quería y etcétera... pero se presento Ayuki con una sonrisa amplia y amistosa, era una compañera de salón, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, una chica lista que comenzó con gran facilidad una conversación con el chico de personalidad adusta y al menos eso lo mantuvo distraído.

La muchacha llevaba su pelo agarrado con dos coletas, dándole un aire infantil, sus mejillas poseían un intenso color rojo y tartamudeaba a cada palabra pero se notaba encantada del que Yue, tan corto de palabras, le dedicaba toda su atención. En cualquier otra instancia a Tomoyo le hubiera desagradado tanta timidez, sin embargo, le parecía bastante dulce y fragil. Y al parecer el platinado también pensó lo mismo porque la miraba con cierta diversión y curiosidad, como lo hacía con ella a veces.

-Estaré cerca —le susurro luego a Tomoyo en el oído para alejarse unos pasos con Ayuki.

Cuando ella giro la cabeza en dirección a la pareja, noto que la conversación continuaba, no era necesario que se hubieran apartado de ella de todas maneras ni prestaba atención a lo que decían y si querían secretearse pues... problemas de ellos. Se negó a prestar mas atención, era a Eriol a quien buscaba.

De todas formas ¿Quién era esa chica a demás de ser su compañera? Era linda, sin duda ¿Conocía a Yue? Prácticamente nunca antes le había visto hablar con otra chica que no fuera Sakura o algunas muchachas del taller ¿Qué tenía la joven de coletas en particular? Ayuki, desde el primer día que iba tras Yue, acaso había logrado algún silencioso alcance con él y ni se había enterado.

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás; él parecía entretenido, y milagro, también reía de vez en tanto, especialmente cuando la chica paraba de hablar.

-"Es graciosa..." —ni ella lograba sacarle tantas sonrisas.

Tomoyo comenzó a morder la orilla del vaso plástico, alterada rompiendo pequeños trozos con los dientes. ¿Acaso lo tenía demasiado monopolizado? ¿Y por qué tenía que darse cuenta de esas cosas, tan tarde?

No quería, no debía, pero tenía que seguir mirando. Le era imposible no hacerlo y esa Ayuki estaba coqueteando descaradamente, la muy timida. Una tension se apodero de sus facciones, como si forzara una sonrisa que rivalizaba con lo que realmente sentía; sabia que eso era rabia y envidia... ¿Acaso no era lo que sentía cuando observaba a Eriol con otras chicas? Y si no mal recordaba eran celos, pero por Eriol, no por Yue. Con Yue era curiosidad, tenía que ser curiosidad, de lo contrario significaría que le gustaba… No le podía estar gustando Yue.

-"¡No!" —grito su conciencia. ¡Era su amigo!

Ella nada más se la pasaba quejándose y lloriqueando en su hombro, y él no hacia nada mas que apoyarla y consolarla a su modo. Si no estuvieran tanto tiempo juntos quizás no habría tales confusiones, pero ya parecía tarde reflexionar sobre ello y no es que creyera que era indigno o una estupidez querer a Yue, había pensado antes al respecto y la única conclusión a la que siempre llegaba era a tomárselo con calma; no ver cosas donde no las hay. Definitivamente nunca reparo en que, para su sorpresa, podría sentirse así por culpa de él, experimentando todas esas indescriptibles emociones de inquietud y molestia cuando lo veia con otra chica. En ese instante, definitivamente no era calma lo que sentía.

Hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, y menos mal que Yue consideraba estar de muy buen humor, suficiente como para fingir escucharla, y reír amablemente al final de cada linea. Gustaba de él, más obvio no podía ser y ya prácticamente esperaba el momento en que ella se le declararía. De vez en cuando, entre frases inconexas, miraba a Tomoyo, ella le correspondía a con ojos violetas y ninguno hacia ánimo de disimular el mutuo interés. Mas bien parecía que cada uno esperaba algo del otro.

De repente ella desvió la mirada y la vio contener el aliento mientras observaba a Eriol prepararse en la meta. Emocionada y traidora, deseosa porque se llevara el triunfo a pesar de ser el enemigo.

El echo que su amigo ganara no le supuso ninguna sorpresa a Yue, ni el que Tomoyo acompañara en ka dicha al contrario. Se le veía feliz. Con menos sorpresa aun, noto como ella trataba de acercarse a Hiraguizawa que rodeado de todos sus compañeros prácticamente quedaba oculto a la vista de cualquiera, pero la chica esperaba alerta y pacientemente su oportunidad, y entre halagos y aplausos se hizo del primer instante para acercarse a él. Yue desde su sitio, advirtió como Eriol también miro a la pelinegra con una sonrisa ancha y jovial y la forma en que el encuentro era inminente... Eran amigos, y por primera vez le pareció que no había más sentimientos ahí que la complicidad y el cariño. Pero fue Kaho quien le hizo no estar tan seguro de esa suposición cuando se interpuso funestamente entre ambos, alargando los brazos hacia Eriol y esté, tomado por sorpresa, le correspondía superficialmente. Vio como el rostro de Tomoyo fue mutando de la felicidad a la amargura.

Había estado demasiado entusiasmada, y quizás no debió porque no dejaba de ser era una simple y tonta carrera... pero lo estaba. A pesar de que su curso perdía 50 puntos. Kaho se lanzo a sus brazos y aquella pequeña chispa aun viva en Tomoyo, formo un incendio y sintió tantos deseos de llorar que huzo todas sus fuerzas para contenerse, ¿Por qué tenía recordar aquellos sentimientos?... Era tonta y débil, lo sabia. Inesperadamente sintió un brazo sobre su hombro, y cuando vio que era Yue, sonrió lánguidamente.

-¿Vamos? —hablo ella.

-Vamos.

Yue la llevo a un lugar relativamente tranquilo. Se sentaron bajo el mismo árbol de siempre, la respiración de Tomoyo era tranquila y acompasada, y su expresión tranquila pero bajo todo ello veía la lucha interna que se llevaba a cabo.

-Realmente no sé explicar lo que me ocurrió —Tomoyo rompió el silencio.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.

-Pero si lo hago, quizás, yo pueda entenderlo —apretó los ojos con fuerza— Quería felicitarlo... y listo.

-Nadie olvida de un momento a otro ¿O sí?

-Supongo que no —admitió resignada.

Tomoyo respiro profundamente, y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás. Un buen día que se echo a perder por culpa de sus divagaciones, sus entrometidos sentimientos que le fallaban. Primero Yue y después Eriol, todo era una montaña rusa que parecía no terminar nunca su recorrido.

-Ponte esto —indicó Yue entregándole unos audífonos. Tomoyo parpadeo confusa— Te ayudara a distraerte —explico pacientemente.

Crédula le obedeció. De inmediato los sonidos invadieron su cabeza, ya no oía el ruido exterior sólo la retumbante melodía, llena de ritmos y la suave voz de un hombre produjo un efecto aletargarte en su interior. El coro era llamativo y fuerte y le inyectaba ánimo. Le gustaba aquella canción, sin duda ahora podía entender porque Yue pasaba casi todo el tiempo con esas cosas metidas en las orejas, ayudaba a no pensar, a no reparar en las preocupaciones ni en los demás. Otra parte de él que le era develada y le fascinaba.

La quedo observando por unos segundos, hasta que noto que tarareaba la canción con los labios. Luego volvió la cabeza hacia el sector de las piscinas, otra competencia se llevaría a cabo pronto.

-No puedo decirte que me gusta, — decía suavemente en conciencia de que ella no le oiría – puede que mas... o menos — hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros— O puede ser costumbre.

Tomoyo suspiro largamente.

**OO**

Efectúo el tiro vencedor, 60-57 había ganado el primer partido del campeonato, que era tan o más importante que ganar el ultimo. Todos ponían en su espalda la esperanza del triunfo; él, como jugador estrella no les defraudo y en el último segundo lanzo con la misma seguridad de siempre. El balón recorrió la distancia en el aire, ante el tenso silencio, y limpiamente entro al arco. El unánime vitoreo de un publico extasiado lo trajo de vuelta al mundo y le hizo volver a respirar.

Todos reían, gritaban y se abrazaban exultantes ante el excelente comienzo de la temporada. Pero Shaoran se mantenía a distancia de esas emociones, su propia seguridad le impedía celebrar un triunfo que sabía desde mucho antes que era suyo. Sus oponentes no eran los mejores, y a pesar de que el marcador se apretó, no sintió pavor alguno ante los últimos segundos, al contrario la adrenalina como loca fluyó por sus venas.

Un grupo de admiradoras lo rodeo y él apenas sonreía, aun así era arrebatador, un joven que se sabía terriblemente apuesto no necesitaba mucho más esfuerzo que la confianza; con su respiración agitada, las mejillas rojas por el cansancio… Dios, las mujeres sufrían de un ataque con tan sólo mirarlo. Pero bajo todo aquello, la realidad era que estaba agotado, sudado y no veía por ninguna parte a Sakura y eso le ponía de mal humor, tanto así que se asusto de sí mismo cuando no sintió ganas de celebrar... ni que le alagasen con comentarios pomposos, ni que las chicas le mimasen con atenciones.

Todo lo contrario quiso y logro escabullirse por una de las salidas que daba a los camerinos. Una vez afuera respiro profundamente dejando entrar todo el aire en sus pulmones y botándolo con un fuerte exhalación, empapándose de la ligereza de la sensacion. Se paso la punta de la toalla que tenia enganchada al cuello secándose el sudor de la cara.

-Felicidades —hablo una voz tras de él encrespándolo.

Shaoran se voltio y cuando su mirada recayó sobre ella, sonrió arrogante.

-Te dije que me verías jugar.

-Siempre tienes la razón —dijo la chica con sarcasmo. Se cruzo de brazos y sonrió— Jugaste bien.

-Lo sé —Shaoran abrió sus brazos de par en par y Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Te vez ridículo… —comento ella sin entender— ¿Qué haces?

-Quiero mi abrazo —exigió travieso.

-Bromeas.

-¡Nooo! —dijo haciendo un mohín taimado con la boca— Me lo merezco, gane. Quiero mi abrazo.

-Shaoran, no te daré nada, ya baja lo brazos.

-Quiero mi abrazo —Li fue dando unos pasos hacia adelante, y Sakura los retrocedió nerviosa al ver aquella gran muralla acechándola.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un niño! —chillo ajustándose los lentes nerviosa.

Li se detuvo y sus brazos seguían abiertos.

-Sakura, has pensado que si me das un simple y pequeño abrazo no te molestare más, y me iré a los camerinos tranquilamente —suspiró— Gane el juego.

Sakura no podía creer que realmente se lo estuviera pensado, pero después de meditarlo por unos segundos, concluyo que sería simplemente un abrazo a quien había dado el triunfo no solo a sus equipo si no que también a todo el instituto. Temerosa se fue acercando, y apego su cuerpo con el de él, se puso de puntillas para poder cruzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino. Todo era muy mecánico y artificial.

Pero Shaoran no satisfecho cerro sus brazos atrayendo el frágil cuerpo de ella presionándolo contra es suyo. Envolviendo su fina cintura con fuerza la alzo por los aires entusiasmado, contento; divertido y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¡Ganamos! —grito, con toda la alegría que había contenido, haciéndola girar en sus brazos.

Sakura con sus manos en los hombros de él y mirándole el rostro se contagio con la euforia del momento, y no pudo evitar reír también. Se sentía tan ligera entre sus brazos como una pluma.

-¡Estas sudado! —le reprocho entre carcajadas. Él se detuvo.

Shaoran la dejo suavemente sobre el suelo y se aparto unos cuantos pasos, los dos aun tenían una brillante sonrisa en los labios. El chico experimentaba una nueva alegría, algo desconocido para él; el de compartir un momento importante; compartir ese momento con Sakura era mucho mejor que haber ganado todos los campeonatos y los anteriores triunfos se volvieron nada. Todo era tan potente e intenso que sus manos temblaban de emoción. Quería besarla, recorrerla, abrazarla otra vez, más fuerte... más tiempo.

-¿Ya puedes dejarme tranquila? —bromeo la chica acomódense los lentes, con sus mejillas arreboladas.

-Sólo poro ahora —respondió el otro con fingida seriedad.

Sakura se quedo observándolo unos instantes sus enormes ojos marrones, sus cabellos desordenados, su sonrisa traviesa y sincera. De repente era incapaz de respirar, tenia que alejarse...

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca —dijo Sakura pasando por su lado— Nos vemos después, campeón.

Shaoran rió suavemente.

-Más tarde veremos los fuegos juntos ¿Cierto? —pregunto observándole la espalda.

Ella solo hizo una señal con las manos, sin real significado. Pero estaba tan optimista que podría haber jurado que era un sí.

Sakura estaba tranquila, o al menos ya no sentía ese estrés emocional de la mañana; no podía negarse que su ánimo mejoro cuando vio a Li comportarse como un niño, él estaba feliz a pesar de aparentar frialdad segundos después de su triunfo, y ella estaba conforme de su desempeño y haber compartido con él ese momento de alegría. Esos segundos la hicieron sentir como si ellos hubieran sido amigos de años. Cada día conocía una nueva faceta del chico, y cada vez le gustaba más.

-Sakura Kinomoto ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Se acerco a ella una chica.

Era una joven hermosa, de cabellos negros y de peculiares ojos rubí. Era alta e imponente y la impresión que daba en Sakura era de energia y sensatez. A veces la veía caminar por los pasillos, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-¿Quieres algo?

La muchacha le sonrió.

-Me llamo Meiling Li, soy prima de Shaoran —se presento cortésmente.

-Ya veo.

-No es nada malo —se adelanto a decir al ver la expresión confusa de la castaña— Sentí deseos de conocerte… También me considero amiga de Shaoran y él me habla mucho de ti, así que es…

-¿Curiosidad? —completo.

Meiling asintió.

-Ahora estoy un poco ocupada —se disculpo de inmediato, mirando hacia el final del pasillo. Honestamente la chica parecía agradable de vista y no tenia inconveniente en hablar con ella, por otro lado, el tiempo era oro en esos instantes.

-Entiendo —dijo comprensiva— Se que eres secretaria del centro de estudiante, debes estar como loca en estos días, y ya sé que hay un par de tontos amigos míos que te están esperando en la biblioteca.

Sakura no dejo pasar el hecho de que estaba bastante informada. ¿Acaso Li realmente hablaba mucho de ella?

-Pero podemos hablar en otro instante —ofreció Sakura con gentileza— Aunque quizás estés confundida y prefiero aclararte de inmediato, que yo no salgo con tu primo.

-Eso, lo sé —dijo divertida— Ya quisiera Shaoran.

Sakura le miro extrañada.

-Puede ser que en realidad venga a hablar un poco a su favor, él no me lo ha pedido, créeme —aclaro rápidamente— Quiero ayudarle un poco, y decirte de una fuente muy confiable: Que es una buena persona.

-Nunca he pensado que sea mala —refuto contrariada.

-Pero sé que no da una de las mejores primeras impresiones y tú le gustas, y mucho, nunca lo he visto así por una chica, esta diferente. Se muestras más sincero, no sé cómo explicarlo… se está esforzando ¿Te has dado cuenta de ello?

Sakura recordó la vivacidad del chico, la rebeldía, lo travieso de sus gestos, como se comporto con ella segundos atrás lejos de caretas, y como eso la hizo sentir.

-No me tomaría la molestia de entrometerme si no fuera porque creo que le haces bien —dijo Mei ya con más seriedad.

-¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunto contrariada.

-Nunca miento.

-Tendré presente tus palabras.

La prima de Shaoran la dejo con la promesa de que se juntarían a hablar nuevamente. A pesar de estar intercediendo por otro, algo que no encontraba correcto hacer, Meiling parecía sencilla y modesta en sus palabras, eso le agrado.

Llego a la biblioteca y opuesto a lo que le había dicho la prima de Li, no había nadie. Molesta por su puntualidad y por la falta de los otros se sentó a esperar.

.

Había abierto los ojos y Yue ya no estaba, se sintió descompuesta al verse abandonada, después tuvo que recordarse de muy mala gana que el chico no era su posesión y podía ir donde se le diera la gana. A su lado encontró la chaqueta de Yue y enarco una ceja incrédula, pero ventajosa cuando sintió el fresco de la tarde, se la puso sin dudar y se rió de sí cuando noto lo grande que le quedaba, sus manos no alcanzaban a sobresalir de las mangas y le quedaba tan largo que le rozaba las rodillas. Inconsciente se apretó al abrigo, cerrando los ojos por breves segundos.

Se reprocho, cuando vio el cielo tiñéndose por el atardecer, el tiempo que paso tirada pegada a unos audífonos como si no tuviera mejor que hacer. Pero no se quejaba.

Ya todos caminaban hacia una pequeña colina a dos cuadras del instituto Tomoeda, donde se lanzarían los fuegos artificiales. Un lujo que se permitían dar cada año, un tributo para ellos mismo, un cierre con broche de oro y que de paso era un disfrute para vecinos, niños y gente de los alrededores que se tomaban la misma libertad de disfrutar de aquel espectáculo como cualquiera que tuviera la oportunidad de verlo.

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraron poco después. Comenzaron a caminar juntas, dándose miradas cómplices, como si pudieran leer en el rostro de la otra las primicias del día.

-No te he visto durante todo el día —le dijo Sakura.

-Lo siento —se disculpo avergonzada. Pensar que paso casi la mitad del día sentada bajo un árbol oyendo la estridente música de Yue, era ridiculo— Pero es que…

-No te pedí explicaciones —La castaña la detuvo sonriente. Tomoyo la observo con perspicacia.

-Veo que estas de buen humor —asevero dándole un suave toque con el codo.

Sakura no respondió. Pero mantuvo la sonrisa intacta en los labios.

-Y en cambio yo puedo ver que tú no pareces la misma de hace unos días, no sé si eso es algo bueno o malo — y miro suspicaz la chaqueta el doble del tamaño de su amiga.

-Ya me conoces —dijo con teatral desgano— Pero la verdad es que no ha sido nada, si lo pienso bien.

-Me quieres contar —incito Sakura.

-Te lo diría pero habrán fuegos artificiales, nadie puede ver fuegos artificiales estando triste. Y si te soy honesta no sé realmente que ha pasado... Creo que será mejor no pensar en ello —concluyo.

-Puede que tengas razón —concedió ella.

Tomoyo tuvo la ventaja de divisar la silueta Tsukishiro un poco más adelante del camino, apretó el objeto en su mano y recordó que tenía que devolvérselo. Un entusiasmo la recorrió por tener una justificación obvia y plausible para acercarse, y no por que ansiaba estar junto a él. Se sintió segura.

-Tengo que ir a darle esto a Yue — dijo mostrándole el reproductor a Sakura— ¿Dónde estarás?

-Me quedare un poco más adelante. Ve, ahí te espero.

Tomoyo sonrió y partió en dirección a al chico, pero a medida que se acercaba y veía a la gente dispersarse se dio cuenta de que él no estaba solo; estaba con la misma joven de la carrera. Haciendo una mueca incomoda, no creyó prudente acercase, quizás hablaban algo personal y no haría más que meterse donde no le llamaban. Pero antes de volver hacia Sakura, vio que la chica en cuestión se alejaba con rapidez. Si no hubiera estado tan oscuro, podría jurar que lloraba.

-¿Le paso algo? —Pregunto finalmente cerca de Yue— ¿Estaba llorando?

-Eso creo —respondió un tanto sorprendido al verla.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Él frunció el ceño esquivo.

-Nada. Me negué a salir con ella.

-Pobre —dijo con sinceridad pero sin lastima alguna— Crees que este bien ¿Fuiste muy duro con ella?

-No lo creo —respondió escueto. Y luego se acerco a ella en un movimiento lento y calculado— No deberías sentir tanta pena.

-¿Por qué? —balbuceo.

-Porqué dijo —diminuyo un poco el volumen de su voz— No estaré como Daidouji. Pegada a ti como una sanguijuela...

-¡Eso dijo! —chillo. Yue comenzó a reír una risa suave y contenida, ella le miro con reproche y le golpeo en el brazo— ¡Estas mintiendo!

-Contigo es fácil, tanto que en algún punto se vuelve aburrido —se burlo sin remordimientos. Un segundo después tomo una actitud seria y pregunto— ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor —contesto Tomoyo, sin ánimo de ahondar mucho en el asunto— Ah, te quería entregar esto.

Ella le extendió su mano, con la palma abierta. Yue con toda intención la abarco por completo dejando deslizar los dedos por su piel, desde su meñeca, al tiempo que tomaba el objeto, hasta las punta de sus dedos. Tomoyo se tenso de inmediato y Yue no dejo de notarlo con satisfacción.

Luego hizo el ademan de quitarse la chaqueta y él negó con la cabeza.

.

Sakura estaba sentada en la corta pero destrozada maleza. Se abrazaba a las rodillas porque el estirar sus piernas significaba topar a cualquiera adelante el lugar realmente esta lleno. Miraba al cielo a pesar de que sólo se podían vislumbrar las estrellas tan eternas y brillantes; alrededor de ella la gente chillaba, reía y esperaba excitada el inicio de los fuegos artificiales.

Sus pensamiento tomaron otro cause, apoyo la barbillas en sus rodillas y soltó el aire con alivio. Todo volvería a la normalidad y daba gracias a dios de que todo aquello hubiera salido tan bien como había comenzado; Después iría directo a su casa, particularmente a su cama y dormiría mejor que nunca, de eso estaba segura.

-Al fin te encontré —de algún modo no le sorprendió la presencia de Shaoran, mejor dicho, lo estaba esperando. Y pasajeramente se pregunto si debía decirle que su prima Meiling había ido hablar con ella, no le pareció muy apropiado— ¿Cuánto falta para que comience? —interrumpió la voz de Li en sus pensamiento, pero la supo ignorar.

Percibió el aroma a limpio que emanaba, a javon y perfume de hombre. Le miro de soslayo y vio su aspecto fresco y relajado, aun con la misma sonrisa traviesa y ganadora de la tarde.

-¿No está demorando mucho? —Shaoran suspiro mirando al cielo.

Si bien todavía no comenzaban los fuegos, Sakura podía disfrutar de igual manera las estrellas, brillaban en todo su esplendor. Comenzaría a darse el tiempo para disfrutar de aquellas cosas simples. Ahora quería hacerlo.

-Sakura quiero decirte algo —le escucho decir titubeante algo raro tomando en cuenta quien era. Se pregunto cómo podía abstraerse del mundo totalmente. Se abrazo con fuerza y su respiración se paralizo.

Un fuerte sonido enmudeció a todos.

De inmediato todas las cabezas se elevaron, ojos mirando al cielo. La ansiedad iba creciendo hasta llenar el habiente con una rara mezcla de calma y agitación. El cielo brillo de todos los colores posibles, el verde resplandeció iluminando majestuosamente para después explotar en una lluvia de luces que se extinguían a los pocos segundo. Sin duda hermoso.

No obstante, a Li no parecía llamarle la atención.

-Sakura… —pronuncio él en un silencioso ruego porque la mirara, apegándose más a la chica.

Disfrutaba cada color, cada forma, tan inmersa estaba, sentía que el cielo caía sobre ella. Lamentablemente no podía llegar al punto de concentración indicado para perderse en la nebulosa. No, si Shaoran no dejaba de nombrarla.

-Sakura… —hablaba o más bien imploraba por atención— Necesito decirte algo.

Ahora el cielo era naranjo, caía una cascada violeta, relumbrando en el escenario. Estaba fascinada, hipnotizada, se sentía como una niña sobre los hombros de su padre. Lo mejor de todos los años de aniversario era ese momento culmine.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué Shaoran? ¿Qué? —bufo cansinamente.

El chico frunció el ceño disgustado ante la desconsideración. Después de todo, lo que diría, no era nada de fácil, ni simple. Horas del día planeando como pronunciar, lo que hasta ese punto, era lo más importante que saldría de su boca y por sobre todo lo más importante que a él le había ocurrido. ¡Y ella ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de mirarlo a los ojos!

-Sakura he estado pensando mucho en ello y sé que es el momento indicado para decirte —se mordió la lengua ¡Seguía siendo ignorado!— ¡Maldición! quiero decir, que te amo.

Como eco retumbo en su cabeza, claro y preciso por sobre todo el ruido de las explosiones. Descendió sus ojos y lentamente fue girando su cabeza hacia él. Su mirada reflejaban tal impacto y turbación.

-¿Qué dijiste? No juegues con algo así —exigió.

-Te amo —volvió a repetir con suavidad.

Ella apretó los puños ¡Como Shaoran podía arruinar uno de sus momentos favoritos! ¡Como se atrevía!

-No jue…

Nunca pensó, jamás se le paso por la cabeza; que aquel día, aquel instante, en aquel lugar, Shaoran Li, le robaría un beso. Los demás ruidos aun estaban presentes, la gente hablando, riendo; y todo aquel alumbramiento por los juegos de luces... todo dejo de ser maravilloso. Comenzó a sentir demasiado miedo, y su cuerpo tembló entero por culpa de esos labios ajenos, aquel toque desconocido e inquietantemente dulce que la saboreaban con firmeza y suavidad. Quería hacer lo correcto y apartarlo, empujarlo fuerte y advertirle que no volviera hacer algo parecido o se arrepentiría por siempre, pero su cuerpo era demasiado cobarde y ella débil.

Te amo… Podía oírlo fuerte en su cabeza, esa frase, que solo parecía producto de su imaginación. La forma indecisa e insegura con la que ella respondió ese beso era producto de la conmoción y que todo le supiera mas que a un sueño a la realidad… Y supo que esa noche no pegaría un ojo.

**OO**

Aquella noche Tomoyo reparo en Yue con un sentimiento diferente. Pensó, primero en lo más llamativo de de sus rasgos, la belleza y el misterio de sus ojos. Reparo en su postura siempre seria y tranquila, siempre escudándose en una actitud fría y distante, cuando podía ser sorprendentemente atento y cálido si se lo proponía.

-Pensé que irías donde Kinomoto —comento Yue alzando la voz, sin apartar sus ojos del cielo. Las luces iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos parecía plata pura. Era un hombre tan bello, con una apariencia angelical y glacial... inalcanzable. Mirarlo daba una sensación de escalofríos y anhelo.

-Me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no la encontrare y terminare perdida —dijo sinceramente— Creo que me quedare contigo, al fin siempre término contigo —bromeo disimuladamente.

-Francamente Tomoyo, deberías dejar de decir esas cosas —su tono inesperadamente serio e irritado llamo su atención.

Repentinamente escucho nítido y claramente su nombre entre el ruido general. Miro a todos lados tratando vislumbrar el responsable y noto un poco más adelante de ellos la figura de pie, que batía su mano para hacerse notar. Entrecerró los ojos; entre la oscuridad y las sombras, la gente y el bullicio ¡Estaba Eriol llamándola!

-¡Es Eriol! —grito al distinguirlo con seguridad.

-¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Yue con el perfil alzado al cielo.

-Eriol me llama —rio— Iré con él. Tenemos que ver los fuegos juntos —dijo resuelta.

-Pero esta con Kaho —Yue miro a la pareja a unos metro, un mueca de sarcasmo se dibujo en su rostro antes de bajar la vista hacia ella– ¿Acaso quieres apostar contigo misma cuanto tardas en llorar, o en sentirte patética junto a ellos? ¿O es mero placer?

Yue no pudo evitar dar la estocada, esas palabras salieron sin su completa autorización pero tampoco se arrepintió de haberlas dicho, al contrario se sintió conforme.

-Aun así iré con él —manifestó mirándole con un desprecio que no le dejaba dudas sobre el calibre de su comentario; de cómo le había afectado.

Tomoyo dio la media vuelta resuelta a irse, las palabras de Yue se le habían dolido y por un segundo realmente lo detesto. Logro dar un paso cuando sintió que la tomaban una mano, reteniendola, la chica volvió la cabeza llena de contrariedad y enfado. Hasta que vio la expresión decidida del chico.

-No —hablo firmemente el muchacho. Siempre insondable.

-¿Yue? —Ella se mostró confundida y miro la mano que la detenía antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos, enarcando ambas cejas.

-Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo.

-Yue…

-Entonces quédate conmigo.

**OO**

Si el cielo no hubiera estado iluminado de seguro no hubiera visto el instante en que Tsukishiro la detenía, y el momento en que ella se quedaba junto a él.

Y cuando el cielo se iluminado con un explosión también le dejo ver, por fin, lo que por mucho tiempo se vio incapaz de creer, entender y para después renegar.

Eriol se trasformo en un simple espectador de sus propios recuerdos, como relámpago las escenas se repetía una y otra vez. Estaba ella y ella… Insistente como siempre, apoderándose de cada segundo de su memoria. Sintió que al mismo tiempo retrocedían y avanzaban de forma perturbadora los recuerdos, las caricias inocente, las sonrisas y cosas que no tenían importancia de repente recobraban sentido. Cuando vio a Tsukishiro sujetar esa mano, blanca y pequeña, esa mano, que él mismo había sostenido hace ya tanto tiempo y cuyos efectos siempre pasaban inadvertidos, pero no hacían mas que estar escondidos dentro de él esperando a salir a flote. Se había roto el hechizo.

Siempre creyó que sería algo más insostenible, qué no soportaría ese peso. Qué se vería capaz de hacer todo lo posible para negar y negar lo que debía ser un sentimiento macabro, si recordaba las veces en que tuvo la ocurrencia de llamarla hermana. ¿Acaso tenía sentido? Haberse empeñado tanto en encerrar sus sentimientos. Esos que no los concebía tan diferentes a como se supone que debía ser segundos antes de ese instante o días o semanas o meses antes. Se supone, que algo debió cambiar, pero no lo percibía, y sin embargo sentía el sosiego interior, una calma y una libertad que nunca pensó que necesitara. Y ahora entendió que siempre la amo, y esa no era la novedad, lo interesante era saber porque le dio tanto tiempo aceptarlo. Todo tenia mas sentido del que espero...

Sólo alcanzo a ver los últimos resplandores en el cielo y el peso, la tensión, la confusión, él laberinto de sentamientos, todo se había ido. Estaba satisfecho, era una alegría rara, mas bien amarga, algo que le daba vida y que deseaba disfrutar urgentemente pero que al mismo tiempo le decia que no era tan fácil. No obstante, se envolvió en su valor de reconocimiento, sus deseos... sentimientos tan fuerte y livianos al mismo tiempo, porque ya no luchaba contra él mismo.

Eriol sonrió.

Así que eso era el amor. No. Eso era amar a Tomoyo... definitivamente no era tan malo como había imaginado.

**OO**

-No tienes porque acompañarme —se quejo Tomoyo dejando al chico caminando perezosamente detras de ella.

Yue sonrió solitariamente.

-No te dejare caminar sola en la noche —hablo con habitual desenfadado.

-No sería la primera vez que camino sola.

Yue hizo una mueca de indiferencia y de no tener mucho interés mantener una absurda conversación. Tomoyo dio un largo suspiro.

-Siento ser tan grosera y desagradable — se disculpo sin mucha convicción.

-Porque lo eres, desagradable, y mucho — recalco él.

-Lo sé… ha sido un día extraño —reprocho pesarosa— No debería tomarla contigo, lo siento… No pretendo estar de mal humor.

-Me doy perfecta cuenta... Has sido bastante desagradable.

-¡Por eso pido disculpas! — exclamo profundamente agobiada.

Ya no podía aguantar más. La incertidumbre le carcomía por dentro sin dejarle espacio para respirar tranquila. Necesitaba, por su paz mental, enfrentar lo echos de menera objetiva; ya sabia la razón de su inquietud... pues bien, tenía que hacerle frente.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar, algo que paso hace poco… — empezó a decir retomando la compostura.

-¿Hmm?

-Cuando estábamos en la colina, y Eriol me llamo —Tomoyo dio cuenta de que hablaba con fluidez y sin nerviosismo un repentina segurida de que sus palabras no eran un absurdo la lleno de orgullo— Tu dijiste…

-Sé lo que dije, Tomoyo —interrumpió Yue, su tono, de la impasibilidad paso al puro interés y no disimulo en mostrarlo.

La chica, asintió y trago saliva. Se le adelanto unos pasos y se interpuso en su camino para mirarle directamente. Tomo aire con resolución queriendo demostrarle seguridad y especialmente que él notara, que ella hablaba muy en serio. Y boto el aire entre palabras.

-No fue lo que dijiste —hizo una pausa buscando en su vocabulario la forma adecuada— Fue como... me miraste.

-¿Y cómo te mire? —inquirió él cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo sé. Confieso… Nosotros —iba a decir todas las cosas que ella experimentaba cuando él la miraba, todo lo que sucedio en el transcurso del día los nervios, la ansiedad… los celos. Logro retener tamaña honestidad no queriendo revelar algo tan intimo y propio— ¡Se que fue diferente! — dijo exasperada a falta de explicaciones que no la dejaran en ridículo, a pesar de su convicción de que no seria así.

-Me cuesta creer que tantas incoherencias salgan de una sola boca —Yue dio por toda respuesta curvando sus labios en una sonrisa fría y sarcástica.

-Es en serio —amonesto con gravedad; sus ojos fijos en él – Bien, si no entiendes no importa, pero necesito tener en claro una cosa: Que nosotros somos amigos y... qué, yo soy una tonta, que ve cosas donde no las hay ¿Cierto?

Yue resoplo aburrido y luego se dirigió a ella con una expresión traviesa que decía que se reía de ella y sus convicciones.

-Tomoyo, a veces sobrestimas demasiado la amistad —expreso con un matiz grave— Acaso te has preguntado si yo quiero ser tu amigo.

Ella se atraganto.

-Al menos actúas como uno —se defendió un tanto traicionada ignorando su propia ingenuidad— Por ejemplo, si no fueras mi amigo no me estarías acompañando a casa, no estarías siempre a mi lado, escuchándome, dándome tu apoyo y esas cosas.

El chico cerró los ojos y sometiéndola a un largo escrutinio. Su gélida mirada ocultaba la impotencia y la exasperación que trataba de reprimir. La costumbre de tratar con mujeres más abiertas y directas estaba haciendo mella en su paciencia al enfrentarse a una que claramente poco entendía sobre más allá de su nariz.

-Entonces voy a corregir mi pregunta —se acerco imponente pero Tomoyo no retrocedió— ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza que tú y yo podemos ser más que amigos?

-¡Claro que no! —mintió bajando de inmediato su mirada a sabiendas que el naciente sonrojo la delataría.

-Entonces dejemos el tema —Yue se irguió y cruzo de brazos; guardo silencio un momento manteniendo una expresión inescrutable y se encogió de hombros— De todas formas no fui yo quien vio cosas donde no las hay... ¿Cierto?. Por mi lado estoy muy tranquilo ¿Y tú?

-No te burles.

Con una rapidez que la abrumo Yue suavizo su expresión, casi podía ver ternura relajando su faz. Cariño. De repente esa posibilidad la lleno de una emoción extraña e intensa, sentía la sangre espesa correr bajo su piel, y su pecho dolía por la fuerza del latido de su corazón. Unos dedos largos le rosaron el rostro en un toque casi inexistente que la dejo paralizada.

-No me burlo —Ella sintió cada bello crispádo por la emoción— Creo que estoy un poco molesto, porque veo que quieres transformarme en Hiraguizawa y no lo soy, Tomoyo.

Bajo su brazo con cuidado desconcertandola. Los dos guardaron silencio, a veces se miraban esperando que el otro digiera algo, ella todavía no entendía el curso que estaba tomando la conversación, pero no se sentía capaz de ponerle punto final, necesitaba explicaciones, no dudas.

-Ahora vamos —le dijo el chico.

Tomoyo no se movió.

-No creo que seas un reemplazo de Eriol. Tú... tú eres Yue, mi amigo… —no sabía cómo continuar, en cierto modo, lo que había dicho tenía cierto grado de verdad, después de todo Yue apareció cuando las cosas con Eriol no eran de las mejores. Pero aun así, no había relación se negaba a que la hubiera.

Yue implicaba cosas diferente ¡lo que ella sentía era diferente! pensar en él se trataba de compartir, de sutilizas y de afinidad; estar con alguien con quien se podía soñar y de cual quería aprender, porque era admiración, respeto...

-No te esfuerces —le dijo Yue— No te culpo de nada, ni te juzgo, sólo es una observación.

-Lo siento — respondió Tomoyo retorciéndose los dedos— Tal vez lo más importante que te pueda decir es que no importa si ahora no está Eriol, mientras te tenga a ti, puedo estar bien.

-Vaya que consuelo —comento sardónico.

Tomoyo rió. Él alzo los hombros en un gesto de despreocupación y descruzo los brazos**.**

-Puedo aceptar lo que dices, de todas formas, ten en claro que yo jamás seré reemplazo de alguien. Y si es así como me ves tu amistad me viene sin cuidado —Yue distendió los labios en una sonrisa sincera que en tan contadas ocasiones ofrecía y que no alcanzaba a medir el efecto que podía causar en Tomoyo— Sin embargo, si quieres que sea tu amigo, lo seré.

Estaba conmovida, pero no conforme... no le gusto haber escuchado eso, simplemente no estaba bien.

-Serás mi amigo, Yue, por qué es lo que yo quiero —Tomoyo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza— Pero así yo no puedo ser tu amiga, si no se qué es lo que tú quieres —se paso una mano por la frente— Cielos, suena tan complicado.

Él no dijo nada, tampoco tenia intención de hacerlo y simplemente termino por acabar las distancias. Tomoyo estaba atenta con sus ojos desmesuradamente abierto y no obstante podía considerarse tranquila y decidida a medida que adivinaba perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir toda presunción sobre cualquier amistad adquirió un nuevo significado.

Se acerco lentamente y el rose de labios fue claro, suave. Un simple rose que incitaba, la blanda y cálida presión, tan inocente e inofensiva; las piernas le temblaron levemente sintiéndose inquieta. Invadida de necesidades que por fin podía experimentar; era la cosa mas extraña sentir el sabor ajeno una caricia que estaba haciendo estragos en su corazón y mas extraño aun era que le gustaba rendirse a ello.

Separaron sus bocas dejando colar el aire por entre ellas, Tomoyo sintió el frió secando sus labios y extraño el tibio abrigo que le brindo Yue. Con su narices aun se rozándose en una caricia disimulada, no podía apartar sus ojos embelesados, perdida en las profundidades glaciales de él de algún modo convirtiéndose en cómplices risueños. Preguntandoce si abría otro beso.

Para Tomoyo, aquel íntimo roce no había sido extraño ni ajeno ni incomodo, casi como era la forma en que veía a Yue, sereno, poco pretenciosos pero que sin quererlo arrasaba con todo a su paso. Quería seguir anidándose en esa paz. Fue lo único que realmente le sorprendió, la naturalidad con que todo se había producido, como si hubiera estado escrito y fuera el inevitable destino que no les permitía huir.

-Vamos – articulo finalmente Yue separándose por completo.

Se tomaron de las manos; comenzaron a caminar y luego, sólo, hablaron del clima, de lo agradable que era.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

¿Disfrutaron el capitulo?

No tienen idea de cómo me gusto escribir este cap. porque realmente ahora el fic esta tomando el curso que quiero, especialmente en "ponte en lugar del otro" que están experimentando los protagonistas. Debo decir, que no puse de acuerdo a los personajes para que en este capitulo para que repartieran besos x3 solo se dio y me gusto como quedo… me alegro del resultado.

Confieso que quise poner a Meiling como su rival, pero me di cuanta que Mei ya tenia un aire más reflexivo y me cayó bien. Xp

Les deseo lo mejor, gracias por leer esta historia, nos vemos en el prox cap. Gracias por sus rw. n.n

Besos, bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**Trágica Reacción**

_**Cuando se es nada**_

Tomoyo suspiro por quinta vez al mismo tiempo que lavaba con pereza una buena cantidad de trastos sucios. Obligaba a concentrar su mente en su labor y es que ya le daba pena decirle al señor Hiro que tuvo otro accidente y todo por estar con la cabeza por las nubes, en especial una, de color negro con rayos y relámpagos incluidos ¡Estúpido Yue y ese beso...! Cada vez que lo rememoraban sus manos se entorpecían dejando caer lo primero que había entre ellas. Pero la necesidad era odiosa y no podía evitar traer esos recuerdos a su mente.

Hace dos días que no se veía con Yue, su consuelo era que mañana se encontrarían en el instituto esperaba poder hablar con él, sin embargo, era bastante decepcionante no verle en el trabajo escenario de su ensayo mental a la hora de enfrentarle; temía que su ausencia tuviera relación con ella, -¿Cobardía?- murmuraba mordiéndose los labios. No, él no era un cobarde, pero Tomoyo se encontraba en un estado en que necesitaba aclarar y encontrar una explicación al, después, del beso. No podía, o más bien no quería creer que Yue fuera la clase de hombre que jugabas con las chicas y las burlaba; mucho menos a ella ¿Cierto? Y después de todo, lo que dijo esa noche, la manera en que actuó fue casi como una confesión ¿Cierto? O estaba tan obsesionada con amor que lo veía por todas partes.

¿Peor aún, y si el beso para Yue fue un hecho espontaneo entre dos personas sin mayor significado que la situación misma? Porque una cosa no quita la otra. Escalofríos recorrían su espalda con solo imaginarlo, algo que significo tanto para ella no podía ser un simple _hecho_ para él ¿Cierto?

-Tomoyo... —llamo el señor Hiro asomando la cabeza por la puerta— Cuando termines con eso puedes irte.

-¡Sí señor Hiro! —respondió obediente apresurando con mayor rapidez su trabajo.

Se quito los guantes de plástico, desamarro el delantal, se soltó el cabello que tenía sujeto en un cola y se dispuso a salir de la cocina. Apoyado en el largo mesón justo al lado de la caja registradora estaba el señor Hiro con una perfecta sonrisa servicial. Tomoyo agarro su chaqueta y el bolso acomodándose ambas cosas miro alrededor y noto la falta de gente en el local, probablemente pronto cerrarían ya era tarde; la hora de mayor estrés en donde el pequeño cafe se llenaba y se volvía caótico, había pasado.

-Entonces ya me voy - anuncio Tomoyo.

-Ve con cuidado —aconsejo el hombre— Ya está oscuro así que ve directo a casa.

-Sí —afirmo— ¿Cerrara pronto?

-Apenas se vacíe el lugar. Estoy muy cansado siempre se nota la falta de alguien.

El corazón dio una fuerte sacudida a todo su cuerpo ante la obvia referencia de esa persona.

-Ya que lo menciona... Señor Hiro, ¿Por qué se ausento Yue?

Cuando la campana de la puerta de entrada sonó no solo dejo la entrada a un nuevo cliente sino que también la dejo sin una respuesta. Y sin embargo por aquellos pocos segundos Tomoyo miro la entrada esperando con todas su fuerza que fuera Yue, pero en cambio una pequeña chispa de decepción se translució en su rostro, seguida rápidamente por otra de alegría cuando vio que en realidad era Eriol.

-¿Eriol, que haces acá?

-Buenas noches —primero saludo respetuosamente al hombre junto a Tomoyo para luego dirigirse a ella— Te vine buscar.

-Ya está de salida —intervino el señor Hiro— Si eres su amigo procuras que llegue sana y salva muchacho.

Eriol asintió con una leve sonrisa y Tomoyo dirigió a todos aun adiós con la mano antes de salir al exterior.

El tibio ambiente era reconfortante. El cielo estaba despejado y una pequeña brisa corría de vez en cuando refrescándolos; Todo era el silencio y tranquilidad de las calles poco concurridas. El camino a casa iba marcado también por los graciosos pasos de sargento de Tomoyo y la infantil melodía que tarareaba. Eriol la contemplo de soslayo y una mezcla de añoranza y frustración lo invadió.

-¿Estabas con Kaho? —pregunto Tomoyo rompiendo sin querer el encanto que les envolvía.

-Sí —sonrió débilmente.

-¿Y por qué no viniste con ella?

-Solo me pidió que le acompañara a buscar unas cosas, después se encontró con una amiga y se fue con ella.

-Ya veo —hecho un vistazo al rostro de su amigo y noto el desanimo en su facciones— La próxima vez deberías venir con ella.

-Creí que Kaho no te agradaba —comento distraídamente.

-Todo lo contrario, lo malo es que nunca me desagrado. Si alguna vez mostré un malestar hacia Kaho fue por tú culpa lógicamente.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Bueno, eras tú la culpa de mi sufrimiento —dijo dándole un juguetón codazo en las costillas.

-Me haces parecer la peor persona del mundo —replico frunciendo el ceño.

Tomoyo rio con entusiasmo, ese que nunca parecía apagarse ni en los peores momentos... Esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba de ella, con sentimientos de amor o sin ellos, desde siempre se rendiría ante esa risa. Entonces dejo de reír alertado por él repentino cambio la observo; vio que le miraba reflexiva y con voz seria y llena de determinación dijo:

-Las cosas están mejor… creo que será extraño no verte como lo he hecho desde niña, te seguí por muchos años pero, —guardo silencio y pareció sorprendida de si mima cuando continuo diciendo— Antes siempre será pasado una vez lo superes ¿Entiendes? —Tomoyo le volvió a mirar y reforzó sus palabras con seguridad— Así que puedes venir con Kaho cuando quieras.

Eriol empuño sus manos dentro de los bolsillos apretando con fuerza todo lo que no podía expresar, facciones imperturbables en su paciente labor de mejor amigo.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo —aspiro hondamente y voto el aire con mucha lentitud— Voy a terminar con Kaho.

Por unos momentos Tomoyo se mostró turbada como si lo que hubiera oído no fuera más que un producto de su imaginación.

-... ¿Terminar?

-No ciento lo mismo, me refiero a que no es lo suficiente como para continuar una relación.

Pensando que antes algo así le hubiera transportado a una culposa felicidad ahora solo le producía una extraña confusión, sin saber mucho como actuar o que decir. Realmente le parecía una declaración casi bizarra.

-¿La relación va mal? —termino por preguntar.

-En teoría todo está bien, no hemos discutido en gran manera... Soy yo, es mi culpa —hablo con cierto agobio pero sin dar más señales de culpa.

Ella se mordió los labios impaciente.

-¿Entonces por qué? ¿Y ella lo sabe? ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto? —interrogo aceleradamente— ¿Si tomaste tu solo esta decisión no puedes cambiar de parecer?

Era desesperanzador. Sí, ¿Pero que mas podía esperar? Esa reacción, sus preguntas era lo que había, una sana preocupación... sin ese _antes_ que hubiera sido una expresión triste pero sus ojos siempre más sinceros hubieran centellado.

-De ninguna manera, Tomoyo, no es cualquier cosa —contesto— No puedo estar con alguien a quien ya no quiero.

-¿No la quieres? —arrugo la frente desconcertada.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Desvió sus ojos violetas al camino por que era incapaz de encontrar la mirada de su amigo pareciera que este la estuviera rehuyendo.

-Pero no entiendo... y no... No sé a lo que te refieres. Eriol, si me preguntas a mí, me duele decir que al parecer estas actuando como un niño caprichoso —Eriol abrió los ojos atónito— Sin razón alguna la quieres dejar tal cual quien se aburre de un juguete, seguramente ni siquiera has hecho un esfuerzo, claro que no, llegaste solo a esa conclusión sin tomar consideración de Kaho.

-Tomoyo basta —la hizo callar sin poder contenerse más el fastidio— Especialmente tú mejor que nadie debería entender que los sentimientos pueden cambiar por mucho que se creía estar enamorado ¿Me equivoco? —la profunda sobrecogida de ella le afecto peligrosamente.

Tomoyo bajo el rostro culpable ¿En verdad que clase de verborrea fue esa? Dio un vistazo al perfil masculino y no necesitaba ver más para saber que estaba enfadado y con justa razón. Debía recular rápidamente.

-No fue mi intención llamarte… caprichoso, mucho menos egoísta. Perdón —trato de decir con suavidad— Tienes razón soy tu amiga, pero yo sufrí también Eriol y sufrí mucho. Sí, estoy pensado en mi y que rayos, yo soy la egoísta… pero fui yo la que te dio el valor necesario para arriesgarte a ir por ella, fue doloroso, supuse que Kaho sería diferente porque nunca trataste de ocultarlo nunca pareciste tan torpe y tímido con nadie y oírte decir tan sesgadamente que terminaras con ella, me enfurece.

Eriol trago saliva con demasiada calma tanta que hasta para él mismo era insoportable.

-Tomoyo simplemente me enamore de otra persona —dijo sencillamente— No es tan difícil de comprender ahora ¿cierto?

Ella no respondió, se quedo estática, sus piernas se movían pero el resto de su cuerpo trataba de "comprender" lo que había oído.

-Oh... Eso —susurro. Enamorado, vaya, nunca le había oído decir esa palabra— Creo que si cambia un poco las cosas ¿Y... de quien...Eriol?

Se restregó el rostro impaciente. ¡Pero qué estúpido! No sabía que estaba haciendo; esas palabra escaparon de su boca sin mediar en pros o contras; simplemente ya no era capaz de contener tanto, aquellos sentimientos y emociones tan grandes que no dejaban espacio para nada, tarde o temprano algo debía escabullirse ¿No? Y cuando abrió su boca dijo lo que debía callar, y callo lo que debía decir. Una falla entre la conexión de su cerebro y lengua.

Ahora Tomoyo querría saber todo y en esa parte sí que no podía cometer deslices.

-No tiene caso decir quién es si no la conoces —Dios, recurrir a la mentira le hacía sentir en extremo mucho peor.

Pero era consciente de que en ese momento ya ni mentir importaba si no podía decirle frente a frente que era a ella y nadie más que ella a quien quería y de forma insoportable, maldición que importaba cualquier otra cosa eso chispazos y chispazos de garrafal falla entre la conexión de su cerebro y lengua ¿Qué podían importaran si ya conocía la realidad?

-¿Es reciproco? —pregunto ella con cautela.

-No lo sé —respondió con un sarcasmo que Tomoyo no supo atañer— ...Ni siquiera se imagina lo que yo siento. Todavía estoy tratando de asimilar lo que está pasando y no es nada fácil.

-¿Tiene novio o quiere a alguien más? Tú estás con Kaho, pero ella...

-Tengo una leve sospecha —dijo serenamente— ¿Pero qué importa? No pienso hacer nada al respecto.

Tomoyo rechisto.

-Quisiera ayudarte ¡Quiero ayudarte! —Exclamo urgentemente— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Él alzo una ceja irónicamente.

—Esto no se trata de nosotros Tomoyo —aclaro— Y aun sigo con Kaho; una vez que termine con ella, tan sólo esperare.

-¿Esperar que?

Eriol encogió los hombros y trato de decir sin darle importancia.

-Se que tomas los asuntos del corazón con mucha seriedad, pero no es adecuado hacer algo ahora mismo, o mañana, ni siquiera en diez días... Además es un asunto personal, que no tiene por qué tener relación con alguien más. Mientras me sienta tranquilo no tengo la necesidad de hacer nada.

-¡Mentira! —grito Tomoyo dando un tirón al brazo del muchacho para detenerle.

Eriol se espanto por el gesto.

-Si es así... ¿Porque tu rostro y tus ojos me dicen que es la peor cosa que te ha pasado? —pregunto afligida.

Y más que nunca todo pudo haber importado un bledo, verle tal preocupación no hizo más profundizar sus sentimientos por ella. Era magnifica, capaz de ver dentro de él, sacar a relucir el más mínimo detalle y con tanta facilidad que... Que idiota, estúpido y ciego. Uno que sería capaz de hablar todo de una vez por todas, para luego retenerla y no soltarla más.

-Tomoyo... —pero no fue Eriol quien pronuncio su nombre, la voz masculina que pareció surgir de las sombras fue Yue.

Yue Tsukishiro se presento ante ellos y no fue la presencia de este quien esfumo la pizca de arrojo que quedaba en Eriol, lo que enfrió todo fue la reacción de Tomoyo, oscilante entre la felicidad y el miedo; Una brisa helada atravesó sus emociones que segundos antes parecían bullir, pero que al final desaparecieron dejando en él un desagradable sensación de seco. Ver a Tomoyo rígida y nerviosa le hizo sospechar con más convicción aun, una situación que por fin terminaba por confirmarse.

-Espero que no sea tarde —dijo Yue acercándose— Hola Hiraguizawa.

El moreno hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras Tomoyo paseaba su mirada entre uno y el otro. Eriol le sonrió con ternura, era obvio que de alguna manera ella buscaba un punto de apoyo y no pudo negarse a ofrecerse como tal; Con una actitud relajada le palmeo la cabeza y ella acepto el contacto como un empujón de fortaleza.

-Yue, que sorpresa —dijo un poco más relajada.

-Imagine que ya no estarías en el café —dijo concentrándose meramente en la presencia de la chica.

-Pues sí... jajaja —hablo con una tensa sonrisa en los labios. Las piernas le temblaban y contuvo las ganas de esconderse tras la espalda de Eriol— ¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Sí.

Y Eriol apresuro la retirada mucho antes que le pidieran que les dejase solos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, cayó pesadamente en el sofá y decidió que por sanidad mental no subiría a su habitación, sabía muy bien que terminaría espiándoles desde un rincón de su ventana, preparado a salir nuevamente a detener cualquier avance que pretendiera hacer con Tomoyo. Por mucho que aparento calma, por mucho que le sonrió o palmeo la cabeza de Tomoyo como un hermano mayor, en el fondo, la irritación escocía cada fibra de su cuerpo como sal en la herida y si la veía una vez más no dudaría un segundo en tomarla de lo brazos para encerrarla entre los de él y sin duda alguna decir que Tomoyo era suya.

-Maldición —farfullo con, ira y celos.

**OO**

Yue estaba frente a ella. Por fin ¿No? Lo que deseo durante toda la tarde. El chico la miraba con tal calma y mesura que solo le hizo sentir tonta e infantil, desvió la mirada para que no notara sus facciones se tensas por la molestia.

-¿Y cómo te fue hoy? —Le pregunto el chico.

Tomoyo apretó los tirantes de su bolso, subía y bajaba las manos aferrados a ellos buscando de alguna manera liberar los nervios, la inseguridad algo incontrolable; Frustrarte y mas que doloroso notar a Yue tan compuesto como siempre.

-Bien. Aunque basto que el café comenzara a repletarse para vernos en un apriet, el señor Hiro, dijo que contrataría a otra persona... —ella se mordió los labios e hizo un esfuerzo para luego mirarle a los ojos— ¿Por qué faltaste?

-Pensé que le preguntarías al señor Hiro —respondió— Hace dos días llamaron diciendo que mi abuelo estaba enfermo...

-¿Y está bien?

-Lo está.

-Que bueno —manifestó con sincero alivio.

Y entonces Tomoyo recapacito; borrando los pensamientos negativos que nublaron la imagen de Yue casi toda una tarde, pero aun así tenía el presentimiento de que eso no la hacía sentir mejor. Lo contemplo fijamente y casi podía palpar la incomodidad, sí, hasta la saboreaba y era amarga y desagradable ¿O solo era ella que imaginaba esas cosas? Cuando vio a Yue no creyó que vendría a declararle su amor, pero tampoco paso por su mente que se volverían tan mecánicos uno frente al otro ¿O era nada más que ella?

Todo era demasiado familiar. Iba a llorar, si pronto alguien no hablaba, comenzaría llorar...

-¿Adivinas lo que quiero hablar contigo? — pregunto sin tono alguno de inflexión en su voz.

¿Por qué siempre para a ellos tenía que ser tan fácil? Mientras ella tenía hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tartamudear al hablar, para no salir corriendo. La honestidad a veces era demasiado cruel. Sin duda amar a Eriol era muchísimo más fácil, sin la vergüenza, ni timidez y sin la mirada inescrutable de Yue que no hablaba de la misma manera que sus actos. Lo que pudo ser una confesión hace unos días atrás ahora podía ser arrepentimiento; deseos de que Tomoyo olvidara todo y dejara las cosas tal cual.

-Lo sé, el beso —articulo débilmente.

Pero Tomoyo borraría la incomodidad y haría todo lo posible para hacer desaparecer aquella odiosa sensación de vértigo que le gritaba fuertemente que se agarrara a al último recurso en razón y fe de terminar con todo sin preámbulos que la dañaran todavía más. Nunca se sentiría humillada o patética por culpa de sus sentimientos y no comenzaría ahora. Tomo aire y resueltamente dijo:

-No es necesario preocuparse por un... beso. Después de todo somos amigos y quisiste ser amable —hizo una pausa— Entiendo que te sientas incomodo pero yo estoy bien —una gran y fingida sonrisa se unió a sus palabras— Estamos bien y si es necesario no tocaremos mas el tema olvidaremos lo que paso… no será muy difícil y quiero que sigamos siendo amigos no quiero que eso cambie por algo tan ridículo... ¿Podemos olvidarlo y ya? Quiero seguir siendo tu amiga.

Y él la silencio con sus labios. Una presión dulce contra una estática y estupefacta chica quien solo reconoció en su asombro la misma suave naturaleza con la que fue besada por primera vez. Cuando Yue se aparto unos centímetros, Tomoyo se pregunto si otra vez esa calma ya experimentada se vería interrumpida.

-No digas cosas que realmente no sientes —susurro él contra sus labios— Me gustas —aclaro más que declaro.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y las absurdas lagrimas comenzaron a fluir una a una resbalando por sus mejillas, se cubrió su boca con la punta de los dedos y pensó que todo era un sueño; a pesar de que era verdad, pura realidad, sin embargo le sabia a un sueño.

La tranquilidad del joven no se altero y alargo una mano al rostro femenino humedeciéndose al acariciar la suave mejilla.

-Tonta —dijo estrechándola— Si estás feliz deberías reír y no llorar.

Y entonces siempre fue su imaginación. El rechazo que había creído, no eran más que ilusiones provocadas por su propia inseguridad, Yue jamás jugaría con nadie.

Nunca había hablado tanto e innecesariamente como ese día; incluso sumando la sarta de cosas que dijo a Eriol, que tonta era a veces. Seco con rapidez las lagrimas y como había dicho Yue ya no le quedaba nadas más que reír. Sabiéndole a sueño volvió a besarlo una vez más.

**OO**

Era uno de los mejores días, el cielo estaba despejado y su azul era intenso, el sol les calentaba con agrado, incluso podía sentir el aroma de las flores pululando por su alrededor, dulce y fortificante. Pero todo eso se resumía en una sola cosa, y esa era alegría una que nadie podía estropear, ni los retos o castigo de los profesores por no prestar atención en clases, ni los incontables tropiezos y una caída en la escalera por estar ajena a la realidad, no, absolutamente nada. Y aunque nadie supiera la razón de su felicidad, ella se regocijaba en aquel secreto de igual manera como si lo compartiera con todos. A Tomoyo Daidouji le brillaban los ojos y sonreía amplia y, a veces, tontamente... Porque ya sabía lo que era tener novio, uno que ponía barreras a todo quien se atreviera acercarse, menos a ella, porque le permito entrar con toda libertad, impresionándola por su calidez; ese chico más bien frió y distante, poseía uno de los brazos más cálidos y a Tomoyo le encanta refugiarse en ellos.

Cuando fue en busca de Sakura la encontró sentada en la misma banca de siempre y leyendo igual que siempre, aunque la cubierta, como siempre era diferente a la de la última vez.

-¿Cuántos libros has leído sentada en este lugar? —pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Veo que estas feliz —dijo a modo de respuesta y anidio— Y me contenta saber que Yue Tsukishiro tiene mucho que ver con eso.

Tomoyo dejo escapar una risilla tonta. Sakura cerró el libro y se dirigió a ella con más seriedad.

-Tomoyo, sé que es un tema que tal vez no deba tocar pero quiero entender lo de...

-Estoy bien con Eriol —se apresuro a decir— Mis sentimientos están bien. Ya no tengo dudas, ni angustias ahora soy feliz y es por Yue.

Sakura no necesito de nada más para convencerse y suavizo sus facciones. Su cerebro y trabajaba rápido y desde había visto llegar Tomoyo con una boba y soñadora expresión en el rostro; supo que algo muy, pero muy bueno le había ocurrido; cavilando sobre lo que pudo haber pasado entre Eriol y Tomoyo, no obstante, había obviado entre sus registros mentales a Yue Tsukishiro y cuando lo recordó se dio cuenta que no podía haber modo alguno de que Eriol tuviera que ver con esa boba expresión.

-Siendo así —y abrió el libro. Sin embargo, un nueva inquietud la invadió— No pretendo preguntar mas pero... ¿Cómo se lo tomo Eriol?

-¡No, no, no, no! —Exclamo batiendo las manos de un lado a otro— No le he dicho nada aun. Eres la única que lo sabe.

-¿Por qué? —inquirió intrigada.

-Eso es... - Tomoyo miro dubitativa por unos segundo antes de concluir— Supongo que no importara si te cuento esto, pero Eriol tiene problemas con Kaho.

-¿Y te preocupas por él? —cuestiono enarcando las cejas, no necesitaba un respuesta para comprenderlo que sucedía— Entiendo que sean buenos amigos pero no te sientas culpable sí tu estas feliz y él no. Eriol mejor que nadie sabe cómo has llorado de rincón a rincón.

-Primero: No he llorado rincón a rincón por nadie —la regaño cruzándose de brazos— Segundo: No dudo que se sienta feliz por mí. Es que no entiendes, terminara su relación con Kaho no puedo llegar simplemente a restregarle por el rostro la mía con Yue.

-¿Él te ha dicho que terminara con Mitzuki? —la morena asintió— Ya veo. Debe tener sus razones.

-¡Las tiene! —soltó— Y es la peor parte, Kaho no lo sabe aun pero Eriol se ha enamorado de otra chica ¿Puedes creerlo? Enamorado.

Se quito los lentes y contemplo a Tomoyo detenidamente, conteniendo una buena risotada sin pretender ser cruel, pero si no menos podía tener ganas de reír porque realmente Eriol se estaba convirtiendo en el hombre con peor suerte y no bastaba lo observadora que fuera su amiga, Eriol la había negado tantas veces que ni en la fantasía se podía considerar ella era la razón de la ruptura. Era gracioso e hilarante que por fin ese momento que siempre predijo haya ocurrido de una vez por todas y el resultado sea tan irónico.

-Enamorado. Vaya... ¿Y de quien?

-No me dijo esa parte, a penas comento que probablemente tenga novio —suspiro— Veo que se siente mal por lo que está pasando.

-Puedo imaginarlo —dijo honestamente— Lo que no puedo imaginar es que tú estés tan... Tranquila.

-Si dices que parezco haberme conformado con la respuesta de Eriol sobre aquella misteriosa chica, te equívocas, la curiosidad me carcome —y con la boca hizo un mohín— Pero no me atrevo a preguntar mucho más ahora que parece que su humor esta por los suelos.

-Sera mejor que lo dejes en paz, él sabe lo que hace. Si está enamorado de otra chica, me parece sensato que lo primero que haga es finalizar su relación con Mitzuki.

-Lo sé —murmuro.

La castaña asintió segura de que Tomoyo entendiera todo correctamente y se volvió a poner los lentes.

-¿Pero...? ¿Quién crees que pueda ser la chica misteriosa? —Sakura se quito los lentes otra vez—El amor de Eriol... ¿Quién puede ser? Y si es alguien que conocemos a pesar de que diga lo contrario.

-Puede ser —comento la amenazante risa estaba por escapar.

-Y de todas formas sigue siendo sospechoso. Sé que oculta algo.

-Tal vez oculta algo —se sentía realmente malvada.

-De repente dijo que no era mi asunto, que no dirá nada y que no me entrometa. Yo siempre he estado dispuesta a ayudarle ¿Acaso soy una molestia?

Sakura le sonrió burlesca y Tomoyo la miro ceñuda.

Una sombra se poso sobre ellas haciéndolas perder el hilo del tema, las dos cabezas se giraron y a sus espaldas se presentaba a contra luz, la oscura y enfadada figura de Shaoran Li.

Tomoyo observo curiosa y expectante la manera en que Sakura y Li se miraron fijamente a los ojos, desafiantes. Se preguntaba si toda esa intensidad ende ambos era algo más que odio. Mientras la silenciosa batalla continuaba hasta ver terminaba fulminado al otro, la morena se contrajo modestamente esperando el momento indicado para retirarse de ese ambiente lleno de tensión y que alteraba su maravilloso estado de ánimo.

Finalmente fue Sakura quien arisca volteo la cabeza, devolvió los lentes a su lugar y abrió el libro ignorando completamente al chico tras ella, mostrando el orgullo de una ganadora. Pero Li no se rendiría y se inclino lo suficiente para lograr un acercamiento íntimo.

-Quiero hablar contigo —susurro y Sakura sintió la tibieza del aliento sobre su mejilla.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido ante el leve contacto, pero fue más rápida que la sensacio y batió la mano a un costado de su cabeza como si espantara un mosquito.

-Mejor les dejo solos —dijo Tomoyo haciendo el ademan de levantarse.

-No tienes porque hacerlo —manifestó Sakura severamente, severidad que en realidad no iba dirigida a ella, pero que igualmente le hizo obedecer.

Shaoran soltó un improperio y rodeo la banca a furiosos pasos enfrentándola cara a cara. La curiosidad de Tomoyo le gano a la incomodidad.

-Si crees que ella será tú salvavidas, te equivocas —recrimino mirando a Tomoyo— Sabes bien que no tengo problemas en hablar frente a cualquiera —exclamo amenazante y alzo un ceja—Pero es algo que no puedo decir de ti.

Sakura apretó el libro con fuerza entre sus manos sin importarle si quiera si se veían temblar.

-No quiero hablar —respondió tajante, con sus ojos pegados a una página que no leía.

-¿Temes que hable del beso? —dijo seguidamente con aura desafiante, se cruzo de brazos y elevo amabas comisuras de la boca socarronamente.

Tomoyo no solo tenía abierto ambos ojos si no que también su boca se negaba a disimular su impresión. Sakura cerró el libro con un ruido demasiado fuerte para ser uno tan pequeño y lo siguió apretando entres sus dedos. La morena entendió que estaba echando humos, pero al parecer Li estaba satisfecho con su propósito.

-¿Cómo es que no tienes un mínimo de dignidad? —farfullo entre dientes.

Tomoyo observo a Li.

-Vamos Sakura —rogo dramáticamente— Siempre tenemos que volver a lo mismo; ¿Nos amamos o nos odiamos? Pero no podemos ambas, definitivamente no, si no implica una reconciliación de por medio —dijo insinuante.

Tomoyo sonrojada observo a Sakura.

-Ni uno ni lo otro. Tan solo déjame tranquila.

Tomoyo miro a Li.

-No, no puedo hacer eso; lo intente y no dio resultado —aclaro decididamente— Es más fuerte que yo y si a mí no me avergüenza aceptarlo lo veo porque a ti si.

Y a Sakura.

-No puedes obligar a que te quieran —murmuro lo suficientemente alto. Negando a que alguien más oyera eso.

Tomoyo regreso a Li.

-Pero puedo esforzarme —expreso.

Qué curioso, muy curioso. Ver y sentir lástima por Li y que la culpable de ello fuera su amiga, comportándose como lo haría la bruja en los cuentos de amor. No obstante, la atmósfera por muy hostil que se mostrara de algún modo era peculiarmente intima y entonces se pregunto, se pregunto si ellos dos, ellos dos...

-¿Están saliendo?

-¿Qué?... Tomoyo no has oído nada de lo hablamos —reprendió a la morena— Primero que un perro se me acerque y me recite un poema - respondió secamente Sakura.

-Tampoco exageres —dijo Li descruzándose de brazos para luego mirar a Tomoyo— No salimos, pero estoy seguro de que si me das un poco más de tiempo otra historia se estaría contando. Ya nos besamos

-¿Se… besaron?

-¿Acaso no eres su mejor amiga? —cuestiono Li y Tomoyo asintió energéticamente— Sí, nos besamos —y con el trasero se abrió sitio entre las dos chicas para sentarse y dando media espalda a Sakura le hablo— Cuando la mire a los ojos no pude resistirme, la tentación fue mucho mayor. Trato de convencerla de que soy serio y que mis intensiones son buenas.

-Por favor, Li te lo ruego... —esta vez la voz de Sakura pareció temblar.

-Ella se niega a admitir que me quiere...

-Oh, podría ser peor —comento Tomoyo conmovida e incapaz de ignorarle.

-¿Y cómo podría pasar eso? —gruño Li.

Sakura termino de contar hasta diez y se levanto firme y compuesta. E ignorando el pasmo y preocupación de Li y Tomoyo se encamino hacia el edificio.

-Nunca la he visto tan enfadada —comento Tomoyo dándole sin querer la última estocada que necesitaba.

-¿Cómo es posible que avance un paso y retrocedo cuatro? —alzo la voz al cielo— Este tipo de cosas no me han pasado nunca soy guapo, divertido; tengo carisma. He salido con un montón de chicas y precisamente soy yo quien está hecho un manojo de nervios por un beso ¡Un beso que se niega a recordar! ¡Dios, es un beso nada más!

Li miro con fiereza a Tomoyo, como exigiendo una respuesta. La morena volvió disimuladamente su cabeza a todas partes, buscando una justificación para poder irse, pero derrotada enfrento los ojos de Li que eran dos llamas impacientes, tomando se obligo a responder.

-No te preocupes... —reanimó con una palmada en el hombro muy poco convincente— Ve el lado bueno, si obtuvieras tan fácilmente lo que deseas no lo sabrías a preciar. Aunque tampoco la puedes obligar —reflexiono para sí misma—... Lo que trato de decir es que no estás tan alejado del camino.

-Habla claro —ordeno el otro.

-Después de todo Sakura es testaruda, y se inquieta cuando no sabe controlar una situación; Estoy segura de que ella no te odia.

-¿En serio? —pregunto anhelante de una pequeña esperanza a la que poder aferrarse. Tanto así que Tomoyo se conmovió.

-Conozco a Sakura, al menos lo suficiente como para poner mis manos al fuego por estas palabras: Piénsalo bien, ella es una chica que jamás escapa de nadie y de nada, el enfrentamiento verbal es una de las cosas que más le encanta hacer todavía más importante aun —y puso énfasis en cada palabra— Jamás rehúye la mirada de na-die. ¿Comprendes?

-No.

Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco resoplando fuertemente, para luego mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

-Sabes Li, estoy feliz y sé que alguna vez dije que te iba ayudar y bueno, no cumplí con mi palabra porque en ese entonces Sakura sí que te destetaba, pero ahora las cosas parecieron cambiar así que lo he decidido, esta guerra será de tres, de Sakura, tuya y mía.

Y con una fuerte palmada a la espalda del chico el trato fue cerrado.

**oo**

Honestamente hablar con Shaoran no era problema, es más, cualquier cosa que oyera no sería muy diferente a todo con lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar, y en su cabeza podía formar un buen discurso a modo de rechazo para zanjar el asunto, era simple. Pero dejaba de ser fácil cuando no podía controlar su cuerpo, sí, su maldito cuerpo; cuando sentía que comenzaba a temblar como gelatina; cuando sus manos comenzaban a sudar de manera desagradable o cuando sentía que todo el calor existente se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Sakura podía controlar muchas cosas, manejarse perfectamente ante cualquier apuro, pero definitivamente su cuerpo se revelaba contra ella. Y permitirle que la viera como una tonta enamoradiza, jamás. Escaparía una y mil veces, rehuiría de sus ojos hasta que se convenciera que no quería nada de él. Definitivamente por nada del mundo le dejaría notar que ella ya estaba en sus manos.

Sintió un escalofrió cuando se dio cuenta de tal confesión.

Subió hasta el último piso deseando que el aire fresco llegara hasta su cerebro. Tenía que olvidarse de Shaoran, ella no era una chica para él, eran demasiado diferentes y no solo se trataba de eso, también estaba Yukito.

-Pareces agobiada —Sakura compuso el rostro ante la extraña presencia— ¿Qué haces?

Eriol se acerco con un paso tranquilo en tanto ella se limitaba a responder lo justo y necesario.

-Buscaba un poco de silencio —comento.

Eriol se cruzo de brazos y le acompaño en la contemplación del horizonte.

-Puedo aventurarme a decir que la razón de esa cara triste es por culpa de un chico muy popular, que va en mi salón y cuyo nombre es Shaoran Li. Es el responsable ¿Cierto?

Sakura no dijo nada únicamente le miro y vio como este sonría disfrutando de su perspicacia, tal cual como si ahora él interpretara el papel que por años ella había adoptado y que ahora llevaba pequeños grados de burla, pequeños grados de burla que iban dirigidos a ella, esta vez. U_na cucharada de tu propia medicina,_ paso por su mente.

-No es un secreto para nadie su relación —explico Eriol.

-¿Relación? No es así... ¿Dónde has oído eso?

-De todos, creo. Se les ha visto mucho juntos y no dejo de escuchar rumores entre las chicas sobre ustedes; he oído a Li mencionar tu nombre un par de veces en el salón.

Kinomoto todavía seguía manteniendo el reservado mutismo. Eriol se inclino afable hacia ella como si se tratara de una niña melindrosa a quien debía caer en gracia y hablo en un tono bajo que a Sakura le lleno de confianza.

-Recuerda que una vez confiaste en mí, e hice lo que me pediste: escuchar y callar. No temas hacer lo de nuevo —menciono sin más.

Sakura se sorprendió, sin duda el vínculo que tenia con Eriol era el de una apoyo firme pero sutil. Se acomodo los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y sin quitar la seriedad, poco a poco los labios fueron cediendo con un tono claro.

-Pensé que su interés por mí no era nada más que una jugarreta tonta. Fue tan repentino su acercamiento que me desconcertó. No creo que sea sincero en nada —decía con un matiz quejumbroso en su voz— Y ahora no se qué pensar, ha sido insistente y ha pasado tanto tiempo conmigo que me enfada, hasta que de repente ya no está siguiendo mis pasos y me siento sola. No sé si solamente me he acostumbrado a él o si...En fin, no hay ninguna relación.

Eriol asintió en silencio.

-Todo tiene relación con lo de ese otro chico ¿No? —ella tan solo le lanzo una mirada de lamento. Eriol se sobo la barbilla – Vaya, es como una continuación... En ese caso deberías hablar con aquel chico, es tu deber contarle lo que ha pasado y seguramente comprenderá que no fue algo que buscaras sino más bien algo que simplemente ocurrió.

-Sé muy bien todo ello —musito.

-Tú no tienes la culpa... —agrego ignorando lo anterior— Lo peor que podrías hacer es dejarte guiar por lo que quieres sentir y no por lo que sientes —Eriol se en congio de hombro— Todo lo que digo te puede sonar fácil, pero sé que al final harás lo correcto porque así eres tú.

Sakura sonrió.

-No creí que fueras tan observador. Me impresiona.

-Que halagador —farfullo irónico.

-Es lo menos que puedo decir de alguien que después de mucho años se da cuenta que ama a su mejor amiga; la misma que le ha confesado su amor incontables veces y a la cual ha rechazado otras... incontables mas - dijo provocándolo.

Eriol le observo con enfado por segundos, para luego caer rendido en un suspiro de fastidio.

-Te contó todo ¿Cierto?

-No te molestes con ella —pidió— Lo hizo porque está preocupada, y por lo demás no es algo que yo no supiera con anterioridad era bastante lógico que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta, me enervaba verte rechazarla cuando en el fondo no hay nadie más para ti que Tomoyo, es una lástima por ti, no por ella te advierto, que tardaras tanto en admitir lo que inconscientemente sabias hace mucho. Ah, por cierto, es muy dulce ver como Tomoyo está bastante entusiasmada con descubrir identidad de ella misma —Sakura espero alguna señal antes de continuar pero no obtuvo nada— ¿Que harás?

Eriol reflexiono un momento antes de responder.

-Quien sabe —suspiro finalmente.

Dejaron pasar largos segundos, disfrutando de la paz que se proporcionaba, sin demasiadas preguntas, sin adornados o consuelos y con la tranquilidad de poder desahogar aunque sea un poco todas las dudas sabiendo que al otro sólo se limitaría a oír. Pero siempre seguía siendo solitario.

-Puedo llorar en tu hombro mientras tu llora en el mío —propuso Eriol guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura le miro con desconcierto para luego echarse a reír.

Por fin. La pudo contemplar complacido de sí mismo, para Eriol fue un alivio verla reír, después de todo era su era su amiga y no solo eso, si no que ver a la chica de acero convertida en un frágil ramito al viento, le era poco agradable.

-Sakura... —pronuncio Tomoyo extrañada a un con la mano en la manilla de la puerta— ...Te busque por todas partes y estas acá..., con Eriol.

-¿Algún problema? —inquirió el chico con cierta aspereza alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Eh?... No.

-¿Para qué me buscas? —pregunto Sakura.

-Te fuiste enfada y vine a ver como estabas.

-Debería estar molesta, tú y Li fueron muy indiscretos —miro uno segundo al chico satisfecha— Pero Eriol me ha subido el ánimo así que ya estoy bien.

-Que bien…—dijo Tomoyo mirándolos sucesivamente— ¿Y de que hablaban?

Sakura observando con complicidad al chico —Me ha contado una cosa de lo más absurda, tenía un delicioso trozo de tarta para comer y lo ha rechazado ¿Puedes creerlo? Ahora muere de hambre.

-¿Tarta? —Tomoyo los miro a ambos como si se trataran de unos locos.

-Pero dice que no puede dejar de pensar en las frutillas que la coronaban, piensa que pueden ser dulces y jugosas —Eriol observo los labio de Tomoyo y sonrió— Ha estado acá enfurruñado porque no pudo darle un mordisco cuando pudo.

-Que ridículo Eriol, puedes comer tarta cuando llegues a casa no seas un niño —lo reprendió con obvio fastidio.

-No me culpes, no me di cuenta que tenía hambre… realmente deseo esa tarta —alegó el chico haciendo reír a Sakura.

El rostro de Tomoyo pasó de la incredulidad al enfado. Camino rápidamente hacia Sakura y tomándola del brazo la aparto de Eriol —Ya están por empezar las clases —anuncio cortantemente.

-¡Tomoyo! —grito la otra— No tienes que tirarme.

-Sera mejor que vayamos al salón —secundo de todas maneras Eriol caminando tras ellas.

Pero se detuvo estupefacto cuando Tomoyo se giro con violencia y echado chispas le indico, sin palabras, que por su propio bien se abstuviera de seguirlas.

**OO**

Conociendo a la chica como la conocía al primer lugar donde ella, últimamente, iba después de que finalizaran las clases era a su amado taller, sin embargo, únicamente vio a unos cuantos miembros de dicho taller de arte y ninguno de ellos era Tomoyo. Se fijo que en un lugar más apartado de los demás estaba Tsukishiro escondido tras un bastidor. Su atención se quedo clavada en él por unos segundos. Ese chico parecía fundirse en su propio mundo igual como lo hacía Tomoyo cuando se trataba de pintar. Inquieto levemente al verse descubierto por los ojos grises del otro, se encamino hacia él.

-Perdón por molestarte, ando buscando a Tomoyo.

-La he visto salir con Kinomoto.

-Bien. Gracias.

Pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Sus recuerdos le detuvieron, se percato de una situación muy parecida que le transportaba a un inevitable De javú. Y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Yue.

-Nada —respondió— Recordé algo gracioso.

-¿Gracioso?

-Sí. Recuerdo que hace un tiempo dijiste que tú y yo podríamos a ver sido muy buenos amigos... si yo no estuviera enamorado de tu novia.

Yue suavizo el movimiento de su brazo, y el pincel que sostenía lo comenzó a mover con lentitud llegando a la parte más delicada del paisaje que pintaba, la línea más importante de un horizonte anaranjado que finamente se vio interrumpido, Eriol no tenía el privilegio de admirar nada pero no dudaba que al otro lado del atril, habría probablemente un mundo tan hermosos como desconocido.

-Recuerdo que eso fue gracioso —Yue tomo un segundo de concentración y luego respondió—Pero fue una broma.

-Más que una broma una premonición, diría. Lo cual lo hace aun más gracioso —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada— Después de todo estas saliendo con Tomoyo.

-...Y tu estas enamorado ella —finalizo dejando descansar el pincel sobre un trozo de paño arrugado y teñido de múltiples colores. Acomodándose en el taburete de madera se dispuso a poner toda su atención en la conversación.

-Me he vuelto muy fácil de leer —ironizo y luego sonrió, una sonrisa que compartiría con cualquier otro amigo— Pero es verdad, me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella.

-Mejor tarde que nunca.

-Eso es una total mentira —dijo con rabia, impresionando a Yue por la honestidad de su comportamiento— Fue muy doloroso darme cuenta de lo que pasaba y mucho tiene que ver contigo, por primera vez vi amenazada la relación que Tomoyo y yo hemos tenido. Es desesperante; no creí con que magnitud complementaba mi vida —hizo una pausa— Al mismo tiempo siento un alivio enorme pero nunca será un _mejor tarde que nunca_.

Yue se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Planeas decirle? —pregunto sin preámbulos.

-No hay nada más que quisiera, pero las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que Tomoyo dijo que me amaba. Aunque cometí un arrebato y le conté que terminaría con Kaho porque me he enamorado y por supuesto que no dije de quien.

-¿Y qué paso?

-No mucho... —logro atisbar la expresión de satisfacción en Yue— Tengo la seguridad de que podría confesar todo a Tomoyo, a pesar de que aun estoy con Kaho y a pesar de que ella ahora está contigo; a pesar de todo eso, apostaría cualquier cosa a que Tomoyo daría propiedad a mis sentimientos antes que nadie, ya sea que corresponda o no.

A pesar de que pudiera sonar como una amenaza, Yue supo entender la profundidad y lo maldita que era responsabilidad.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo una razón oculta —respondido sincero— Pero será mejor que mantengamos esta conversación entre nosotros y por cierto, por alguna razón ella no me ha querido contar que ustedes son novios, así que por favor...

-Entiendo, no diré nada.

Dio media vuelta pero antes de caminar la voz de Yue lo freno.

-Hiraguizawa —dijo— Tomoyo está conmigo y esto ya no se trata de ti.

-Lo sé.

**OO**

A lo lejos, en las canchas de tenis Tomoyo sentada en el césped abrazaba sus rodillas. Eriol fijo su mirada en el pálido y delicado perfil, atisbo un poco de somnolencia en el semblante femenino y con una sonrisa divertida se imagino el aburrimiento que debía de sentir. A medida que se fue acercando la melancolía comenzó a fluir. No podía dejar de encontrar maravilloso e indolente el mecanismo de la vida; en ese momento sus problemas eran todo y al mismo tiempo la nada misma.

-No traes raqueta —observo la chica echándole un rápido vistazo de pies a cabeza— Y tu uniforme tampoco.

-Hoy no hay practica —respondió sentándose y estirando las piernas; antes de estirar su cuerpo entero buscando comodidad se detuvo y le pregunto interrogante— ¿Quieres algo?

-¿Que pregunta es esa? —espero ella— Lo dices como si nunca me vieras aquí.

-Últimamente no. Pero ese no es el punto —recostó su espalda al duro suelo y echado hacia afuera los codos apoyo su cabeza tras la manos— Creí que estabas enojada conmigo —comento sin importancia.

-No estaba enojada contigo —se rio un poco incomoda —... ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

Eriol dejo pasar la obvia inquietud en ella, Tomoyo siempre se tentaba a reír sin ganas cuando no se sentía bien del todo. A pesar de que quería preguntar el motivo de aquello; consolarla si es que era algo malo; abrazarla ya sea malo o bueno, pero ahora, al mismo tiempo que las nubes se paseaban libremente por el cielo, tuvo la idea o más que una idea, la convicción de que esos días de vacilante contradicción, por fin, comenzaba a despejarse.

-Tomoyo —el intencionado tono cortante hizo que la chica le prestara atención— Me gustaría que no te entrometieras, ayer te conté una confidencia porque eres mi amiga, nada más. Preferiría que ni siquiera me hablaras del asunto.

Una pequeña mueca dolida se formo en los labios de la chica.

-Me bastaría con saber —señalo la chica testarudamente.

-No tiene caso decirte quien es —sentencio.

-¿Por qué no? Tienes miedo de lo que yo pueda opinar de ella, acaso la conozco ¿Es mamá?

-Tomoyo —gruño.

La chica sintió todo su cuerpo tenso de rabia y decepción porque sea quien sea quien estaba al lado de ella, no era Eriol, tenía el mismo rostro de Eriol, pero no lo era.

-Entonces puedes responder a esto ¿Cuando termines con Kaho comenzaras a salir con esa chica?

-No tendría ánimo para una nueva relación con tanta rapidez por respeto a Kaho y no me volveré un anciano porque este solo. De otro modo seria un panorama demasiado complicado, es algo que ya asumí y de hecho, estoy bien con eso.

-¿Como eso puede estar bien? —recrimino— Rayos, quien te tiene así Eriol.

Los ojos azules se tornaron irónicos y se clavaron en ella.

-¿Quieres saber? —su voz profunda pareció un desafió que seducía a adivinar y una sonrisa calculadora descolo a Tomoyo quien no pudo apartar la mirada— Es hermosa, dulce... — canturreo— Y Cuando estamos juntos se no necesito de nadie más y me basta con eso. Sé que soy perfecto para ella, pero..., No quiero estar con ella. Honestamente no quiero —finalizo desviando la mirada al cielo.

Un temblor sacudió a Tomoyo, fue uno pequeño y pasajero del que no demoro en reponerse. Sin embargo fue lo suficientemente intenso como para sentir ganas de llorar; sin tener plena razón del por qué. Era extraño no saber lo que pensaba Eriol.

-¿Y si duele? —articulo a media voz.

Eriol sintió tanta ternura que le fue insufrible, sus dedos ardieron por acariciarle la mejilla y borrar el toque que Yue había dejado la noche anterior. Acerco la mano y tomo una punta del negro cabello enroscándolo juguetonamente entre sus dedos.

-¿Como estas tú? —pregunto en un mormullo. Fijando sus ojos en los labios de la muchacha y no pudo evitar penar en frutillas, rio por dentro.

Tomoyo parpadeo un par de veces confundida ante el repentino cambio de tema.

-Y-yo... Bien —y pensó en Yue— En verdad, perfectamente.

- Eso es suficiente —suspiro Eriol soltando el riso como si quemara.

Definitivamente, sus problemas eran todo y al mismo tiempo la nada.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

Despues de mucho tiempo ¿No? pero necesitaba tomar un descanso de esto para volver mas renovada, después de todo tengo que estudiar y trabajar, pero ahora me he hecho bastante tiempo para terminar esta historia.

En fin, este capitulo en realidad lo tenia hace meses, hasta ahora es uno de lo que mas me a gustado y costado escribir (se borro cuatro veces) ahora finalmente la historia avanzara con rapidez, temo que si la tomo con la calma que pretendía, vuelva desaparecer y la historia quede a medias otra vez.

Sin nada mas que decir, espero que me perdonen por la demora, y que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.

Besitos. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Trágica**** Reaccion**

-No te muevas —ordeno por quinta vez.

-No me estoy moviendo —respondió Yue cansinamente.

Ella desecho la respuesta porque estaba bastante segura de que se había movido. Tomoyo contemplo la tela impoluta frente a ella entrecerró lo ojos y primero recreo dentro de su cabeza la primera imagen de Yue, discerniendo el tamaño y volumen; Después con fría seguridad trazo la primera línea con la punta del carboncillo, alargando con apasionada decisión centímetro a centímetro el oscuro contorno de una naciente silueta. Miro el perfil que le regalaba el chico y arrugo el ceño.

-Apostaría mi vida a que te has movido otra vez, Yue.

Yue parpadeo lentamente, y desplazo tan sólo sus pupilas que contemplaban el exterior por la ventana abierta para observarla a ella.

-Tomoyo —dijo su nombre con profunda paciencia— Estoy sentado hace media hora en el suelo; haciendo algo que detesto… Agrace el que no me mueva hasta la puerta para salir por ella.

-Pero debes mantener la cabeza quieta —insistió ofreciéndole una sonrisa que no ocultaba del todo su impaciencia— Y deberías arreglarte mejor el cabello. Ser apuesto no significa que seas un lió.

Yue alzo las cejas.

-Me lo dice una chica que apenas sabe qué hacer con su propio cabello.

-¿Mi peinado? —pronuncio bajando el mentón para mirar su dos largas y nudosas trenzas cayéndole una a cada lado de sus hombros— Mi cabello es muy espeso por eso cada vez que lo amarro dolerme el cuello pero si lo dejo suelo es aun peor, en cambio, cuando lo peino de esta manera es más cómodo —frunció el ceño— Aunque mamá dice que es un poco infantil.

-Pega con tu personalidad —comento aburrido.

-Sera mejor que no te muevas —replico— Y deja la cabeza quieta una vez por toda y mira hacia cualquier punto, no me importa cual solo pon una expresión interesante, y trata de darme un mayor perfil.

-¿Por qué no le pides a otra persona que modele para ti? —pregunto con un bufido.

Ella esbozo una suave sonrisa y con sencillez dijo:

-No quiero.

No si eso significaba perderse un rostro y un cuerpo perfectamente creado para ser retratado, aunque fuera de una manera tan burda y tosca, pero estaba segura que con el tiempo algún día sus manos tendría la madures y experiencia suficiente como para plasmar el brillo hosco e inteligente de sus ojos, estaba segura de que haría una gran obra de arte cuando supiera crear una combinación tan maravillosa de colores. Sería su ángel imperfecto... ¡Pero aquella posibilidad parecía tan lejana si ni siquiera era capaz de ofrecer un mínimo de disposición para un simple retrato con carboncillo! Lo mataría con el maldito carboncillo antes de siquiera terminar su nariz si no dejaba de exudar resentimiento hacia ella por tenerlo ahí. ¡Ni que le hubiera obligado! Y no obstante… No obstante, sentía tanta calidez en su pecho, lo quería tanto, que aquello no dejaba de ser también una justificación para estar con él, cada segundo a cada momento.

¡Si tan siquiera dejara de moverse!

Levanto cabeza sobre el bastidor y miro a Yue. Estaba en una postura relajada con la espalda enteramente reposada contra la pared, los hombros curvados levemente y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás algún que otro mechón resbalo por su mejilla y decidió quedarse reposando ahí. Tenía las rodillas dobladas y sus antebrazos descansaban con soltura sobre ellas dejando colgar sus manos en el aire. Sus ojos celestes con centellas plateadas estaban fijos sobre ella. Se dio cuenta con cierto sobresalto. Una expresión tan profunda y ensimismada, la estaba contemplando con el mismo detalle con la misma soltura que hacia ella con el... ¡y era del todo intencional! Tomoyo percibió el instante en que el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas pasó a una tonalidad más oscura y rápidamente encogió su cuerpo y ocultándose de la vista de aquel maldito.

-Yue —carraspeo incomoda_—_ Puedes mirar a otro lado.

-¿Por qué? —contesto tranquilamente.

-Porque te pedí perfil, y tu rostro esta de frente —mascullo exasperada— Y porque me pones nerviosa... ¡Sabes que me pones nerviosa cuando me miras fijamente!

Yue resoplo —Engreída.

-¡No se trata de eso! —Tomoyo se irguió pero al ver esos ojos todavía sobre ella se volvió a encoger. Sólo Yue podía causar tan fastidioso efecto si sus ojos no fueran sondeadores del alama podría vivir tranquilamente— Lo haces a propósito para que te deje ir.

-Tienes razón, ¿Está funcionando?

-¡No!

La puerta del salón se abrió y Tomoyo vio la cabeza de Shaoran Li asomarse. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara donde él estaba. Ella se apuro a salir sin antes regalar una sombría mirada a Yue.

-¿Tienes algo? —interrogo ya frente a Li.

-Sí, esto —dijo Shaoran entregándole un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel— Entrégalo directamente...

-¿Qué es?

-No es tu incumbencia —contesto. Advirtió el gesto amenazante de la chica; rodó los ojos con disgusto— Ante ayer la oí preguntar por un libro en la biblioteca y dijeron que no lo tenían así que se lo he comprado.

-Oh, es un lindo gesto de tu parte, Li.

-Acaso no es lo que he estado haciendo durante tantos días que ya no recuerdo. Tener lindos gestos y nada más. Daidouji, no le veo sentido a tu idea.

-Están dando resultado —aseguro vehemente— Sucede que eres muy impaciente y demasiado agresivo para el gusto de Sakura por eso no te das cuentas que estas obteniendo mas resultados que cuando actúas como un loco obsesionado ¿Además que esperas? Conquistar a una chica como Sakura no ocurre de un día a otro —aunque honestamente ella también deseaba que todo fuera tan rápido— Te diré algo: no se ha despegado de aquel colgante que le regalaste al inicio, si eso no es una buena señal, entonces no se que es.

-¿En serio? —inquirió incrédulo. Ella afirmo con la cabeza.

-Bien —respondió no muy convencido pero sin evitar sonreír encantado— Pues dale el libro; y recalca que es de mi parte.

Realmente no había mayor satisfacción que saberse responsable de la futura felicidad de su amiga y Li, nunca había estado más segura antes de que aquella pareja fuera una perfecta combinación como lo eran ellos dos.

Cuando Tomoyo retorno al salón se dio cuenta sin una buena cuota de irritación que Yue estaba de pie mirando las vagas líneas que había logrado esbozar. Se acerco con largas zancadas donde él y con amabilidad lo empujo por la espalda para apartarlo.

-¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Yue mirando el paquete que traía ella.

-¿Esto? Un regalo.

Yue alzo una pálida ceja con desenfado.

-¿Regalo?

-Para Sakura —aclaro

-¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?

-Es un secreto —contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues dímelo.

Tomoyo dejo escapar un risilla.

-Es un secreto, Yue. Se supone que yo no te lo puedo decir.

-Pero yo soy el modelo de un dibujo incompleto —respondió con seriedad.

Ella puso los ojos en blancos. Ciertamente estaba encantada de esa faceta infantil que Yue tan pocas veces dejaba entrever. Se acerco a una de las mesas que estaba arrinconadas en la pares y dejo el libro sobre ella antes de regresar y sentare en el taburete.

-Es un plan para conquistar a Sakura —contesto— Es por Li —tomo un trozo largo y delgado de carbón y comenzó sombrear algunas líneas— Se que dirás que no debería entrometerme, no obstante —enfatizo la última palabra— Si no hago nada ellos terminaran hastiándose el uno del otro, y con lo bruto que es Li probablemente terminara convirtiendo otra vez su puesto en un carnaval, y de paso, terminara siendo odiado definitivamente por ella. ¡Además es tan obvio que se gustan no entiendo porque Sakura lo niega con tanto ahincó! ¡Necesitan mi ayuda!

-Y sin embargo parece más una manipulación —observo él— No me parece lo correcto.

Ella sonrió.

-Es controlar ambos partes con la intención de que terminen juntos sin que se arme una guerra de por medio —Tomoyo le miro brevemente y resoplo— Y será mejor que vuelvas a tu sitio.

Pero Yue su alargo su brazo por detrás rodeándole la cintura. Tomoyo dio un respingo sorprendida y aun así manteniendo la calma que su cuerpo dejaba de tener; no podía evitar alterarse con facilidad tal cual una tonta. Escucho muy cerca de su oído el suave resollar de una risa divertida, y entonces supo que otra vez estaba jugando con ella.

-Prefiero esto —susurro a su oído.

Y tomándola por la barbilla con la mano libre volteo con docilidad el rostro de Tomoyo, lo suficiente, para alcanzar su boca y rozar sus labios con un suave toque. El corazón le dio un salto doloroso y anhelante cuando la inocencia del roce fue adquiriendo mayor intensidad; sintió la suave humedad de su lengua acariciándole las comisuras y abriéndose paso para adentrarse en su boca, saboreando sin reticencia alguna la tímida entrega que ella le ofrecía. Los dedos de Yue sobre su cintura a momentos ejercían una mayor presión y se deslizaban sin viajar a ningún lugar preciso. La varita de carbón aterrizo en el suelo, embobada, ya había perdido la noción de sí misma cuando se percato de la intensidad con la que era conducida... Y entonces Yue se aparto.

Quedo instantáneamente suspendida en su fantasía hecha realidad, hasta que fue consciente de cómo Yue la observaba. Carraspeo tratando vanamente de parecer normal y tranquila, lo miro a los ojos pero la incómoda posición le obligo a volverse de frente. Sabía que seguía sonriendo, apretó los labios enfurruñada y se contuvo de gritar cuando Yue le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del salón.

**OO**

El rostro de Li se dividía en dos claras emociones, su ceño fruncido no era más que disconformidad y una irritante ansia; mientras la sonrisa que bailoteaba a leves intervalos estaba erradicada en el hecho de que todo iba según el plan, aunque claro, según él, ese plan avanzaba demasiado lento.

Pero al menos la arrogancia era un bálsamo para la angustiosa espera, porque sabía que estaba haciendo mella en Sakura , y no sólo se trataba de las palabras de Daidouji, que era una confirmación a sus propias sospechas. Cuando intuía la verde mirada sobre él, cuando veía los reflejos castaños entre el público observando sus jugadas… Lo sabía tan bien como que era la maldita mejor idea que Daidouji hubiese tenido.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo tan estúpido y sensiblero diera resultado. A pesar de que fue el chico que adorno el asiento de Sakura entre rosas y chocolates, pero eso había sido guiado por la desesperación de un orgullo herido. En cambio esto, era demostrar cuanto se esforzaba por mostrar su sinceridad y la fuerza de incentivo. Dejar pequeños detalles sobre su mesa, dentro de su bolso; cosas tan sencillas e insignificantes que podían enternecer el corazón de Kinomoto, una romántica en potencia que se estaba dejando conquistar. Las cosas iban de maravilla.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —pregunto Meiling.

-Porque es obvio que no asistió ayer al entrenamiento —respondió con tono desdeñoso Yohishi.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —inquirió Mei interrogante.

-Acaban de suspender el entrenamiento durante el periodo de exámenes —explico mirando al castaño con irritación— Y es obvio que no tiene idea.

-¿Pero acaso no están en competencia?

-El entrenador dijo que no pasara nada si tomamos esta semana para estudiar ya que no confía en que podamos hacer ambas cosas —manifiesto para luego negar con la cabeza indignado— ¡Lo más importante es el juego!

-¿Orden? —espeto Shaoran saliendo de golpe de sus fantasías— Ese viejo enloqueció. Una semana sin entrenamiento es una semana de ventaja para el adversario…

-¿Conseguiste esa bendita llave? —pregunto bruscamente Yohishi como si aquella fuera la solución a todos sus problemas— Si la tuviéramos ni siquiera tendríamos que preocuparnos de los exámenes y podríamos concentrarnos en el entrenamiento.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula, era increíble que le enrostraran ese hecho.

-No seas imbécil. ¡De verdad crees que me iba a tomar enserio esa estupidez de idea! —escupió molesto— ;deja de pensar absurdamente y busquemos una salida antes de que sea un lio mayor.

-¿Y por qué pasas tanto tiempo con esa chica? —increpo Yohishi caustico. Shaoran contuvo las ganas de darle un golpe, ¿por qué seguía con el tema? Es que realmente pensaba que sería de lo más sencillo sacar una llave y tratar de robar un examen durante la noche, bueno él lo creyó, sí, pero el resultado de esa idea aun seguía siendo bastante cuestionable.

-No es tú maldito asunto —gruño.

Meiling coloco los ojos en blanco y se interpuso en el campo de visión de los dos para refrenarlos.

-Ya basta. Ambos están enfadado por la misma razones —les reprendió fastidiada— Se vienen exámenes difíciles y ustedes saben que no son ningunos genios ¿Quieren hacerlo más obvio de lo que ya es peleando por nimiedades?

Shaoran chasqueo la lengua displicente y apoyo el codo sobre la mesa descansando el rostro en su puño cerrado, su prima no dejaba se tener toda la razón una cosa era reducir las horas en que entrenaban y otra muy distintas quitarlas del mapa. Volvió a mirar a ?

-¿El entrenador dijo algo más? ¿Quiere verme?

-No quiere ver a nadie hasta que lleguemos con un aprobado en cada hoja de lo contrario dejara a más de alguno en la banca —dijo de mala gana.

-Demonios —lo único que temía era que sus jugadores principales tuvieran que quedar desplazado por las bajas calificaciones; los de la banca deberían reforzar el entrenamiento si es que tuvieran que reemplazar a los estelares pero como si no tenían permiso para utilizar las canchas— ¡No pudieron habernos boicoteado mejor! ¿Cómo creen que ganaremos? ¿Por obra del espíritu santo?

Meiling soltó una exclamación.

-¡Es que no hacen otra cosa que quejarse en vez de buscar una solución!... —intervino la chica impaciente— Sakura Kinomoto maneja un grupo de estudio ¿No?, Pues vayan y ruéguenle para que tenga la paciencia de explicarles tres materias en seis días.

-Tienes razón, pero eso nos deja en la misma posición días sin entrenamiento. Por mientras tendremos que buscar un lugar para jugar fuera de la escuela —razono Shaoran— Lo importante es superar los exámenes, en cuanto pueda iremos por ella... No. Creo que será que hable yo solo con ella primero.

Yohishi alzo ambas cejas sin decir nada aunque su semblante desdeñoso era suficiente indicativo de su opinión al respecto.

-Eres bastante obvio ¿Sabes? —Se mofo Mei socarrona— y es patético.

Ya ni siquiera le importaba.

**OO**

Vaya. A veces Yue lograba ponerla nerviosa y tensa a niveles insospechados. Su concepción de noviazgo había sido mucho más inocente de lo que recordaba. ¡Qué Inocente! ¡Qué boba resultaría ser ante sus ojos! Pero si al fin y al cabo eran novios y después de todo no era que le molestara que Yue la tocara... estaba muy lejos de molestarle. Solamente era toda aquella intimidad, tan reciente y nueva. El contacto físico, el ansia o el deseo de querer mucho más que un beso parecían tan arriesgados en comparación a los dulces besos principescos con los que ella siempre soñó.

Lo que alteraba más de lo usual su pulso y que alzaba su guardia era la forma en que Yue la provocaba. Porque la provocaba. Siempre manteniéndola pendiente al próximo movimiento que él pudiera realizar. Era una distracción constante estar sometida a la perspectiva de que en el segundo siguiente podría haber una caricia particular, un beso... o nada. Y lo cierto era que a veces se encontraba con la suave presión de sus labios y otras la puntillosa decepción del vació. Le exasperaba, la crispaba esa manera que Yue utilizaba para jugar con su nula práctica y exceso de ingenuidad... y sin importar el caso, por nada más tenerlo frente a ella sus piernas amenazaban flaqueaban, su respiración se volvía profunda y la vergüenza la doblegaba por disfrutar de aquel torbellino.

Ni siquiera su eterno amor por Eriol la había preparado para todo aquello.

Desvió momentáneamente la vista del pequeño y poco presuntuoso jardín para mirar tras ella el dibujo a medio empezar. Yue se había escapado.

Suspiro, y siguió pensando en besos y en la forma que Yue la hacía sentir cuando se los daba; con tanta dulzura y ternura que derretían su corazón, y otros que la volvían gelatina. Y sin importar nada, Yue parecía entender su timidez y temores y siempre le transmitía calma y comprensión.

Un movimiento afuera llamo su atención, cortando de cuajo el torrente de pensamientos dedicados a su novio, eran Sakura y Eriol. Verlos a ambos le hizo florecer una sonrisa, se asomo hacia afuera con un grito a punto de emerger y sin embargo callo; Se cruzo de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana con la brisa revolviendo suavemente sus cabello. Sea lo que sea que se apodero de ella no invitaba a interrumpir la intimidad de sus amigos.

Hablaban, últimamente ellos hablaban mucho. Imaginar que siempre temió que Eriol y Sakura no fueran suficientemente cercanos y si que se había equivocado, porque durante los días pasados poco a poco fue reparando en esa infundada conjetura para platearse el hecho de que a Eriol como a Sakura les unía un extraño lazo al cual no estaba unida. De vez en cuando los encontraba comentando sobre algo a lo que ella no tenía acceso y no lo tendría nunca hasta terminar convirtiéndose en un tortuoso enigma. En resumen, fue por Sakura que se entero que Eriol había finalizado su relación con Kaho definitivamente y que dicho sea de paso lo estaba sobrellevando muy bien; Por Eriol sabía que su amiga se encontraba en eterna contradicción con respecto a Shaoran y que no era tan ajena a sus sentimientos por él. Que frustrante...

En realidad no sabía a qué atañer esa pequeña opresión en el pecho; lo único que sabía era que al verlos hablar no podía dejar de pensar que cada palabra entregada al otro era de un único valor y al final, como instantes atrás, siempre pesaba el deseo de no importunarlos y terminaba por dar media vuelta o seguir su camino, de lo contrario se convertiría una intrusa. El hecho concreto era que Yue termino siendo su única compañía un par de días bastante agridulces.

**OO**

Sakura en el salón estaba sumergida en un libro que acaparaba por completo su atención. Siempre le gusto esa parte de sí misma poder aislarse del mundo con suficiente facilidad como para que nada le importunara, pero había cosas que no podía obviar. Cuando Tomoyo dejo caer algo sobre su mesa dio un pequeño respingo, pero fue la actitud de su amiga lo que le causo su primer interés.

-¿Tomoyo?...

-¿Sakura tu me quieres? —la pregunta fue articulada con tanta seriedad y exigencia que por primera vez Sakura no se dejo llevar por las rarezas de su amiga... por mucho que la pregunta fuera de lo más rara.

-Por supuesto —afirmo sin dejar duda alguna.

Tomoyo asintió lentamente pero no dejo vislumbrar ninguna reacción concisa.

-¿Si pasara algo me lo dirías? —pregunto con mirada fija.

-Depende —Sakura declaro sorprendiéndola un poco por lo que se apuro en explicar— Si es algo importante por supuesto que sí. ¿Tomoyo que sucede?

-Nada —dijo negando con la cabeza— Me preocupo demasiado...

-¿Sobre qué? —inquirió ella.

Pero al parecer Tomoyo ya había dejado atrás aquel breve exabrupto de lado y con el dedo índice comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos sobre su mesa, y fue entonces cuando bajo su mirada y reparo con sorpresa en el paquete que al había ignorado

-¿Qué es esto?

Tomoyo amplió su sonrisa y un brillo peculiar se insinuó en las ventanas de sus ojos.

-Un presente —dijo con regocijo.

Subió los lentes por el puente de su nariz y con incredulidad tomo el paquete entre sus manos y rasgo con cuidado el papel que lo envolvía. Si no pregunto de parte de quien era fue porque lo sabía perfectamente e instantáneamente fue invadida por esa familiar sensación de curiosa ansiedad mientras rasgaba con delicadeza el papel café palido y por un segundo se sintió la persona más dichosa del mundo.

-La colina de Watership —pronuncio moviendo los labios lentamente, sosteniendo el libro frente a ella.

-Li dijo que te escucho pedirlo en la biblioteca —relato Tomoyo—; Se tomo el tiempo de buscarlo y comprarlo... no estaría mal que le dieras las gracias personalmente.

Sakura asintió distraída. Siguió observando el libro como si fuera el objeto mas delicado acariciaba con su dedos la suave cubierta. Ya no podía decir que Shaoran era ese tipo arrogante que pretendía ganar algo por medio de ella, era el chico que la conmovía, que hacia temblar su corazón y que la hacía sentir ferozmente culpable. A penas pudo unas horas después se precipitó al salón de Li varios de los que estaban ahí la observaron intrigados, uno que otro con picardía y más de alguna con indisimulado fastidio, era como si todos supieran algo de su persona que ni ella misma sabia. Fue alguien cerca de la puerta quien finalmente se digno a responder que el castaño se encontraba en la cancha de basquetbol. Un inesperado alivio al saber que no lo vería la hizo soltar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo; sin haber soltado en ningún momento el libro se alejo por el pasillo.

-Si buscas a Li ahora está con su entrenador —emergió la voz de Meiling a su espalda.

-Entonces creo que vendré después. No es nada urgente —señalo agregando una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-¿No? —la chica bajo sus ojos rubíes al libro que Sakura llevaba en las manos e hizo un simpático mohín con los labios— Espero que no se lo vengas a devolver.

-Vengo a decir gracias—respondió— Este es un regalo que aprecio con sinceridad.

-Me alegro —dijo Meiling cruzando las manos tras la espalda con aire pedante— De lo contrario le hubieras partido el corazón y no querrías ver a Shaoran con el corazón partido, se pone imposible ¡Imagínate ya más de lo que es! —bromeo— Ayer me pido que le acompañara a comprar el libro... Me reí un buen rato por la forma en que pronunciaba el titulo.

Sakura rió suavemente.

-Recientemente está haciendo más de lo que dice —resoplo sonoramente— Me ha llenado de infantiles detalles, llaveros con forma de animales, pequeños colgantes, flores que se prenden… Es tan extraño todo.

-Algunas veces lo acompaño cuando los compra —comento Meilling— Mi primo pocas veces ha tenido que esforzarse tanto por una chica, por momentos se siente estúpido y no sabe cómo actuar; procuro ayudarlo —arrugo el ceño contrariada— Aunque la de la idea ha sido de tu amiga.

-Sí, Tomoyo se toma este tipo de cosas realmente en serio —manifestó Sakura con resignación.

La confabulación de Tomoyo y Shaoran desde el principio más que molestarla le causaba gracia. Conocía a su amiga y casi adivinaba que todo el asunto se había vuelto en algo personal siempre le fue imposible creer que Li hubiera sido la cabeza inventora de aquella idea, pero sabia fervientemente lo mucho que él trataba de esforzarse... Y aquel beso, todavía seguía latente en su memoria como cada palabra, cada gesto de él. Se sentía horriblemente ridícula, la tonta indecisa que nunca había sido. Estaba comenzando a querer a Li a hacía mucho que lo había aceptado; no podía evitar perderse contemplando alguna que otra chuchería que él le regalaba, bajo un absurdo anonimato, con expresión boba y encantada, aquellos pequeños tesoros... y no poder hacer nada a parte de callar la estaba matando por dentro.

-Sakura a ti te gusta mi primo ¿Cierto? —intento indagar Meiling

La castaña la miro con vaguedad, no se sorprendería de que hubiera atisbado cierto relampagueo de honestidad en su expresión ya ni siquiera era capaz de disimular correctamente.

-Si quieres conocer al hombre más feliz sobre el mundo dile a Shaoran lo que sientes —dijo ella con un tono ligero.

-Tal vez debería hacerlo —reconoció apretando con fuerza el libro contra su pecho.

-Ojala le dieras pronto esa oportunidad.

Sakura no dijo nada.

-¡Dios! Nunca he visto tanta paciencia en alguien que no la tiene. Pero tal vez Shaoran se lo merece, ha de ser porque fue hijo único que resulto tan mimado y caprichoso que varias cosas se le dieron demasiado fácilmente —Meiling la observo de soslayo— ¡Aunque también exigían tanto de él! Pobre chico tratando de cumplir las expectativas de tantos, y de tantas responsabilidades.

-¿Responsabilidades? —ironizo Sakura. ¿Él, que parecía hacer lo que quería cuando quería?

-Nuestra familia tiene dinero... —dijo Meiling alzando las cejas para producir un mayor efecto— Mucho dinero. Los negocios de la familia Li son una empresa de prestigio... ¿A que nunca lo imaginaste? —dijo socarrona al ver la perplejidad en los ojos verdes— Y es el único heredero, cuando su padre muera pasara todo a sus manos, millones y millones de los cuales será totalmente responsable.

-¿Shaoran Li? —Meilin rió ante tanta incredulidad.

-Desde pequeño ha sido educado para tomar el mando ¿Crees que sus aptitudes de liderazgo son innatas? Puede ser, pero también ha tenido una buena cuota de tutores que le han enseñado como serlo. Lo han criado para ello. Nuestra familia es muy tradicional; entre clase de etiquetas, clases de dicción, presentación... parece extraño el resultado que vemos aquí ¿cierto? Ah, pero cuando debe asistir a las reuniones de la empresa si tan solo lo pudieras ver, está en todo su esplendor.

-Pero... —realmente no lo podía creer... le parecía imposible que Li fuera alguna clase heredero millonario— ¿Que hace acá entonces? Este es un instituto corriente...

-Mis tíos no son unos tiranos, prefieren lanzarlo al mundo real; antes de los dieciocho técnicamente le es inútil. Tampoco le exigen más de lo que le puede dar mientras siga cumpliendo con sus obligaciones ya establecidas —cavilo unos segundo— Y mientras cumpla con las expectativas de sus padres. Mis tíos saben que es un chico inteligente.

-Reprobó matemáticas —acuso todavía perpleja.

Meiling rio.

-No tienes por qué ser perfecto.

Sakura todavía no parecía salir de la impresión.

-No pienses mucho en ello, por ahora. Para Li tampoco es algo tan difícil, le gusta la perspectiva que tiene su futuro y le gustan los desafíos, prácticamente los busca día a día. Dejaran jugar hasta cuando quiera, podrá asistir a todas las fiestas que pueda, y le permitirán casarse con la chica que él escoja -por supuesto que tiene que recibir el visto bueno de mis tíos- y creo que tienes un muy buen chace.

-¿Por qué que me hablas de esto? —pregunto ignorando el último comentario.

-Tal vez no lo parece de hecho no lo hace, pero Shaoran es muy serio... A veces pienso que la forma de mostrarse aquí en la escuela es sólo una fachada para sentirse más joven de cómo lo tratan en casa. Quiere ser un fanfarrón, quieren que lo crean inmaduro… Sé que eso no es lo mejor que puedo decir de él, pero he dicho ya suficiente cosas buenas, para mí no deja de ser un idiota.

Sakura suspiro con desgana ante la seria mirada especulativa de Eriol quien parecía tener el don de estar ahí cuando algo importante ocurría y necesitaba desahogarse. Todavía no asimilaba bien la conversación que había tenido con Meiling hacia momentos atrás, pero a pesar de toda la historia, millonario o no, Sakura tuvo una única gran revelación y era lo poco y nada que sabía de Li y de lo que tenía que hacer para remediarlo.

**OO**

Shaoran enarco ambas cejas y le fue inevitable fijarse en el trasero de la muchacha.

-¿Has perdido algo? —pregunto al verla andar a gatas.

Sakura se enderezo tan bruscamente que Shaoran casi pudo oír el doloroso crujir de su columna.

-Una llave —contesto rápidamente ella sonrojándose.

De inmediato abandono su postura relajada agradecido por no haber dado indicio de el impacto momentáneo que le causo aquella respuesta. Sería bastante tragicómico que fuera la misma llave que él tenía guardada en el fondo de su casillero y que ya hace mucho hacia olvidada ahí.

-¿Tu casa? —pregunto con un leve rastro de esperanza.

-En realidad no —contesto con tal despreocupación que Li quedo confundido.

-¿Es importante? —inquirió casi impaciente. Se aferraba al hecho de que ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde que la había tomado esa vez que la ayudo a levantar unos papeles del suelo, era bastante absurdo que recién ahora se fuera a preocupar por su paradero.

-¿No deberías preguntar si necesito tu ayuda? —Sakura le observo con una sonrisa conciliadora— Es una llave solamente, pero si me das una mano no la rechazare.

Acato el pedido sin rechistar, porque no parecía tener otra cosa que hacer; se hecho al suelo, imitándola, antes de que Sakura le diera alguna indicación de donde buscar comenzó él por su lado con fingido afán, miro bajo las mesas y sillas cercanas a él. Era un idiota, horriblemente mentiroso, pero según veía no ocurriría nada grave.

-¿Crees que este acá? —inquirió tratando de adquirir un tono tedioso. De vez en cuando apreciando la figura de la chica para que al menos valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

-En realidad no lo sé —respondió negando con la cabeza — La perdí... no sé cómo. Sólo sé que hoy la necesitaba y no estaba en mi bolso que es donde siempre la he dejado.

Un momento. Si la llave que se perdió pertenecía al maestro, eso quería decir que era imposible que Sakura la tuviera siempre con ella. Frunció el ceño, a no ser que... en realidad no fuera nada importante. ¿Cómo podría preguntar si era las llave del escritorio del maestro de matemáticas sin levantar sospecha?

-En realidad es una copia —explico ella facilitándole las cosas— No importa si no aparece, pero la verdad es que no me sentiría cómoda si no la encontrara.

Entonces de eso se trataba. Otro momento, ¿Acaso poseía la copia del escritorio de un maestro? Acaso eso no era algo, como mínimo, ilegal... y muy injusto. Se levanto porque sabía que después de todo no hallarían nada y se sacudió los pantalones al nivel de las rodillas, cuando se enderezo vio a Sakura haciendo lo mismo.

-Meiling dijo que fuiste a mi salón —comento queriendo pasar a otro tema.

-Quería agradecerte el libro.

-Lo merezco —respondió con petulancia — me he tomado el tiempo de ir a un territorio desconocido...

Sakura sorprendentemente le sonrió.

-En ese caso te daré otra vez las gracias porque ha sido un gesto muy amable de tu parte

-No es de nada —respondió un poco malhumorado, detestaba que una sola persona tuviera tanto control sobre él aunque debería comenzar a acostumbrarse— Puede que con eso dejes de odiarme.

Sakura ladeo un poco la cabeza como si tratara de considerar la posibilidad.

-No te odio —dijo sencillamente— Ni siquiera al principio cuando mostraste tu rechazo hacia mí, ni cuando comenzaste tus juegos e insinuaciones, o cuando pretendes ser honesto y te contradices continuamente. Para mi es bastante irracional odiar una persona.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Y que sientes entonces?

Ella no se cohibió ante la pregunta.

-Agradecimiento—insinuó cierto punto final al tema.

¡Era desesperante lo mucho que se reprimía esa mujer! Podían hablar durante varios segundos, como dos seres sociales, mientras fuera un tema trivial que no le hiciera levantar esa coraza que decía por todas parte prohibido el paso a Shaoran Li.

-Tus llaves no creo que estén —Shaoran dijo en honor de la verdad.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y ambos tomaron respectivamente sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca acompañados por el silencio. Después de tanto sin dirigirse la palabra Li esperaba un poco más; pero la verdad era que estaba cansado, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. Una ola de exasperación lo invadía cuando pensaba en Sakura y la llave, el equipo, los exámenes, el entrenamiento...

-Exámenes —recordó ya mas amilanado— Los chicos necesitan ayuda para los próximos exámenes, tenemos una semana para estudiar.

-Lo sé —dijo para sorpresa de Li— El director ya me hablo de ello y me indico los nombres de quienes necesitaban más ayuda y las materias que deben reforzar.

-Ese viejo se adelanta a todos —mascullo con cierto alivio. Miro a la chica y vio su expresión indecisa.

-Deberían prestar atención especialmente en matemáticas —aconsejo.

**-**Y para eso tú eres mejor la mejor profesora —dijo sinceramente. Pero para la inquietud de Li no parecía muy convencida.

-El maestro me ha dicho sobre las materias a tratar; en mi opinión no será nada fácil. Especialmente porque sabe que ustedes hacen uso de alguno que otro privilegio a la hora de presentar exámenes. La mayoría de los profesores no tienen inconvenientes pero ? últimamente ha recalcado lo injusto que es para el resto de los chicos el que ustedes pasen haciendo el mínimo de esfuerzo... prácticamente alego que la ultima vez tuvo que disfrazar la mayoría de promedios para que pudieran jugar sin problemas —respiro profundamente— Sin embargo, este año dice que no tendrá ningún tipo de miramientos con ustedes.

Li frunció el ceño a medida que maldecía en voz baja. Estaba bastante al tanto de esos privilegios que no eran más de lo que se pensaban que eran, unos días de aplazamiento, o una ayuda extra, un trabajo que no requiriera tantas horas de estudio y les ayudara con el entrenamiento del equipo, no es como si fuera culpa de ellos que los profesores se sintieran orgullosos por sus logros en los campeonato y decidieran tenderles una manaos. Después de todo gracias a ellos la escuela lucia en la vitrina de entrada las copas ganadoras de los últimos dos años

-Tiene que estar de broma, hablare con el director —alego.

-Ya lo hice —se apresuro a decir Sakura— Pero el director no puede interferir en el criterio de un profesor si la materia ya está dada y el procedimiento es el correcto, estaría encontró de toda ética.

Shaoran se paso la mano por el cabello desordenándoselo. Que irritación.

-Pero si ponemos empeño... Hablare con el entrenador para que también lo presione. No somos estúpidos —declaro tratando de aferrarse al último salvavidas.

-Puede ser pero... tampoco unos genios —dijo con brutal honestidad— Tal vez no pasaría nada si se empeñan en estudiar ¿No creen? Por mi parte estaré dispuesta a ayudarlos lo mas que pueda, la mayoría de los chicos son de cursos inferiores es materia que ya conozco, no podrá ser tan difícil.

De hecho era difícil, pensó Li con un gesto impaciencia, pero al menos no imposible.

**OO**

Yue tiro de ella apenas la campana dio su última sonada, y entonces apreso su mano y no la soltó. Iban atrasados, lo presumió por el rastro de ansiedad que distinguía en la respiración acelerada de Yue, ya que por lo demás su rostro como siempre era igual de inalterable. Caminaron hasta el cansancio y la curiosidad ya la comenzaba a desesperar; finalmente Yue apunto a un edificio céntrico que no sobresalía particularmente de entre los otros a pesar de que era grande. Su novio seguía sin explicarle nada seguía mucho más concentrado en llegar a destino que de paso decirle cual era. Alzo los ojos midiendo la altura con la vista, el reflejo del sol golpeaba los cristales produciendo un brillo enceguecedor que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Primero pasaron por un elegante vestíbulo antes de desaparecer por el ascensor.

Estaba tan entusiasmada que casi no podía contenerse; tenia la tentación de soltar una risita tonta y preguntarle de una vez por todas a donde iban y al mismo tiempo quería alargar esa sensación. Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron y entonces su entusiasmo pasó a la perplejidad.

Era un salón de amplias dimensiones que abarcaba todo el tercer piso el cielo era alto y al igual que las paredes estaba pintado de un color blanco hueso y brillante piso de mármol. Al final del otro extremo del otro extremo del salón una escalera de caracol se inclinaba ascendiendo desde una esquila para casi terminar por la otra, llevando a un balcón interior que bordeaba como una L. No había ninguna obra de arte, pero sabía que se trataba de una galería de exposición, habían focos de cuarzo fijados en la paredes uno al lado de otro que lo indicaban. La única vida en aquel lugar era el sonido de sus respiraciones y el cielo brillante que se dejaba ver por los enormes ventanales que cubría un lado de la pared.

Observo a Yue con expectación, parecía distraído buscando algo que difícilmente se podría perderse en ese lugar. Cruzaron el salon haciendo eco con cada pisada que daban, subieron por la escalera y recorrieron el balcón Tomoyo asomándose por la balaustrada de cemento. Quedo impresionada por la enormidad del lugar, el segundo piso había dos habitaciones divididas por dos arcos artísticamente tallados en madera; también era salas para exponer y en una de ellas había una fuente de agua donde un querubín se agarraba con un brazo a la columna de cemento fijada al techo y envuelta en una enredadera mientras que tentativamente metía un regordete dedo del pie dentro del agua. Ella era la única impresionada y para decepción a donde se dirigieron fue a una puerta escondida en un rincón que caso pasaba inadvertida. Yue abrió la puerta y fue cuando definitivamente quedo sin aliento.

Era una oficina, si bien moderada, bastante amplia, había una enorme fotografía que abarcaba la mitad superior de la pared en blanco y negro era un bosque en pleno otoño. El alfombrado verde del piso silenciaba sus pasos cuando entraron,había un simple escritorio blanco; completamente desordenado y al otro extremo sentada sobre un sofá verde oscuro estaba sentada la mujer más hermosa que Tomoyo hubiese visto jamás. Toda estilo y elegancia. Su cabello oscuro era asombrosamente largo y brillante resbalaban por unos finos hombros, su espalda recta denotaba una figura delgada y esbelta, piernas largas y finas se asomaban por el corte al costado de la falda que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Frente a la mujer había dos sillas similares de un naranja chillón, en el centro había una mesa de centro en forma de lágrima, una lagrima negra con una taza de café sobre ella y un pequeño florero con margaritas.

Hablaba por celular y mientras lo hacia su expresión estaba llena de fuerza y vivacidad. Mantenía en todo momento una ceja enarcada como si se estuviera mofando secretamente de su interlocutor; modulaba con gran velocidad y su tono de voz imponía firmeza. De repente, desvió su mirada hacia ellos y pareció perder brevemente el hilo de su conversación y vio consecutivamente como su vivacidad disminuía y su expresión se tornaba ofuscada.

-Yue —nombro la mujer entre dientes. Tomoyo parpadeo extrañada.

-Nakuru —dijo el chico por su parte con voz suave e inalterable— ¿Como estas?

Nakuru se levanto dejando ver su alta estatura. Llevaba una blusa beige con una leyenda en idioma extrajero, era holgada y aun así dejaba apreciar las curvas estilizadas de su cuerpo. Si Yue era su ideal masculino, entonces esa mujer por mucho era su femenino.

-Trabajando —espeto con hostilidad; cruzándose de brazos— ¿Que quieres?

Yue la asió con más fuerza de la mano y la obligo a sentarse en uno de los sillones naranja chillón mientras él tomaba posesión del otro.

-No me has llamado —espeto Nakuro en tono acusador.

-He estado ocupado —respondió poniendo un tobillo sobre su rodilla y le dedico una mirada a Tomoyo.

Y por primera vez aquella mujer reparo en su presencia, ladeo el rostro contemplándola con detenimiento. Sus ojos un color castaño un poco más claro que el color de su cabello, una combinación corriente y sin embargo, en ella resaltaba cada pequeño rasgo como si fuera único.

-Es linda tu novia —se cruzo de brazos aun con el celular en la mano. Tomoyo reparo en la incredulidad de su tono.

-Se llama Tomoyo Daidouji y ella pinta —la presento Yue. Tomoyo le dirigió rápidamente una mirada estupefacta la verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse ante esa afirmación tomando en cuenta en el lugar donde estaba, y sin tener idea de por qué, sólo espera que Yue le dedicara un segundo de atención para que viera reflejado en su rostro el derecho a una explicación; en cambio él siguió hablando con toda la calma de la que era poseedor—Y ella es Nakuro Akizuki es la directora de esta galería de arte —apunto— No me extrañaría tu ignorancia, Tomoyo, pero de hecho es una persona con muchas influencias en este rubro ¿Me equivoco?

Nakuro le dirigió una mirada airada pero orgullosa de oír esas palabras.

-¿Traes algunas muestras? —pregunto la mujer.

-No sabía que venía a este lugar —aclaro mirando a ambos— ¿Traer muestras?

-¿Como que no sabes para que has venido? —inquirió pero no dirigiéndose a ella.

-Por qué no hubiera venido, y de todas manera, Nakuru, si hubiera traído cualquier muestra al verme fingirías estar demasiado ocupada o la ignorarías por completo —dijo Yue.

Nakuru se recostó en el sillón y suspiro largamente como si estuviera reconociendouna terrible verdad.

-Estoy molesta —corrigió— Debería mandarte a largar; es demasiado tu descaro al venir acá y mas encima acompañado de tu novia la artista —ironizo—... ¿Ha expuesto antes?

-No —contesto Yue con calma— La he traído a ti porque sé que será más rápido a esperar una respuesta durante semanas y si ya me has permitido utilizar esta vía rápida otras veces no se me ocurre porque ahora harías una excepción.

-Ni siquiera eres respetuoso —recrimino con tono de reproche, observo a Tomoyo especulativamente varios segundos antes de enderezarse y adquirir seriedad— Bien, ahora escucha claramente, cada seis meses elegimos a treinta artistas jóvenes que deseen exponer en nuestra galería, somos bastantes reconocidos por la ayuda que prestamos; es una falta grave el que no lo sepa de nuestra existencia —Tomoyo se sonrojo levemente pero asintió atentamente— Generamos contactos y brindamos todo tipo de ayuda si logras entrar en este círculo, mostraremos tus obras en diferentes lugares, te promocionaremos un agente, te haríamos sacar beneficios económicos, etcétera.

Y la razón de su presencia ahí se desvelo sin mayor exuberancia; pero las expectativas y las promesas que esa mujer ofrecía no aplacaba su nerviosismo inicial, estaba emocionada y entusiasmada ante la idea de participar. Que inesperado había sido todo.

Pero había otra cosa, muy diferente, algo que no tenía relación con lo que hablaban... era aquella mujer. Nakuru. ¿Por qué le parecía tan conocida?

-Ahora, no olvides que sólo somos una plataforma y un negocio; si eres rentable te manejaremos convenientemente y si no ya puedes ir imaginándotelo…

Raramente conocida, diría. Pero le era imposible siquiera pensar en olvidar un rostro como aquel una vez visto ¿Entonces como...?

-¿Entiendes? —reitero por segunda vez Nakuro para dirigir sus ojos a Yue.

-Si entiendo —se apresuro a responder Tomoyo— Es bastante imprevisto y estoy dispuesta a entrar…

-Pero antes —la interrumpió Nakuro— debemos ver tu trabajo. Hay una serie de jueces especializados que se encargaran de avaluar... tu talento. ¡Oh! no te vayas a sentir mal si no quedas seleccionada, créeme que eso no te hace peor que nadie, muchas veces nos guiamos por las tendencias del momento.

-Ah… ya veo.

-¿Te tomas esto seriamente? —Escudriño la mujer— Todos, y doy fe de ello, son jóvenes dispuesto a dar su vida por poder mostrar sus obras acá (aunque su arte sea fiasco) la pasión que llevan adentro es admirable. ¿Tomas con seriedad esto?

-Sí —respondió seriamente. Enderezo los hombros y trago saliva— ¿Cuando puedo presentar algunas pinturas?

-Puedes dejar en recepción mañana tus fotos —y dando una mirada molesta a Yue replico— Mas te vale que esto haya valido la pena.

Tomoyo oculto apropiadamente la indignación que sintió por.

-¡Qué bien, que bien...! Eres joven, no te entusiasmes pero tampoco te desvalorases; deja que las cosas se den como quiera la vida ¿No? Es mi política.

En contraste a su anterior personalidad toda la habitación resplandeció cuando inesperadamente Nakuro sonrió dando pequeños aplausos de entusiasmo. Aquello la hizo volver a la realidad, y oír, bastante perpleja la suave carcajada de Yue. Era realmente chocante saberse celosa de un momento a otro. Un murmullo ahogado silencio a los tres que miraron intrigados a su alrededor…

-Rayos —farfullo Nakuro contemplando con desagrado el celular que aun sostenía y dio un fuerte resoplido antes de ponérselo en el oído—... Si tuvieras algo interesante que decir tal vez no hubiera olvidado que estaba hablando contigo —dijo a su interlocutor— ¿Si? Pues eres un inútil, no me importa la cantidad de pedestales que tengas guardados, no son de mi gusto... ¡Soy refinada! —se detuvo unos segundo para observar a ambos con expresión sufrida— Cielos chicos, esto durara una eternidad ya pueden irse... Y hey, Yue, esto es un favor, no lo olvides.

La brisa de afuera le permitió refrescar su cabeza, caminar por la calle era un buen ejercicio cuando se quería pensar y Yue le ayudaba porque desde que había abandonado el edificio no había guardado silencio por la calle y aferrada a su brazo reflexionaba las horas pasadas, estaba satisfecha y feliz por, su inseguridad jamás bordeaba la estupidez como para negarse a participar especialmente si Yue se tomaba la molestia de facilitarle las cosas. Porque se trataba de Yue y de sí misma no podía desmerecer la confianza depositada…

-Escúchame —dijo súbitamente Yue deteniéndose para mirarla de frente— Siempre hablas como si tus pinturas fueran algo prohibido de observar y es irónico que diga esto porque jamás he visto demasiado de ti… pero si he visto la pasión en tus ojos y dudo que con todo la reverencia que tienes a la hora posar un pincel sobre la tela pueda haber algo malo de ella...

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

-Nakuro parce ruda pero sabe perfectamente lo que hace —agrego el chico con inusitado respeto en su voz.

-Es muy hermosa —comento distraídamente— ¿Como la consiste?

-He participado en alguna de sus salas de exposición.

Tomoyo asintió conformo y se volvió a ferrar al brazo de su novio incitándolo a que siguieran caminando. Flotaba en una blanca y suave nube, envuelta en una placidez, frágil y sutil. Tan diferente a todo... como si pudiera llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Ya no podía decir simplemente gracias, ya no era suficiente con eso…

**OO**

-¡Eriol!

Eriol se detuvo con la mano posada sobre la pequeña verja de entrada. Miro anhelante la puerta cerrada frente a él cerró los ojos y se deseo mejor suerte para la próxima vez. No quería ver a Tomoyo en esos momentos, cuando se encontraba en una etapa evasiva donde ganaba la preferencia de no estar al lado de ella si eso implicaba parecer cachorro sufriendo de amor, que era casi como se sentía. Pero no querer verla era demasiado pedir ¿No? Se dio la media vuelta y la observo de pies a cabeza, esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Ha pasado algo! —anuncio la chica con un tonillo chillón que le provocaba rechinar los dientes.

-Tomoyo debo entrar —dijo amablemente. Ella arrugo la frente y resoplo soltado también una corta carcajada totalmente ajena a lo que Eriol había dicho.

-Yue me ha llevado a una galería de exposiciones y me dijeron que tengo la oportunidad de presentar mis trabajos juntos a otros chicos ¡¿No es sensacional?

-Felicidades.

Tomoyo siguió pestañeando en silencio con sus enormes ojos diciéndole que esperaban un poco más de él. Eriol suspiro internamente y le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

-Creo que ya era hora de que te arriesgaras por las cosas que amas. Si esto es importante para ti seré, lo será para mí también.

-Gracias —las manchas rosadas en sus mejillas no disminuía el resplandor de complacencia que brillaba en sus pupilas— Ah, pero tal vez me este adelantando a los hechos, todavía no es nada seguro.

-¿Por qué no?

Quizás era por la excitación aun latente en Tomoyo que fue que comenzó a explayarse en un relato sin comas ni puntos de por medios explicándole en la versión más larga el por qué no. Sus labios se movía a una velocidad abrumadora y utilizaba un tono más agudo de voz, su ojos fija en él a veces se elevaba inquietos al cielo como si ahí estuviera escrita la siguiente línea. Se veía tan adorable que ardía en ganas de abrazarla.

-Confió en tener un buen chance —proseguía la chica— Yue dice que lo vez como una oportunidad para divertirme...

-¿Ese chico siquiera conoce la palabra diversión? —inquirió irónico.

Ella se cruzo se brazos con una expresión de reproche.

-Mañana debo dejar unas fotos de mis pinturas, si hubiera sabido antes quizás... no lo sé. Ahora tendré que mostrar los cuadros que ya tengo, mamá dice que todos son muy buenos —frunció la boca con desdén— Pero ya sabes, ella jamás admitiría que algo mío es malo…

A veces realmente sentía deseos de decirle que se alejara de él, que en las condiciones que se encontraban ya era imposible que fueran los mismos amigos de antes, la simple idea parecía ridícula. No obstante apartarla de cualquier modo equivaldría a develar sus razones, porque así era ella; no aceptaría una fría respuesta de desprecio si es que podía hacer más para obtener de él y en el fondo temía, dado que no tenía nada que ganar, simplemente decirle toda la verdad, que se moría por ella y que se volvería loco si continuaba así como si nada.

-Llame a Sakura para que me diera su opinión pero me dijo que mañana comenzara a ayudar a Li y a su equipo para los exámenes así que cree que no podrá, igual me prometió que vendría a casa aunque después me tuve negar… ¿No crees que esta es una buena oportunidad para que esos dos logren algo? Si Li desperdicia esto con alguna estupidez…

Eran celos. Debía admitir en el fondo de su conciencia esa cosa puntillosa era puros celos. Detestaba no estar con ella, no podía evitar mirarla y ser consciente de que tal vez ella estaría pensando en Tsukishiro con su cabeza llena de pajaritos y estrellas creyéndolo su príncipe azul. Era irritante y perturbadora su obsesión el saber que Tomoyo se aferraba a otra mano que no era la de él, que sonriera a otro que no fuera él, que quisiera a otro que no fuera él… Ya no eran unos niños, no todo era inocencia quería que en ella latiera la misma necesidad que lo ahogaba y la necesitaba.

-Pongo mis manos al fuego por Li.

Eriol alzo las cejas sin comprender.

-Bueno, debería darles tiempo —Tomoyo asintió como si hablara consigo misma— Y no debería presionarlos.

-¿A quiénes?

-A Sakura y Li.

Emitió un breve murmullo de compresión ¿Qué no habían estado hablando de exposiciones?

-Me gustaría poder ayudarlos mucho más, a veces me siento impotente; Tú también tienes la culpa de que me sienta así, si me dejaras ayudarte con ella.

-¿Ella?

-La chica por la que dejaste a Kaho...

-Ah… ella —asintió con la cabeza— ¿Y qué pasa con esa chica?

-Podría ayudarte como lo hago con Li —expuso con seguridad y sonriendo ante la perspectiva. Eriol inspiro pacientemente el tibio aire de la noche— Si me la presentara podría hablar cosas bunas sobre ti no intercedería demasiado, pero me aseguraría de que te conociera desde la perspectiva de un amigo tuyo.

Eriol abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido.

-¿Y qué hablarías de mi? —pregunto realmente intrigado.

-Oh... Bien, que te conozco —decía dubitativa— y cosas buenas que se sobre ti, posees muchas no me costaría nombrarlas todas.

-Doctora corazón, si me alabas tanto como dices aquella chica terminaría malinterpretando las cosas ¿No crees? —dijo sonriendo, noto la confusión en la expresión de ella, sabía que Tomoyo no se explicaba el porqué hablaba con tanta ligereza si ya anteriormente habían tenido una conversación similar que lo había dejado, a simple vista, agotado mentalmente. Sin tan sólo supiera, era tan hilarante que podrían reír juntos.

-Eriol, no se trata de eso —sermoneo— Pero realmente creo que sería capaz de hacer algo por ti…

-Detente Tomoyo —alzo las palmas para frenarla— Te lo estas tomando a pecho.

-Mis intenciones son buenas—refuto.

Eriol guardo silencio, se paso una mano por la frente y contemplo a Tomoyo un largo rato. Se veía tan aferrada a la idea de poder cambiar los sentimientos de otra persona y que aquella ridícula idea la quisiera llevar a cabo por él, era conmovedor. Y entonces comenzó a reír. Fuertes risotadas nacían de su garganta y sus hombros se sacudían energéticamente, era todo tan irreal la conversación, Tomoyo...

-No te rías en mi cara —exclamo Tomoyo frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿He dicho un estupidez? ¿Es que acaso ella no te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta —aseguro entre risas— Pero tienes que estar loca si pretendes que te deje ir por ella para que la acoses en mi nombre. Vez, por eso no te digo de quien se trata, presumes que tienes el derecho de hacer algo inmediatamente... Además —continúo con tono de burla— Eres muy decidida y temo que la pobre chica termine arrastrándose en el suelo por mí.

-No me tomas en serio —farfullo fastidiada— ¡Nadie me toma enserio! Creen que mis intensiones son demasiadas infantiles o que soy una entrometida, pero yo soy la única que se toma enserio los sentimientos de los demás y que trata de hacer algo cuando tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo porque me gusta ver a los demás felices; mientras que para ustedes pareciera que el cariño fuese algo tan pasajero como un respiro.

-¿Ustedes?

-Yue y tú, son iguales —mascullo cruzándose de brazos.

Quedo congelado ¿Cómo Yue? Se miraron de hito en hito, Tomoyo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo horrible de sus palabras, el silencio se extendió trágicamente hasta que un sonido gutural escapo de Eriol y echando la cabeza hacia atrás rio tan fuerte que no se sorprendió del respingo de Tomoyo. La comparación debería haberle producido nauseas y por un segundo lo hicieron pero dadas parecía de los más común que del chico que había gustado a Tomoyo y del gustaba recientemente, como mínimo, tuvieran algo en común.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?... Esa maldita chica anónima —exploto finamente. Eriol trato de calmarse por el bien de ella pero resultaba tan difícil.

-Sólo te ofuscas porque mueres de curiosidad —respondió con la respiración entrecortada; supo que en cierta manera había dado en el clavo cuando ella enrojeció de pies a cabeza— Tomoyo, eres demasiado sentimental, créeme, no pretendo ser un hipócrita ¿Pero me imaginas suspirando por los rincones?

-No. Te imagino sonriendo y lamentándote en silencio —contesto sinceramente— Pero recuerdo esos días en los que no eras tú…

-Tampoco soy un robot, Tomoyo.

-¿Tiene que ser tan complicado? —dijo apretando los ojos derrotada— Somos amigos, si me dijeras de quien se trata yo...

-Tú nada Cupido ya tienes suficiente trabajo con Sakura y Li.

-Sí, pero... —chasqueo la lengua— Si supiera de quien se trata... realmente no hablaría mas del asunto, y solo me dedicaría a observarla... desde lejos —insinuó inocentemente.

Eriol rodo los ojos, realmente era difícil negarle algo. Se acerco un paso a ella con una mirada reflexiva.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? —pregunto.

Ella se acerco otro paso y agito la cabeza .

-Te mueres por saberlo —afirmo condescendientemente.

Tomoyo no se contuvo y volvió a afirmar con la misma vehemencia. Eriol se acerco un paso, ella dio otro más. Él inclino la cabeza, ella la levanto hasta quedar cerca.

-En ese caso... —entrecerrando los ojos meditabundo le brindo una lenta sonrisa— Te diré el nombre de la chica el día en que me cuentes con lujo de detalles como fue el primer beso que te dio Tsukishiro... ¿Realmente hubo lengua? —chasqueo la legua incrédulo— No creo que seas tan descarada ¿O sí?

-¿C…como… sabes? —tartamudeo boquiabierta.

Eriol simplemente le guiño un ojo se enderezo y con una expresión de victoria bien instalada en el rostro se dio la media vuelta y enfilo hacia la entrada de su casa, sin antes oír el sonido estrangulado que dejo escapar.

Volviendo a la realidad al menos ya había encontrado la forma de hacerla sentir lo suficientemente incomoda como para que le intente a rehuir. Ese hecho tal vez o no debería ponerle de tan buen humor, pero dadas las perspectivas actuales, bastantes oscuras, un poco de diversión a costa de ella tampoco le venía mal.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

**_Huu... les aseguro que pronto habrá un nuevo capitulo. Me estoy poniendo en ello... Gracias por los lectores que aun tiene la paciencia de seguir este fic. Me esforzare en cumplir las expectativas... Siento que he madurado un poco en este aspecto, cosa que me alegra porque cada vez me cuesta menos expresarme; escribir se ha vuelto un ejercicio más fácil. Es gracioso como una se deja llevar por la diversión y se cree que esto es cosa simple, pues no. Aun tengo falencias como la ortografía, pero miren que me esfuerzo. Por eso he decido re-editar los capítulos, no grandes cambios porque perdería la esencia... pero si he corregido ciertas cosillas que me parecían impresentable para las personas que _****_leían... _**

**_Entre trabajo y estudio, me he hecho el animo de terminar porque esto se ha vuelto un fantasma que no aguanto y porque realmente me entusiasma y gusta. No excusare mi retraso... se que entienden bien. n.n_**

**_Gracias, gracias... nos veremos en el prox cap. _**

**_Bye. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trágica Reacción**

La puerta del cubículo del baño se abrió a espaldas de ella, reconociendo desde el espejo la figura de Kaho Mitzuki. Aunque ninguna dijo nada fue inevitable que sus miradas se cruzaran en un lapso de segundos que para ambas no significo más que el mero reconocimiento. Tomoyo de inmediato y con disimulo continúo restregado sus dedos para sacar los restos de pintura que los manchaba, tratando de concentrarse en el verde y amarillo que se arremolinaban antes de caer al desagüe y no en la chica parada un lavado mas allá de ella, no obstante, por más que pretendiera no podía dejar pasar inadvertida su presencia que la atraía como un imán. Contra de sus propios deseos hecho un breve vistazo a su costado, suficiente para darse cuenta de que Kaho la estaba observando fijamente.

-¿Cómo está Eriol? —pregunto Kaho una vez hecho el contacto visual.

-Bien —respondió escuetamente ella—... ¿Tu como te encuentras?

-¿Por la ruptura? —cuestiono con una sonrisa vaga a la morena— Estoy bien... ¿Sabes que fue él quien termino conmigo, cierto?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Por supuesto —murmuro— Eres su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo arrugo la frente sin comprender el tono cortante en la voz de Kaho o si en realidad lo había imaginado.

-Para ser honesta no fue algo que me sorprendiera —comenzó a decir la chica para extrañesa de Tomoyo quien nunca imagino que Kaho pudiera ser tan abierta con ella— A pesar de que Eriol estaba conmigo siempre parecía distante... como si tuviese dos pensamientos en su cabeza, uno sabia que era yo y el otro, aun tengo dudas al respecto. Sin embargo, de alguna manera era predecible que íbamos a terminar tarde o temprano.

-Lo lamento.

-Esta bien. Aun lo quiero… —sincero Kaho, sin ánimos al parecer, de querer finalizar la conversación— Me gusto desde la primera vez que lo vi; es atento y amable. Pero si lo pienso bien hay una infinidad de chicos así — frunció el ceño contrariada y abrió la llave de agua simplemente observándola correr— No entiendo que lo hace tan especial… —susurro para si misma.

Podría nombrar mil cosas que hacían de Eriol alguien especial. Alguien que encantaba. Y Alguien que lograba que una chica se fijara en él... y se enamorara durante la mayor parte de su vida, reflexiono con alicaído humor.

-Quizás es porque se esfuerza por causar el mínimo efecto —continuo Kaho— Al menos fue sincero al decirme que podíamos estar juntos porque había otra persona. Me pidió perdón,... Quise golpearlo, pero por un segundo me quede sin brazos ni piernas. ¡Fue ridículo! No fueron palabras crueles ¿Cierto? si lo piensas objetivamente la honestidad es más valorarle que una mentira amable. Pero fue cruel. Cruel, porque a pesar de que no quiso dañarme lo hizo, y fue más cruel aun cuando vi en sus ojos que él sufría mucho más que yo. Sentí que me estaba robando ese momento... — repentinamente guardo silencio como si de un momento a otro se hubiera dado cuenta que decía más de lo quería— Pero eso ya pasó.

-Kaho…

-Pensé que eras tú la chica —manifestó con un tono cargado de intención.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con desmesura y no tardo en negarlo con la cabeza más veces de las que quizás fueran necesarias.

-No es así. Eriol y yo somos amigos —aclaro.

-Se que no se trata de ti — rectifico Kaho con una leve sonrisa— Últimamente… ver a Eriol con Kinomoto me ha hecho pensar un poco y verlos juntos continuamente ¿Acaso no parece un poco obvio?

-No lo es —espeto Tomoyo con una corta risa contrariada— Son amigos.

-Sí —murmuro Kaho— Olvidaba que ustedes tres son buenos amigos, inseparables diría. Haber tenido presente a Eriol a veces me obligaba a estar consciente de ustedes dos y debo admitir que cuando él está con Kinomoto o contigo es cuando más apuesto me parece, hay algo profundamente sincero en sus expresiones que lo trasforma completamente. Muchas veces me pregunte ¿Por qué no le gusta ninguna de ella? ¿Por qué no sale con alguna de ellas? —Kaho hizo una breve pausa que enervo la súbita impaciencia de la morena— Sé que has estado tras de él desde que eran unos niños, y que nunca te vio mas que como una amiga ¿Me equivoco? —cruzándose de brazos apoyo la cadera en el lavado y clavo sus ojos en Tomoyo con renovada convicción— Entonces comencé a pensar: si no eres tú, tiene que ser ella.

La mente de Tomoyo quedo en blanco ¿Acaso no era absurdo? Conocía a Eriol como la palma de su mano; si fuera como lo planteaba Kaho estaba segura de que ya se hubiese dado cuenta. A pesar de que sí, también los había visto juntos últimamente, incluso puede que a ella también se le pasara algo parecido por la cabeza… más de una vez. Pero la idea resultaba demasiado absurda y no podía tomarla enserio.

-No creo que sea así —replico con terquedad— Tú misma has notados que somos amigos. Nos queremos y aceptamos a cada uno tal cual es… —frunció el ceño y cerro la llave de agua con fuerza— No obstante, todavía somos jóvenes; debemos madurar. Confundimos sentimientos, como yo lo hice...

-¿Entonces admites que has pensado lo mismo? —resumió Kaho con cierta satisfacción— No importa si Eriol este confundiendo sus sentimientos, pero te diré una cosa, no somos las únicas que lo cree así. Varias chicas en el salón se han dado cuenta también de ese detalle y es algo que se está comentando.

-¿Y eso qué? —refuto encogiéndose de hombros— No se puede girar en torno a los comentarios.

-No, pero eso no quita lo ingrato de la situación ¿O sí?, Kinomoto me agrada, no miento. Tampoco la culpo de provocar un sentimiento en quien fue mi novio —dijo lo ultimo con cierta dificultad— ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo cuando es Eriol el único responsable? Pero las chicas han sacado la conclusión de que juegas con ambos, incluyendo a Li —explico Kaho— Bueno, Li se ha encargado de gritar a los cuatro viendo sus sentimientos por ella, y para algunas es insoportable siendo que se consideran mucho mejor, pero creo que con respecto a Eriol no es nada más que comentarios malsanos a raíz de lo primero...

-¡Eso es ridículo! —exhalo indignada.

-Ahora que saben que he terminado mi relación con Eriol los comentarios apuntan a que es por culpa de Sakura. Yo ya hecho mi parte al negarlo, pero tampoco está en mi entrometerme en algo que no me concierne y que me afecta personalmente.

¡Pero qué estupidez!…

-A Sakura no le importa que puedan decir de ella —informo muy segura.

Kaho respiro profundamente y se miro al espejo para acomodar sus cabellos y sonrió. Tomoyo se dio cuenta, que era una sonrisa hermosa, pero falsa y que era sólo un ensayo, su mejor expresión para salir a enfrentar al resto y demostrar que no necesita la lastima de nadie y que era mucho mas fuerte de lo que el resto pretendía. Aquel detalle la conmovió profundamente, después de todo Kaho era una chica con sus propias inseguridades y ya no era muy difícil entenderla.

-Pero de algún modo me tranquiliza el que sea Kinomoto y no tú —reconoció Kaho a su reflejo.

Tomoyo no contesto nada aparte de una inescrutable expresión a raíz de esas palabras.

Una vez a solas dejo escapar el quejido disgustado que había acumulado en su garganta. Sakura odiaba los chismorreos y cuando se supiera que estaba en la boca de otros le caería faltal. Seco sus manos con impaciencia, rechisto, farfullo y respiro profundamente para calmarse. Se sentía en contradicción con su interior, una parte de ella decía que lo que Kaho había afirmado ser simplemente no era y por otro lado, se veía obligada a reconocer sus propias duda al respecto. Lo bueno es que ambas partes concluyeron que en realidad eso no era lo importante.

Tardo alrededor de medio minuto en ir a su salón, escribir una nota en su cuaderno, arrancar la hoja y estar frente a Li y otra chica, que vagamente ubicaba como su prima. Y con una expresión impetuosa que llamaba la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Li.

-Ten… —dijo dándole el papel— Por favor, mañana después de clase ven a esta dirección…

-¿Por qué? —inquirió alzando una ceja, ignorando el papel.

-Porque te estará esperando Sakura.

Shaoran frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

-¿Es una cita? —pregunto Meiling, tomando ella el papel y echándole un vistazo antes de dárselo a Li quien mascullando un "entrometida" lo tomo sin muchas ganas.

-Sí —respondió Tomoyo.

-¿Sakura lo sabe? —cuestiono la chica en tono de broma.

Tomoyo contemplo a ambos estupefacta; se mordió los labios indecisa, y su rostro se transformo en puro remordimiento. Carraspeo débilmente y observo a Li.

-No —contesto finalmente con culpa. De inmediato dio un paso atrás cuando un receloso Shaoran alzo su mano para devolverle la dirección— ¡Pero me asegurare de que vaya!... Ella ira. Lo juro.

Ambos primos intercambiaron miradas, Meiling soltó una pequeña risita que alcanzo a cubrir con la mano antes de que alguien pudiera ofenderse y codeo a su primo en las costillas para que apresurara su resolucion. Li más que irritado guardo la nota en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Como sea —mascullo pasando por el lado de ambas.

**OO**

-¿Se entero? —pregunto Yue a Tomoyo.

Entre cojines la chica hecho un fugaz vistazo a su alrededor al tiempo que asentía a la pregunta. Realmente le gustaba el hogar de Yue, no parecía acogedor a simple vista cubierto de cuadros y pinturas, nada estético, cosas desparramadas por todas partes y, sin embargo el desorden del centrado Yue era su mayor encanto.

-¿Y hay algo malo en ello? —hablo él nuevamente.

-Pues… no. Me hubiera gustado saber cómo se llego a enterar —admitió al chico frente a ella.

-Hace una semana que salimos —apunto él— Quizás se dio cuenta.

-Sí, pero no creo que haya sido eso —aunque en el fondo ese no era el problema, reflexiono Tomoyo, sacudiendo la cabeza— En realidad no importa que lo sepa, la única razón por la que no le conté de nosotros era porque había terminado su relación con Kaho, y no me pareció correcto...

-¿Y entonces? —inquirió moviendo distraídamente la taza de té que había servido hacía un rato entre sus manos.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior.

-Creo que a Eriol le puede gustar Sakura —emitió en un tono de desaliento.

El chico la observo tranquilamente.

-¿Te parece malo?

¿Malo? No se trataba de que si es malo o bueno ¿Cómo podía cuestionar o juzgar los sentimientos de Eriol?

-Sakura es maravillosa, podría gustarle a cualquiera —y restregándose la cara con exasperación miro a Yue— Es tan raro… ¡Yo estoy ayudando a Shaoran para que salga con Sakura! si cabe la mas mínima posibilidad de que Eriol sienta algo por ella, y si yo se que cabe esa mínima posibilidad ¿Acaso no sería alguna clase de traición?...

Yue dejo la taza quieta sobre la mesa y absorto contemplo el contenido sin develar ningún tipo de reacción en particular que se pudiese reflejar en su rostro. Aquel silencio rotundo la exasperaba. Le producía una sensación incomoda, la de ser observada sólo en busca de sus defectos.

-¿Eso es todo? —pregunto finalmente Yue. Ella asintió.

-Sé que dirás que no es mi problema…

-No es tu problema.

-Son mis amigos, Yue —alego.

-Eso no te da derecho a interferir en cada cosa que les ocurra —replico razonablemte— Ni siquiera tienes la certeza de que es tal como dices.

Tomoyo cerró la boca de inmediato. Entendía que Yue fuera frio pero a veces un poco de comprensión y alivio ante sus problemas por más tontos que estos fueran no estaría mal ¿Acaso no conocía la empatía?

Y sin embargo… y sin embargo, él tenía razón.

No había mucho más que agregar, ella solo se basaba en suposiciones, en coincidencias que su cabeza fue formando a conveniencia. Una noche de insomnio (después de esa conversación en el baño con Kaho) en la que creyó encajar todo. Sí, había cosas extrañas como que Eriol no quisiera decirle quién era la chica por temor a que pudiera interferir, y que eso sonara como una escusa barata era mas extraño aun. Por otra parte, que esa chica no tuviera posibilidades de fijarse en él a razón de otro... ese otro perfectamente podría ser Li ¿No? Y esos días en que Eriol parecía extraño, ni hablar del tiempo que pasa junto a Sakura últimamente, ese halo de misterio que los rodeaba a ambos cuando estaban juntos... Eriol enamorado de Sakura. Vaya. Seguía siendo absurdo, pero no significaba que no pudiese ser real.

-Tomoyo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Realmente no hay nada de malo?

-¿En qué?

-Que Hiraguizawa sienta algo por Kinomoto.

No respondido de inmediato. Alzo sus oscuras cejas extrañada por el tono del comentario y luego sonrió abiertamente. No obstante, la penetrante mirada de Yue decía algo más, y lentamente la sonrisa fue estrechándose segundo a segundo hasta desaparecer y esfumarse. La expresión pétrea de la persona que tenía en frente, y su pregunta, no parecían una demostración de celos como creyó ver. Al contrario, era sólo una pregunta sencilla y concisa, una invitación a ser sincera sin obtener reproches a cambio.

Aquello la perturbo. La libertad que le estaba ofreciendo tan fácilmente no le producía alivio alguno.

-No —Y para su mayor desconcierto Yue sonrió ladinamente, como si le digiera mentirosa y peor aún, sin que la juzgara por ello. No respondió a su burla, sus ojos violetas estaban fijos sobre los de él y su expresión era tranquila, y segura.

-¿Ya sabes cual pinturas enviaras a Nakuru?

Ese drástico cambio de tema la aturdió más que toda la conversación anterior. No le gusto quedarse a mitad de camino o como si Yue le hubiese ofrecido una conveniente escapatoria. Era un juego que no comprendía, y ya ni siquiera tenia ánimos para hacerlo.

-¿Por qué tienen que ser sólo tres? —inquirió ella sin mayor interés— Si no fueran tres, no tendría tantos problemas.

-Fue una decisión de Nakuru cuando se dieron cuenta que la cantidad de carpetas que llegaron superaron en de macia las expectativas y con el tiempo tuvieron que reducir el número de pinturas o se retrasaban demasiado las proyecciones a exponer; ya sabes, este no es un concurso con tiempo limitado, se expone cada seis meses y el plazo de entrega esta abierto durante todo el año. No es un mercado fácil, así que aprovechamos cualquier oportunidad, especialmente esta.

-Me imagino. Entonces debió ser un caos —comento un poco impresionada.

-Algo parecido. Nakuru determino que el número de pinturas fuera reducido a tres, decía que si el talento estaba, la cantidad es lo de menos.

Tomoyo asintió con compresión mientras su mente se detenía específicamente en la imagen de Nakuru. Pensar en esa mujer, para ella, era inevitable ligarla a Yue, sabia que entre ellos había una clase de relación, lo noto el primer día que la conoció y los vio interactuar; un tira y afloja demasiado amistoso. Aquello despertaba su curiosidad, Nakuro llamaba su atención porque parecía ser una persona tan importante como su novio.

-¿Trabajas con Nakuru hace mucho? —pregunto.

-Un tiempo. Me ayudo a exponer algunas de mis pinturas cuando la mayoría de salones y galería me cerraban las puertas.

-¿Sin nada a cambio? —Yue soltó una risa sardónica.

-A cambio tuve que posar para algunos de sus amigos —recordó con acritud. Miro a Tomoyo y sonrío al ver su gesto cargado de impresión— En mi primera exposición se vendió un cuadro —dijo matizada si voz por el orgullo— No a un gran precio, claro, y también se quedaron con la totalidad de la ganancia pero sirvió para ser tomado en cuenta.

-Vaya —susurro con admiración— La primera vez que la vi parecía muy molesta contigo —comento con curiosidad.

-Si bien no hay un contrato de por medio que me ligue a su empresa hay un compromiso de nuestra parte, sin embargo, desde que trabajo se ha vuelto difícil estar a las expectativas de Nakuru.

Tomoyo cerro con aire reprobador.

-De seguro no se lo has dicho, Yue —Tomoyo lo reprendió con aire maternal— Si te ha ayudado tanto como dices lo menos que deberías hacer es llamarla y darle alguna excusa ¿No crees? deberías retribuir la dedicación que ha tenido contigo —y poniéndose contemplo al chico con ternura— Me gusta estar contigo... —dijo repentinamente sin siquiera darse cuenta de la sorpresa que había causado en el chico— Pero será mejor que me vaya, mamá está por llegar y debo preparar la cena. Mañana vendrás conmigo a casa después de la escuela ¿No?

-Sí.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana —se acerco a él para dejar un beso en la pálida mejilla antes de dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-Tomoyo —hablo Yue súbitamente obligándola a detenerse— Dime que no interferirás con los asuntos de Hiraguizawa

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, dio la media vuelta para mirarlo y luego sonrió levemente, esos sí que eran celos.

**OO**

De pie suspiro al contemplar un dibujo, uno que ni siquiera se podía llamar como tal. Todavía reposaba sobre el caballete la difusa imagen de Yue con las mismas líneas ambiguas aunque sabia los trazos que debía dar y aun recordaba ciertas lineas y posturas fáciles de recrear, pero levantar el carboncillo parecía demasiado esfuerzo para su animo. Era una lastima, ilusionaba terminarlo pronto y regalárselo a Yue, pero todavía más necesitaba disfrutar del proceso al crear y dar una expresión a ese hermoso rostro, sólo así significaría algo.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro al pensar en su novio. Las cosas iban bien, a pesar de como Yue pudiera parecer o comportarse, en el fondo le había demostrado con suficientes hechos lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella. El único fallo de ese chic taciturno era su comodidad y sinceridad. Estar con alguien así era bordear la felicidad extrema con la realidad que la obligaba a mantener los pies en la tierra, cuando lo que ella quería era volar. Yue le pregunto si no había nada malo en que Eriol sintiera algo por Sakura; y lo había visto en sus ojos, la sencillez, el desapego... ella podría haber dicho que sí, y nada hubiese ocurrido. Nada. Él simplemente quería saber en que posición se encontraba frente a esa eventualidad. Quizás era demasiado caprichosa, tomándose más atribuciones de las que debería en el corazón de Yue. ¿Pero quien la podía culpar?

-¿Qué piensas? —pregunto una voz a su espalda. Tomoyo dio un pequeño respingo y dándose vuelta choco con los ojos azules de Eriol.

-Me asustaste.

-Lo siento, estabas distraida —manifiesto observando a su alrededor el resto de gente que había en salón— ¿Yue no está contigo?

-No.

-¿Estás dibujando? —inquirió mirando el cuadro— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Abstracto?

Tomoyo rechisto.

-Es algo que debo acabar — respondió cruzándose de brazos— Pero no estoy con ánimos, al menos por hoy.

-Puedo darme cuenta —concluyo rodeándolo a ella y el caballete, paseándose con deliberada lentitud por el lugar para contemplar los diferentes dibujos y pinturas colgados y arrinconados contra la pared que daba frente a ellos.

-¿Y porque no estás jugando? —pregunto siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento que él realizaba. Entrecerrando— Ahora que lo pienso desde hace unos días que no te veo en las practicas. Ni al final de clases, ni en este horario ¿Eriol, estas lesionado?

El chico negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se detenía frente a una pintura de girasoles.

-Estoy tomando un descanso —contesto con despreocupación.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Dejo de mirar los girasoles para después pasar el dedo sobre una base de acuarela seca.

-Ha perdido su gracia. Era divertido jugar —expuso vagamente— Me apasiona bien lo sabes… pero desde hace un tiempo a esta parte, al finalizar las practicas, de repente comienzo a sentirme más cansado que satisfecho.

-Pero aun así, Eriol.

-No es definitivo. Quiero hacer otras cosas…—hizo una pequeña pausa cuando se dedico a mirar la figura de yeso que Min había hecho hace unas semanas atrás y donde un símil del cuerpo femenino sobresalía de una base deforme— ¿Recuerdas que era bueno tocando piano?

-Si lo recuerdo —afirmo con una sonrisa y luego abrió los parpados aun más— ¿Quieres hacer eso?

-¿Por qué no? Puedo tomar un curso, tengo buen oído y recuerdo las notas, únicamente estoy un poco oxidado pero creo que si tomo ese camino puedo llegar a algo ¿Qué opinas?

Vio a Eriol sentado frente al piano como un lejano recuerdo de niñez. No podía opinar mucho sobre su música, no obstante, tan sólo imaginarlo le hizo esbozar una dulce sonrisa y pensó en lo elegante que se vería, apuesto y cargado de romanticismo…

-Creo que calza perfectamente contigo —reconoció— Y si es lo que quieres entonces lánzate a ello.

Eriol se metió las manos en los bolsillos y su sonrisa intacta pareció mas clara y alcanzaban a sus ojos. Tomoyo examino su expresión risueña; sus ojos brillantes y llego a la conclusión de que algo en él había cambiado. Especuló sobre la responsabilidad de Sakura en aquel cambio, pero casi de inmediato quito esos pensamientos como despejando la bruma. Era él, y nada más que él. Conocía a Eriol desde su infancia, conocía cada matiz en sus ojos, el de su rostro y había algo nuevo, imperceptible. Si sólo miraba la superficie vería el inconfundible brillo que lo envolvía en un aura de tranquilidad, que reconfortaba su alma como un suspiro satisfecho.

-Me siento ansioso —respondió Eriol con una sonrisa infantil— Ayer observe largo rato el piano que está en casa sucio, lleno de polvo, sin afinar... Siento mucha nostalgia cuando pienso en tocarlo.

Tomoyo ladeo la cabeza pensativa.

-Recuerdo dos veces haberte escuchado y para ser sincera no repare mucho en la música, creo toda mi atención iba para ti —agregó riendo— Pero si recuerdo a mamá diciendo que era un prodigio.

-Con un poco de suerte puede que tenga razón —bromeo.

-Aunque era divertido ver tu rostro todo serio —dijo haciendo una mueca parecida.

-Eso se llama disciplina —replico para luego suspirar— No debí perderla, pero creo que muy pocos niños tienen interés en seguir ordenes y horarios.

Ambos se miraron por breves segundos. Eriol dio uno pasos para atrás y se apoyo en la pequeña mesa de atrás.

-Hoy te vi hablar con Li —comento— Sigues intentando ayudarle.

-Como siempre —musito. Un vistazo rápido a su rostro le decía que no había nada que indicara que la idea de unir a Sakura y a Li le frustrara en algo; aquello la alivio en gran medida.

-¿Entonces discutiste con Tsukishiro? Son novios —dijo alejándose de la pared y caminando hacia ella— Ya encontraran alguna forma provechosa de hacer las paces.

-No tiene ni una relación con Yue —se quejo a medida que se sonrojaba— Deja de molestarme con eso es muy desagradable, Eriol.

-Está bien, lo siento —disculpo riendo por lo que no pareció muy sincero.

-Además —dijo frunciendo el cejo— Las cosas van marchando bien con Yue.

Eriol alargo la mano para darle unos golpecito con el dedo índice en el mentón.

-¿Entonces porque tienes esa cara tan triste? —pregunto suavemente.

Por ti, reprimió el impulso de decir. Lo observo un largo rato, con una mirada compungida y frustrada al mismo tiempo porque odiaba ocultarle las cosas, porque era su amigo y quería desahogarse con alguien respecto a él, respecto a Yue... Cuando abrió la boca para responder cualquier cosa absurda que lo distrajera, noto por sobre el hombro de este a Yue de pie, unos pasos mas lejos de ellos, cargaba un caja y su mirada estaba fija sobre ella. La seriedad desganada de su rostro si bien no le sorprendió la hizo sentir nerviosa. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás desasiéndose de la atención de Eriol.

-Hola, Yue —saludo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Eriol más que alertado por su presencia también se agrego al saludo —¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto Tomoyo acercándose a su novio para ayudarlo.

-El profesor me pidió que trajera estos utensilios para la clase —contesto refiriéndose al contenido de las cajas; miro en dirección a Eriol pero sus ojos se desviaron de inmediato al dibujo en el caballete— No has avanzado nada.

-No estoy muy inspirada —excuso haciendo un mohín.

-Tal vez te diga a ti lo que le ocurre —dijo Eriol a Yue— Pero conociendo a Tomoyo lo mas probable es que se esté preocupando por nada ¿Cierto?

-Me inclino por ello —respaldo el chico.

Tomoyo resoplo indignada y sacudiendo la cabeza arrebato la caja a Yue y la dejo en suelo.

-No es problema de ninguno de los dos.

-Es lo único seguro. Será mejor que vaya a ocuparme de mis cosas —anuncio Eriol. Tomoyo se enderezo rápidamente y sonrió inquieta a Eriol

-Ah... Sí. Nos veremos luego —logro decir después de unos segundo.

Bajo la cabeza rechistando. Le hubiera gustado que Eriol se quedara un poco más con ellos y no es que pretendiera que Yue y él fueran amigos pero quisiera encontrar un momento donde los tres pudieran compartir y donde ellos pudiesen conocerse mejor. No era tonta, sabía que había cierta incompatibilidad de caracteres que resaltaba a la vista cuando estaban en la misma habitación; es que cada vez que entraba uno el otro de inmediato se iba, de corazón esperaba que con el tiempo pudieran superar algunas de esas barreras. Y aquel pareció el escenario adecuado para comenzar.

¡Debería haberle pedido a Eriol que se quedara!

-¿Sigues con lo mismo? —cuestiono Yue agachándose frente a la caja y de la que empezó a sacar diferente tipos de materiales de dibujo y pintura.

-No —aclaro acercándose a él; poniéndose en cuclillas para ayudarlo.

Yue atrapo su muñeca antes de que Tomoyo pudiera tomar algo y extrañada lo observo en busca de una explicación.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?

No le basto mucho para comprender a lo que se refería, de hecho, ni siquiera le gustaba la insinuación tan disimulada como obvia que contenía su tono de voz. Armándose de paciencia se soltó del agarre y con aire digno le dirigió una corta mirada antes decirle:

-Porque me pediste que no me inmiscuyera, Yue.

**OO**

Tomoyo entusiasmada entro a su cuarto seguida por Yue, dejo el bolso sobre la cama y abrió las cortinas permitiendo el paso de la luz. Hecho una mirada alrededor de su propio cuarto confirmando que todo estuviera en total orden y nada vergonzoso pudiera asomarse por algún rincon. Sonrió a Yue cuando este con total confianza entro y se sentó al borde de la cama desde donde dedico un rápido vistazo a la habitación.

-¿Quieres comer o tomar algo? —pregunto con amabilidad.

-No. Veamos tus pinturas.

Tomoyo asintió un tanto cohibida y con algo de torpeza se a un ricos de su habitación donde apoyados contra la pared y cubiertos por una tela amarilla estaban los cuadros ordenados uno tras de total de siete pinturas, de las que sólo tomo cinco. Con algo de esfuerzo repartió cada pintura en diferentes lugares estratégicos para que quedaran frente al chico. Se movió con rapidez y ansias, sentía la mirada plateada a su espalda por lo que acelero el proceso y su torpeza aumento. Dejo la ultima pintura sobre el suelo apoyada contra la silla del escritorio y respiro profundamente, admirando el resultado.

-¿Qué te parecen? —pregunto dejándose caer al lado de Yue en la cama.

Yue no pareció dispuesto a dar una respuesta inmediata.

-¿Cuáles enseñaras?

-No sabría decir, todas me gustan del mismo modo —respondió con un suspiro. Yue la observo de reojo y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No seas tan vaga al responder o Nakuru te creerá tonta…

-¿Tonta…? — repitió sorprendida— ¿A mí?

-Independiente de que aprecies tu talento, las cosas que involucran una obra son las importantes. Ya sean situaciones y sentimientos; incluso cosas tan frívolas como el estilo en pocas palabras, tu propuesta debe ser pensada seriamente. Lo que salga de tu boca sera tan importante como tu obra por que contribuirá a la percepción que se formara de ti.

-Ya... Veo.

Yue apoyo los codos en sus rodillas sin quitar la vista de los cuadros antes de volver a hablar.

-No olvides nunca que esto también es un negocio, por muy poco romántico que suene, corresponde ser profesional en todo aspecto... después de todo este sera tu trabajo, vivirás de esto. O de lo contrario darás la impresion de que haces esto sólo porque consideras que lo haces bien, y para Nakuru, no será más que una cosa bonita para adornar y no para apreciar —hizo un pausa larga y dejo de mirar los cuadros para observarla a ella— Nada de esto es importa si no te arriesga... Otras personas evaluaran tu trabajo ¿Que impresión quieres dar?

Tomoyo reflexiono al respecto... debía hacerlo. Dio un profundo suspiro sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos y en las conclusiones que debería sacar de estos; Esbozo una triste sonrisa al contemplar la espalda de un hombre que seguía su continuo camino por una calle solitaria y gris. Era alto y delgado, vistiendo un abrigo ancho que le caía holgadamente. Una coronilla rubia de niño se asomaba por sobre su hombro, del niño que cargaba sólo podía atisbarse la leve silueta de su nariz una punta respingona e infantil, y una regordeta mejilla mientras que la otra se aplastaba contra el hombro ancho de aquel hombre; brazos pequeños que se envolvían en el cuello del adulto y manos que se enredaban en los cabellos oscuros como una entretención pasajera hasta que sueño pudiera invadir al pequeño. Era triste y conmovedor al mismo tiempo.

Cambio de escenario. Y esta vez la sonrisa se enancho un poco más y su rostro se lleno de matices suaves cuando vio a la pareja jugando en una plaza, figuras a contraluz de un atardecer que las transformaba en dos meras sombras oscuras, donde la confusión se combinaba mágicamente ¿Parecía bailar? ¿Una sombra invitaba a la otra "ven a jugar conmigo" le decía alegremente? Miro a Yue y este contemplaba otro de los cuadros, siguiendo su mirada se dio cuenta que observa su favorito.

Una ventana, un marco desde donde se podía observar un paisaje campestre, arboles altos y verdes, un cielo azul, flores silvestre que poseían mayor encanto que las mismas rosas. Ese cuadro en particular para ella significaba su madre, hermosa y refrescante; un día alegre y tranquilo.

-Aun debes definir mejor tu estilo —expuso Yue sacándola de su abstracción— las pinturas son buenas; no dicen demasiado… sin embargo tienen un encanto particular, y es que no sabes que pensar de ellas —declaro con franqueza— Dos personas que no son más que sombras, y sin embargo, se entiende que están divirtiéndose, un paisaje hermoso que únicamente se puede disfrutar desde una ventana... pinturas que deberían ser algo más bien sosas resultan interesantes. Pero la pintura del hombre de espalda cargando al niño, es la más destacable.

-¿Lo es?

-Al menos esa es mi opinión. Creo que la técnica con los colores grises resulto bien y el cuadro en sí guarda mucho.

Tomoyo se mordió los labios y asintió, embargada de ternura y orgullo. Tenia muchas cosas que aprender todavía, y el que Yue se las enseñara adquiría un significado especial. Que tonta... Un significado mucho mas profundo he importante, que le hacia pensar que ni un te quiero guardaría tanto valor que por palabras que guardaría por siempre en su memoria, pues sabia de algún absurdo modo, que solo las diría para ella.

-Cuando se trata de criticarme no tienes problemas para expresarte con mas de diez palabras —bromeo ella para alivianar sus emociones.

-¿Ahora tú te burlas? —dijo Yue con las cejas alzadas. Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que las pinturas son perfectas y tú también lo crees.

-Supongo que un poco de arrogancia no esta mal —emitió enseñando un pequeña sonrisa— Todo a resultado bastante sencillo ¿No?

-Gracias, Yue —dijo suavemente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico— Quizás este exagerando por nada, pero mentiría si no confesara que me preocupa y que me siento nerviosa. Ademas me gustaría agradarle a Nakuru.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pareces apreciarla —dijo honestamente.

Yue no afirmo, tampoco negó aquella declaración, en vez de eso eligió el silencio uno que Tomoyo decidió compartir. Adoraba apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, percibir su aroma; su respiración. Así que de eso se trataba avanzar..., adquirir experiencias, olvidar y querer nuevamente como si fuera la primera vez, enfrentar al mundo con sus pinturas, y superar desafíos. Saber que era una ayuda para su madre era lo mas gratificante del mundo, saber que podía moverse al igual que todos la hacia sentirse parte del mundo.

No obstante, mirando a Yue y sonriendo internamente, tuvo que admitir que seguía siendo la misma infantil de siempre, que creía y esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que ese apuesto chico fuera su príncipe azul.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta —hablo Yue.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ha entrado Hiraguizawa en tu cuarto?

-Cientos de veces —contesto riendo— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?

Yue giro su cabeza unos pocos centímetros para mirarla mejor.

-No veo la razón de eso ¿Acaso no estoy en tu cuarto ahora mismo? ¿Acaso no salgo contigo? —señalo enarcando una ceja y mostrando una una sonrisa, lo mas cercano a la petulancia.

-Bueno… sí. Yue, si son celos simplemente dilo —espeto divertida.

Antes que ella pudiera abrir la boca para seguir hablando sobre sus celos, fue tomada por los hombros y aplastada contra el colchón. El movimiento había sido absurdamente rápido e inadvertido. Con una mueca asustada en su rostro y los ojos cerrados Tomoyo no tardo más de dos segundo en dar cuenta de su posición, sobre todo la de Yue, cuando al abrir los parpados vio que el chico estaba estirado de costado. Apegado a ella. Sintiendo todo el roce de su cuerpo contra su propio costado. Todavía con una mano sobre su hombro simulando retenerla, y mientras que con la otra apoyaba su cabeza lánguidamente. La observaba con una combinación de socarronería y ternura, manteniendo una altura y distancia que, aunque considerada no alcanzaba a consolarla lo suficiente, especialmente cuando ni ella sabia que terreno pisaba.

-Yue —pronuncio trémula. La mirada tranquila y clara del chico se movió, recorriendo todo su rostro, paseando libremente sin detenerse en ningún lugar especifico, provocando en ella, el esperado sonrojo que sustituyo a la palidez inicial. Su respiración comenzó agitarse ante el suspenso que sostenía Yue— Estas bromeado otra vez.

-Por supuesto —dijo en voz baja.

-¡Entonces déjalo ya! —exigió con un susurro chillón. Era ridículo, pero lo cierto era que podía salirse de ese encierro, su cuerpo estaba en total libertad de movimiento, la presión de la mano cálida de Yue en su hombro no era por mucho lo suficiente como para mantenerla quieta. Pero estaba congelada.

Yue inclino un poco la cabeza acercando su rostro hacia el de ella, un poco, sólo un poco que sin embargo dejaba una distancia calculada para que al mínimo movimiento torpe que ella realizara sus labios se rozaran imperceptiblemente.

-Puedo tomarme las cosas con seriedad también —menciono en el mismo tono bajo que le erizaba el bello de la nuca. Los cabellos de Yue rosaban sus mejillas provocándole cosquillas que combinados con sus nervios amenazaban con arrancarle una risa.

-Me estoy poniendo nerviosa —y en un acto reflejo puso las manos abierta contra el pecho para empujarlo, pero estupefacta al tomar conciencia del contacto quedo paralizada. Yue sonrió.

Cuando comenzó a bajar la cabeza cada vez más, acercándose... tan cerca… La mente de Tomoyo colapsó con cientos y mil pensamientos. Suspendida en el tiempo, tan maravillada como aterrada. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y espero… un segundo que tardaba minutos, sin saber si escaparía o no, si Yue bromeaba o no, sencillamente espero… y espero… y espero. Contrariada abrió lentamente un parpado y se dio cuenta sin mayor sorpresa que un centímetro distanciaba sus labios de los del chico, pero aparte de eso nada llamo su atención más que la inmovilidad de Yue. Y entonces vio directo a sus ojos, espejos en lo que ella se reflejaba, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron él la beso, auque los labios masculinos desviaron el rumbo de su boca... hacia su frente.

-Vamos a trabajar —le recordó Yue levantándose lentamente y una vez de pie le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que reaccionara ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla.

Tomoyo perpleja, indignada, volvió a la realidad. Se enderezo rápidamente y se quito algunos mechones revuelto pegados a su rostro.

-No me parece gracioso —barboteo furiosa sin mirarlo.

Tomoyo aparto la mano que le ofrecía Yue y en cambio tomo el bolso que estaba sobre la cama y aplastándoselo contra el pecho al chico comenzó a empujarlo hacia la salida.

-¡No volverás a poner un pie en mi habitación!

-Esta bien —dijo obedeciendo dócilmente. Antes, deteniéndose en el umbral— ¿Serás igual de ingenua? — inquirió de repente. Tomoyo lo miro confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? —mascullo cruzándose de brazos. ¿Ingenua? Todo se trataba de una lección, es que pretendía que le temiera a él, porque lo estaba logrando y…. ¡Y entonces lo entendió! Como un rayo dentro de su cabeza— Es por Eriol —asevero con una sonrisa malamente engreída— Yue, si estabas celoso simplemente debiste decirlo… —y dando un último empujón lo saco completamente para afuera— Esta bien, no traeré Eriol a mi cuarto nunca más ¿Contento?

Yue con su rostro impasible la miro de pies a cabeza. Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

-A ti tampoco —sentenció.

El chico se encogió de hombros y giro sobre sus talones. La chica resoplo sonoramente y buscando su bolso dentro de la habitación salió rápidamente tras él. Una parte de ella le decía que debía estar incluso mucho más enfada con Yue, ni siquiera debería considerar hablarle, sus juegos tenían un límite y ella no era diversión de nadie.

-Podremos ir a mi apartamento —informo el chico casualmente.

Tomoyo se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.

-Olvídalo. Por el momento prefiero no estar contigo a solas en la misma habitación,.

-¿Por el momento?

-Cállate.

**OO**

La campanilla sonó. No presto atención al ruido, cada vez que miraba a esa maldita puerta y veía que no se trataba de Shaoran sentía que iba a llorar de pura frustración. Trataba de no inquietarse pero a esas alturas ya era prácticamente imposible, lo único que podía hacer era mirar el nudo que sus manos hacia con la servilleta de papel y esperar. Intuyendo la presencia de alguien levanto la mirada esperando encontrar alguna masera o a Tomoyo pero ahí estaba él, frente a ella. No dio un respingo como el que dio su corazón, sólo se lo quedo observando inmóvil su rostro, serio y travieso, levemente sorprendida. Quería pedirle que se sentara, quería plantear el tema, quería tantas cosas y lo único que hacía era mirarlo como una boba.

-Entonces —comenzó Li alzando ambas cejas— ¿Sabías que vendría o no?

Sakura parpadeo volviendo a la realidad, lo cual era un comienzo mas decente. Carraspeo y se enderezo en su silla ofreciéndole la que estaba en frente a Li.

-Se me ocurrió durante el camino —acepto Sakura con un tono de voz controlado.

-Tienes la posibilidad de irte —ofreció el chico sin enfatizar demasiado la posibilidad— Te seguiré durante el camino, lo suficiente para asegurarme que llegues bien a casa.

-No me iré, Li —dijo Sakura pacientemente. Shaoran, pareció bastante conforme con la respuesta, hecho una mirada a su alrededor como quien mide las posibilidades y sonrió con deliberada amabilidad.

-Sé que hay un museo cerca… —ella negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa se ensancho— ¿Entonces que quieres hacer?

-Hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

-Ah, sobre... —dios, sabia que no seria fácil declararse, pero seguir quedándose sin palabras era el colmo de lo ridículo— Meiling me conto cosas de ti —comento inicialmente.

-¿Lo hizo? —inquirió extrañado. Sakura asintió.

-En resumidas cuentas dijo que eres millonario y que algún día serás dueño de todo y dirigirás el negocio de tu familia.

Un silencio se instalo entre ellos, se pregunto si había sido demasiado brusca, pero cambio de opinión cuando Shaoran soltó una pequeña risa desenfadada.

-Prácticamente esa es la historia —concedió el chico— Aunque no entiendo porque te dijo eso ¿Acaso ahora te interesare por mi dinero?

-No es gracioso, Li. Tu prima sólo quería que conociera un poco mas de ti —desvió la mirada y en un tono más bajo de voz agrego— De hecho, me agrado saber un poco.

-Entonces deberías preguntarme directamente —una masera se acerco a ellos dejando un baso de refresco por pedido Sakura. Li tranquilamente espero a que la joven se alejara para retomar la conversación— Vamos has una pregunta.

Ella sonrió un poco divertida.

-Meiling me conto que la mayor parte de tu vida gira en torno a ello, al dinero y negocios ¿No es demasiada carga?

Shaoran se echo hacia atrás, se cruzo de brazos y la escudriño atentamente. Ella contuvo brevemente el aliento esperando a que sus pensamientos no se develaran ante un descuido y que sus ojos no enseñaran más de lo que debían.

-No —dijo finalmente el chico— Me gusta el desafío que implica, me gusta saberme responsable de tal magnitud —y con una sonrisa sincera anidio— Aun sigo entrenándome para aquello ¿por qué no sacar provecho? Cuando pienso en revelarme me doy cuenta que no tendría sentido alguno, estaría luchando contra mis propios deseos… El dinero no hace la diferencia o el estatus social de mi familia no influye tanto en nosotros como imaginas, probablemente tu padre también este erigiendo una vida para ti y tal vez tienes tanta libertad como la responsabilidad que él te impone, al igual que yo.

Sakura trago saliva impresionada de un respuesta tan... adulta.

-Es... verdad.

-Claro que lo es, si te quieren es lógico que busquen lo mejor ¿Cierto? —miro por la ventana con aire distraido—… Me gusta jugar basquetbol, pero más me gusta saber que soy lo suficientemente bueno en ese deporte como para ganar. Así que no es algo que controle mi vida... y siempre puedo practicar en mi cancha privada.

Una mirada altiva sé poso sobre ella haciéndola rodar los ojos desagrado.

-Pareces satisfecha con la respuesta —menciono Shaoran con gracia— Pero estoy seguro de que si bien pareces tener un particular interés en mí, no es esa la razón por la que estas sentada aquí tan dócilmente. ¿Me equivoco?

-Te diste cuenta —articulo con una mueca.

-¿Entonces?

La castaña se paso la lengua por los labios, tomando aire profundamente y recordandose que no habia nada malo en admitir sus sentimientos. Lo miro direcamente a los ojos y compuso su expresion mas seria.

-Me gustas.

Y por fin pudo respirar tranquila por primera vez durante el día. Sinceramente para ella no había nada más importante que poner las cosas en claro y una vez hecho eso el resto parecía pan comido.

No obstante, si era sincera consigo, Shaoran no pareció reaccionar "demasiado" como supuso que haría. Después de todo él había demostrado tanto entusiasmo en el proceso que como mínimo esperaba cierto impacto al ver el resultado… Puede que su declaración no hubiese sido la más romántica de todas, pero fue sincera.

-Shaoran…

-Espera —refreno él tomando aliento— La chica mas obtusa que he conocido acaba de decir que le gusto… —hablo para sí mismo, la miro, los segundos pasaron, Sakura trago saliva, y Li sonrió de oreja a oreja— Creo que ya era tiempo de que lo admitieras.

Sakura se sonrojo visiblemente y agacho la cabeza en un arranque de timidez.

-Pero es demasiado repentino ¿Seguro que no es porque te enteraste de que tenía dinero? —pregunto sobándose el mentón.

-Claro que no —objeto enojada— Shaoran, escúchame… Puede que desde hace un tiempo me gustes… En realidad, me gustas desde hace un tiempo —admitio ofuscada—... Pero no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada al respecto… y si soy honesta creo que a un no las tengo.

-¿Qué? Sakura ¡que rayos! Si te gusto desde hace tiempo porque no me lo habías dicho. Me has visto desesperado todo este tiempo, sentirme ridículo, triste y frustrado todo en un mismo día... y se supone que yo soy el egoísta —resoplo indignado— Y la guinda de la torta es confesarte y no estar dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias.

-Salia con alguien, Shaoran. Me gustas —admitió con voz serena— Pero hasta ayer yo estaba con alguien más.

Li quedo en blanco. Se enderezo y apoyo los antebrazo en la mesa, todo en el reflejaba la esperanza y confusión que se apoderaban de él.

-¿Explícame, por favor?

-Más o menos hace un año comencé una relación con Yukito —abordó tomando aire— Ha sido amigo de la familia desde que tengo memoria, y siempre fue una persona especial para mí. Cuando comenzamos a salir la diferencia de edad, principalmente, nos obligo a mantenerlo en secreto. Soló seria temporal... pero lo cierto, es que en el fondo sabia que no era por mi padre tanto silencio, temíamos la reacción que tendría Touya, mi hermano.

-Y yo pensaba que era algo del todo platónico —bufo Li sarcástico.

-Lo fue, al principio —respondió con una sonrisa triste— Durante cuatro meses salimos a espaldas de todos, de mi padre, de mi hermano, ni siquiera Tomoyo lo sabía, y aun no sabe nada. Hasta que un compañero de universidad de mi hermano nos vio salir de un cine tomados de las manos; Touya no tardo en enterarse y se puso furioso.

-¿Acaso no es entendible?

Sakura le envió una mirada de advertencia para que se callara antes de continuar.

-Estábamos en casa el día que discutieron… incluso tomo a Yukito por el cuello y lo tiro por la puerta hacia afuera, tal cual. Le dijo que era un traidor y un mentiroso, le echo en cara la amistad de años y a mí... ni siquiera me miro. Al final Touya no lo quiso ver más, y apenas me dirigía la palabra, nos exigió que no le contáramos nada a papá… A pesar de eso decidimos seguir saliendo —dijo provocando asombro en el castaño— Pensamos que lo peor había pasado, que tarde o temprano Touya lo aceptaría y que todo volvería a ser lo mismo de antes, pero ya te dije, lo que más odia mi hermano es la mentira.

-¿Bueno y que ocurrió?

Sakura suspiro largamente.

-Yukito y Touya son mejores amigos, me puse en lugar de cada uno e imagine discutir con Tomoyo, no hablarle más, no reírme con ella, no hacer planes con ella, no confiar en ella… Ocurrió que fue insoportable. Tanto que no lo resistí más; hable con Yukito y terminamos. Decidimos, después de todo, que íbamos a esperar hasta que yo saliera del instituto y que una vez cumpliera dieciocho lo que Touya digiera no valdría mas que nuestros sentimientos... Al final el tiempo sí hizo volver todo a la normalidad, casi —agrego con un poco de humor— Yukito y yo hasta ahora no podemos estar en una habitación a solas sin que Touya se enfade por ello.

-No entiendo, entonces tu y ese chico han estado esperando desde entonces —pregunto seriamente— ¿Volverás a salir con él?

-¿Cómo podría si acabo de decir que me gustas? —inquirió impaciente— Te dije que hable con él ayer… —declaro tratando de no traer ese recuerdo a su memoria— Shaoran, te cuento todo esto para que comprendas mejor mi reticencia, puede que al principio pensara que eras un idiota pero no siempre se trato de eso ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Yukito me hizo prometer que no me sentiría culpable por tomar esta decisión... Pero es difícil no sentir remordimiento, así que deja de hacer preguntas absurdas.

Sakura se paso la mano por la frente, tratando de volver a la calma. Había sido muy desagradable con Shaoran sin tener razón para hacerlo, era lógico que quisiera hacer preguntas.

-Ese tipo es grandioso —comento cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla relajadamente— si fuera mujer creo que también podría enamorarme de él.

Ella por un segundo lo miro enfadada pero al toparse con sus ojos vio la sinceridad en ellos y tuvo que contenerse. Sinceramente, como le podía explicar a Li lo importante que fue Yukito en su vida, lo importante que era y siempre seria. Como podía siquiera decirle que el formaba parte de la energía vital para su alma. Que siempre lo iba a querer. Explicarle sus propias dudas y cuestionamientos. Por que preferir a un chico arrogante y engreído por sobre alguien tan maravilloso. ¡Estaba loca! ¡Su corazón estaba loco por latir por él!

-Está bien, entiendo. Quieres tomarte las cosas con calma —dedujo Shaoran.

Sakura alzo levemente las cejas, lo cierto era que en pocas palabras esa era verdad.

-Dame tu mano —pidió Li estirando la palma sobre la mesa. Ella miro la blanca palma dubitativa— Si te pido que me des tu mano, podemos evitar que te de vuelta otro vaso encima.

Sacudiéndose todas las reticencias, Sakura alargo la suya y la coloco sobre la de él. Dedos largos apretaron su mano formando un cálido cobijo.

-Comenzaremos con esto —explico señalando con sus ojos las manos entrelazadas— Por hoy comenzaremos con esto, y por mañana y la semana que viene, todo el mes estaremos así. Nos haremos de a la idea, tomándonos todo el tiempo del mundo, de que me quieres… Pero será así —enfatizo aferrando su mano— ¿De acuerdo?

Sakura trago saliva y respiro profundamente. En realidad, era muy dificil entender a su loco corazón, pensó conmovida.

**OO**

-Deja de espiarlos.

Tomoyo con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano miro la expresión impaciente de Yue frente a la caja de dinero y sonrió para sí misma con satisfacción. Sin que la reprimenda del chico aminorara su entusiasmo siguió observando a la pareja de castaños con regocijo. Un suave suspiro soñador escapo de sus labios como si fuera espectadora de una idílica escena de amor. Un buen augurio pululaba en el aire y el que Sakura no se hubiera levantando enfadada nada más ver a Li había sido la mejor señal de que la conversación que iban a tener seria fructífera para Shaoran; dudaba que con los sentimientos que Sakura guardaba por él, esta le fuera a hacer otro desaire... Y ahora ellos hablaban, por largo rato, como dos buenos amigos. Era fantástico.

-¡Se están riendo! —apunto Tomoyo con ánimos— ¿Crees que ya sean novios?

-No estarás adelantado demasiado los hechos —sugirió el chico mucho más concentrado en ordenar el dinero.

Tomoyo chasqueo la lengua y se encogió de hombros. No le importaba adelantarse a los hechos, mientras estos no variaran a sus deseos, claro esta.

-No me puedes culpar por ello — respondió con buen humor.

La campanilla sonó. Ambos desviaron la vista al unisonó preparados para atender al nuevo cliente, y sin embargo, ninguno oculto su sorpresa cuando vieron a Nakuru entrar con toda la elegancia que poseía. Pantalones ajustados, zapatillas blancas, una pollera afranelada con el dibujo de un gato sonriente en frente y sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta que no le quitaba la prestancia ni por un segundo.

-Pequeños —saludo a ambos con voz cantarina cuando se hubo acercado a ellos. Sentándose en uno de los taburetes del mesón frente a Tomoyo, les sonrió.

-Nakuro ¿Qué hace aquí? —interrogo Yue. A pesar de que probablemente Nakuru conocía bastante bien la personalidad del chico, Tomoyo no dejo de alarmarse por el tono casi cortante de su voz.

-Tenía tiempo libre —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, la miro a ella y le guiño un ojo divertida— Puedes decirme Nakuro también si lo deseas.

Tomoyo asintió, devolviendo la sonrisa. Ayer habían ido a dejar las fotos de sus pinturas, y a pesar de que en una semana le darían una respuesta nada de eso evitaba que se ilusionara ante la perspectiva de que fuera a hablar de eso.

-¿Quiere beber o comer algo? —pregunto solicita.

Nakuro frunció la boca dubitativa y miro los pasteles en la vitrina tras la espalda de Tomoyo, repasando varias veces cada pastel, tarta o dulce que lucían apetitosamente atreves del vidrio.

-Tenemos tarta de frutas, de crema, de manjar... —enumeraba Tomoyo.

-Dale uno de miel —dijo Yue repentinamente. La morena alzo las cejas a la mujer buscando su confirmación; por la sonrisa placentera que mostraba, estaba segura de que era un sí rotundo .

-Y una taza de té, por favor —agrego Nakuro.

Tomoyo no demoro más de un minuto en disponer todo frente a ella y que a duras penas podía ocultar su expresión de tentada cuando hubo puesto sus ojos frente al dulce. Tomoyo la observo en todo momento con una sonrisa en los labios. Había algo bastante agradable en esa mujer, una combinación de madurez y gracia aniñada, que la hacía reír y respetarla a un mayor grado.

-¿No tienes miedo a engordar? —pregunto Yue. Tomoyo inevitablemente repaso con la mirada el cuerpo sin un gramo de grasa como el de la modelo que fue y, era obvio que si engordaba un poco nadie se daría cuenta.

-No temas —rió Nakuro al percatarse del escudriño de la chica. Sacando un trozo grande de la tarta con el tenedor y mirando a Yue con socarronería contesto— Ya no modelo, como bien sabes. Bueno —contaba a Tomoyo dando un bocado— Sólo cuando una gran diseñador me ruega por hacerlo, pongo un pie en la pasarela... ¡Dios, esto esta delicioso!

La morena contuvo una sonrisilla y miro a Yue divertida, quien también parecía estarlo.

-Este lugar...¡Es adorable! —exclamo mirando a su alrededor— No puedo creer que nunca me hayas invitado, Yue.

-Es el lugar donde trabajo no una recepción a tus visitas.

-Podrías intentar ser mas agradable —reprocho la mujer con falso enojo— Ya amo este lugar; es muy cálido. Tomoyo, porque no me traes un trozo de esa tarta de fresa que esta a tu espalda, pareciera que me mirara y me dijera comeme.

-Si, claro —Tomoyo atendió rápidamente entre risas.

-Pensé que no te gustaban lo dulces —comento el chico.

Nakuro resoplo aburrida.

-Pues ahora me gustan, no, me fascinan. Cuando pasan años de tu vida prohibiéndote cada gramo de azúcar, nadie te puede culpar si luego caes en un coma diabeto ¿No tengo razón? —pregunto a Tomoyo hablando con vehemencia— Ahora que soy libre de disfrutar todo esto creo que no debería perder el tiempo. Ya sin esas docenas de personas sobre mi, sermoneando, poniendo reglas me siento en el cielo. Alicia ya no esta y cada vez que lo pienso soy un poco más feliz.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo se le quedo paralizada en el rostro.

-¿A…Alicia? —pregunto.

Nakuro se rio mirando al chico.

-No debí ser una modelo tan famosa como creí.

-Le pareciste conocida la primera vez que te vimos —comento Yue casualmente.

-¿Pero quién es Alicia? —volvió a insistir Tomoyo mirando a ambos confundida.

Nakuro miro el trozo de torta con añoranza y suspiro.

-Alicia era yo… rubia y exótica. Totalmente ridícula —dijo lánguidamente. Metiéndose un trozo de fresa a la boca para endulzar su animo.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

Acá otro capitulo, de esta historia, ya quedan pocos... .

Quisiera agradecerles personalmente por su Rw... pero mi acceso a Internet es bastante ilimitado. De todas formas a Boggart a Sakurita, la criticona, babeli, luna, rebeca... para ellas enfatizo mi agradecimiento por tomarse el tiempo de escribir. pero igualemte lo extiendo a todos lo que han seguido mi historia.

Sin pretender alargarme más. Les dejo un abrazo. un beso y nos vemos en el prox cap.


End file.
